Segredos e mentiras
by Leitora
Summary: América do Norte, 1869. Não sou quem você imagina! Era o que Isabella Swan queria gritar a Edward Cullen.
1. Sumário

**Não Sou Quem Você Imagina!**

**América do Norte, 1869**

Isabella Sawn queria gritar, mas revelar sua identidade só faria desabar o desastre sobre ela e a filha. No entanto, circunstâncias infelizes transformaram um engano em um milagre. De repente tinha um lar, uma família... E Edward Cullen, um homem perigoso e detestável...

A viúva de seu irmão usava o mistério com a mesma elegância com que devia desfilar um traje de noite, despertando mais que suspeitas em Edward Cullen. Aquela bela estranha era uma ameaça não só à fortuna da família, mas também a sua alma e seu coração!

A história não me pertence e sim à Cheryl St. John, do livro Segredos e mentiras (The mistaken widow). Os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer, da saga Crepúsculo. Uma junção de história e personagens. Espero que gostem...


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo

— _Estado de Nova York, Abril de 1869_

Viajantes molhados e cansados, ansio sos para retornarem a seus assentos nos carros de passageiros, reuniam-se na pequena plataforma de madeira ao lado da estação. Cada vez que o trem parava para reforçar o estoque de água e carvão, Isabella Swan temia não ter tem po para encontrar os primitivos sanitários, espe rar em uma fila e retornar antes que o trem par tisse sem ela. Não comia desde o dia anterior.

A chuva fria penetrava pela gola de pele de raposa do casaco de lã que havia sido o ponto alto da moda em Boston no último inverno. Na quele momento a pele tinha a aparência e o cheiro de um animal morto, e já não a aquecia ou em belezava como antes, em Boston, quando ia ao teatro e aos mais exclusivos eventos sociais da estação. O casaco já não podia ser fechado na al tura de seu abdome distendido.

Apertando os dentes contra a dor latejante na parte inferior das costas, abaixou-se para apanhar a bolsa de couro que carregava em cada parada por temor de perder seus últimos e preciosos per tences. A mão encontrou o vazio e ela olhou para onde a bolsa estivera minutos antes.

— Minha bolsa! — O pânico invadiu seu corpo trêmulo, e ela olhou para as tábuas molhadas, incapaz de ver mais do que um emaranhado de pés e pernas envoltas em calças.

— Todos a bordo! — O condutor começou a admitir os passageiros, e a multidão diminuiu. Ela examinou a plataforma com desespero, mas só viu alguns pa péis ensopados e a ponta de um cigarro ainda aceso.

Tinha de estar ali! Tinha de estar! Um soluço brotou da garganta. Alguns passageiros retardatários correram para embarcar.

— Não vai embarcar, senhora?

Bella correu desajeitada na direção do condutor vestido em um uniforme preto. O boné fora puxado sobre os olhos para protegê-lo da chuva.

— Minha bolsa desapareceu!

— Sinto muito, senhora. Vai ter de relatar a ocorrência ao chefe da estação.

O apito soou estridente e Bella quis imitá-lo com um grito estrangulado.

— Não tenho tempo! O trem está partindo!

— Decida-se. Vai embarcar ou ficar? Dividida, considerou as últimas peças de jóia,

o diário e os itens pessoais. Ainda possuía um baú de roupas no vagão de bagagens e um bracelete de esmeraldas e prata costurado no forro da pequena bolsa que carregava. Ela subiu o pri meiro degrau da plataforma.

— A passagem, por favor — o condutor pediu. Bella o encarou espantada, a mente girando depressa. O bilhete ficara na bolsa roubada.

— Não a tenho comigo.

— Então, sinto muito, mas não pode embarcar.

— Mas...

— Lamento, senhora.

— Preciso entrar nesse trem! Minha bagagem está no vagão cargueiro, e não tenho para onde ir!

— Regras são regras. Se tem passagem, pode viajar. Se não, não entra no trem.

— Mas, senhor, creio que não entendeu...

— Moça, já ouvi essa história. Quantas pessoas pensa que tentam embarcar em uma noite chu vosa como esta, sem passagem ou dinheiro para pagar pela viagem?

— Não sou esse tipo de pessoa. — O sotaque de Boston ecoou mais forte quando ergueu os om bros para aliviar as costas doloridas e encarou-o. — Comprei minha passagem e paguei por ela!

— Fora! — O homem a segurou pelos ombros para obrigá-la a descer da plataforma.

Bella manteve o equilíbrio agarrando-se ao corrimão de metal.

— Espere...

— Fora, moça!

— Algum problema? — Uma voz masculina e profunda perguntou atrás dela.

Bella virou-se e viu o rosto de um desconhecido alto e de boa aparência.

— Essa moça não tem passagem e está retar dando a partida do trem. — O condutor tentou movê-la mais uma vez usando a força física.

— Já disse que...

O desconhecido segurou-a pelo braço, ajudan do-a a manter o equilíbrio, e a surpresa levou-a a fitá-lo com expressão assustada.

— Querida, então já esqueceu? — ele perguntou com tom gentil. — A passagem ficou comigo. — E pôs a mão no bolso enquanto ela o encarava. — Minha esposa vai acabar resfriada se continuar aqui fora. Não devia tê-la impedido de embarcar. Não sabe que as mulheres ficam mais esquecidas em certos períodos da vida?

O condutor examinou a passagem e afastou-se com ar contrito.

— Peço desculpas, senhora — ele disse, tocando a aba do boné.

Tremendo, Bella permitiu que o galante cava lheiro a conduzisse pelo corredor interno até o carro seguinte. Ele a salvara da chuva e do aban dono, mas não o conhecia, e não o seguiria para um dos compartimentos marcados por fileiras de portas estreitas, para onde ele a levava. Parou de repente e soltou o braço da mão que o segurava.

Ele sorriu e levantou a mão para bater em uma porta. Alguém abriu imediatamente.

Uma mulher Loira e alta apareceu na soleira, o sorriso de prazer provocado pela visão do cava lheiro transformando-se em interrogação e preo cupação quando ela percebeu a presença de Bella.

— Quem é ela?

— Esta jovem estava enfrentando problemas com o condutor.

— Entre, querida — a loira convidou com do çura, ajudando-a a livrar-se do casaco molhado.

O compartimento era pequeno. As camas es treitas eram presas à parede e serviam para dor mir ou apenas sentar.

— Meu nome é Rosalie.

Bella notou que a mulher era mais jovem do que havia imaginado. Não eram os cabelos amarelos, nem o ruge e a coloração nos lábios, nem o rosto perfeito que a faziam parecer mais velha, mas algo mais sutil e indefinível nos olhos e na boca. E ao vê-la mover-se pelo cubículo apertado, Bella também percebeu que ela estava grávida.

— O meu é Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella — apresentou-se, relaxando um pouco.

— Muito bem, Bella — o homem disse com um sorriso caloroso. — Sou Emmet Cullen, ma rido de Rosalie.

— Não sei como agradecer... por ter me ajudado lá fora. Alguém roubou a bolsa onde eu havia guardado a passagem.

— Não precisa agradecer. Todos nós precisamos de ajuda em um ou outro momento da vida. Cer tifique-se apenas de fazer o mesmo por alguém quando surgir a oportunidade.

— É claro. Mesmo assim... muito obrigada.

— Por nada. Rose, querida, por que não em presta roupas secas à nossa convidada para que ela se sinta mais confortável? Vou pedir nosso jantar e voltarei para buscá-la. Comeremos no va gão restaurante e, enquanto isso, Bella poderá descansar em nossa cabine.

A jovem loira assentiu e ofereceu um sorriso apaixonado. O amor estampado nos olhos do casal provocava uma reação dolorosa que Bella não conseguia ignorar. Estavam apaixonados. O bebê de Rose teria um pai amoroso e uma vida estável. Piscando para conter as lágrimas, endireitou as costas ao sentir uma nova pontada.

Emmel Cullen deixou as duas mulheres no compartimento. Instantes depois Rose ofereceu a Bella um lindo conjunto de camisola e robe de cetim.

— Ele não é adorável? Em alguns dias acordo e penso que tê-lo como marido é apenas um sonho. Ele é um autor de teatro bastante talentoso. — Re tirou um par de meias masculinas de uma valise e sacudiu-as. — Desculpe, mas meus chinelos ficaram nas malas. Vai ter de se contentar com isto. Estamos retornando de nossa lua de mel na Europa, e não sabia o que deixar à mão para a viagem.

— Está ótimo, obrigada. — Bella aceitou as meias. Rose ajudou-a a tirar o vestido e os sapatos, depois virou-se de costas ao perceber que a hós pede hesitava para despir as roupas íntimas, tam bém ensopadas. Rápida, Bella trocou as peças molhadas pelas roupas de dormir e lutou para calçar as meias de lã nos pés gelados.

— Ele não é um encanto? Eu o conheci em Nova York, quando desenhava o figurino para uma de suas peças. Emm está me levando para conhe cer sua família em Ohio. Duvido que gostem de mim... — Rose abaixou-se para recolher as rou pas molhadas.

— Por que não gostariam de você?

— Digamos que não pertenço ao mesmo círculo dos Cullen. Eles são ricos. O pai de Emm abriu uma fundição de ferro há anos, e eles ven dem fogões e outros objetos para todo o país... e para a Europa também.

_Fundição Cullen? _Bella lembrava-se de ter visto o nome gravado no fogão usado pela cozi nheira da casa de seu pai em Boston.

— Meu pai era operário de uma fábrica em Nova York antes de morrer, quando eu ainda era pe quena. Mamãe e eu sobrevivemos com muito es forço. Não somos o que as pessoas consideram gente de sangue azul.

— Tenho certeza de que eles vão gostar de você mesmo assim. — Bella afirmou, injetando mais esperança do que certeza nas palavras. Conhecia a opinião das classes consideradas superiores so bre os menos afortunados. Sabia como as estru turas sociais e as aparências eram importantes para os bem-sucedidos como seu pai. Emmet, no entanto, não dava a impressão de ser parecido com Charlie Swan e seus conhecidos esnobes.

Rose continuou falando, e Bella se esforçava para manter os olhos abertos. Finalmente Emmet retornou com uma bandeja contendo carne, vege tais e um copo de leite frio. Seu estômago reagiu ao aroma, e ela se sentiu tão grata que poderia ter chorado.

— Estaremos no vagão restaurante — ele avisou. — Coma e descanse. Trarei Rose de volta mais tarde, e depois irei procurar um jogo de cartas para manter-me ocupado durante o restante da noite.

A generosidade do desconhecido que cedia sua cama a aqueceu mais que as meias de lã e as roupas secas. As palavras de gratidão eram insufi cientes, mas não dispunha de mais nada para ofe recer. Comeu a comida deliciosa, melhor que tudo que havia provado desde que deixara o lar paterno meses antes e, refletindo sobre a sorte que tivera, tratou de acomodar-se na cama estreita.

Emmet e Rose não haviam comentado sua evidente gravidez, não fizeram perguntas emba raçosas nem pediram explicações. Esse havia sido o motivo da terrível jornada. Ouvira rumores so bre como as pessoas eram mais flexíveis no oeste. No território recém-desenvolvido dos ranchos, do gado, das minas e estradas de ferro, ninguém era interrogado sobre o passado.

Não tinha idéia de quanto ainda teria de viajar até encontrar trabalho e um lugar para viver, mas não tinha opções.

O _Boston Daily _levava semanalmente dezenas de anúncios solicitando mulheres. Os homens do oeste precisavam de esposas; Bella sabia como organizar um jantar e pôr uma mesa para muitos convidados, mas a experiência com o sexo oposto não despertara o desejo de se casar e submeter-se ao temperamento masculino.

Estabelecimentos comerciais necessitavam de cozinheiras e garçonetes, mas suas habilidades incluíam planejar o jantar e instruir os criados. Professores eram uma raridade, e tivera a opor tunidade de estudar. Esperava encontrar um lu gar onde ela e o bebê pudessem se instalar. Talvez Indiana, ou Illinois... qualquer lugar bem distante.

Bella fechou os olhos e tentou não chorar de dor nas costas e medo da solidão. Era assustador assumir sozinha a responsabilidade por outra vida humana.

Pousando a mão sobre o ventre, lutou contra as lágrimas. Sim, era uma garota tola, como o pai havia dito. Sim, havia sido rebelde e agira contra seus desejos, ignorando o rapaz que ele havia escolhido e aceitando as propostas de outro, menos apropriado.

James Gaylen a seduzira sem intenções de se casar ou ser fiel, e depois partira para o continente ao ouvi-la verbalizar o receio de uma provável gravidez.

Bella havia esperado até não poder mais esconder sua condição antes de confessar a transgressão ao pai. Ultrajado, ele a expulsara de casa antes que pudesse causar constrangimentos ainda maiores.

Encontrara um quarto sobre um açougue, onde vivera até a semana anterior, quando fizera um balanço de seus fundos e descobrira que o dinheiro terminaria em breve. Devido à intervenção do pai, ninguém em Boston a aceitara como empregada ou hóspede. Vendera um colar, uma das peças que havia herdado da mãe, e tentara abrir cami nho rumo a uma nova vida. Os contratempos su cederam-se como se fossem intermináveis, até o último evento na estação, pouco antes.

A dor nas costas estendeu-se até o ventre, e ela quase deixou escapar um grito. Mas o movimento contínuo do trem em direção ao oeste, o calor das roupas secas e do cobertor e a sensação de saciedade provocada pelo alimento que havia ingerido provocaram um conforto envolvente. A exaustão foi maior que a dor e ela adormeceu.

Um movimento brusco e o som ensurdecedor de metal sendo retorcido a despertaram. Desorientada, Bella não conseguiu descobrir quanto tempo pas sara dormindo, mas o compartimento ainda estava escuro. Uma espécie de vertigem a dominou, como se o movimento do vagão fosse subitamente alterado. Antes que pudesse se dar conta do que acontecia, foi atirada contra a parede oposta.

O último pensamento coerente que passou por sua mente foi com a segurança do bebê.


	3. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO I

A perna de Bella doía mais que as costas, indicando que ainda estava viva. O cheiro de sangue era forte e, no alto, ouvia a chuva batendo contra o metal. A cabeça latejava e a perna continuava doendo. Queria gritar, mas não conseguia. Queria rezar, mas era incapaz de coordenar os pensamentos. Felizmente, sucumbiu à dor e mergulhou na escuridão.

Algum tempo depois o odor de antisséptico e goma penetraram em seus sentidos. A perna ainda doía, mas não com a intensidade de antes. Tam bém podia sentir a cabeça, mas o pulsar constante acompanhava as batidas do coração. Abriu um olho e encontrou a claridade incômoda do sol pe netrando pela pequena janela do quarto de pare des verdes. Abriu a boca, mas só pôde emitir um som rouco.

— Fique quieta, querida. Você sofreu um golpe violento. O médico disse que não deve se mover.

— Onde... onde estou...

— Quieta. Não tente falar e mantenha os olhos fechados.

Bella seguiu as instruções da desconhecida.

Era uma enfermeira. Estava em um hospital. Um lençol branco a cobria; um tecido frio envolvia sua pele. A perna estava imobilizada. Tentou mexer as mãos, abrindo e fechando os dedos, e ergueu um braço de cada vez, afastando-os poucos cen tímetros do colchão.

Abriu os olhos novamente e levou a mão direita ao ventre num gesto protetor.

_Ao abdome plano!_

— Oh, meu... — Tentou levantar a cabeça do travesseiro.

— Não, não, fique deitada—a enfermeira ordenou.

— Meu bebê! Onde está meu bebê? — O movi mento e as palavras drenaram toda a energia de que dispunha e, tonta, caiu contra o travesseiro.

— O bebê está bem — a mulher respondeu. O rosto dançava diante de seus olhos com um borrão amorfo, misturando-se ao ambiente. Bem? O bebê estava bem?

— Onde? — conseguiu perguntar.

— Vamos cuidar dela até sentir-se melhor. Des canse, pois assim poderá tê-la em seus braços mais depressa.

Bella fechou os olhos contra a dor aguda que ex plodiu em sua cabeça. Ela? Tivera uma menina? Uma lágrima brotou de seu olho e correu pela têmpora.

Quando acordou novamente, Bella levou algum tempo para lembrar onde estava e o que acontecera. Estivera em um trem. Algo horrível havia ocorrido, e fora parar em um hospital. Tivera uma filha.

Com dificuldade, sentou-se e afastou a coberta para examinar a perna esquerda inchada e coberta por bandagens. Os dedos tocaram o curativo na cabeça.

— O que está fazendo? Não devia ter se levan tado! — O aviso veio da porta, e uma enfermeira uniformizada correu a empurrá-la de volta sobre o travesseiro.

— Quero ver meu bebê — Bella exigiu.

— Vou chamar o médico. — Ela apontou o dedo para dar ênfase às palavras. — Não se mova!

Alguns minutos mais tarde, um homem baixo e magro entrou no quarto acompanhado por duas enfermeiras. Uma delas carregava um pequeno volume envolto em flanela.

— Oh! — Bella levou a mão ao peito e esperou que ela se aproximasse. — Posso segurá-la?

A enfermeira olhou para o médico, que fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça. A criança foi posta nos braços da mãe.

O bebê de rosto corado piscou como se estivesse acordando. Tinha cabelos claros e uma compleição robusta. Os olhos que ela tentava focalizar eram de um azul profundo, de uma sabedoria mais ade quada a uma mulher idosa do que a um bebê. Ela franziu a testa e, ao fazê-lo, tornou-se muito pa recida com o pai de Bella.

— É uma linda criança — a enfermeira comen tou. — Há muito tempo não víamos um bebê tão grande e forte por aqui.

Bella suspirou aliviada. Sua filha estava bem. Era grande, forte e saudável.

— É melhor levarmos a menina de volta ao ber çário para que possa descansar, sra. Cullen.

Tomada pelo amor maternal, ela precisou de alguns instantes para registrar as palavras da enfermeira.

— O que disse?

O médico adiantou-se, e a enfermeira tomou o bebê de seus braços.

— Lamento, mas temos más notícias.

Bella piscou. Já não ouvira notícias desagra dáveis para toda uma vida?

— Seu marido morreu no acidente. Ela tentou sentar-se novamente.

O médico obrigou-a a permanecer deitada.

— Mas eu... — Bella começou.

— Sofreu um golpe bastante violento na cabeça, sra. Cullen. Deve se manter quieta pelos pró ximos dias.

A outra enfermeira aproximou-se com um copo de água.

Bella bebeu o líquido fresco e deitou-se. Pre cisava esclarecer algumas coisas com aquelas pes soas. O quarto girou com velocidade espantosa e ela perdeu a consciência.

Dessa vez obteria respostas. Passando a língua pelos lábios ressecados, fez uma careta ao sentir o gosto amargo da boca. Tinha de lembrar. _Seu marido morreu no acidente... sra. Cullen. _Bella pensou na loira bondosa e sorridente e seu belo marido, as pessoas que a acolheram em uma cabine e a alimentaram com tanta generosidade.

Estava sendo confundida com Rosalie Cullen.

Como poderia explicar o que havia acontecido?

Cada vez que tentava conversar com o médico e as enfermeiras, eles a tratavam como se estivesse desequilibrada e a medicavam com sonífero.

Eles a puseram sentada e serviram mingau de aveia e uma xícara de chá. Mais tarde, uma en fermeira que ainda não vira levou o bebê e orien tou-a para que o amamentasse. Bella fez o melhor possível, de maneira ingênua e dolorosa, e viu maravilhada como a filha sabia instintivamente o que fazer, embora estivesse confusa e aturdida. Tocou a cabeça pequenina, os dedos minúsculos, e abriu a flanela que a envolvia para examinar a pele rosada e os pés delicados.

Era tão pequena... tão indefesa... e... lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos... tão completamente de pendente dela. Dela! Como cuidaria daquela crian ça sozinha? Não tinha dinheiro, nem um lugar para viver ou perspectivas de futuro. A constata ção apavorou-a. Nunca alguém precisara dela an tes. E quando alguém contava com sua ajuda, es tava despreparada para a responsabilidade. Não suportava a idéia de não poder sustentá-la.

A enfermeira voltou pouco depois para buscar o bebê, e Bella cochilou. Quando acordou, o mé dico estava a seu lado.

— Boa tarde, sra. Cullen. Hoje fez grandes progressos. — Ele removeu o curativo para exa minar sua testa. — Creio que já podemos remo vê-la com segurança. Não deve apoiar-se nessa perna por algum tempo, ou a cicatrização não será completa. Foi uma fratura e tanto, mas é uma mulher jovem e saudável, e estou certo de que em breve estará curada.

Para onde ele pretendia removê-la?

— O sr. Cullen, irmão de seu marido, chegou ontem. Ele está esperando por minha autorização para levá-la para casa. Creio que é seguro, desde que siga minhas instruções. Poderá partir ama nhã cedo. Ele levará todas as orientações referen tes aos cuidados que deve tomar.

Bella mordeu o lábio. Tinha medo de objetar e ser sedada novamente. Fingiu uma calma que não sentia, assentiu e apoiou a cabeça no traves seiro. O médico partiu.

Poderia encontrar sua filha e partir sozinha an tes do amanhecer. Bella olhou para o contorno da perna imobilizada sob o cobertor. E o que faria? Passaria o resto da vida mancando? Além do mais, não julgava-se capaz de locomover-se sozinha. E o que faria se fugisse? Para onde iria? Não teria condições de trabalhar por semanas... meses, tal vez. E não poderia cuidar de si mesma e do bebê.

Pensou no pai e na infância confortável que ti vera em sua casa e as lembranças a levaram a fechar os olhos. Doía saber que não havia sido importante o bastante para merecer seu perdão. Agora ele a odiava. Não conseguia deixar de pen sar se um dia ele a amara, ou se fora apenas uma conveniência, já que havia administrado a casa e organizado as intermináveis recepções para seus clientes. Voltar estava fora de questão.

Quando o tal Cullen aparecesse, explicaria a ele o que acontecera. Certamente seria mais fácil argumentar com alguém de fora a convencer o médico e as enfermeiras.

Bella teve uma noite agitada, acordando com fre qüência, sonhando com metal retorcido, corredores escuros e frios e bebês famintos. Finalmente, a manhã chegou e duas enfermeiras apareceram para ajudá-la. Uma lavou seus cabelos e banhou-a enquanto a outra abria uma valise preta e desconhecida.

— Tentamos encontrar algo apropriado para a viagem, sra. Cullen — ela comentou hesitante. — Seus baús já foram enviados no trem de carga, e o sr. Cullen nos incumbiu de comprar novas roupas. — Não podiam estar falando de sua bagagem, pois possuíra apenas um baú. Evidentemente, o nome Cullen carregava muita importância, e estava sen do tratada como se fosse um deles.

Olhou para a saia de lã preta, a blusa de linho e a jaqueta de veludo com delicados e discretos bordados, todos adquiridos com o dinheiro do sr. Cullen.

A enfermeira a estudava com ar inseguro.

— Não gostou do traje? Foi comprado pronto, e a loja não oferecia muitas opções.

— Oh, é lindo, mas...

— O que foi, meu bem?

Não podia deixar o hospital usando a camisola de algodão em que estivera vestida. Teria de acei tar a roupa para a viagem e encontrar uma forma de reembolsar as despesas feitas pelo sr. Cullen.

— Não é nada. Obrigada.

As enfermeiras ajudaram-na a vestir-se, depois a acomodaram numa cadeira de madeira com ro das e foram buscar o bebê. Ela também fora ves tida, e chegou acompanhado por uma enorme valise. Bella olhou para os cobertores e roupas com um sentimento crescente de desconforto.

— De onde veio tudo isso?

— O sr. Cullen mandou essas coisas para o bebê, senhora. — A enfermeira abriu uma caixa de formato circular e exibiu o chapéu confeccio nado no mesmo veludo da saia e da jaqueta. Um lado da aba era dobrado para cima, adornado com uma fita de seda e penas de avestruz.

— Gostou?

Bella olhou para o artefato e a apreensão opri miu seu estômago. Onde estava o homem? Fizera toda aquela despesa sem nunca tê-la visto, sem dar a ela uma chance de explicar!

— Não gostou? — A voz da mulher traía um profundo desapontamento.

— Nunca usei nada tão... maduro. — Na opinião das enfermeiras, era uma mulher casada, mãe de uma filha recém-nascida. Não devia ter dito nada.

— Está de luto — uma delas lembrou.

— É claro. — Aceitou o chapéu e virou-se para o espelho que a mulher segurava. Contaria com a misericórdia do desconhecido que a ajudara sem conhecê-la.

Bella sentiu a atmosfera do quarto mudar. De vagar, virou-se e viu um homem alto e vestido com elegância parado perto da porta. Olhos verdes como esmeraldas, cheios de questões e incerteza, examinaram a saia e a jaqueta, os cabelos castanhos avermelhados sob o chapéu que ela segurava com uma das mãos, e só então a encararam. Bella reconheceu a dor imediatamente. O sofrimento acentuara as linhas em torno da boca firme e pintara sombras escuras sob os olhos opacos.

— Sou Edward, irmão de Emmet. — A voz era baixa e vibrante, um som profundo que uma mulher podia reconhecer com a alma, além dos ouvidos. Era moreno e belo, como Emmet, com o mesmo queixo e o mesmo desenho de testa, mas as semelhanças terminaram aí. O rosto de Emmet fora aberto e cândido, com um toque de humor iluminando os olhos verdes, mas o desse homem era fechado e hostil, sem nenhum sinal de humor.

Por outro lado, ele estivera lidando com tarefas dolorosas. Sem dúvida tivera de reconhecer o cor po do irmão. Teria realizado o enterro? Enviado o corpo para casa? Emmet, um homem generoso e alegre, fora arrancado da vida ainda jovem. A tristeza penetrou no coração de Bella.

E Rose. A jovem adorável não merecia tão cruel destino. Não quando tinha diante dela toda uma vida de felicidade ao lado do marido e do bebê. Bella piscou para conter as lágrimas.

E quanto ao corpo de Rose? Se acreditavam que fosse ela, o que acontecera com a verdadeira Rose? O medo oprimiu seu estômago. A culpa a inundou como uma torrente violenta. Fora pou pada enquanto a família dele morrera! Não era capaz de expressar um único pensamento coeren te. As palavras que necessitava dizer não ultra passavam a barreira formada em sua garganta pela emoção.

Os olhos do recém-chegado encontraram o bebê sobre a cama, e ele se moveu para chegar mais perto. Um instinto protetor brotou no peito de Bella, perdendo intensidade quando ele se virou novamente.

— Mamãe me pediu para dizer que está ansiosa por sua chegada e a do bebê. Ela quer que saiba que terá em nossa casa um lar enquanto quiser ficar conosco.

Precisava dizer alguma coisa, mas não conse guia raciocinar.

— Cuidei da dívida e comprei essa cadeira para você.

— Dívida?

— A conta do hospital e os honorários médicos. Está pronta?

Ele já pagara a conta? É claro. O homem era eficiente, além de decidido. Devia ter cuidado do assunto antes da chegada do desconhecido.

— Quanto... gastou?

— Não se preocupe com isso. Como disse, já cuidei de tudo.

O pânico ameaçou dominá-la e ela respirou fun do, contendo o ódio provocado pela lembrança do pai desalmado. Se pudesse entrar em contato com ele, enviar um telegrama, talvez, teria alguém com quem contar. Mas estava sozinha. Sozinha como jamais estivera antes.

— E então? — Edward perguntou impaciente. — Está pronta? O motorista nos espera lá fora. A viagem levará alguns dias, e tenho negócios esperando por mim.

Não havia como argumentar com aquele ho mem. A certeza a atingiu como um golpe físico.

Ele jamais entenderia. O que aconteceria com sua filha se Edward Cullen exigisse o pagamento imediato de todas as dívidas, ou se ameaçasse mandá-la para a prisão por falsa identidade?

— Sim, estou pronta. — Olhou para o espelho e usou um grampo para fixar o chapéu na cabeça. Teria de acompanhá-lo e correr todos os riscos até conhecer a mãe dele. Uma mulher era sempre mais compreensiva e generosa. Ela entenderia e aceitaria o pagamento das dívidas quando pudesse dispor do dinheiro.

A enfermeira empurrou a cadeira para mais perto de Edward.

— Resgatei sua bagagem e embarquei os baús em um trem de carga. Não quis fazer a verificação de objetos pessoais sem sua permissão, e por isso pedi às enfermeiras para que comprassem roupas e outras necessidades básicas em quantidade su ficiente para a viagem.

— Obrigada — respondeu simplesmente. Como ele pretendia viajar e, ainda mais importante, para onde iam? Encarou-o com as perguntas es tampadas nos olhos.

Como se compreendesse sua ansiedade, ele explicou:

— Trouxe minha carruagem e um condutor. De duzi que preferiria assim.

Felizmente ele não optara por um trem!

A enfermeira pôs o bebê em seus braços e con tornou a cadeira para empurrá-la. Edward Cullen apanhou as malas de Bella e de sua filha e seguiu o pequeno grupo. Atravessaram um corredor em direção à porta que a levaria ao exterior e a uma jornada incerta.

Com o coração batendo depressa, Bella apertou o bebê contra o peito. O que quer que o futuro reservasse, não era seu bem-estar que importava. A filha era sua maior preocupação. E faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance para cuidar dela. Ao con trário do pai, pretendia assumir a responsabili dade com seriedade e amá-la sem impor condições.

Mesmo que para isso tivesse de fingir e acom panhar um desconhecido sem sequer saber para onde ia. A sra. Cullen certamente a entenderia. Tinha de acreditar nisso! Emmet se mostrara ge neroso e amigo, simpático e caridoso.

Bella rezou para que ele houvesse saído à mãe.


	4. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II

Edward experimentou uma certa cul pa por pensar que Rosalie não era como as mulheres que Emmet conhecera no pas sado. A jovem estava sob forte tensão e sofria desconforto físico, e não podia esperar que ela mantivesse uma conversa estável e constante. As maneiras retraídas e o silêncio que guardava des de que haviam deixado o hospital naquela manhã não refletiam necessariamente sua personalidade. Ou... talvez ela quisesse convencê-lo de que la mentava a morte de Emmet.

Edward olhou-a de soslaio. Depois do almoço acomodaram-se para a longa jornada, e ela re movera o chapéu. Os cabelos, presos de maneira precária e por grampos invisíveis, chamaram sua atenção de imediato. As mechas exibiam uma fascinante mistura de tons, algumas escu ras como o mogno, outras vermelhas como um vinho seco, algumas quase pretas, com pequenos tufos rubros que entrelaçavam-se nos cachos sedosos. Um deles pendia contra a pele trans lúcida da têmpora, e outra adornava o gracioso pescoço. As espirais davam a impressão de que se podia esticá-las e vê-las voltar à posição na tural imediatamente.

Edward decidiu que não era uma boa idéia exa minar seus cabelos e entregar-se a pensamentos tão absurdos, por isso virou-se para apreciar a paisagem da área rural da Pennsylvania. De tem pos em tempos, sempre que ela fechava os olhos para descansar, estudava a sombra dos cílios castanhos contra a pele pálida, a interessante curva dos lábios carnudos e as linhas finas em torno da boca, sinal de que um dia havia sorrido. Imaginava para quem. Emmet?

Até as orelhas eram delicadas, com uma única pérola enfeitando cada uma. As sobrancelhas eram da mesma cor das mechas mais escuras dos cabelos, finos crescentes sobre os olhos que, já notara, eram de um castanho chocolate claro e profundo. Tudo nela sugeria so briedade, desde a expressão até a voz, passando pela maneira vigilante com que se mantinha atenta à criança adormecida no cesto a seu lado.

Não podia ignorar o fato intrigante de que ela não correspondia à imagem da mulher que Emmet descrevera em suas cartas. O irmão não ofe recera muitos detalhes, mas comentara a respeito de uma impressionante determinação, do charme e da personalidade energética. Os dados mais con cretos haviam sido proporcionados pela investi gação que Edward conduzira sobre seu passado.

Ela abriu os olhos e o surpreendeu estudando-a.

— Sente-se bem? — Edward perguntou.

Ela assentiu e os brincos balançaram com o mo vimento da cabeça.

— Está ficando cansada. Vamos parar para jantar e repousar. A pequena logo estará acordada, sem dúvida.

Um rubor tingiu o rosto pálido. Não imaginara que ela fosse o tipo de mulher que se sentia em baraçada por amamentar a filha e atender aos chamados da natureza. Se não houvesse colhido informações tão reveladoras, imaginaria estar diante de uma jovem criada com esmero.

Cada vez que a criança acordava, o condutor parava a carruagem, e Edward esperava do lado de fora. Haviam parado uma vez para usarem o banheiro de uma estação de descanso, e ficara satisfeito por ter adquirido um par de muletas, pois ela insistira em ser deixada sozinha.

O bebê emitiu gemidos preguiçosos, e ela se de bruçou sobre o cesto.

— Há uma cidade logo ali na frente. — Edward abriu a cortina de couro para dar instruções ao condutor, Jacob.

Mais uma vez, Bella colocou o chapéu sobre a cabeça e prendeu-o com o grampo. Em seguida, apanhou as luvas.

— Onde está sua aliança? — ele perguntou, notando a ausência da tradicional jóia.

Os olhos chocolates cravaram-se em seu rosto e, rá pida, ela desviou o olhar.

— Meus dedos estão inchados — disse, calçando as luvas para ocultar as mãos. A dama perfeita.

Ou uma excelente atriz. O tempo diria.

A carruagem parou diante de um edifício de dois andares. Uma placa de madeira oscilava so bre a porta, e a palavra Hotel fora pintada nela muitos anos antes, a julgar pelo tom desbotado da tinta. Edward estudou o lugar.

— Não parece ser luxuoso, mas é o que temos no momento. Vamos entrar.

— Estou certa de que as acomodações são mais do que adequadas, sr. Cullen.

— Chame-me de Edward. Afinal, somos parentes.

Ela abaixou os olhos, mantendo-os fixos nas luvas.

A porta se abriu e Jacob, o motorista, um ho mem de cerca de trinta anos, baixou a escada. Edward desceu e foi buscar a cadeira de rodas na parte posterior do veículo. Ele mesmo limpou a poeira da estrada e empurrou-a para perto da escada. Como fizera nas paradas anteriores, Bella aceitou a mão estendida com alguma hesitação e acomodou-se na cadeira.

Ele colocou a cesta com o bebê agitado sobre seus joelhos e empurrou-a para frente. Com a aju da de Jacob, carregou-a pela escada que levava à entrada do hotel e seguiu em frente, enquanto o motorista retornava para apanhar as malas na carruagem.

Edward assinou o registro e recebeu as chaves.

— O quarto vinte e quatro fica à direita depois da escada — informou o funcionário da recepção. — O vinte e sete fica um pouco mais distante, e o vinte e o oito localiza-se na frente dele.

— Não tem nada neste andar? A sra. Cullen não pode andar.

— Lamento, senhor, mas este andar é desti nado à cozinha, ao refeitório e aos aposentos dos empregados.

Edward olhou para Rosalie. Ela se tornara ainda mais pálida e as sombras escuras em torno de seus olhos pareciam mais profundas. Não podia pedir que fosse mais longe naquela noite. Teriam de ficar ali mesmo.

— Muito bem — disse ao funcionário. — Vol tarei em um minuto.

Ele pegou o cesto com o bebê, subiu a escada e localizou o primeiro quarto. Deixou a criança chorando sobre a cama e voltou ao piso inferior.

Bella tinha uma expressão surpresa no rosto quando ele se aproximou. Jacob havia entrado no pequeno saguão com a bagagem. Edward apontou para o segundo andar e entregou uma chave ao empregado.

— Leve a cadeira da sra. Cullen, por favor. — E debruçou-se sobre ela. — Incline-se para a frente.

Os olhos chocolates se tornaram ainda maiores, mas o pedido foi atendido. Passando um braço sob seus joelhos e o outro por suas costas, carregou-a sem nenhum esforço aparente, tomando cuidado com a perna fraturada. Ela não era pesada, mas a saia e os saiotes volumosos dificultavam a tarefa. Sua cabeça bateu contra o chapéu de Bella, empurrando-o para o lado, mas ela o segurou antes que caísse. Algumas mechas escaparam dos gram pos, os caracóis roçando em seu rosto, despren dendo uma fragrância de morango suave que o tocava em al gum ponto primitivo e elementar.

Ela passou um braço em torno de seu pescoço, os seios fartos pressionados contra sua jaqueta. Edward amaldiçoou a reação física imediata e inesperada, mas controlou a resposta inquietante e concentrou-se na escada, vencendo um degrau de cada vez, até chegar ao topo.

Os gritos do bebê ecoavam pelo corredor. O co ração de Bella batia tão forte, que temia que ele pudesse senti-lo através das roupas. O peito em contato com seus seios era amplo e forte, tão rígido quanto os braços que a tocavam nas costas e nas pernas. Podia sentir a goma na camisa branca e o aroma do sabão de barbear usado no rosto; traços masculinos que a teriam afetado ainda mais pro fundamente, se não fosse sensata o bastante para virar a cabeça e ignorá-los.

Os gritos famintos da filha provocaram um formigamento em seus seios acompanhado por uma umidade que, temia, acabaria ensopando as rou pas de Edward.

Ele a levou até o quarto e parou. O motorista entrou empurrando a cadeira. Depois colocou o chapéu que ela havia retirado sobre uma cadeira, pediu licença e retirou-se.

Gentil, Edward acomodou-a na cadeira.

— Posso ajudá-la com a jaqueta? — perguntou.

— Não! — Olhando para baixo, notou aliviada que o tecido da jaqueta permanecia seco. — Quero dizer, não, obrigada. Posso cuidar do restante sozinha.

— Quer que eu mande uma criada para auxiliá-la?

— Sim, seria ótimo. Obrigada.

Edward recuou um passo, depois virou-se e par tiu, fechando a porta sem fazer barulho. Bella lidou com a jaqueta com muita dificuldade, uma situação incômoda por causa dos braços da cadeira, mas fi nalmente livrou-se dela e desabotoou a blusa.

O bebê moveu a cabeça de um lado para o outro por alguns segundos antes de encontrar a fonte do alimento e sugá-lo com avidez. Bella riu.

— Não se importa com o lugar ou as circuns tâncias, não é?

A pequena havia terminado sua refeição quando uma jovem morena com espessas tranças enroladas em torno da cabeça entrou carregando água e toalhas.

— O cavalheiro me pagou com generosidade para que eu a ajudasse com o bebê, senhora. Tenho cinco irmãos, e cuidei de todos eles. Posso banhá-la? Em balá-la, talvez, para que possa repousar?

A consideração de Edward era tocante. Agra decida, permitiu que a garota, Angela, como ela dissera chamar-se, banhasse e vestisse o bebê en quanto ela se acomodava sobre o colchão e apoiava a perna dolorida em alguns travesseiros.

— Sua filha é muito bonita, sra. Cullen. Como se chama?

Os pensamentos de Bella vagavam do rosto som brio de Edward ao destino misterioso a que se di rigiam, e ela abriu os olhos tomada por um súbito sentimento de vergonha. Como podia ter esquecido algo tão básico quanto dar um nome ao bebê?

— Bem... ainda não pensei em um nome. Angela encarou-a com curiosidade, mas voltou a concentrar-se na tarefa.

— Sofri um acidente e passei vários dias no hospital — disse, como se precisasse explicar a falta de cuidado com o própria filha.

— Oh. Por isso fraturou a perna?

Bella fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Seu marido é muito atencioso. Tenho certeza de que logo estará melhor.

— O sr. Cullen não é meu marido.

A jovem não se virou, mas Bella sabia o que ela devia estar pensando, e arrependeu-se por ter tocado no assunto.

— Ele é... meu cunhado — disse, oferecendo a explicação mais fácil e a primeira em que conse guiu pensar. Encolhida, esperou pelo estrondo do trovão ou o solavanco de um terremoto, mas o único som que ouviu foi o da água que a criada usava para banhar o bebê.

Alguém bateu na porta. Angela levantou a ca beça, mas tinha as mãos ocupadas.

— Quem é? — Bella perguntou.

— Edward.

— Entre.

Ele apareceu na porta, usando uma camisa lim pa sob o paletó escuro. Em silêncio, examinou o panorama do quarto por alguns instantes.

— Gostaria de descer e jantar comigo, ou prefere que eu mande alguém trazer sua refeição?

— Se quiser descer, eu ficarei cuidando do bebê — Angela ofereceu.

Bella imaginou-o carregando-a pela escada e de cidiu que seria mais seguro permanecer no quarto.

— Minha cabeça dói terrivelmente — disse. — Importa-se se eu ficar aqui?

— Como quiser. Vou providenciar algum remé dio para sua dor de cabeça.

— Obrigada. É muito gentil.

Ele se despediu com um rápido aceno de cabeça e fechou a porta.

— O sr. Cullen é casado? — Angela perguntou. Bella olhou para a porta, a testa franzida numa ruga intrigada provocada pela pergunta da criada. Não sabia nada sobre o homem e sua família.

— Não sei.

Angela colocou o bebê sobre a cama e enxugou-a.

Bella segurou uma das mãos pequeninas, ob servando os movimentos seguros e experientes da jovem. Havia trocado as roupas da filha algumas vezes ao longo da viagem, mas sempre com difi culdade e de maneira desajeitada. Certamente conquistaria mais confiança em breve. Felizmente Edward providenciara ajuda imediata.

_Vou aprender, minha pequena, _prometeu em silên cio. _Serei a melhor mãe que uma criança pode ter._

— Ele é um bom homem — a jovem prosseguiu. — E muito bonito, também.

Edward Cullen parecia ser um homem ad mirável. Um homem que merecia mais que um punhado de mentiras. Mas não havia solicitado tanta atenção. Não pedira roupas novas nem cria das para assisti-la. Olhou para a bagagem deixada perto da porta, para todos os itens necessários aos cuidados com o bebê, para as roupas que ves tia, e soube que, naquele ritmo, levaria muito tem po para saldar a dívida.

Não tinha mais meios de sobrevivência do que quando o pai a expulsara de casa. Ao partir com Edward, tomara uma decisão. Teria de ser Rosalie Cullen até concluírem a viagem.

A manhã chegou clara como no inverno, embora fosse princípio de abril. O aroma da primavera pairava no ar, fazendo pensar em terra revolvida e canteiros floridos. Edward decidiu apreciar o cenário e não lamentar as horas de trabalho que perdia por não ter optado pelo trem. Podia contar com Jaspes Hale para cuidar de tudo que sur gisse em sua ausência. O trabalho estaria no mes mo lugar quando chegasse.

Rosalie parecia um pouco melhor naquele dia, me nos pálida e mais descansada. A parada da noite anterior a ajudara a recuperar as forças. Ela usava uma blusa limpa sob o conjunto de veludo, e o chapéu fora preso de maneira adequada com grampos.

Pagara ao proprietário de um restaurante para que Rosalie pudesse usar o banheiro a atender às próprias necessidades e às do bebê.

Teriam de parar por mais uma noite antes de chegarem a Mahoning Valley. A energia dos ca valos não o preocupava, e Jacob dirigira dia e noite sem descanso em diversas ocasiões. Rosalie era sua única preocupação. Era mais delicada do que havia imaginado, mais refinada, e dava sinais não estar habituada a longas jornadas ou a en frentar as dificuldades das estradas. Não dissera nada, não reclamara nem fizera comentários que pudessem trair alguma insatisfação. Ele gostaria de poder ter acesso aos pensamentos que habita vam aquela bela cabeça.

— Emmet contou que se conheceram no último outono — ele comentou.

Bella sentiu o coração saltar dentro do peito, e a mente tratou de encontrar uma forma de evitar perguntas que a forçariam a fabricar novas mentiras.

— Onde está o corpo de Emm? — perguntou. Sua expressão tornou-se ainda mais taciturna. Lembrou-se de como Rose tratara seu marido, com tanta devoção.

— Foi enviado de trem há alguns dias. Meu irmão está enterrado no cemitério da família. Realizaremos um serviço religioso quando estiver mais forte.

_E quanto a sua adorada Rose?, _queria per guntar. Teriam desejado repousar lado a lado. Se houvesse uma maneira de dizer a ele... uma opor tunidade... teria dito. Estudou-o de maneira dis farçada. Se ele fosse tão severo e inflexível quanto seu pai, sem dúvida a deixaria na estrada. Não podia correr esse risco, tinha de esperar.

Ele estendeu as pernas longas e fortes, e um dos joelhos estalou. Bella tentou imaginar sua idade. Mais de Vinte, provavelmente. Gostaria de formular a questão que Angela plantara em sua mente na noite anterior. Estudou a paisagem por alguns mi nutos, os pensamentos tomados pela incerteza.

— Para onde estamos indo? — atreveu-se a perguntar.

Ele a encarou como se houvesse sido interrogado sobre a cor do céu.

— Então não sabe?

Bella prendeu o fôlego, lamentando a falta de tato. Rosalie saberia para onde seguia em compa nhia do marido.

— Só sei que a mãe dele vive em Ohio — disse apressada.

— Em Mahoning Valley — ele especificou. — A fundição, a fábrica e a casa ficam perto de Youngstown.

— Quem mora lá? Na casa, quero dizer...

— Mamãe e eu. E alguns criados.

Ele não mencionou uma esposa. E por que se importava?

— E uma casa muito grande. Há espaço de sobra para você e o bebê.

Não estava preocupada com isso. Só imaginara quantas pessoas estariam aguardando a chegada de Rose. Quanto menos, melhor.

Pararam mais uma vez no meio da tarde, e de pois seguiram até St. Petersburg, perto do rio Allegheny. Poderiam ter concluído a viagem naquela mesma noite, conforme Bella ouviu Edward di zendo ao condutor, mas ele não queria submetê-la a sacrifícios desnecessários. Ela era o único em pecilho. Todos os outros enfrentavam a viagem com coragem e firmeza, até mesmo o bebê, que comia e dormia sem se dar conta do que a cercava.

O hotel em St. Petersburg dispunha de um ele vador puxado por cabos, o que os poupou de uma repetição do encontro da noite anterior. Bella imaginou se Edward escolhera aquele lugar jus tamente por saber sobre o elevador.

Ele a acompanhou até o quarto.

— Quer que o jantar seja trazido até aqui no vamente? — perguntou.

— Por favor.

— Chegaremos à casa de minha família ama nhã. Enviei uma mensagem por telégrafo pedindo a presença do médico amanhã à tarde. Os doutores de Nova York disseram que os curativos em sua perna precisam ser trocados, e ainda não cuida mos disso. — Começou a fechar a porta.

— Sr. Cullen?

— Edward.

— Edward... Tem sido muito atencioso e gentil. Obrigada mais uma vez.

— O que mais poderia ter feito pela... esposa de meu irmão?

Ela não respondeu. A inflexão em seu tom fora quase... sarcástica.

Mas depois ele desejou boa noite, fechou a porta, e Bella se perguntou se realmente ouvira a acu sação velada.

Algo a levava a crer que Edward tinha dúvidas. Tratava-a com educação e proporcionava mais do que ela poderia ter pedido, mas as questões es tavam lá, por trás de seus olhos, em cada palavra. Dúvidas.

E no dia seguinte, teria de encarar a mãe de Emmet e revelar a verdade.

Várias vezes, enquanto tentava alimentar-se, enquanto amamentavaobebê e a acomodava emseu cesto, examinou as sofríveis opções. E em cada vez, chegava à conclusão de que não tinha escolha. Ofereceria todas as explicações à mãe de Emmet Cullen e rezaria pelo melhor.

O que poderia acontecer de pior?

— _Mahoning Valley, Ohio_

Esme Cullen, vestida de negro e com os olhos inchados, recebeu Bella com os braços abertos. Ao levantar-se e apoiar o peso do corpo sobre a perna saudável para se deixar abraçar, Bella sou be que aquilo era o pior que podia ter acontecido.

A mulher baixa e delicada cheirava a violetas e cânfora. Os seios fartos tremiam contra o peito de Bella enquanto ela soluçava sem pudor. Para sua surpresa, lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos e ela aceitou o lenço perfumado oferecido por uma criada.

Esme afastou-se, limpou os olhos e deixou-a sen tar-se novamente, mas reteve sua mão.

— Você é tão bela quanto Emmet descreveu em suas cartas — disse com voz embargada. O rosto em formato de coração contorceu-se numa careta de dor e Edward tomou-a nos braços. Quando ergueu o rosto dos cabelos castanhos da mãe, havia lágrimas em seus olhos verdes.

Bella sentiu-se triste pelos dois. A culpa era como uma espada cravada em seu peito. Não con seguia encarar Edward. Como diria as palavras? Se ao menos ele as deixasse sozinhas.

Finalmente Bella afastou-se da filha e olhou para a porta. O motorista esperava em silêncio, segurando o cesto com o bebê.

— Traga-o aqui, Jacob — ela disse, chaman do-o com um aceno.

A expressão traía curiosidade e antecipação. Ao ver a criança, Esme cobriu os lábios trêmulos com as mãos e guardou silêncio por alguns instantes. Bella sabia como ela gostaria de ver o filho na quele rosto adormecido e sereno, e mais uma vez foi tomada pela culpa e pela tristeza.

— Linda... — A sra. Cullen sussurrou depois de algum tempo com tom emocionado. — Como ela se chama?

Embaraçada, Bella fez questão de manter os olhos bem longe dos de Edward, concentrando-se apenas em Esme.

— Ainda não escolhi um nome — disse, certa de que sua atitude pareceria estranha.

Mas a sra. Cullen sorriu como se houvesse recebido uma bênção.

— Podemos escolher juntas.

Edward estreitou os olhos, atento, mas Bella não o encarou.

— Seus aposentos já estão prontos — anunciou a dona da casa. — Creio que encontrará tudo de que necessita, mas se precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite em pedir.

Depois de olhar para a escada de mármore que levava ao segundo andar, Bella foi forçada a bus car os olhos de Edward.

— Todos os quartos ficam lá em cima — Esme anunciou pesarosa. — Não havia me dado conta de que...

— Não se preocupe, mamãe. Rosalie e eu temos uma solução para o problema de transporte. Jacob, por favor, leve a pequena para cima. Depois tire o resto do dia de folga. E amanhã também. Deve estar com saudade de sua família.

— Obrigado, senhor.

Edward inclinou-se e esperou que Rosalie pas sasse um braço em torno de seu pescoço. Depois tomou-a nos braços e virou-se para a mãe.

— Está vendo? Todas aquelas cenouras e ervi lhas acabaram surtindo efeito.

— Eu disse que seria um homem forte. — Ela riu e os acompanhou pela escada, segurando a saia longa com as duas mãos. O riso fácil ame nizou parte do desconforto de Bella, que sentiu uma profunda gratidão por Edward ter sido capaz de arrancar um sorriso da mãe.

Dessa vez não lutou contra as sensações pro vocadas pela proximidade. O relacionamento com a mãe a maneira cortês com que tratara o moto rista eram mais eloquentes que um milhão de pa lavras. Era um bom homem. Um indivíduo sin cero. Um homem respeitado e decente.

E ainda estava tirando vantagem de todas essas qualidades.

Descansou na segurança daqueles braços por alguns poucos minutos. Desfrutou de sua força, do aroma másculo dos cabelos e da pele, do cheiro fresco das roupas. E imaginou quanto tempo teria antes de alcançar o ponto de onde não poderia mais recuar.

Esme contratara uma enfermeira para cuidar da pequena Cullen. A mulher, uma viúva muito alta de ca belos grisalhos e expressão serena que dizia cha mar-se sra. Clearwater, segurou-a enquanto Edward e Esme a ajudavam a se acomodar. Bella suspirou aliviada quando Edward finalmente desculpou-se e deixou o quarto.

— Sra. Cullen... — começou.

— Esme, querida. Por favor. — Ajeitou a coberta sobre a perna saudável da hóspede e certificou-se de que a outra repousava sobre um travesseiro.

— Esme. Estava esperando por uma chance para lhe falar.

— Eu sei, meu bem. Teremos muito tempo juntas. Você será a filha que eu nunca tive. E quanto à menininha... — Tomou o bebê dos braços da sra. Clearwater e segurou-a junto ao seio. — Esta me nina vai me impedir de morrer de tristeza.

Ao testemunhar a angústia daquela pobre mãe de solada, Bella sentiu-se tomada pelo peso da culpa.

— Não sou quem está pensando... — disparou.

— Não quero saber quem você é — Esme res pondeu, lutando contra um soluço. — Se não es tivesse esperando por você e pelo pequena Cullen nos últimos dias, não teria suportado a dor. Nenhuma mulher devia ter de enterrar o próprio filho. Nunca! Vocês são tudo de que preciso para continuar vivendo. Você e ela. — Afagou a cabeça do bebê, e Bella engoliu a confissão que pretendia fazer.

Não tinha coragem de dizer as palavras que destruiriam uma mulher que já perdera um filho. Todas as boas intenções desapareceram como fo lhas secas levadas por um vento forte, e o segredo buscou abrigo em um canto escuro de seu coração.

_Agora não. Depois..._

Podia esperar. Pelo menos até Esme recuperar-se da dolorosa perda. Até lá sua perna estaria melhor, e poderia partir sem depender de nin guém. Até lá... Que mal poderia causar deixando-a acreditar que eram uma família?

Bella rezou para jamais descobrir a resposta.

A sra. Clearwater cumpria suas obrigações com de dicação e seriedade. Lavava as roupas do bebê, banhava-a e a mantinha sempre limpa e seca, mas jamais se mantinha no caminho quando Bella demonstrava a intenção de realizar as tarefas pes soalmente. Na verdade, estava sempre disposta a compartilhar de seus conhecimentos, responder às perguntas da jovem mãe e assisti-la no apren dizado da rotina diária.

Esme visitava Bella e a neta diariamente, mas Edward passou alguns dias sem aparecer. O mé dico também fora vê-la duas vezes e atestara o progresso de cura da fratura, mas ainda não a libertara da horrenda cadeira de rodas. Verificara o ferimento em sua cabeça, perguntara sobre os hábitos alimentares da filha, examinara-a e par tira desejando um bom dia.

Bella e a filha dormiam, comiam e se fortaleciam. Às vezes, sob o olhar preocupado de Esme, ela não se sentia tão sozinha... até lembrar que a pobre mu lher acreditava estar hospedando outra pessoa. Sua identidade era um segredo que só ela conhecia. Um fardo que carregava dia e noite, um peso que aos poucos ia esmagando coração e consciência.

Em um determinado final de tarde Esme foi vi sitá-la e poucos depois uma criada serviu o chá.

— Achei que poderíamos decidir hoje — a dona da casa comentou esperançosa.

— Decidir o quê, sra. Cullen?

— Esme, por favor. O nome da minha neta, é claro.

— Oh, sim... é claro.

— Você e Emmet tinham alguma idéia ou pre ferência? O nome de seu mãe, talvez?

Bella não sabia qual era o nome do pai de Rose, e por isso recusou a sugestão. O de sua própria mãe só serviria para fazê-la lembrar a do lorosa rejeição do pai e dúvidas sobre como seria se sua mãe ainda estivesse viva.

— Gosto de Emily. Ou Elisa. Nathaly também é bonito. Tem alguma preferência?

— Bem... O nome de minha avó era Elizabeth. Da mãe de Carlisle era Emma.

Bella esperava que ela tivesse parentes com nomes mais aceitáveis.

— O nome de minha mãe era Renne — Esme recordou.

— Renne é muito bonito.

— Gostou?

— Sim, muito.

— O bebê vai precisar de um segundo nome.

— É verdade.

— Que tal Rosalie?

Bella pensou na mulher generosa que a resgatara em uma noite chuvosa e cedera sua própria cama. Se houvesse estado em sua cabine, provavelmente estaria viva. Dar a filha o nome dessa mulher não seria suficiente para saldar a dívida de gratidão, mas considerava a escolha apropriada.

— Tive uma excelente idéia, por que não fazemos uma junção de nomes? Para primeiro nome, as mulheres responsáveis por Emm, Rennesme. Para segundo nome o pai de Emm e eu, Carlie?

Esme uniu as mãos numa expressão de conten tamento quase infantil.

— Rennesme Carlie Cullen! Não é um nome grandioso?

A culpa a invadiu novamente. Mas a felicidade da sra. Cullen era tão comovente que não ousava perturbá-la.

— Sim, é um nome maravilhoso.

— Edward virá buscá-la para o jantar esta noi te — ela disse enquanto se levantava. — Diremos a ele durante a refeição. — E saiu do quarto.

Bella moveu a cadeira pela alcova até bem per to do berço de ferro forjado que Esme havia com prado. Tocou os cabelos da filha e sentiu-se inva dida por uma imensa ternura.

— Rennesme. Minha doce Rennesme.

Mas... o que havia feito? As dúvidas e a vergonha encontraram o caminho até a superfície, e ela foi forçada a admitir que acabara de criar outra men tira, essa ainda mais sórdida. Não contara a verdade a Edward. Também não revelara o segredo à mãe dele. Tanto tempo se passara que eles jamais seriam capazes de compreendê-la e perdoá-la.

E acabara de permitir que a sra. Cullen desse à filha o nome de sua família. Uma Cullen!

Acabara de ultrapassar o ponto de onde não haveria retorno.

Escolher o vestido para o jantar foi um proble ma. Os baús de Rose haviam sido deixados em seu quarto, e a criada de Esme aparecera para informar que passara todos os vestidos e os pen durara no armário.

Bella abriu as portas de madeira entalhada e olhou para a coleção de roupas. Cetins e sedas, cores vivas com decotes amplos e saiotes atrevidos visíveis sob as bainhas bordadas. Que gosto gro tesco tivera a esposa de Emmet! Não havia nada adequado para alguém em período de luto. Nada que pudesse vestir. Finalmente encontrou um ves tido de seda preta com aplicações de renda no corpete e no decote, e pediu à sra. Clearwater para ajudá-la a vesti-lo.

Era uma suposta viúva, e negro era uma escolha propícia. Mas a cor a empalidecia, e por isso ela beliscou as faces e aplicou um toque de corante para lábios que encontrou em uma gaveta da cô moda. Rose possuía uma coleção espantosa de pinturas faciais e frascos com as mais variadas essências. Bella cheirou um deles e tampou-o de pressa. Era forte demais para o seu gosto sóbrio. Além do mais, sentia-se estranha por estar usando as coisas que pertenceram a Rose.

Edward apareceu no horário combinado. A sra. Clearwater ficou com Rennesme enquanto ele a carregava para o andar de baixo.

— Minha cadeira — Bella lembrou, olhando por cima de seu ombro.

— Não vai precisar dela. Não terá de ir a ne nhum lugar aonde eu não possa carregá-la.

As palavras e o tom de voz provocaram um ar repio na espinha, e a reação à proximidade física a surpreendeu e assustou.

Concentrou-se na casa. A decoração e a mobília era tão belas... não, eram ainda mais adoráveis que as da casa do pai em Boston, mais caras, porém mais simples e discretas. A sala de jantar era revestida em nogueira, com dois armários e uma cristaleira repleta de porcelana chinesa. Qua dros retratando cenas de caça e rios caudalosos cobriam as paredes.

Esme os esperava impaciente.

— Boa noite, queridos!

Edward colocou Bella na cadeira em um dos cantos da mesa, de frente para a mãe, e foi acomodar-se na ponta. A dona da casa parecia hip notizada pelo vestido que ela escolhera.

— Não tenho nada apropriado para o luto — Bella explicou constrangida.

— E claro que não. E nós nem pensamos nisso, não é, Ed?

Ele balançou a cabeça e tocou a garrafa de vinho.

— Rosalie?

— Não, obrigada.

A taça de fino cristal foi deixada diante do prato de sua mãe.

— Mandarei chamar a costureira amanhã mes mo — Esme decidiu.

— Oh, não se incomode — Bella protestou.

— Não é incômodo alguém. Além do mais, você é uma viúva. E uma Cullen. Não deve ser vista em público se não em trajes adequados.

Era verdade. Não poderia usar os vestidos que foram de Rose. O que a levara a comprá-los? Que tipo de mulher havia sido aquela, afinal?

Edward a observava com expressão estranha.

— Seu sotaque parece mais de Boston que de Nova York — disse.

— Realmente? — Bebeu um gole de água e ten tou se mostrar despreocupada. — Creio que aca bamos sempre imitando as pessoas que nos cer cam, e muitos de meus amigos são de Boston.

— É verdade?

Ela assentiu.

Edward não parecia convencido, e Bella soube que teria de tomar mais cuidado com as palavras. A situação se tornava cada vez mais complicada e perigosa. E ela sabia que era péssima em mentiras.

— Disse que pretendia fazer um anúncio, mamãe?

— Oh, sim. Queríamos surpreendê-lo, querido. Rose escolheu um nome para minha neta.

A expressão não revelava curiosidade, nem mes mo interesse.

— Rennesme Carlie Cullen — Esme declarou orgulhosa. — Não é um belo nome?

Os dedos em torno do copo de vinho traíram a tensão que o dominou.

— Renne era...

— Minha mãe.

— E claro. Sim, _é _um belo nome.

— E ela levará adiante o nome de seu pai com o de Rose — Esme concluiu satisfeita.

Uma criada entrou com o jantar. Edward obser vou enquanto Rosalie servia-se e segurava os talhe res. Comeram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

— Emmet tinha planos relativos ao trabalho? — ele perguntou.

— Trabalho?

— Sim, trabalho. Ele pretendia assumir uma posição aqui, ou desejava voltar à costa? O tele grama dizia apenas que estava voltando para apresentá-la à família. Emmet não disse se pre tendia ficar desta vez. Talvez só quisesse deixá-la para ter o bebê enquanto ele seguia sua busca de aventuras pelo leste.

— Edward! — a mãe o censurou.

— É verdade. Ele nunca se interessou pelos assuntos comerciais da família. Na verdade, nun ca demonstrou muito interesse pela família.

— Edward, por favor. Seu irmão está morto. Deixe-o descansar em paz, está bem? Está arrui nando o jantar de Rose.

— Não — ela negou. Sabia que estava sendo tes tada, e ressentia-se por isso. — Tenho consciência de que você e Emm divergiam sobre uma série de assuntos. Não sei se ele tinha planos de envolver-se nos negócios, mas estou certa de que não teria deixado a esposa sozinha na hora do parto, muito menos para divertir-se, como acabou de insinuar.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza? Só o conhecia há alguns meses.

Bella lembrou o tom amoroso que ele usara ao falar com Rose.

— Tem razão, eu o conhecia havia pouco tempo, mas sei reconhecer o amor quando o encontro.

— É claro que sim, querida. Meu filho está velho e rígido demais para a idade que tem, e acredita que todos devem ser como ele. Não se atreva a aborrecer Rose, Edward. Não vou aceitar seu comportamento rude.

— Desculpe, mamãe. Desculpe, Rosalie — ele a incluiu no pedido com um rápido movimento de cabeça. — Por que não nos conta um pouco sobre seu relacionamento com meu irmão? Assim pode remos entender melhor a situação.

O sarcasmo em suas palavras era óbvio, mas Esme não parecia notá-lo.

Bella deixou os talheres sobre o prato e segurou o guardanapo.

— Seu irmão foi uma das pessoas mais bondosas e generosas que conheci em toda minha vida. Era compreensivo, carinhoso e terno. Ria alto e amava profundamente. E posso lhe dizer que ele tem me nos arrependimentos e pesares do que muitas pes soas terão quando descobrirem que suas vidas che garam ao fim.

Edward mastigou o alimento devagar e engo liu-o antes de encará-la.

— Já terminou de colocar-me em meu devido lugar?

Não sabia o que fazer com ele, nem com as perguntas que formulava. Seria o ressentimento que demonstrava causado por sua presença, ou pela antiga e conhecida rixa entre irmãos?

— Parem com isso, crianças. Temos assuntos importantes a discutir — Esme interferiu. — E planos para fazer.

— Que planos são esses? — Edward olhou para a mãe, e Bella respirou aliviada.

— O serviço religioso em memória de Emmet. Agora que Rose sente-se melhor, podemos cui dar disso.

Uma expressão sombria pairou sobre o rosto de Edward. Os lábios apertados formaram uma li nha fina.

— Podemos cuidar de tudo, querido — a mãe ofereceu, estendendo a mão para afagar a dele sobre a mesa. — Já fez muito ultimamente, li dando com todos aqueles detalhes em Nova York.

— Não me importo, mãe. E não me incomodo de organizar o serviço religioso.

— Creio que nós precisamos cuidar disso — a sra. Cullen insistiu, olhando para Bella em bus ca de um sinal de confirmação.

O desejo de fazer algo pelo filho morto era tão claro que ela foi forçada a concordar.

— Sim — respondeu em voz baixa. — Gostaria muito de ajudá-la com os preparativos.

Edward assentiu e estudou-a com ar reservado, como se esperasse por uma reação qualquer.

Bella descobriu que não podia comer, apesar de mal ter provado o jantar. Bebendo mais um pouco de água, tentou acalmar-se. Um serviço religioso! Como seria capaz de desempenhar o papel de esposa de Emmet nesse cenário? O que seria esperado dela? Quantas pessoas teria de enfrentar?

— Creio que uma tarde de sábado seria apro priada — Esme sugeriu.

Uma tarde de sábado. Só uma tarde. Sim, po deria suportar a provação. Bella fez um movi mento afirmativo com a cabeça e deu a Esme o que esperava ser um sorriso encorajador.

Edward dobrou o guardanapo e levantou-se de repente.

— Se me dão licença, tenho negócios a administrar.

— E a sobremesa? — a mãe perguntou.

Mas ele já havia saído.

Bella gostaria de poder deixar a sala como Edward fizera, mas metera-se naquela situação com os olhos abertos, e agora teria de ir até o fim sem acovardar-se. Observou a expressão determinada de esme e resignou-se. O mínimo que podia fazer era amparar e ajudar aquela pobre mulher em um mo mento tão doloroso. Devia isso a ela. E mais...

Afinal, quanto tempo poderia durar um serviço religioso?


	5. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO III

A julgar pelos preparativos, o serviço religioso seria interminável. Na ma nhã seguinte Esme chegou ao quarto de Bella bem cedo. Juntas elas escolheram as palavras ade quadas para os convites, e a sra. Cullen mandou Jacob levar o texto ao impressor.

No dia seguinte Jessica Stanley, uma costu reira fofoqueira, chegou para tomar as medidas de Bella para os vestidos e outras peças de roupa. A partir de alguns catálogos, ela e Esme escolhe ram uma armação de metal para as saias e seis espartilhos. Bella assistia a tudo com inquietação crescente.

— Vou precisar fazer pelo menos uma dúzia de saiotes — Jessica comentou. As mulheres esta vam reunidas no enorme quarto de vestir que fa zia parte da suíte de hóspedes.

Saber que o dinheiro dos Cullen comprariam roupas que ela ia vestir a deixava muito nervosa.

— Normalmente não sou tão gorda — disse, es perando convencê-las de que tantas peças seriam um desperdício depois que recuperasse a silhueta.

— É claro que não, querida. Mas vai levar mais alguns meses para perder todo o peso que ganhou na gravidez, e então os figurinos já serão outros.

Incomodada com os planos, Bella olhou para Esme em busca de auxílio, mas não conseguiu apoio.

— Jessica está certa. Sabe de uma coisa? — per guntou à costureira. — Acho que Rose vai precisar de um desses coletes. E vou querer um para mim também. E alguns vestidos para combinar.

— É a última moda — Jessica aprovou. Bella pensou em todas as roupas que haviam ficado no trem, dentro do baú, e imaginou o que teria acontecido com elas.

Tudo que tinha era o bracelete que costurara no forro da bolsa, e que por algum milagre fora enviada ao hospital com ela. Esperava que a venda garantisse dinheiro suficiente para recomeçar a vida quando deixasse aquela casa.

Jessica abriu uma valise de amostras de teci dos. Os novos vestidos seriam pretos, é claro. Mus selina e algodão para o dia; cetim, tafetá e seda para a noite e os eventos sociais mais requintados.

— Como consegue andar com isso nos pés? — Jessica perguntou, ajoelhando-se diante de Bella e notando seus sapatos. Ela encaixou um dedo entre o calcanhar e o couro macio. — Não servem em você!

— Bem, eu... ainda não preciso andar — gaguejou.

— Seus sapatos estão grandes? — Esme per guntou, olhando para os pés dela comcuriosidade.

— Meus pés incharam muito antes do nasci mento de Rennesme — tentou explicar, o rosto ver melho por causa do constrangimento.

— Pobrezinha! — Os olhos da sra. Cullen se encheram de lágrimas. — E então nosso querido Emmet comprou sapatos novos para você.

— Exatamente. — A palavra foi pouco mais que um sussurro. A sugestão parecia combinar com o com portamento de Emm em relação à mulher que ele havia adorado. Não era algo difícil de acreditar.

— O vestido para o serviço religioso deve ser extraordinário — Esme instruiu com firmeza. — Emm teria exigido que fosse assim. Elegante e moderno, apesar do luto.

— É claro. Tenho alguns metros de renda negra da França que guardei para uma confecção especial.

— Mas ninguém verá todo esse luxo. Estarei sentada na cadeira de rodas — Bella argumen tou, tentando fazê-las ouvir a voz da razão.

— Não importa — Esme respondeu. — Você é uma Cullen. Temos uma posição nesta comuni dade. Meça os pés dela, Jessica. Vamos precisar de sapatos novos.

O choro de Rennesme alertou-as para a hora da refeição. A sra. Clerwater apareceu na porta com o bebê nos braços.

Feliz com a oportunidade de escapar da emba raçosa reunião, e ansiosa para passar algum tem po em companhia da filha, Bella abriu os braços para a menina.

— Pode nos empurrar para o quarto, por favor?

A sra. Clearwater atendeu ao pedido.

— Vou aproveitar para lavar as roupas de Rennesme e almoçar, se não se importa.

— Faça isso. Sentada ao lado da janela protegida por cortinas de renda, Bella amamentou a filha enquanto entoava uma canção de ninar. Em breve seria capaz de fazer mais por ela, e então se sentiria mais próxima de uma mãe de verdade. Esme e a sra. Clearwater a mimavam, e apesar de re conhecer a generosidade de ambas, recentemente começara a sentir-se aborrecida com a atenção constante e a preocupação exagerada.

A cada dia contraía mais dívidas com os Cullen, tanto financeiras quanto emocionais. Mas não havia como retroceder, desfazer os laços que a uniam àque la casa e às pessoas que nela moravam.

Passou o dedo pelos cabelos finos da filha e sentiu o aroma de leite e algodão seco ao sol. Onde esta riam, não fosse a bondade de Emmet e a confiança de Esme? Não fosse a tolerância de Edward?

As possibilidades eram piores do que podia considerar.

Teria de honrar seus benfeitores e o nome dos Cullen. Faria uma aparição adequada diante de seus amigos e associados. Esme e Edward eram os únicos que teriam de saber a verdade. Mais tarde, os pouparia da humilhação da descoberta pública deixando que todos pensassem que Rose voltara a viver com sua família.

Mas, por enquanto, não tinha outra opção que não fosse continuar representando a farsa até a inevitável conclusão.

Edward sentou-se ao lado da mãe no banco da igreja. No corredor, à sua direita, a cunhada per manecia em sua cadeira de rodas. Manteve os olhos fixos nos vitrais coloridos que formavam um arco sobre a cabeça do clérigo. As palavras doces do ministro flutuavam no ar junto com o cheiro das velas e a água de colônia de violeta usada por Esme. Edward segurou a mão trêmula entre as dele e apertou-a, ignorando o lenço ensopado entre os dedos finos.

Não conseguia superar a revolta causada pela inutilidade da morte do irmão. Por que aquele trem? Por que naquela noite? Se ao menos Emmet houvesse permanecido na universidade. Se houvesse sido mais sensato. Se tivesse escutado os conselhos de Edward e concluído os estudos, para depois ingressar na fundição da família.

Não fosse por Rosalie, podiam ter desfrutado da presença de Emmet durante os meses anteriores. Gostaria que ele não houvesse ligado a família àquela jovem de passado questionável, e ressen tia-se por ter de partilhar com ela um momento tão íntimo de dor e saudade.

Os olhos encontraram a perna imobilizada sobre o apoio da cadeira de rodas, escondida sob cama das e mais camadas de tecido negro, e subiram até as mãos apertadas sobre seu colo. Se a mãe não se houvesse mostrado tão determinada em levá-la a Mahoning Valley, Edward a teria dis pensado com uma boa quantia em dinheiro de volta ao cortiço em Nova York onde era seu lugar.

Ela havia passado as últimas semanas com Emmet. Os últimos momentos.

De repente se deu conta de que nunca mais veria o irmão. Emmet sempre dera trabalho, mesmo quando ainda era um garoto, e Edward, mais velho e responsável pelos negócios, pela mãe e o irmão, fizera o possível para criá-lo como acredi tava que o pai teria feito.

Emmet jamais aceitara sua preocupação, con siderando-a inconveniente. E fizera de tudo para aborrecer Edward. Rosalie havia sido mais uma daquelas atitudes de rebeldia contra o que era esperado dele. O casamento teria fracassado em pouco tempo, porque não passara de uma farsa.

E agora Edward se via na obrigação de lidar com aquela mulher.

— Ed? — Esme sussurrou. — E sua vez de falar.

Ele se levantou e foi até o púlpito que o ministro acabara de deixar. A primeira pessoa para quem olhou foi justamente aquela que menos queria ver, mas não podia conter-se.

Rosalie estava sentada com a cabeça baixa e as mãos unidas sobre o colo, tendo o rosto escondido pela aba dochapéu. Ela levantou a cabeça. O véu negro o impedia de ver os olhos, mas deixava vi síveis o queixo delicado e a boca carnuda. Os lábios pareciam inchados e mais vermelhos que o nor mal, como se ela houvesse chorado recentemente. Convincente... para todos os outros. Edward lem brou que ela costurava para atrizes. Devia ter aprendido um pouco da arte da representação.

Agarrando-se a todos os anos de responsabili dades e seriedade, Edward começou a falar com voz calma, lembrando a infância e a juventude de Emmet até chegar à vida adulta. Disse todas as coisas que a mãe gostaria e precisava ouvir. Tudo que a família e os amigos esperavam dele. Tudo em que evitara pensar até aquele momento. E depois retomou seu lugar.

Um grito silencioso rasgava sua alma.

Emmet. Emmet! O irmão de espírito livre que sempre amara a vida e a alegria. Quando ainda tinha tanto a aprender e descobrir, sua vida che gara ao fim... deixando tantas coisas inacabadas entre eles. A dor e o vazio que cresciam em seu peito pareciam intermináveis, incuráveis.

O ministro anunciou o momento de todos se guirem para o cemitério. Temendo que a mãe su cumbisse sob o peso do sofrimento, Edward am parou-a. Jasper Hale surgiu a seu lado e ele apontou para a cadeira de Rosalie.

Não importava quem empurrava sua cadeira. Os pensamentos de Bella giravam em torno do que estava acontecendo e do que havia feito. Al guém ajudou-a a entrar na carruagem, onde ela se sentou com o pé apoiado em um banco e olhou pela janela, grata pelo véu que cobria parte do rosto e conferia alguma privacidade.

O túmulo. Teria de ver o túmulo de Emmet. E aceitar a idéia de que ele poderia estar vivo, se hou vesse viajado em sua cabine na noite do acidente.

Pouco depois a carruagem parou e todos desce ram. Podia ver o toldo negro poucos metros a fren te. O coração disparou e o pânico explodiu em seu peito. Em algum lugar, um pássaro entoou seu doce canto matinal.

A chuva da noite anterior deixara a grama mais verde e brilhante. Coroas de flores e buquês variados não podiam esconder a terra revolvida recentemente que cobria o corpo de Emmet Cullen.

Bella olhou para o túmulo e percebeu a enor midade do ato que cometia, o horror da situação que estava vivendo.

Havia pensado no corpo de Rose anteriormen te, mas banira da mente as dúvidas mórbidas. De repente era obrigada a lidar com elas.

Onde estaria Rose? Onde fora enterrado o corpo da verdadeira esposa de Emmet? Ela deveria estar ali, ao lado dele por toda a eternidade, mas por causa de sua fraqueza, por ter se deixado envolver em uma mentira conveniente, ninguém jamais sou bera o suficiente para tentar localizar o corpo.

A idéia a enfraqueceu fisicamente e provocou um soluço. Esme estendeu a mão para afagá-la, aumentando em muito a culpa por seu compor tamento hipócrita.

E o bebê que Rose esperava! O pequeno ser me recia ser enterrado junto dos pais. Não havia nin guém para chorar pelo filho de Emmet e Rose.

Ninguém além dela...

A carga expulsou o ar de seus pulmões e pro vocou uma nova torrente de lágrimas. Onde es tariam Rose e o bebê? Se haviam sido separados de Emmet na terra, também passariam a eter nidade longe dele?

Bella abriu a bolsa para pegar o lenço com que cobriu a boca.

O ministro começou a dizer as palavras que en saiara antes, mas ela não as ouvia. Deus a poupara e a filha por razões desconhecidas, e em troca mentira para a família do homem que a ajudara num momento de dificuldade, uma família que cho rava a morte de um filho e de um irmão.

Uma das amigas de Esme cantou, e depois o ministro rezou novamente. Bella esperou que um relâmpago cortasse o céu e a atingisse naquela cadeira de rodas. A morte teria sido uma solução rápida e simples. Perdida em meio à culpa e à própria infelicidade, rezou apenas para que o dia chegasse ao fim.

— É hora de ir. — Jasper Hale estava em pé ao lado da cadeira, e ela se deu conta de que o braço direito de Edward estivera esperando em silêncio por algum tempo. Todos haviam partido, e só ela permanecia sob o toldo que cobria o lugar reservado para os participantes do ofício religioso.

Jasper empurrou a cadeira pelo terreno irregular até onde a carruagem esperava, na estrada, depois acomodou-a no veículo e ajudou a sra. Clearwater, que carregava Rennesme. Finalmente sentou-se ao lado de Bella e a carruagem partiu.

— Emmet tinha muitos amigos — Esme co mentou com a voz embargada. — Não esperava tantas pessoas.

Edward afagou sua mão.

— Ele está repousando num lindo lugar, não é mesmo, Rose querida? — Esme perguntou. — Ao lado do pai.

Há alguns minutos duvidara de que isso fosse possível, mas Bella tinha certeza de que estava mais pálida. Pressionou o lenço contra a boca para conter um soluço. Quando soubesse a verdade, Esme a odiaria por ter privado Rose e seu verdadeiro neto do direito de repousar ao lado de Emmet.

Rennesme escolheu aquele momento para começar a chorar. A sra. Clearwater a embalou, mas foi inútil, e finalmente Esme a tomou nos braços e ofereceu seu dedo para que ela sugasse até chegarem em casa.

Edward notou que Rosalie mantinha o lenço aper tado contra a boca e imaginou se estaria doente.

— Eu mesmo ajudarei a sra. Cullen — disse a Jasper assim que a carruagem parou diante da casa. — Ampare minha mãe, por favor.

Jasper olhou-o de maneira estranha, como se não compreendesse a ordem, mas respondeu apenas:

— Sim, senhor.

Edward estendeu os braços para Bella e ela se encolheu, mas controlou-se em seguida. Ele a segurou contra o peito e começou a afastar-se da carruagem.

Alguns minutos foram suficientes para que per cebesse os tremores que a sacudiam.

— Sente-se mal? — perguntou.

— Não. — A resposta soou fraca, e ela apoiou a mão em seu peito como se precisava do apoio.

Sim, seu aroma era tão exótico e erótico quanto lembrava, e arrependia-se por ter permitido que Jasper conhecesse o prazer de sentir as curvas fe mininas em seu corpo. Ela era uma Cullen.

Edward não a aprovava nem confiava nela, mas tinha o dever de protegê-la e garantir seu bem-estar e o da criança. Gostasse ou não, as obri gações que Emmet contraíra passaram a ser dele.

Não queria a responsabilidade de cuidar do bem-estar daquela mulher.

Não confiava nela.

Ou era nele mesmo que não confiava?

Não tinha escolha.

Consciente do tecido suave e frio em seus braços, do farfalhar misterioso dos saiotes sob a saia am pla e das batidas aceleradas do próprio coração contra os seios fartos, subiu a escada.

Ao entrar na suíte, aproximou-se de uma cadeira.

— Ponha-me na cama, por favor — ela pediu com um gesto cansado.

— Sente-se mal? — Devagar, colocou-a sobre os travesseiros e encarou-a em busca de uma con firmação para aquilo que acabara de dizer.

— Não. Estou apenas cansada.

Edward estendeu a mão para o chapéu, lem brou-se do grampo que o mantinha preso à cabeça e, resignado, ergueu o véu que cobria o rosto pá lido. Os olhos chocolates encontraram os dele com sur presa e... constrangimento? Ou seria vergonha?

— Foi um dia difícil — ela suspirou.

Edward posicionou-se aos pés da cama.

As sombras escuras sob seus olhos comprovavam as palavras... ou a habilidade com os cosméticos. Lu tou contra o ímpeto de vê-la como ela desejava mos trar-se: frágil e carente, necessitando de proteção e amparo. A pessoa vulnerável que via sobre aquela cama contrastava com as mulheres determinadas e independentes que o irmão sempre preferira.

Mas não se deixaria enganar. Tinha a mãe e o negócio que o pai havia construído para proteger.

Os gritos de Rennesme ecoaram no corredor, anun ciando que a enfermeira aproximava-se do quarto. Bella retirou as luvas.

— Vou buscar sua cadeira — ele avisou.

— Deixe-a no corredor, por favor. Acho que vou descansar aqui por uma ou duas horas.

Edward executou um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.

A sra. Clearwater entrou carregando o bebê. Bella re moveu o chapéu e um caracol avermelhado caiu sobre seu ombro. Ela jogou o complemento sobre a cama e observou a governanta, que deixou o bebê no berço.

Edward também se manteve atento enquanto ela trocava as roupas molhadas da menina. Rennesme era uma criança forte com cabelos castanhos que pareciam uma seda muito fina. Tinha faces coradas que convidavam ao toque, mas Edward con teve a urgência de acariciá-lo.

As pernas roliças da pequena atestavam sua saúde e apetite voraz. Era uma criança da qual qualquer um sentiria orgulho. Uma menina ao qual seria difícil resistir, se não conhecesse certos detalhes. Ainda não estava convencido de que aquele era mesmo a filha de Emmet. Estudando-a, tentou encontrar al gum sinal que a identificasse como uma Cullen.

Os relatórios que recebera sobre Rosalie afirma vam que Emmet não fora o primeiro homem em sua vida. Trabalhara como costureira, mas cos tumava passar as noites entre os atores e funcio nários do teatro. Havia sido assim, depois de re lacionar-se rapidamente com outros três homens, que ela conhecera Emmet.

Todos os bebês eram parecidos, Edward concluiu. Como era possível comparar aqueles pequenos tra ços aos de um adulto? Impossível. A mãe ficaria devastada se aquele não fosse a filha de Emmet.

A sra. Clearwater concluiu sua tarefa, vestiu Rennesme e encarou Edward com expressão de dúvida.

— Entregue-a à mãe — ele ordenou.

Ao receber a filha nos braços, Bella fitou-a com ternura e, pela primeira vez naquele dia, Edward viu o rosto pálido corar.

Sentindo-se um intruso, despediu-se e deixou o quarto. Para uma mulher que havia conhecido alguns homens, ela sabia como desempenhar o papel da jovem mãe recatada e tímida. E por que não haveria de se esforçar para convencê-los? Como viúva de Emmet, nunca mais teria de tra balhar... ou ser amante de outro homem.

A sra. Rosalie Cullen dera um grande golpe.

Notando que havia esquecido as luvas, voltou so bre os próprios passos e parou com a mão na ma çaneta, olhando pela fresta da porta entreaberta.

Rosalie estava reclinada sobre os travesseiros, a menina mamando com avidez e satisfação. A expres são em seu rosto era completamente diferente da quela que vira quando a sra. Clearwater entregara a criança. Havia ternura e adoração em seus olhos, um amor tão grande que era impossível não notá-lo, mesmo estando distante.

Muito bem, ela amava a menina. Era mãe dela, e isso não provava nada. Pensando bem, era pos sível que ela houvesse estado tão desesperada para dar um pai à criança que usara Emmet com esse propósito.

Edward examinara a caixa contendo os papéis de Emmet, documentos que a companhia de trens enviara assim que ele fora identificado, e assim des cobrira que o casamento ocorrera sete meses antes.

Mas o nascimento de Rennesme podia ter sido precipitado pelo acidente. Jamais saberia ao certo.

Observou mãe e filha por mais alguns instantes, chegando a uma conclusão. Não saberia se aquele era a filha de Emmet, a menos que a própria Rosalie revelasse a verdade. Ela era a única que a conhecia. Seu objetivo era convencê-la a revelá-la.

E usaria todos os meios disponíveis.


	6. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO IV

Naquela noite, durante o jantar, Edward surpreendeu-se especulando sobre os homens com quem Rosalie havia se rela cionado. Teria ela apreciado as ligações? Ou havia sido apenas um meio de ganhar dinheiro?

Ela usava outro vestido preto, esse próprio para a noite, embora modesto. Contra vontade, imagi nou como seria vê-la em um traje vermelho ou verde. Até mesmo os tons pastéis complementa riam a coloração avermelhada dos cabelos e a pele branca e impecável.

Os encantos com que Rosalie atraíra seu irmão eram evidentes. A graça e a beleza exibidas por aquela mulher saltavam aos olhos. Emmet cer tamente apreciara a pele macia e lisa, o contorno cheio dos lábios, e sentira-se atraído como teria acontecido com qualquer outro homem. Talvez os caracóis sobre a nuca houvessem capturado sua atenção desde o primeiro instante, levando-o a pensar em tocar a região com os lábios.

Um rubor tingiu seu rosto. Teria o escrutínio provocado a mudança de cor também na pele sob o vestido?

Uma imagem imprópria do irmão tocando-a, beijando-a, fazendo amor com ela, deixou uma im pressão profunda na mente de Edward e inflamou seu corpo.

Chocado com os pensamentos reprováveis, dei xou os talheres sobre o prato e pediu licença para retirar-se.

Bella olhou para Esme, que parecia exausta de mais para notar o estranho comportamento do filho.

— Devia ir descansar um pouco — disse. — Foi um dia exaustivo para todos nós.

— Tem razão. — Esme autorizou a criada a tirar seu prato. — Felizmente tudo acabou. Não sabe como sou grata por ter podido contar com sua ajuda.

— Foi um prazer — Bella respondeu com ho nestidade. Fazer o que podia para aliviar a dor daquela mulher amenizava sua consciência.

— Creio que vou para o meu quarto. Pode pedir a sra. Pratt para levar um cálice de vinho, por favor? A bebida vai me ajudar a dormir.

— Certamente. Tenha uma boa noite.

Esme a deixou sozinha na sala de jantar.

— Deseja mais alguma coisa, sra. Cullen? — A criada perguntou.

Bella transmitiu as ordens de Esme e saiu da sala. Nunca fora deixada no andar de baixo antes. Edward costumava levá-la de volta ao quarto logo depois do jantar. Se ele não fosse buscá-la, pediria ajuda a um dos empregados. Não estava preocu pada. Quando Rennesme quisesse mamar, a sra. Clearwater iria procurá-la.

Aproveitou os momentos de solidão para conhecer a área social da casa dos Cullen, admirando a decoração elegante e a mobília discreta. Madei ra, bronze e um mínimo de vidro compunham um panorama de influência masculina. Eventualmen te, encontrou uma porta fechada e inclinou-se na cadeira de rodas para bater.

— Entre.

Bella conseguiu passar pela soleira e penetrar na sala ampla e arejada. Um fogo acolhedor ardia na lareira, seu brilho acentuando a luminosidade proporcionada por uma única lamparina.

Sentado numa poltrona ao lado da lareira, Edward virou a cabeça ao ouvir o ranger das rodas.

— Rosalie?

— Desculpe a interrupção.

Ele apontou para uma garrafa a seus pés.

— Conhaque?

— Não, obrigada.

— Não bebe?

— Tudo que como ou bebo afeta Rennesme.

— Parece que nós dois temos responsabilidades com essa criança.

— Sente-se sobrecarregado?

— De maneira nenhuma. Os cuidados com Rennesme estão acima de tudo.

Ela o estudou com curiosidade.

— Afinal, ela é a herdeiro dos Cullen.

Tomada de assalto por uma nova onda de culpa, virou-se para estudar o ambiente com falso inte resse. Prateleiras cobriam uma parede, pinturas adornavam outra. Uma mesa enormeocupava um canto, a superfície polida coberta por papéis e pas-tas. Por quanto tempo teria de continuar com a arriscada encenação? Havia um retrato sobre a lareira.

— Seu pai? — perguntou, mudando de assunto. Edward assentiu.

Bella notou as similaridades entre o cavalheiro de expressão austera e seus filhos.

— Emmet tem o sorriso de sua mãe — obser vou. O homem no quadro parecia sombrio como Edward.

Sentindo o olhar fixo em seu rosto, virou-se para encará-lo.

— Queria alguma coisa?

— Na verdade, sim.

Ele esperou. O rosto raramente revelava algu ma emoção, e Bella especulou sobre o homem por trás da máscara de estoicismo.

— Queria dizer que sinto muito por sua perda — começou. — Sei que amava Emmet. Tudo isso deve ser muito difícil para você, e mesmo assim conseguiu amparar sua mãe de maneira maravi lhosa. Lidou com a morte de Emmet desde que ela aconteceu, tomando providências, indo me bus car, fazendo tudo que tinha de ser feito.

Bella ajeitou a saia sobre as pernas, pensando em tudo que ele fizera para tornar a situação menos dolorosa para ela e Esme. Se fosse realmente Rosalie Cullen, Edward teria sido uma bênção ainda maior do que estava provando ser para Isabella Swan.

— Acho que quero dizer... obrigada. Se houver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudá-lo, não hesite em pedir.

Um músculo contraiu-se em seu rosto. Ele pa recia incomodado com o assunto. Ou talvez fosse apenas sua presença. Era possível que desapro vasse sua ousadia. Afinal, embora reconhecesse a obrigação de ampará-la, deixara claro que ape nas a tolerava em sua casa.

Havia sido uma má idéia ir procurá-lo no escritório.

Bella olhou para o fogo.

Edward a observava com medidas idênticas de rancor, frustração e desejo, uma mistura mais inebriante que o conhaque que ingeria. As coisas que ela dissera despertaram emoções com as quais não sabia lidar.

— Não preciso de sua piedade — disse. Ela o fitou com aqueles grandes olhos chocolates.

— Não estou oferecendo piedade.

— Cuidado com suas ofertas. Não sou tolo como meu irmão.

Os olhos tornaram-se maiores, cheios de espan to. No instante seguinte sua expressão endureceu e ela desviou o rosto. Moveu as mãos sobre as rodas da cadeira, mas ele a impediu de sair es tendendo um pé na frente do aparato.

— Precisa de ajuda para subir a escada.

— Encontrarei alguém.

Era isso que havia temido. Ficara furioso com ele mesmo durante o jantar, e na ânsia de bani-la da mente, esquecera seus deveres. Mas não per mitiria que outras pessoas a assistissem. Embora o único homem na casa além dele fosse Jacob, um empregado leal e feliz com a esposa, Rosalie era uma tentação, e não exporia as pessoas que apreciava ao seu poder de atração.

Bebeu o restante do conhaque e deixou o copo sobre a mesa, levantando-se para tirá-la de seus domínios. Ao pé da escada parou, pegou-a nos bra ços e começou a subir.

Um braço buscou apoio em seu pescoço, e os seios roçaram seu peito. Os cabelos macios toca vam sua orelha e na face. Resistiu ao impulso insano de virar-se e enterrar o rosto nos cachos brilhantes. Odiava-se por ter reações tão intensas à esposa de seu irmão. Estar tão envolvido pelo charme que sabia ser estudado o fazia sentir-se um garoto tolo e ingênuo.

Talvez essa fosse a intenção dela. Talvez houvesse mirado um ponto vulnerável ao oferecer compaixão. Ele era o estável. Era ele quem cuidava dos outros, oferecia conforto e lidava com tudo que era desa gradável. Ninguém jamais o confortara. Nunca al guém oferecera preocupação e assistência. Mesmo que não pudesse fazer nada por ele, conseguira en contrar uma fenda em sua armadura.

— A cama ou uma cadeira? — perguntou ao entrar no quarto.

— Uma cadeira. Pode chamar a srta. Clearwater, por favor?

Edward puxou uma das cordas que acionavam as sinetas nos aposentos nos empregados e na cozinha. Quando se virou, ela tentava remover o sapato usando o outro pé.

— Posso?

Bella ruborizou até a raiz dos cabelos.

— A sra. Clearwater não deve demorar. Só tentei me adiantar porque meus pés parecem ter incha do, e o sapato está me machucando.

Ele se ajoelhou diante da perna estendida e re moveu o calçado com delicadeza. Era ridículo dei xá-la sofrer, e por isso introduziu a mão sob as diversas camadas de saiotes, encontrou o elástico da meia logo abaixo do joelho e puxou-a, ignorando o farfalhar do tecido.

Os dedos delicados exibiam diversas tonalidades de verde e algumas manchas amareladas. A sra. Clearwater entrou no quarto nesse momento e assumiu um ar de desaprovação. Adormecida, Rennesme foi pos ta no berço e ela correu para perto de Bella.

— Vá buscar gelo — Edward ordenou, impedindo que ela assumisse a tarefa de cuidar da ama.

— Senhor, eu...

— Agora.

Contrariada, ela obedeceu e retornou em segui da com o gelo.

— Vou buscar a cadeira de rodas. Depois que terminar de ajudá-la a vestir suas roupas de dor mir, prepare um pouco de chá.

— Vai tomar chá aqui? — A enfermeira per guntou com tom escandalizado.

— Está é minha casa, sra. Clearwater. Tomarei o chá onde julgar conveniente. E no seu lugar, ten taria não fazer julgamentos morais tão ofensivos e impróprios.

A mulher apertou os lábios e permaneceu em silêncio.

Quando voltou com a cadeira, Edward encon trou Rosalie sentada ao lado da cama, sozinha.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la. — E virou-a para apoiar seus pés sobre a cama. Depois ajeitou um travesseiro sobre a perna esquerda e colocou uma bolsa de gelo em cima dos dedos inchados.

Notou o outro pé, pequeno e proporcional, e o tornozelo bem torneado. A camisola branca expu nha uma porção curvilínea da barriga da perna.

— Cubra-me, por favor — ela pediu em voz baixa.

Edward atendeu ao pedido, jogando um cober tor sobre as pernas e deixando exposto apenas o pé que estava tratando.

— Tem alguma coisa para aliviar a dor?

— Não quero tomar remédios. Rennesme sempre acorda durante a noite.

— A sra. Clearwater cuidará dela.

— Sim, mas ela vai ter de mamar.

— Talvez seja melhor procurarmos uma ama-de-leite para o bebê.

— Não!

A surpresa levou-o a erguer a cabeça.

— Está bem, só queria tornar as coisas mais fáceis para você.

— Ficar longe de minha filha jamais será fácil para mim.

— Vejo que tem sentimentos bem fortes sobre o assunto.

— Ela é minha filha. E evidente que tenho sen timentos fortes por qualquer coisa que a envolva.

— Certamente. Ela é tudo que você tem de Emmet. Além de uma fortuna em ações e investi mentos deixados por ele em testamento.

Rosalie o encarou, e a angústia que julgou ver em seus olhos quase o fez arrepender-se pelo comentário.

A sra. Clearwater voltou com uma bandeja e colocou-a sobre a mesa de cabeceira com tanta força, que o tilintar das xícaras ecoou estridente no quarto.

— É só isso — Edward informou. — Pode se retirar.

A ruga que marcava a testa da criada indicava que ela não estava satisfeita com a situação. Re provava o comportamento dos dois, e não escondia sua opinião por trás de palavras gentis.

— Boa noite — Edward concluiu com ênfase, servindo o chá. — Creme ou açúcar?

— Mel, por favor.

A sra. Clearwater passou ao quarto de vestir, onde dormia em uma cama estreita para estar mais perto de Rennesme.

Edwards despejou uma colher de mel no chá e entregou a xícara antes de servir-se.

— Se precisar de mim, não hesite em chamar, sra. Cullen.

Usando um robe pesado e longo, a enfermeira estava parada na porta de ligação entre os dois aposentos, os punhos cerrados como se tivesse di ficuldade para controlar-se.

— Não se preocupe. A sra. Cullen chamará se precisar de seus serviços — ele afirmou. O que aquela mulher estava pensando? Que atacaria a cunhada dentro de sua própria casa, com a mãe dormindo algumas portas adiante e um bebê no quarto ao lado? A enfermeira desapareceu e ele olhou para Rosalie. — Emmet a ensinou a adoçar o chá com mel?

— Sempre preferi mel ao açúcar. — Vago. Se guro. Sem admitir ou negar que conhecia as pre ferências de Emmet.

— Quais as qualidades que mais apreciava em meu irmão?

— A maneira como se preocupava com seus se melhantes. Emmet era um homem muito generoso.

— Generoso com o dinheiro dos Cullen.

— Quando nos conhecemos, eu não sabia que ele dispunha de recursos.

— Não mesmo?

— Não tinha muito respeito por seu irmão, não é?

— Por que pergunta?

— Julgava-o tolo o bastante para se casar com uma mulher que só estava interessada em sua fortuna.

— Era esse seu objetivo?

— Não acreditaria se eu dissesse que não.

Edward considerou a verdade em suas palavras.

— Digamos que meu irmão nem sempre tomava as decisões mais sábias.

— Em outras palavras, as decisões que queria que ele tomasse.

Edward levantou-se para alimentar o fogo na lareira. Sabia que estava provocando uma hóspede e que esse era um comportamento grosseiro, mas não podia conter-se. Estava pranteando a morte do irmão e a presença daquela mulher o irritava, por isso a agredia.

— Como compara essa nova vida àquela que levava em Nova York?

— Minha vida é muito diferente do que era antes. E muito diferente do que eu esperava que fosse.

— Em que sentido?

— No sentido mais óbvio. Emmet está morto.

— Ele a levou a Europa antes de trazê-la para conhecer a família. Não acha que foi um gesto estranho?

— Não. Se o tratava com o mesmo desdém com que tem me tratado, ele devia saber que nossa lua de mel não teria um bom começo aqui. Estou certa?

— Sobre o quê?

— Sobre tê-lo tratado com desdém.

Não gostava de ser interrogado, especialmente quando era ele quem buscava respostas.

— Emmet falou sobre a família? — perguntou.

— Não. Não sabia nada sobre vocês até estar mos quase aqui.

— Quer dizer que se apaixonou por meu irmão e casou-se com ele sem saber nada sobre seu pas sado, sem saber sequer se ele era capaz de susten tá-la. Nunca imaginou como ele ganhava a vida?

— Sabia sobre as peças. Eram produções bem sucedidas no leste.

— E pensou que estava se casando com um escritor. Depois, como que por encanto, descobriu que a família dele havia feito uma fortuna na indústria do ferro.

— Nunca pedi um centavo do seu dinheiro — disse furiosa. — Foi você quem decidiu ir buscar-me... quem me tirou daquele hospital. Foi você quem me trouxe para cá. Esme insistiu para que eu ficasse com as roupas, e só aceitei para contentá-la.

E como esposa de Emmet, tinha direito a tudo isso. E mais. Ser rude com Rosalie não devolveria a vida de Emmet, e acusá-la proporcionava ape nas uma pequena medida de conforto.

Em oposição ao ressentimento, sentia uma forte simpatia por alguém capaz de alegrar a mãe e dar aos seus dias algum sentido. Rosalie represen tava conforto e companhia para Esme. Um fato que o aborrecia.

— Agora você é uma Cullen — disse, virando-se para encará-la —, independente do que te nha feito antes. Quaisquer que tenham sido os motivos de Emmet para se casar com você. E isso a torna minha responsabilidade. E também acarreta algumas obrigações.

— Quais?

— Discutiremos esse assunto amanhã. Esta noi te tenho alguns papéis para examinar.

— E uma garrafa de conhaque para esvaziar.

— Se eu quiser...

— Estou certa de que vai querer.

— Boa noite. — Saiu e fechou a porta, admirando-a por tê-lo enfrentando, embora também se congratulasse por ter estado certo. Pelo menos ela começava a revelar suas verdadeiras cores. Não era a flor delicada que fingia ser.

O cansaço o dominou. Os dias seriam mais fáceis depois do que havia enfrentado nas últimas horas. Acreditara que dar à mãe a notícia sobre o aci dente de trem havia sido difícil. Pensara que re conhecer o corpo de Emmet e mandá-lo para casa fora uma provação. Havia considerado cansativo encontrar Rosalie viva e tomar todas as providên cias por ela e pela filha.

Mas aparecer diante dos amigos e dos parentes durante o serviço religioso requisitara toda a reserva de coragem que ainda possuía. Nada seria tão difícil.

A menos, é claro, que tivesse de continuar lu tando contra a sórdida atração pela cunhada e tentando entender o sentimento de traição que passara a assombrar suas noites.

Ele a estava provocando, simplesmente. E estava caindo na armadilha por causa da completa falta de preparo. Não tinha idéia de quem haviam sido Emmet e Rosalie Cullen. E como parecia que sua estadia na casa da família prolongava-se indefini damente, era melhor fazer alguma coisa para suprir a deficiência de informações. E depressa.

Podia descobrir muitas coisas sobre Emmet com Esme. Ela adorava falar sobre o filho, e seria muito natural compartilharem da perda.

Mas Rose era outra questão. Quanto mais pen sava nisso, mais tinha certeza de que Edward mandara investigá-la para proteger os interesses da família. Nesse caso, os resultados da investi gação deviam estar em algum lugar do escritório, provavelmente na mesa. Se pudesse ler o relatório teria ideia de quem devia imitar. Saberia as mes mas coisas que Edward sabia.

Descobrira com Esme e os criados que ele ia à fun dição todos os dias, e a partir daí traçou um plano.

Na noite seguinte, depois do jantar, convidou Esme para ir tomar chá em seu quarto e, sem muito incentivo, ouviu dezenas de histórias sobre a infância, a juventude e a vida adulta de Emmet Cullen. Sentia-se próxima de Esme, mais do que tinha direito, e apreciava o tempo e a atenção que recebia dela. Retribuir com consolo e compa nhia era o mínimo que podia fazer.

Temia que um dia a verdade a magoasse de maneira irreparável.

Na manhã seguinte o médico a examinou e per mitiu que passasse a andar apoiada em muletas, desde que procurasse ajuda sempre que precisasse subir ou descer a escada.

Bella logo descobriu que poderia vencer a ta refa sozinha, desde que descesse sentada. E foi o que fez logo que o médico partiu. Esme havia saído para visitar uma amiga, Edward fora para a fun dição e Rennesme dormia no berço. Era o momento que havia esperado.

Com cuidado, foi até o escritório e vasculhou todos os arquivos e armários, mas não encontrou nada. As gavetas da mesa estavam trancadas, e a chave não estava em parte alguma. Teria de descobrir onde ele as guardava e voltar para exa minar as gavetas.

Esme e Rennesme cochilavam todas as tardes no mesmo horário. Seria menos arriscado aproveitar esses momentos para procurar o relatório sobre Rosalie Cullen, porque de manhã as criadas lim pavam os aposentos e uma delas poderia encon trá-la. Na tarde seguinte, deixou a sra. Clearwater co chilando na cadeira ao lado do berço e atravessou o corredor do segundo andar, abrindo portas e verificando aposentos.

Reconheceu o dormitório de Esme assim que aproximou-se da porta, pois o aroma de violeta pairava no ar. Silenciosa, seguiu em frente até passar para uma ala mais afastada. Não havia ninguém por perto, e os tapetes espessos abafa vam o som das muletas contra o chão.

Rápida, passou pela porta no fundo da ala e descobriu-se em uma suíte ampla e muito orga nizada. O quarto de Edward, certamente. A mo bília escura e a decoração sóbria atestavam uma preferência masculina, e a escrivaninha além da cama comprovava que o habitante daqueles apo sentos tinha uma grande preocupação com o tra balho. Portas entreabertas davam passagem ao quarto de vestir e a um cômodo menor e vazio.

Por onde começar? Se Edward carregava a cha ve no bolso, como era bem provável, estava per dendo tempo e se expondo a riscos inúteis. Mas os papéis que queria encontrar tinham de estar em alguma parte da casa.

A escrivaninha era o lugar mais adequado para iniciar a busca. As gavetas não estavam tranca das, e Bella examinou cada uma delas, encon trando apenas tinta, penas e papéis, além de ma ços de cartas.

Todas haviam sido enviadas por Emmet. Abriu a primeira, datada de vários anos antes, e leu o relato sobre experiências inovadoras em uma produção do teatro londrino. A segunda carta contava sobre seu envolvimento com uma mulher que conhecera no les te, e em outra era possível quase sentir a excitação da noite de estreia de uma de suas peças.

Devolveu quase todas as cartas à gaveta, guardando algumas no bolso do vestido. Edward não sentiria falta delas, e pretendia devolvê-las assim que soubesse mais sobre Emmet. O conhecimento seria útil quando Edward a testasse novamente.

Desapontada com a escrivaninha, dirigiu-se ao armário de roupas. Ali também não havia nada de interessante. Talvez na cômoda... As gavetas continham apenas roupas e objetos de uso pessoal. Sobre o móvel, uma urna de madeira guardava duas rosas, uma seca e outra murcha, porém mais nova que a primeira, dando a impressão de ter sido guardada ali poucos dias antes. Mas por quê?

Bella lembrou as flores sobre o túmulo de Emmet e soube a resposta. De onde teria vindo a flor mais antiga, então? O retrato sobre a lareira do escritório passou por sua mente como um re lâmpago. Do funeral de seu pai? O sentimentalismo da ideia parecia incongruente com o homem seco e desconfiado que conhecia.

Um anel com um brasão de família, vários al finetes de gravata de diamantes, um relógio de bolso e algumas moedas de ouro ocupavam o res tante do espaço da urna.

Bella examinou o criado mudo e as gavetas da mesa na saleta na entrada da suíte. Nada.

Um gongo soou e ela se virou sobressaltada, olhando em volta. Um relógio sobre o armário pa recia acusá-la comseus ponteiros vigilantes.

Era inútil. Se ele queria esconder uma chave, po dia fazê-lo atrás dos quadros ou nos bolsos das rou pas penduradas no armário. Ou levava-a com ele.

Era evidente que não havia nenhum papel importante no quarto, e seria inconveniente para ele ter de subir sempre que quisesse trabalhar. E se Edward levava a chave com ele, jamais teria acesso às gavetas do escritório.

Bella ajeitou as muletas sob os braços e pre parou-se para partir. O som de passos do lado de fora provocou uma onda sufocante de terror.

Rápida, moveu-se em direção contrária, procu rando um lugar para esconder-se. Havia acabado de entrar no pequeno cômodo vazio quando a porta da suíte se abriu e Edward entrou praguejando em voz alta.


	7. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO V

Na privacidade do quarto, Edward praguejou até sentir-se aliviado. Despiu o paletó respingado de sangue e jogou-o sobre uma cadeira, seguido pela camisa.

A segurança dos empregados era de suprema importância para ele. Estivera trabalhando no es critório da fundição quando ouvira o sino de emer gência e correra para ver o que havia acontecido.

Mike Newton fora ferido quando uma roldana se soltara e o atingira. Apesar de ser sido atirado alguns metros longe do equipamento, não perdera a consciência. Edward assumira o controle da si tuação, estancando o sangue com as próprias mãos enquanto um funcionário ia buscar uma carroça e outro improvisava um torniquete.

Acompanhara Mike ao médico na cidade, e havia esperado enquanto os ferimentos foram suturados e as costelas, imobilizadas.

Jacob entrou com a banheira de cobre.

— Mike vai ficar bem? — perguntou.

— O dr. Barnes disse que ele perdeu muito san gue e fraturou pelo menos uma costela, mas ele acha que Mike receberá cuidados adequados em casa. O pobre coitado vai precisar de algumas semanas de descanso para se recuperar.

Os Mewton tinham muitos filhos pequenos. Edward sabia que uma semana de pagamento faria falta na casa da família, e por isso dera ordens para que Jasper fosse levar suprimentos uma vez por semana.

Jacob pôs a banheira no piso de pedras diante da lareira. Duas criadas entraram com vasilhas cheias de água, silenciosas e retraídas, aparente mente assustadas com o estado de espírito do patrão.

— Não costumo morder, sra. Pratt. Não precisa olhar para mim como se temesse um ataque.

— Sim, senhor. Quero dizer, não, senhor.

— Não se incomodem com mais água. Esta será suficiente. Tenho uma reunião em trinta minutos, e não posso esperar mais. Antes de saírem, colo quem minha camisa cinza sobre a cama, por favor. E não esqueçam a calça correspondente.

Normalmente cuidava das próprias roupas, mas estava muito atrasado. As criadas obedeceram e saíram em seguida.

— Posso ajudá-lo? — Jacob ofereceu.

— Sim, obrigado. Desta vez estou precisando de ajuda. — Despiu a calça e entrou na banheira com água até a metade. — Escolha os acessórios, está bem?

Bella ouvira cada palavra do esconderijo no cômodo ao lado. O coração batia num ritmo fre nético. Uma rápida olhada em volta revelou uma porta que, esperava, a levaria ao corredor. Mas os movimentos desajeitados com a muleta e o som provocado pela madeira em contato com o chão trairiam sua presença.

Podia ouvir o ruído de água.

Teria coragem de atravessar o quarto? De quanto tempo dispunha, e quem encontraria no corredor?

O buraco da fechadura abaixo da maçaneta de bronze chamou sua atenção e, devagar, inclinou-se para a frente. O sol vespertino iluminava a suíte, e a banheira fora colocada bem na frente da porta. E na banheira...

Misericórdia!

Bella nunca vira um homem em toda sua glória natural. Edward se mantinha de costas para ela, esfregando os braços, as mãos e o peito.

Os músculos das costas eram flexionados pelos movimentos, e o desenho harmonioso conduzia a uma cintura estreita e a uma visão que jamais imaginara: glúteos firmes, coxas fortes e propor cionais, enfim, um quadro tão incomparável que temia perder o fôlego.

Misericórdia, misericórdia! O coração batia tão depressa que temia ser descoberta por causa do barulho.

Edward recolheu uma concha de água e des pejou o líquido sobre a cabeça, deixando-o escorrer pelos ombros, braços e costas. As gotas que caíam dos cotovelos formavam pequenas poças no chão.

Bella ergueu o corpo, o rosto e o pescoço to mados por um calor sufocante. Não podia ficar ali nem mais um segundo. Escaparia imediata mente, enquanto ele se banhava, e rezaria para que Jacob ainda estivesse ocupado com as roupas. Rennesme devia estar acordada àquela hora, e logo a sra. Clearwater começaria a procurá-la pela casa.

Com alguma dificuldade, moveu-se pelo espaço onde o piso era de madeira crua, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho com as muletas. O suor brotava abundante em sua testa e corria pelas costas. A qualquer momento ele poderia abrir aquela porta e... e...

E estaria nu.

E molhado.

Estendeu a mão e girou a maçaneta, tremendo de medo e ansiedade. A porta se abriu. Passou ao corredor e fechou-a, olhando de um lado para o outro a fim de certificar-se de que estava sozinha.

Felizmente não havia ninguém por perto.

Por enquanto.

Grata pelos tapetes que abafavam o som dos passos trôpegos, afastou-se daquela ala o mais depressa possível.

A sra. Clearwater estava acordada, mas trabalhava em seu bordado quando Bella entrou no quarto.

— Ela começou a se mover há poucos minutos — a criada contou. Se achava estranho o desa parecimento da jovem mãe, não disse nada.

Pelo que sabia, Rosalie era a segunda senhora da casa. Tinha todo o direito à liberdade de ir e vir quando quisesse.

Bella tocou as cartas em seu bolso. Leria cada uma delas quando estivesse sozinha naquela noite.

Tivera uma filha, mas nunca havia visto um ho mem nu. Bella não conseguia olhar para Edward durante o jantar sem lembrar os músculos das costas e dos ombros bem moldados. A recordação provocou um calor intenso que partiu do ventre e espalhou-se por todo o corpo até alcançar o rosto. Por mais que se concentrasse no cordeiro assado e na conversa em torno do acidente na fundição, não conseguia banir da mente as perturbadoras imagens de um corpo nu e poderoso.

— Rosalie? — O som da voz profunda e vibrante a fez erguer a cabeça. — Pode ir ao meu escritório mais tarde? — ele perguntou.

Sentiu a garganta oprimida. O que Edward po deria querer? Teria descoberto que havia estado em seu quarto? Sentira falta das cartas?

— Sim, é claro.

— Sente-se bem, querida? — Esme perguntou. — Está quieta demais... e ruborizada também.

— Estou bem, obrigada.

— Vai aprender a viver com a solidão. Encon trará outras coisas com que ocupar seus dias e pensamentos com o passar do tempo. E existe um certo sentimento de depressão depois do nasci mento de um bebê que não tem qualquer relação com a morte de Emmet.

Bella assentiu e manteve os olhos baixos. Era quase injusto o número de desculpas que tinha para o seu silêncio, suas alterações de humor, sua presença naquela casa. Como Rosalie, tinha uma desculpa para tudo. Como Isabella Swan era responsável por todas as mentiras. A vida como Rose era muito mais fácil.

A sra. Pratt tirou sua sobremesa intocada.

— Pode me acompanhar agora? — Edward perguntou.

— Sim... quando quiser.

— Não quer juntar-se a nós, mãe?

— Não, obrigada, querido. Jacob vai me levar à casa dos Austin para um jogo de cartas.

— Faça com que ele fique e espere. — Beijou o rosto da mãe e acompanhou Rosalie até o escri tório. — Incomoda-se com a fumaça?

Ela ergueu a cabeça e viu o cigarro entre os dedos longos e bem cuidados. Um cavalheiro sem pre pedia permissão de uma dama para fumar em sua presença, e Edward era um cavalheiro.

— Não. Meu pai fuma cachimbo.

— Fuma? Pensei que seu pai estivesse morto.

— Oh, sim... está. Quis dizer que ele fumava cachimbo. — E antes que ele pudesse interrogá-la, perguntou: — Queria falar comigo?

Ajoelhando-se diante do fogo da lareira, ele acendeu o cigarro com uma brasa. O aroma rico do tabaco de boa qualidade invadiu a sala. Ele se levantou e olhou para as chamas.

A mente distraída de Bella levou-a de volta ao quarto, ao buraco de fechadura através do qual descobrira um mundo desconhecido e fascinante. Jamais seria capaz de olhar para aquele homem como antes. O calor invadiu novamente seu peito, mas dessa vez desceu até o ventre e provocou uma sensação estranha, inquietante.

Edward encarou-a.

— Quero discutir as responsabilidades que men cionei em nossa última conversa.

— É claro. — Foi sentar-se na cadeira mais distante do fogo, já que estava mais que aquecida.

— Como esposa de Emmet e mãe de Rennesme, tem obrigações com a família. Emmet nem sem pre viveu à altura de suas responsabilidades.

Por que ele tinha sempre de apontar as falhas do irmão?

— Talvez ele não tenha vivido à altura de suas expectativas.

— Meu irmão era dono de uma porção da Fun dição Cullen. Uma parcela exatamente igual à minha. E nunca assumiu essa responsabilidade.

As palavras e o ressentimento que expressavam ecoaram na sala como um tiro de canhão, e ela se sentiu tola por não ter percebido antes. Não conse guira compreender a razão de tanta desconfiança.

— Qual era a parte de Emmet na Fundição Cullen? — perguntou.

— Um terço. Mamãe e eu temos um terço cada um. Depois de sua morte, o terço pertencente a ela seria dividido entre nós, os filhos.

Dinheiro. O assunto girava em torno do dinheiro que Rosalie e seu filho teriam herdado.

— E agora que Emmet está morto, o que acon tecerá com a parte que pertencia a ele?

— Como se nãosoubesse...

— Como poderia saber? Não conversei com nin guém além de você e Esme, e nenhum dos dois me contou nada.

— Emmet nunca falou sobre os bens que pos suía? Sobre os negócios da família?

— Emm não planejava morrer! Ele havia acabado de se casar.

Os olhos verdes examinaram seu rosto por alguns instantes antes de buscarem novamente o fogo.

— Rennesme herdou o terço de Emmet. Quando minha mãe morrer ela herdará metade do terço que pertence a ela. Metade da Fundição Cullen será dela.

Emmet não negligenciara o bem-estar da es posa e do filho. De uma coisa estava certa: ele e Rose amaram-se muito. Por que Emmet não tomaria todas as providências para certificar-se de que ela e o bebê estariam seguros, caso não pudesse estar junto da família?

— Ele não era tão irresponsável, afinal — disse, incapaz de conter o sorriso de satisfação que distendeu seus lábios. — Cuidou de tudo para que a filha não ficasse desamparada. E quanto a... — Deteve-se antes de dizer Rose — ...mim? Qual é minha participação nisso tudo?

Edward fitou-a com uma intensidade que teria sido suficiente para rasgar o mais espesso couro.

— Existem contas abertas em seu nome. Os depósitos são realizados anualmente a partir dos lucros da companhia. Vai me dizer que não tinha conhecimento disso?

Uma onda de raiva brotou em seu peito. Como esse homem atrevia-se a acusar a generosa mu lher que conhecera rapidamente de tão sórdida manipulação?

— Está tentando sugerir que provoquei o desastre de trem para ficar com o dinheiro de Emmet?

A expressão revelou toda a surpresa provocada pela pergunta direta.

— Acredita que eu queria a morte de Emmet? — ela insistiu, a voz mais alta e estridente do que pretendia.

Edward jogou o cigarro na lareira e afastou-se do fogo.

O coração de Bella batia descompassado. Não tinha o direito de discutir com aquele homem. Nem de estar zangada, contrariada, ou de desa fiá-lo e questionar seu direito a duvidar das in tenções de uma desconhecida que acolhera em sua casa. Não era nada para ele. Mas a bondade e a generosidade de Emmet e Rose haviam sido tudo para ela. Por eles ainda estava viva.

— Não, não acredito que tenha desejado a morte de meu irmão. Mas não estou convencido das ra zões que a levaram a se casar com ele.

Bella permaneceu em silêncio. Não disse que os motivos de Rosalie não tinham importância. Emmet se casara com ela. O fato estava consu mado e as ramificações legais da decisão teriam de ser cumpridas. Em sua opinião, se Rose es tivesse viva, a obrigação de Edward teria sido cumprir os desejos do irmão e garantir os direitos da cunhada e do sobrinho.

E acreditava que ele sabia disso.

— E quanto às responsabilidades que pretendia discutir?

— Vou honrar o testamento deixado por meu irmão — ele revelou sem responder à pergunta.

— Vai honrar também o casamento que ele fez? A esposa que escolheu? — Bella arrependeu-se assim que ouviu as próprias palavras. — Desculpe-me, não devia ter dito isso. Não quero discutir com você. Diga-me apenas o que é esperado de mim.

— O que espero, Rosalie, é que honre o nome dos Cullen. Que tenha um comportamento ade quado a uma Cullen. E que comece a assumir os deveres que minha mãe cumpriu sozinha du rante muitos anos. Não foi fácil para ela. No início, quando a fundição ainda era apenas um sonho em vias de realização, tudo era muito difícil. Creio que agora ela merece um pouco de paz e descanso.

Bella não tinha dúvida de que Edward estava certo. Além do mais, sabia que ia sentir-se melhor se fizesse alguma coisa em troca do sustento. De via mais que isso a Emmet.

— Não tenho uma esposa — ele prosseguiu. — Se e quando decidir me casar, a mulher que es colher dividirá as tarefas.

— O que quer que eu faça?

— Quero que cuide da administração doméstica, receba os eventuais convidados, supervisione os criados e as compras, planeje os cardápios... esse tipo de coisa. Minha mãe vai ajudá-la enquanto estiver aprendendo.

Em outras palavras, teria de desempenhar o papel de Rosalie diante dos convidados. A ideia provocou um arrepio gelado e um medo que quase a paralisou.

— Com que frequência recebem?

Ele a encarou e estudou-a em silêncio por alguns instantes. Era evidente que percebera o terror pro vocado pela ideia, mas imaginava diferentes ra zões para o sentimento.

— Sempre que um associado comercial está na cidade. Uma ou duas vezes por mês. Talvez mais. Talvez menos.

Assumir as responsabilidades de Esme a per turbava mais que tudo. O que aconteceria quando Bella partisse? Com sorte, só teria de organizar as recepções algumas poucas vezes. Depois par tiria, e então Esme seria deixada novamente com todo o trabalho.

A situação era cada vez pior.

Mas, se Rose estivesse em seu lugar, teria con cordado com os desejos do cunhado. O que mais poderia ter feito? Aprender a comportar-se como dona da casa e garantir o futuro da filha teria sido sua principal e maior obrigação.

E era assim que Bella tinha de agir. Qualquer outra atitude despertaria suspeitas.

— Está bem. Vai falar com sua mãe sobre isso?

— Conversarei com ela amanhã cedo.

Reconheceu a tensão nos ombros musculosos e na maneira como ele sustentava a cabeça.

— Farei o melhor que puder.

O olhar de Edward sugeria incerteza e uma pequena medida de surpresa.

— Espero que sim.

Não era uma ameaça. Mas Bella chegou ao quar to com a sensação de que as conseqüências seriam desastrosas, caso não fosse aprovada nesse teste.

Por que se importava? Só teria de suportar o peso do ressentimento de Edward por mais al gumas semanas. Depois disso deixaria Mahoning Valley e encontraria um lugar onde pudesse viver em paz com Rennesme. Um lugar onde poderia re construir sua vida.

Um lugar onde ninguém a conhecesse, onde não existisse uma única expectativa a ser correspondida.

Até lá suportaria todas as provações, todos os testes. Porque não tinha escolha.


	8. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO VI

O batizado de Rennesme só podia ser o primeiro evento programado. E ha veria uma recepção. Emmet fora enterrado e pranteado; agora a herdeira dos Cullen teria uma recepção à altura de sua importância.

Bella sofria com a idéia de levar sua herdeira impostora à presença de Deus e pedir Sua bênção. Que destino esperaria por ela depois dessa última e imperdoável transgressão?

O som do órgão enchia a igreja de Youngstown, e o cheiro da cera de velas misturava-se ao dos perfumes caríssimos que pairavam no ar. Bella tentou não pensar que estava dando à filha um nome falso. E cada vez que a enormidade do ato a atingia, abalando suas estruturas mais elemen tares, pensava no próprio pai, amaldiçoando Charlie Swan por seu papel naquela farsa.

Sentia saudade da casa onde um dia vivera, da segurança que um dia acreditara possuir. Come tera um deslize que mudara toda sua história, e então fora forçada a admitir que o pai nunca a amara de verdade, considerando-a importante so mente enquanto fora de alguma utilidade para ele, enquanto não se transformara em um fardo, em motivo de vergonha.

Rennesme jamais teria de aprender uma lição tão dolorosa, prometeu a si mesma. Seu amor por ela seria incondicional e eterno. Seria uma mãe com preensiva e presente. Bella fez o juramento si lencioso antes de deixar a igreja e correr para casa a fim de cuidar dos últimos preparativos.

A recepção foi informal, com um bufê montado na sala de jantar. Edward observou que depois de uma criada recolher o casaco de cada convidado e acrescentar o presente à pilha crescente, Rosalie cumprimentava cada um deles pessoalmente. As roupas e o comportamento eram exemplares, e estava surpreso com a firmeza com que ela lidava com os empregados e a simpatia com que recebia os convidados.

Ela não conhecia os banqueiros e industriais de Wick Avenue, mas Edward passou por um grupo entretido por Rosalie e ouviu as perguntas que ela formulava para estimular a conversa.

— Se o canal é tão importante, por que o projeto ainda não foi posto em prática?

— Porque é muito caro — respondeu Demetri Coughlin, um banqueiro aposentado. — E os pro dutores têm preferido o transporte ferroviário ao fluvial.

— A idéia do canal tem sido passada de uma administração a outra por mais de cem anos — disse o prefeito Uley. — Um dia desses vai apa recer alguém com dinheiro suficiente para finan ciar o projeto.

O prefeito parecia encantado com Rosalie. Edward notou como o viúvo tentava chamar a aten ção da jovem. Ela conseguiu afastar-se e integrar-se a outro grupo, caminhando com graça espan tosa para alguém que se apoiava em muletas.

— O que achou de minha cunhada? — Edward perguntou ao prefeito Uley, fazendo questão de lembrar que o objeto de sua atenção era uma Cullen e estava sob sua proteção.

— Uma mulher fascinante. É uma pena o que aconteceu com seu irmão. Eles deviam formar um casal muito interessante. Ela é jovem e bela. Te nho certeza de que voltará a se casar em breve.

Os olhos de Edward passaram do prefeito a Rosalie. Casar-se outra vez? Era perfeitamente natural que alguém pensasse assim. Ela era jovem. E bela, também. Por que haveria de contentar-se com uma vida de viúva rica, se poderia ser muito mais rica e ainda contar com a companhia de um marido?

— Há muito não o vejo no teatro — Demetri disse. Dividiam um camarote no balcão, e Edward costumava acompanhar a mãe. — Por que não leva Rosalie no sábado à noite? Será uma boa opor tunidade para que ela conheça as damas da nossa sociedade... e outras pessoas, também.

Os Coughlin eram a nata da sociedade de Youngstown. Assim que fosse aceita por eles, Rosalie passaria a ser parte indispensável da estrutura social local. Edward a seguia com os olhos.

Jasper Hale, elegante na calça preta e na ca saca cinza, mantinha-se em pé em um canto da sala de estar. Rosalie aproximou-se dele. Jasper inclinou a cabeça para ouvi-la e seus olhos cinzentos foram iluminados por uma centelha de interesse.

— E então? Podemos esperá-lo no sábado à noi te, Edward? — Demetri perguntou.

Rosalie disse alguma coisa no ouvido de Jasper e tocou a manga de sua casaca. Ele sorriu e res pondeu, e Edward não conseguiu entender o des conforto provocado pela cena.

— Sim — respondeu. — Estaremos lá. — Atra vessando a sala com passos determinados, parou ao lado da cunhada.

Jasper ergueu a cabeça.

— Rose fez um trabalho maravilhoso com a comida, não? Já provou o patê de ganso?

Edward tentou superar a irritação inexplicável. "Rose"?

— Sim. Minha mãe é uma excelente professora.

Rosalie o encarou, e se não soubesse tudo o que sabia sobre ela, Edward teria julgado ver uma sombra de dor em seus olhos. Ela podia enganar a todos, mas não se deixaria enganar pelo charme estudado e o falso sotaque nova-iorquino.

— Esteve na casa dos Newton? — perguntou ao assistente. — Como estava Mike?

— Ele está se recuperando bem. Apenas um pouco frustrado por não poder trabalhar. A sra. Newton me pediu para transmitir sua gratidão pe los suprimentos.

— Acha que é o bastante?

— Você mandou meia carroça de comida, Edward!

— Sua generosidade é admirável — Bella comentou.

— Não se deixe enganar — Jasper apontou. — Edward é um grande sovina. Ninguém consegue arrancar um centavo extra de seu bolso em uma transação comercial. Ele discute o preço do grama de ferro até os fornecedores serem vencidos pela exaustão.

— Meu pai fundou a companhia com o dinheiro de um empréstimo cedido pela Coughlin's Savings and Trust. Eu seria um filho indigno se não hon rasse sua memória justificando todo o trabalho duro e multiplicando o investimento.

Os olhos de Bella foram invadidos por uma sombra.

Samuel Breslow, dono de um moinho, estava pas sando por eles e parou ao ouvir o último comentário.

— Fez um excelente trabalho, Edward. Agora precisa providenciar um herdeiro, alguém que as suma o comando dos negócios quando chegar sua vez de descansar.

Um silêncio estranho caiu sobre o grupo. Edward evitou olhar para Rosalie.

— Ainda pretendo passar muitos anos no co mando da Fundição Cullen — garantiu.

— Não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso — o homem respondeu rindo. — Trouxe uma caixa de cigarros de Georgetown especialmente para você. O que acha de irmos experimentá-los?

— É claro. Com licença — Edward pediu, olhando para Rosalie com expressão fechada.

Bella assentiu, e os dois homens atravessaram a sala repleta de visitantes.

— Sou capaz de imaginá-lo realizando bons ne gócios e multiplicando o capital da companhia — ela comentou. — O que não consigo aceitar é o outro lado. O da generosidade e da compaixão.

— Edward é leal com todos os empregados — Jasper contou.

— E com a família.

— Sim, com a família.

— Você o conhece há muito tempo?

— Sim, há muitos anos. Certa vez nos apaixo namos pela mesma mulher.

— Oh?

— Tínhamos dez anos de idade.

Bella encarou-o e viu o humor em seu rosto.

— Nós nos odiamos por um mês inteiro.

— E o que aconteceu?

— Fiz com que ele fosse acusado de ter despe jado tinta na cadeira da professora. Ele retribuiu esmurrando meu nariz. Mais tarde Mary Joy mu dou-se para Chicago, e nós a esquecemos.

Bella sorriu.

— Ele e Emmet eram como óleo e água — Jasper prosseguiu. — Edward fazia tudo de acordo com as convenções, seguindo as regras, esforçan do-se para agradar Carlisle.

— O pai?

— Sim. E Emmet era exatamente o oposto. Quebrava todas as regras sem dar a menor im portância ao que os outros pensavam dele. Nem mesmo a opinião do pai tinha importância.

— Entendo. E por isso o sr. Cullen preferia Edward.

— Pelo contrário. Oh, ele tentava não demons trar, mas Emmet era o favorito. Pensando bem, era como se ele estivesse sempre tentando compen sar o desapontamento causado por Emmet. — Sua expressão mudou de repente. — Desculpe-me.

— Por quê?

— Não devia ter dito isso. Você é a viúva de Emm.

— Não, não. Sou grata por ser tão franco comigo. Ainda existem muitas coisas que desconheço ou não compreendo sobre esta família. Quanto mais souber, mais fácil será lidar com minha situação.

Edward nunca deixara transparecer que Jasper fosse mais que um valioso empregado. Mas ele estivera presente no serviço religioso em memória de Emmet, e de repente podia ver o relaciona mento entre os dois homens sob uma nova luz.

Uma idéia invadiu sua mente.

— Ficou surpreso por Edward tem decidido investigar-me?

— Ele fez isso?

— Não sabia?

— Não.

— Pensei que ele pudesse ter lhe contado.

— Tenho certeza de que foi apenas uma medida de precaução. Alguém na posição de Edward tem de estar sempre pronto para proteger a proprie dade e os investimentos. Qualquer mulher com quem Emmet tivesse se casado teria sido sub metida ao mesmo tratamento. Edward mandará investigar o passado da própria esposa, se um dia decidir se casar.

O homem parecia sincero. Aparentemente, não participara do processo de levantamento de informações sobre Rose. Mas a simpatia e a amizade de Jasper a deixaram mais confortável do que estivera durante todo o dia.

— O que ele lhe contou a meu respeito?

— Apenas que chegaria com uma criança e es taria ferida. A menina é encantadora. Fico feliz por vocês estarem bem.

A tarde passou depressa. Bella e Esme abriram os presentes e, aos poucos, os convidados foram se despedindo. Pouco depois Esme abraçou Rose, elogiou seu trabalho e foi para o quarto.

Certificando-se de que os criados limpavam a casa depois da festa, Bella também se recolheu. A perna, que havia começado a doer horas antes, latejava intensamente. Exigira demais dela. Pa rada diante da escada, olhou para cima, prepa rando-se para o esforço.

— Por que não disse nada?

A voz profunda de Edward pegou-a desprevenida, assustando-a. Ao virar-se, encontrou-o a seu lado.

— Sobre o quê? — perguntou com o coração aos saltos.

Teria descoberto alguma coisa? Um dos empre sários presentes à festa podia tê-la reconhecido. Não tinha motivos para temer que um daqueles indus triais do ferro possuíssem ligações comerciais com seu pai, mas era possível que houvesse recebido al guns deles em sua casa, em Boston, e esquecido.

— Está sentindo dores na perna. É esse o motivo da ruga em sua testa, não?

Aliviada, apoiou-se no corrimão de madeira polida.

— Não énada — disse. Especialmente se com parado aos outros males que a afligiam.

— Não precisa fingir que está bem. É tolice. — Sem preâmbulos, tomou-a nos braços.

Por um momento Bella permaneceu tensa, ten tando resistir ao impacto provocado pelo contato e à atitude presunçosa. Mas depois dos primeiros degraus foi forçada a reconhecer que se sentia grata por alguém preocupar-se com seu bem-estar.

Bella permitiu-se relaxar nos braços que ofe reciam conforto, proteção e segurança, como se não precisasse enfrentar o mundo sozinha.

Chegaram ao topo da escada e ela o encarou. Por um momento Edward teve a sensação de que as botas estava presas ao chão. Sentira a resis tência inicial, mas de repente o corpo tentador e perfumado relaxara em seus braços, indicando que estava mais cansada do que havia percebido.

Apenas algumas semanas se passaram desde o terrível acidente e do parto. Observara-a durante a tarde e sofrera crises de consciência, o que o levara a perguntar-se se não havia sido duro demais com ela. Quem quer que fosse aquela mulher, não tinha o direito de abusar de suas forças ou prejudicar sua saúde.

Levou-a para a cama e depositou-a sobre o col chão com gentileza. Estava começando a se afastar quando ela gritou e, assustado, Edward percebeu que uma mecha de cabelos ficara presa em um botão de sua casaca. Devagar, sentou-se ao lado dela e estudou o cacho.

— Desculpe-me... — A voz doce e a expressão constrangida o fizeram pensar em cenas eróticas, despertando sensações que só uma mulher era capaz de provocar.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la. Chegue mais perto. — Mas aproximar-se poria toda aquela gloriosa mas sa de caracóis bem perto de seu rosto.

Ela obedeceu, e Edward tocou a mecha sedosa e libertou-a do botão com imenso cuidado. Era como tocar a mais pura seda. Incapaz de resistir à tentação, manteve-a entre os dedos e prolongou o contato.

Bella levantou a cabeça e foi possível ver todas as questões em seus olhos. Como se tivesse von tade própria, a mão buscou o queixo de formato harmonioso e sentiu o calor provocado pelo rubor que a coloriu. O hálito quente e doce era como um convite ao pecado, chamando-o e provocando-o. O aroma dos cabelos e da pele o incendiava. Ela respirou fundo, e o desejo de provar o sabor da queles lábios foi mais forte que o bom senso.

Os dedos mergulharam no oceano de caracóis avermelhados. Os lábios buscaram os dela. Ela respi rou fundo mais uma vez, talvez por surpresa ou prazer, não saberia dizer, mas beijou-a antes que houvesse tempo para protestos ou resistência.

Uma forte descarga passou por seus corpos. Os lábios de Rosalie eram macios, quentes e deliciosos. Com cuidado, pediu passagem com a língua e, após uma fraca resistência, foi concedida. Edward entrou em êxtase ao sentir seu gosto e aprofundou mais o beijo.

Mergulhado nas sensações deliciosas provocadas pelo beijo, Edward levou alguns instantes para per ceber que a mão em seu peito o empurrava.

O gesto foi como um chamado da realidade e ele interrompeu o contato, levantando-se e sen tindo a cabeça latejar.

Ela permaneceu sentada, a cabeça baixa, uma das mãos apoiada sobre o colchão para suportar o peso do corpo, a outra ajeitando os cabelos.

— Sinto muito — sussurrou.

— A culpa foi minha — Edward respondeu depressa. Depressa demais. E zangado.

Uma lágrima brotou de um daqueles olhos castanhos.

— Desculpe, Rosalie. Você está vulnerável neste momento. Não me comportei como um cavalheiro honrado. Tem todo o direito de estar aborrecida. Prometo agir com maior discrição no futuro.

Ela se manteve quieta, silenciosa.

— Olhe para mim, por favor. Foi só um beijo.

O pedido foi atendido. E ele lamentou tê-lo ex pressado. Porque ao ver os olhos cheios de espanto e dor, soube a verdade e sentiu-se o pior dos homens.

Nenhuma negativa seria suficiente para apagar o que acontecera ali.

Não havia sido apenas um beijo.

Bella preparou-se para a noite no teatro, lamen tando não poder ficar em casa enquanto Edward e Esme saíam. Assim teria tempo para devolver as cartas de Emmet e ler as que ainda não pudera examinar. Até então só tomara conhecimento de his tórias sobre as viagens que ele fizera e as peças que produzira. Tinha certeza de que as informações seriam úteis em algum momento, mas a decepção ainda era maior que todos os sentimentos. Gostaria de ter uma chance de voltar ao quarto de Edward para procurar as chaves da escrivaninha do escri tório. Mas sabia que a probabilidade de realizar a busca era quase nula.

Bella escolheu um dos vestidos novos, um mo delo em seda negra com renda francesa da mesma cor e pérolas bordadas desde os ombros até a cin tura formando um triângulo.

Estudou-se no espelho, tentando acostumar-se às mudanças recentes que o corpo sofrerá. Os seios es tavam mais cheios, os quadris, mais arredondados. O que pensaria o pai se a visse naquele momento?

Lembrou a noite em que Edward a carregara até o quarto e o ardor com que a beijara. O que ele pensava a seu respeito?

O que importava? Ele nem conhecia sua verda deira identidade. Mesmo assim, não conseguia dei xar de pensar que errara ao encorajar aquele beijo.

E quanto mais pensava nisso, mais acreditava que o beijo havia sido apenas mais um teste. Uma maneira de descobrir com que tipo de mulher seu irmão se casara, de provar que tipo de mãe possuía a única herdeira dos Cullen. E cada vez que recordava sua reação, ficava sem saber se fora aprovada ou reprovada.

Dispunha de pouca experiência com o sexo opos to, e por isso não tinha meios de comparação. O beijo de Edward ainda a mantinha acordada à noite, causando respostas físicas que comprova vam o perigoso efeito daquele homem sobre seus sentidos. Jamais fora beijada daquela maneira.

Com ternura e sensibilidade, como se fosse al guém digna de reverência.

Mas isso era tolice. Edward não a considerava especial. Pelo contrário. Então, por que lembrava a distinção acima de todas as outras caracterís ticas do beijo, acima da sensualidade e até mesmo do fato chocante de que ele a beijara?

Falhara no teste. A viúva de seu irmão o teria esbofeteado e anunciado seu ultraje para quem quisesse ouvi-la. Mas ela não.

Pressionara a mão contra o peito musculoso e sen tira o calor emanado pelo corpo másculo. Lembrara a visão estonteante daquele mesmo corpo nu e fora envolvida por um calor intenso, paralisante. Além do pulsar do sangue correndo rápido pelas veias, ouvira a voz da consciência alertando-a para os deveres com a filha, e só então empurrara o homem que gostaria de ter sentido mais perto.

Para não cair em uma armadilha, lembrara a última vez em que havia acreditado na sinceri dade de um homem.

Edward tinha um propósito, um objetivo que não a beneficiaria jamais.

Virou-se de costas para o espelho, tentando ig norar o rubor de humilhação e desejo que ainda tingia sua pele sempre que pensava no episódio.

Rennesme ainda estava acordada no berço. Amamentara-a antes de vestir-se, mas, tomada por uma necessidade súbita de tê-la nos braços, pe gou-a e foi até a janela.

— Mamãe não vai demorar — prometeu, bei jando a testa pequenina. — E vou sentir saudade. Você é minha maior riqueza.

— Rennesme ainda não dormiu? — A sra. Clearwater perguntou, aproximando-se sem fazer barulho.

— Não. Ela está começando a aumentar os períodos de vigília. Não saia de perto dela esta noite, sim?

— É claro que não, senhora.

— Obrigada. — Entregou a criança à enfermeira e foi terminar de arrumar-se, transferindo o con teúdo de sua bolsa para uma das de Rose. Depois libertou o bracelete que havia costurado sob o for ro da bolsa.

As esmeraldas brilharam como se piscassem, partilhando um segredo. Ela fechou os dedos em torno da preciosa jóia, as gemas frias contra a pele. Como teria sido sua vida se a mãe ainda fosse viva? Os conselhos bondosos e a atenção constante de uma mulher poderiam ter impedido o erro que cometera com James. E se mesmo assim houvesse cometido o engano, talvez a mãe houvesse convencido o pai a não expulsar de casa a única filha.

Jamais saberia. Colocou o bracelete no pulso. Só tinha duas coisas que lhe pertenciam de fato e de direito: Rennesme e aquela pulseira. Era melhor usar a jóia antes que ela também se tornasse parte do passado.

Edward esperava por ela no saguão. A casaca e a calça negra e a camisa branca enfatizavam a beleza devastadora.

Os olhos esmeraldas examinaram-na com atenção e admiração.

— Pronta?

— Sim, estou. E sua mãe?

— Foi jantar com amigos. Ela não disse nada? - Então sairiam sozinhos? Por um momento Bella pensou naquele beijo e sentiu o coração bater mais depressa, mas felizmente controlou-se em seguida.

— Não — respondeu. — Ela não me disse nada.

— Faz alguma diferença o fato de mamãe não ir conosco?

Há meses não ia ao teatro, nem a qualquer outro lugar, e pretendia divertir-se. Edward Cullen, seus testes e beijos não a fariam mudar de idéia.

— Nenhuma.

A produção não foi das melhores que Bella já havia assistido, mas isso não diminuiu o prazer de estar ali.

A segunda esposa de Demetri Coughlin, Heidi, era apenas alguns poucos anos mais velha que Bella, e mantinha o marido, um poderoso banqueiro, hipnotizado por seus encantos. Quando os dois ho mens desapareceram durante o intervalo, Heidi sentou-se ao lado da Bella e iniciou uma conversa entusiasmada, embora unilateral. Ela e o marido tinham dois filhos pequenos, e Heidi participava de diversas organizações femininas.

— Vou oferecer um almoço em beneficio do Au xílio às Mulheres na próxima semana, Rosalie. Você precisa ir.

— Obrigada. — Edward devia ter provocado o convite para envolvê-la nas atividades locais, ou para estudar suas reações em funções sociais. — Será um prazer.

Os homens retornaram e o teatro foi novamente inundado pela escuridão.

Alguns momentos depois do início da apresen tação, Bella olhou para o lado e viu Heidi de mãos dadas com o marido. A visão assustou-a. Não porque estivesse chocada, pois já percebera o amor que os unia, apesar da diferença de idade existente entre eles, mas porque reconheceu o sen timento de inveja. E solidão. A felicidade estam pada em seus rostos fazia com que se sentisse mais sozinha.

Planejara ter um marido amoroso algum dia. Os planos incluíam um homem apaixonado e fi lhos que criariam juntos.

O que aconteceria com ela e Rennesme quando deixassem a segurança da residência dos Cullen e a proteção conferida pelo nome da família?

Teria de fingir que era uma viúva, ou seriam discriminadas onde quer que fossem. Mais men tiras. Mas não seria capaz de oferecer um am biente decente e boa educação para a filha se re velasse a verdade. Ninguém alugaria uma casa onde pudessem morar nem a aceitariam em em prego algum.

Rennesme seria sua família. E ela seria a única responsável pela filha.

Olhando para o palco, tomou consciência do olhar de Edward a seu lado. Virou-se e, ao des cobrir que estava sendo observada, baniu da men te os pensamentos pessimistas.

— Devia ter percebido que o evento seria uma dolorosa lembrança de Emmet — ele comentou, tomando sua mão entre as dele.

O contato provocou um arrepio e despertou nela o desejo de aninhar-se em seus braços. Só uma criatura patética como ela podia extrair algum conforto de um homem de coração duro e espírito crítico. Estava tão faminta de amor e afeto que aceitava qualquer tipo de atenção.

Pois que ele pensasse que estava triste por Emmet. A idéia proporcionava uma vantagem que, naquele momento, não podia dispensar.

Na metade do segundo ato, ainda de mãos dadas com Edward, Bella foi tomada de assalto por uma questão espantosa: Seria ela a fonte de con forto no estranho intercâmbio?

Não. O grande Edward Cullen? O homem de aço? Mas testemunhara os momentos de ternura entre ele e a mãe, e sabia que devia haver mais do que ele revelava com suas atitudes frias e distantes.

Afastou os olhos do rosto belo e interrompeu o contato entre as mãos. Não. Tudo que ele fazia, cada gesto, palavra ou plano,tinha um motivo. Estava sob vigilância e observação constante, e por isso tinha de fazer exatamente o que Rosalie teria feito em iguais circunstâncias.

A tarefa seria mais simples se soubesse quem fora Rose.

Depois do espetáculo, Jacob Black levou-os ao elegante restaurante onde os Coughlin fizeram reservas. Bella recusou o vinho, dando preferência ao refrescante suco de uvas brancas. Incomodada com os seios cheios e doloridos, desejou poder oferecer uma boa desculpa e partir sem causar uma cena.

Heidi os divertiu contando histórias sobre a viagem que fizera a Europa alguns meses antes. Ela ergueu a cabeça e sorriu maravilhada quando alguns atores da peça passaram pela mesa.

— Oh, adorei a atuação de todos esta noite! — exclamou em voz alta.

Um moreno alto aproximou-se sorridente.

— Obrigado.

Laurent Beaumont apresentou os outros artistas e Heidi retribuiu apresentando o pequeno gru po que a acompanhava.

— Cullen? — Perguntou uma ruiva alta e esguia chama da Victorie Marcelino. — Por acaso são parentes de Emmet Cullen?

— Sim — Edward respondeu sem esconder o desconforto, levantando-se para aceitar a mão es tendida em sua direção. — Sou irmão dele.

— Atuei em uma das peças de Emmet no úl timo inverno em Nova York. Ficamos devastados quando soubemos sobre sua morte. Aceite minhas condolências.

Os outros também manifestaram pesar.

— E Rose, é claro — ela disse, inclinando-se para beijar o rosto de Bella. — Deve estar perdida sem nosso querido Emmet. O que posso fazer por você?

— Bem, eu... eu... — Odiava ser o centro das atenções. Gostaria de poder abandonar o restau rante e buscar um refúgio seguro e discreto para esconder-se. — Nada. O irmão de Emmet está cuidando de nós.

— Nós?

— Rose teve uma menina — Heidi explicou.

Os olhos verdes de Victorie inspecionaram os cabelos e o rosto de Bella, detendo-se no vestido. Ela a tocou no braço e encontrou o bracelete de esmeraldas.

— Que linda jóia — comentou, olhando para Edward com ar interessado.

— Obrigada. — Bella interrompeu o contato tomada por uma náusea súbita e violenta.

— De onde é? — Victorie perguntou, as sobran celhas unidas numa expressão intrigada.

Bella sentiu o rosto queimar. Tentara desfazer-se do sotaque de Boston, mas sabia que revelava sua origem sempre que falava com menos cuidado.

— Nova York — respondeu.

— Ah, adoro Nova York. Lá estão sempre as pessoas mais interessantes.

— Bem, obrigado por terem ido assistir ao es petáculo. — Laurent acenou e o grupo afastou-se.

Bella não levantou a cabeça até ter certeza de que todos haviam partido, e então encontrou o olhar duro de Edward.

— O bracelete foi presente de Emmet? — per guntou em voz baixa.

— Não. A jóia era de minha mãe.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas numa resposta surpresa, e Bella sentiu vontade de morder a lín gua. Não devia ter dito isso.

— Um presente bastante extravagante para um homem que trabalhava em um moinho oferecer à esposa. Uma costureira não poderia ter com prado jóia tão cara.

— Trata-se de uma... herança de família. A pul seira é passada de geração em geração há décadas.

— Ah...

— Onde acha que consegui o bracelete? Pensa que o roubei?

— Não acredito que precise roubar coisa algu ma. Com quem estava envolvida antes de conhecer Emmet é problema seu, certo?

— Não me importo como que pensa — ela devolveu furiosa. — O bracelete era de minha mãe. É a única lembrança que tenho dela, e sinto prazer em usá-lo.

— Fala como se sua mãe estivesse morta — Edward sussurrou.

O olhar penetrante a mantinha presa à cadeira como um inseto numa armadilha. Se Rosalie tinha mãe, por que não procurá-la? Esse devia ser o pensamento de Edward.

— Quero ir embora — disse com voz sufocada. — Não me sinto bem.

— Mas a comida acabou de chegar.

— Desculpe, mas não estou com fome. Mande-me para casa e Jacob voltará para buscá-los.

— Rosalie, isso seria rude. Somos convidados dos Coughlin.

Ela se virou para o casal.

— Heidi, tenho certeza de que compreen derá se eu partir. Não tenho o hábito de passar tanto tempo longe de Rennesme.

— É claro que entendo, querida. Tenho dois filhos, e ainda me lembro de como são esses pri meiros meses. Pode partir sem receios de estar sendo grosseira. Marcaremos outro jantar. Oh, e estarei esperando por você na quinta-feira da se mana que vem.

Aliviada, Bella despediu-se, apoiou-se nas mu letas e saiu apressada.


	9. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO VII

Ela estudou a rua, iluminada por lam parinas de gás, e partiu num passo apressado. Edward surgiu a seu lado e acompa nhou-a até a carruagem.

Jacob abandonou prontamente o jogo de cartas com dois outros condutores e correu ao encontro do patrão.

— A sra. Cullen quer partir — Edward anunciou.

— Lamento que tenha de voltar para buscar o sr. Cullen — Bella desculpou-se.

— Não. A viagem é muito longa para que o pobre Jacob tenha de refazê-la a esta hora da noite. Já me despedi dos Coughlin.

Ele guardou as muletas, colocou-a na carruagem e sentou-se diante dela. Em seguida, partiram.

— Sinto ter arruinado sua noite.

— Você não arruinou nada. Só aceitei o convite para distraí-la e apresentá-la à esposa de Demetri.

— Oh, eu... Obrigada — disse. — Apreciei o espetáculo, e também gostei muito de conhecer Heidi. Será bom poder conversar com uma mulher da minha idade.

— Foi o que pensei. As peças de Emmet eram melhores que a que assistimos, não?

— Viu as peças de Emmet? — perguntou in crédula. Sempre tivera a impressão de que ele havia ignorado a profissão escolhida pelo irmão.

— Algumas delas.

— E ele sabia disso?

A tristeza tornou seu rosto ainda mais duro e ele negou com a cabeça, virando-se para a janela.

Edward tinha tantos pesares quanto ela. Es tavam representando papéis impostos pelas con tingências. Mas Bella admitia a encenação. Co nhecia a plateia. edward, por outro lado, fazia um grande esforço para enganar-se. Lembrou-se das palavras de Jasper e soube que ele amara o irmão. Portanto, compreendia a profundidade da angústia que o atormentava.

— Sei que não aprovava as escolhas de Emmet — disse. — Mas também sei que o amava muito.

— Como pode afirmar com tanta certeza?

— Tenho sido testemunha do seu sofrimento. Sei que a desconfiança e a constante atitude de fensiva resultam do desejo de proteger sua famí lia. Não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês, mas estou certa de que só queria o bem dele.

— O que nem sempre é o bastante...

— Está falando como se carregasse alguma culpa, como se fosse responsável por alguns dos problemas.

— Não sabe nada sobre mim ou sobre o rela cionamento que mantinha com meu irmão.

— Estou começando a pensar que sei.

Ele suspirou, e Bella soube que a conversa havia chegado ao fim. Edward não gostava de ser questionado.

Toda aquela farsa terminaria de maneira mise rável, a menos que encontrasse um jeito de tornar sua estadia valiosa para a família Cullen. Talvez pudesse fazer alguma coisa para provar que era mais que uma oportunista. Fora feita com duas mãos: uma para receber, outra para doar. O que poderia dar aos Cullen que eles já não tivessem?

A pergunta a fez pensar durante a longa noite que se seguiu.

Jasper se mostrava retraído nos últimos dias. Edward o conhecia há tempo suficiente para sa ber que algo o incomodava. Ergueu os olhos da correspondência que examinava e estudou-o do ou tro lado da mesa. Com a precisão de sempre, seu assistente verificava os números de um relatório.

— Algum problema com os dados? — Edward perguntou.

— Não.

— Atingimos nossa cota de produção?

— Conseguimos excedê-la em alguns milhares de libras.

— Então, qual é o problema?

Jasper passou a mão na cabeça, reclinou-se na poltrona e respirou fundo.

— Rosalie...

— Eu sabia. O que aconteceu? O que aquela mulher andou fazendo?

— Que eu saiba, ela não fez nada além de se casar com seu irmão e depois deparar-se com circunstâncias infelizes. Por isso não entendo sua atitude desconfiada com relação a ela.

— Que bobagens Rosalie enfiou em sua cabeça?

— Investigou o passado da moça?

Não tinha motivos para sentir-se culpado por proteger os interesses da família?

— É claro que sim. Teria sido tolice não investigá-la.

— E o que descobriu serviu para influenciar seus sentimentos por ela em algum sentido?

— Sem dúvida. O pai dela foi operário de uma fábrica em Nova York. Morreu quando Rosalie ain da era muito nova, e a mãe assumiu todas as responsabilidades. No entanto, os rendimentos dessa senhora eram questionáveis.

— E Rosalie?

— Foi trabalhar em uma fábrica de roupas quando tinha treze anos, mas deixou o emprego para cos turar figurinos de produções teatrais. Manteve li gações íntimas com pelo menos três homens antes de conhecer Emmet, todos envolvidos com o teatro.

— Não acha que Emm era perfeitamente ca paz de julgar o caráter das pessoas com quem se envolvia? Acredita que ele teria se casado com uma mulher que só estava interessada em dinhei ro? É isso que pensa?

— É claro que sim. O que não entendo é por que não consegue enxergar quem é essa mulher. Ela morou em um apartamento na Slay Street antes de ir viver sozinha!

Jasper fechou o livro contábil e levantou-se.

— Pensei que o conhecesse, mas vejo que me enganei. O lugar onde uma pessoa mora não a torna melhor ou pior que as outras.

O tom frio de Jasper o surpreendeu. O que Rosalie havia dito para conquistar sua confiança?

— É claro que não, mas pode definir seu caráter.

— Como?

— Ela não entrou em contato com a mãe uma única vez desde que chegou aqui. Se fosse uma pessoa de caráter, como quer me fazer acreditar, não estaria tomando todas as providências para que a mãe fosse assistida? Ela deixou a cidade sem olhar para trás! E apesar de não ser um gênio da matemática como você, meu amigo, posso cal cular que Rosalie não era casada com meu irmão quando Rennesme foi concebida.

— E acha que isso é suficiente para duvidar de que tenha amado Emm?

— Não... se Rennesme for realmente filha de meu irmão.

Jasper apertou a mandíbula e ergueu os ombros.

— Tem motivos para crer que ele não _é o _pai de Rennesme?

— Tenho motivos para questionar a paternida de. Pense bem, Jazz! Rosalie era pobre. Emmet era rico. Através do casamento, ela também se tornou rica. E manteve relacionamentos com ou tros homens antes de conhecer meu irmão.

— Nada do que disse serve como evidência.

— Por isso ela está aqui — Edward respondeu irritado, desferindo o punho cerrado contra a su perfície da mesa. — Porque não posso provar nada.

— Pensei que ela estivesse aqui por ser esposa do seu irmão. Observou Jasper sempre com sua postura calma e sensata.

Edward engoliu a raiva que atingia um pata mar perigoso. Por que o amigo defendia aquela mulher? Por que Emmet se casara com ela?

— Toda essa desconfiança contra Rose não é apenas contra ela — Jasper acusou-o. — E contra Emm, porque nunca aprovou as escolhas de seu irmão nem o respeitou como indivíduo. Mesmo que ele houvesse se casado com a filha da mais ilustre família do leste, você teria encontrado ra zões para desaprovar.

— Não é verdade.

— É claro que é. E se olhar além dos muros da Fundição Cullen, verá que tenho razão.

— Não precisa me dizer que enganos cometi com Emmet. Nada me faria mais feliz do que voltar atrás e corrigi-los. Mas é impossível.

— Tem razão. Não existe um jeito de desfazer mos os enganos que cometemos. Portanto, não co meta um erro ainda maior com Rose.

Edward refletiu sobre as palavras e sentiu a raiva diminuir. Se alguém além de Jasper as hou vesse pronunciado, teria expulsado a pessoa de seu escritório. Ele sabia disso. E se falara com tanta veemência, era porque confiava na força da amizade que os unia.

— Está bem, entendi seu ponto de vista — Edward respondeu. — E já que estamos tendo uma conversa franca, quero lhe dar um conselho: fique atento para não cometer um grande engano com ela também.

Jasper pensou, como se quisesse compreender a que engano o amigo se referia. Depois assentiu a caminho da mesa.

Edward voltou à correspondência, disposto a passar o resto do dia concentrado no trabalho, não em Rosalie. Jasper colocara algumas ideias bem importantes. Mas seus sentimentos por Emmet haviam influenciado a reação a Rosalie. As escolhas de Emmet nunca foram as melhores para a Fun dição Cullen. Era difícil esquecer um passado de erros e aceitar cegamente essa última e ainda mais ultrajante escolha.

Rosalie encontrara um aliado. Esperava que o aviso que dera fosse suficiente para impedir que Jasper adotasse sua causa a ponto de provocar in terferências no relacionamento profissional.

A ideia o deixou em estado de alerta. Se ela fosse diabólica o bastante para usar Jasper a seu favor, ele seria o maior prejudicado. Não podia permitir que isso acontecesse.

Mais um pensamento invadiu sua mente. Fora tolo ao beijá-la, mas fora esperto o suficiente para resistir às próprias reações e lembrar quem ela era e o que tinha a perder. Mas um beijo como aquele podia transformar qualquer homem em seu aliado...

Teria ela beijado Jasper também?

A casa dos Coughlin era tão elegante quanto a dos Cullen; no entanto, era possível perceber um toque feminino nos pequenos detalhes de cor e graça. O almoço foi serviço na ensolarada sala de música onde rendas portuguesas em vasos exu berantes e begônias coloridas emprestavam um toque exótico ao ambiente.

Heidi apresentou Bella às outras mulheres assim que foram chegando. Todas expressaram simpatia e demonstraram amizade. Aparentemen te, o nome Cullen e a associação com os Coughlin eram passaportes seguros para a aceitação social.

Ela bebeu chá, conversou e teve sua primeira oportunidade de falar com outras jovens mães so bre bebês, amamentação e educação de filhos. Por algumas horas, esqueceu sua situação e sentiu-se como qualquer outra mulher em uma tarde de atividade social.

A oradora convidada pertencia à Sociedade de Auxílio às Mulheres. Ela falou sobre muitas das necessidades da comunidade, e como cada dona tivo em tempo ou dinheiro seria usado. Descreveu um trabalhador da indústria do ferro que fora afastado do trabalho recentemente, e cuja esposa adoecera. Mais que fundos, a ajuda com a cozinha e as crianças era necessária naquela situação.

Seria esse o mesmo trabalhador sobre o qual ouvira Edward e Jacob conversando? O mesmo para o qual Edward enviara suprimentos? A Fun dição Cullen não era a única indústria do ramo instalada no vale.

Depois do discurso, Bella abordou a oradora.

— Um dos funcionários de Edward foi ferido em serviço — disse. — O nome dele é Newton.

— O mesmo de quem falei. Minha criada contou-me que a esposa desse homem está muito doente.

Bella não dispunha de dinheiro para doar, mas tinha muito tempo. Especialmente à tarde, quan do Rennesme dormia por horas seguidas. Lembrou-se do desejo de retribuir a generosidade de Emmet valendo-se de seu próprio conselho: _Certifi que-se apenas de fazer o mesmo por alguém quan do surgir a oportunidade._

— Pode me dar o endereço? — pediu. — Gos taria de ir à casa dos Newton.

— Mandarei um mensageiro ir levá-lo ainda esta noite. — A sra. Graham prometeu.

Bella agradeceu. Tinha certeza de que Edward já teria enviado alguém se soubesse sobre a doen ça da sra. Newton. A preocupação com os empre gados era uma de suas maiores qualidades.

Naquela noite, durante o jantar, Edward rela tou um evento recente.

— Três de meus associados e suas esposas fi carão hospedados aqui em nossa casa por cerca de uma semana. Espero que tome todas as pro vidências para recebê-los. E não esqueça de pla nejar uma noite de entretenimento. Quil Ateara é um importante corretor de ações. Aro Volturi e Embry Call são dois de nossos maiores clientes.

Bella assentiu e olhou para Esme. A mulher sorriu com ar encorajador.

— Vai gostar deles, querida. E eu estarei aqui para ajudá-la.

— Cuidarei de todos os preparativos.

Assim que Edward deixou a mesa, Bella vol tou-se para Esme.

— Vamos precisar contratar criados extras para essa semana?

A sra. Cullen confirmou seus pensamentos.

— Eu cuidarei disso, e discutirei os cardápios com a sra. Pratt hoje mesmo, mas tenho um com promisso amanhã à tarde.

— Oh?

Ela explicou sobre a mulher de Newton.

— Rose, querida, por favor, não descuide de sua saúde e segurança. Edward pode mandar al guém até lá.

— Não se preocupe. Estive tentando encontrar um jeito de me tornar útil e...

— Mas você tem sido muito útil para mim.

— Receio que Edward não tenha a mesma opinião. Isso é algo que preciso fazer.

— Nesse caso... faça o que julgar correto e adequado.

Num impulso, Bella inclinou-se para a frente e beijou-a no rosto.

— Deixe a noite de entretenimento comigo. Pen sarei em algo adorável.

— Tenho certeza que sim.

O sorriso que trocaram foi afetuoso.

Jacob apresentou-se às doze e quinze, confor me solicitara. O condutor conhecia a área onde os Newton moravam, e deixou-a diante da casa e ajudou-a a descer da carruagem.

— O sr. Cullen não vai precisar de mim até tarde. Posso esperar pela senhora.

Ela olhou para a fileira de cabanas rústicas e experimentou um arrepio. Os quintais eram re lativamente limpos, e as estruturas encontravam-se em bom estado de conservação, mas vivera sem pre cercada pelo luxo e nunca vira residências tão miseráveis.

— Não quero que passe a tarde toda esperando — disse. — Deixe-me apenas ter certeza de que este é o lugar certo.

— Não precisa ter medo, sra. Cullen. Eu não a deixaria em nenhum lugar que não fosse abso lutamente seguro.

Bella atravessou a trilha de terra batida até a cabana. Floreiras sob cada uma das duas janelas continham uma variedade encantadora de botões vermelhos e amarelos. Ela bateu na porta.

Uma criança pequena apareceu para atendê-la.

— O que é?

— Olá_. _Esta _é _a casa de Mike Newton?

— Meu pai ainda não pode atender.

— Eu sei. Por isso estou aqui. Posso falar com sua mãe, por favor?

— Mamãe está doente na cama. Se tem roupas para lavar, pode levá-las à casa dos Paulson. É logo ali. Há um toco de árvore no terreno.

— Não, eu não vim trazer roupas sujas. Quero ajudar sua mãe. — Virou-se para Jacob, que a observava curioso, e disse: — Volte às quatro para apanhar-me.

Ele se despediu com um aceno obediente e partiu.

Bella passou pelo garoto que guardava a en trada da casa. Ele levou a mão à boca, assustado, e correu para perto do homem reclinado num velho sofá. A camisa aberta revelava as bandagens que imobilizavam suas costelas, e o braço direito, tam bém imobilizado, estava apoiado em uma tipóia.

O homem encarou-a com a mesma expressão chocada do menino.

— Sr. Newton? Sou I... Quero dizer, sou Rosalie Cullen. Vim ajudar no que for possível.

— Cullen?

— Exatamente. Cunhada de Edward.

— Oh! Sinto muito por seu marido, sra. Cullen.

— Obrigada. Onde está sua esposa?

— No quarto, bem ali. Nossa filha mais velha serviu o chá antes de sair, mas Renata não quis que ela continuasse perdendo aulas e mandou-a para a escola.

Bella despiu a capa de veludo e deixou-a pen durada em um dos cabides ao lado da porta. De pois dirigiu-se ao quarto.

Ao vê-la, Renata Newton arregalou os olhos, e mos trou-se ainda mais assustada depois de ouvi-la anunciar seu nome.

Um bebê de cerca de um ano levantou-se no berço de ferro encostado em uma parede, e um forte odor de urina invadiu as narinas de Bella.

Uma criança maior, uma meninade cerca de três anos, brincava no chão.

— O dr. Barnes já esteve aqui? — Bella perguntou.

— Sim. Ele me deu um remédio para o estô mago. Estou rezando para que Seth não pegue a doença. — E olhou para o bebê no berço.

— Consegue comer?

— Talvez. Esta manhã não devolvi o chá.

— Vou preparar o almoço e um bule de chá fresco. Depois limparei Seth e levarei as crianças para respirarem ar puro. Qual é seu nome, meu bem?

A menina levantou-se, enfiou o polegar na boca é respondeu:

— Elissa.

Bella examinou os armários da cozinha e en controu suprimentos. Edward havia providencia do comida suficiente para várias semanas. No en tanto, tinha a impressão de que muito pouco fora usado, já que Mike e Renata estavam impossibili tados de cozinhar.

Bella não tinha muita prática, mas conseguiu preparar uma refeição quente para a família. De pois banhou o bebê, trocou os lençóis do berço e mandou Alec, o menino que a recebera, levar as roupas sujas à casa dos Paulson.

— Lava roupa para fora? — perguntou a Renata enquanto trocava os lençóis de todas as camas.

— Não consigo trabalhar há vários dias — ela respondeu da cadeira onde esperava. — O sr. Cullen mandou comida, mas ainda temos contas para pagar. Nosso aluguel vence dia primeiro.

Não conseguia imaginar quanto aquelas pessoas pagavam para morar em uma cabana velha e des pojada, mas era evidente que a quantia era grande para os Newton, e aquele lugar era o único lar que conheciam, por pior que fosse.

— Cuide apenas de sua recuperação e não se preo cupe com o resto — disse, ajudando-a a voltar para a cama e ajeitando as cobertas sobre seu corpo. Ti nha quase certeza de que a Sociedade de Auxílio às Mulheres pretendia fazer alguma coisa sobre o assunto. Pelo menos imaginava que esse era o des tino dos fundos solicitados pela sra. Graham. Renata fechou os olhos assim que se deitou.

— Obrigada, sra. Cullen — Mike disse ao vê-la vestir a capa para partir. — Especialmente pela ajuda que deu a Renata.

Ela acenou para as crianças e dirigiu-se à car ruagem, onde Jacob a esperava.

No dia seguinte Bella mandou toda a roupa suja dos Newton à casa dos Paulson, espantada com as poucas peças possuídas pela família. En quanto lavava os pratos do almoço e preparava o jantar, pensou em todos os vestidos de Rosalie pendurados no armário do quarto da casa dos Cullen, vestidos que Bella jamais usaria, e que eventualmente seriam doados.

No outro dia, Leah, esposa de Jacob, aju dou-a a embalar todos os vestidos, e Jacob dei xou-os na sala de estar dos Newton. Renata já estava bem melhor, e tocou as peças com reverência.

— Tem certeza de que não quer mais estes lin dos vestidos, sra. Cullen? — perguntou com os olhos brilhantes.

— Pode me chamar de... Rose. E esses são trajes impróprios para uma viúva. — Na verdade, eram impróprios para qualquer mulher com um mínimo de decência, mas não expressou sua opi nião, Renata devia ter notado. — Pode desmanchá-los e usar o tecido para o que quiser.

— Vou gostar mais disso do que pode imaginar.

Depois de três dias cuidando da casa dos Newton à tarde, correndo de volta para amamentar Rennesme e organizando os planos para os hóspedes, Bella quase gemeu de aflição ao perceber que Edward levara Jasper para jantar certa noite. Apressada, foi dizer à sra. Pratt para pôr mais um lugar à mesa.

Os homens incluíram as mulheres na conversa durante a refeição, algo a que Bella não se ha bituara na casa paterna. Tentou participar com interesse, mas o cansaço a impedia de raciocinar.

— Está entediada, Rosalie?

Ela levantou a cabeça e um rubor tingiu seu rosto.

— De jeito nenhum.

Levara Rennesme à sala com ela, e Esme a tirou do cesto e segurou-a contra o peito. Sorrindo, ela mostrou a neta aos homens.

— Rose está apenas cansada, querido. Não é fácil passar o dia todo ocupada e acordar no meio da madrugada para amamentar uma criança, Mas logo ela estará dormindo a noite toda, não é_, _Nessie, querida? — Beijou o alto da pequenina ca beça com adoração.

— Tem se cansado muito durante o dia, não é? — Edward perguntou sorrindo. — Os cardápios para o jantar têm sido excelentes, mas não creio que essa seja uma tarefa debilitante.

Bella não revelara onde passava as tardes, e por alguma razão, preferia manter o segredo.

— Se espera mais de mim, se há mais alguma coisa que eu deva fazer, só precisa dizer.

— Desde que minha mãe esteja feliz e descansada, o resto não importa. E ela me disse que você tem assumido muitas das tarefas que antes eram dela.

Bella olhou para Jasper. Não devia estar em baraçada, afinal, ele era um amigo íntimo da fa mília, mas preferia que não houvesse testemu nhado o tom de desprezo de Edward.

Jasper brindou-a com um de seus generosos sor risos, animando-a.

Um som estridente soou na cozinha, seguido pelo barulho de metais se chocando.

— Vou ver o que houve, senhor. — A sra. Pratt, que estivera ajeitando as bandejas sobre o bufê, correu para a porta.

Esme continuou brincando com Rennesme como se nada houvesse acontecido, mas Edward seguiu a criada.

— Com licença — Bella pediu, levantando-se para acompanhá-lo.

Gargalhadas ecoaram e a sra. Pratt pediu silêncio, agitando os braços com um misto de irritação e ner vosismo. Bella olhou por cima do ombro de Edward e viu a confusão de saias e saiotes molhados no chão. Rindo e sem notar a presença da outra criada e dos patrões, Leah libertou-se de onde o marido a mantinha cativa, agarrou uma panela de água com sabão e jogou o conteúdo em Jacob.

Ele se agitou, riu e se levantou como se preten desse revidar. Leah gritou e virou-se para fugir, e então viu Edward e Bella pela primeira vez.

O riso morreu em seus lábios e o sorriso transfor mou-se em uma expressão de surpresa e desânimo.

Jacob pôs-se em pé e ficou parado, olhando como se não acreditasse no que via. Espuma de sabão escorria por seu rosto e pelas roupas, en sopando o chão.

— Eu... peço desculpas, sr. Cullen — Leah gaguejou.

— Os Cullen têm um convidado para o jantar. — O tom da sra. Pratt era gelado. — Essa brin cadeira infantil é mais adequada para os momentos de folga e na privacidade de seus aposentos. — E virou-se para Edward. — Eu cuido disso, senhor.

Edward ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Bella podia sentir o medo de Leah Black. Ali o casal gozava de empregos seguros e bem remunerados, longe da pobreza e da insalubridade dos trabalhadores das minas de ferro.

— Perdoe-nos, sr. Cullen — implorou. — Jake estava comemorando. Prometo que isso não vai se repetir.

Jacob parecia atordoado e era com dificuldade que se mantinha em pé.

— O que esteve celebrando? — Edward quis saber, surpreendendo a todos com a pergunta.

— Vamos ter um filho — o empregado anunciou.

Leah ficou vermelha e tentou limpar as mãos no avental ensopado.

— Parabéns, então — ele disse, adiantando-se alguns passos para estender a mão ao motorista.

Jacob aceitou o cumprimento com um sorriso aliviado.

— Obrigado.

— Cuide para que sua esposa não seja a respon sável pela limpeza do chão da cozinha esta noite.

— Não, senhor. Eu mesmo vou cuidar disso.

— E quando terminar, vá ao meu escritório para um cigarro.

— Sim, senhor.

— Creio que estamos prontos para a sobremesa, sra. Pratt — Edward anunciou, mostrando a to dos que a discussão estava encerrada.

— Imediatamente.

— Obrigada, sr. Cullen — Leah agradeceu comovida, segurando a saia molhada para sair.

Naquele momento Edward virou-se e descobriu Rosalie. Segurando seu braço, levou-a para o cor redor entre a cozinha e a sala de jantar. Lá ele parou e encarou-a com expressão estranha, densa e indecifrável.

— Emmet costumava fazer isso? – Sussurrou a pergunta.

— Isso o quê?

— Brincar daquele jeito. Fazer coisas tolas. Bo bagens espontâneas e barulhentas... e rir.

— Muitas pessoas riem — ela respondeu.

— Realmente? Pois eu nunca a vi rindo. Nem sorrindo, para ser mais exato.

Podia dizer o mesmo sobre ele, mas não disse.

— Tire alguns minutos para assistir ao banho de Nessie ver como ela molha a sra. Clearwater. Ou quando ela tenta estudar os próprios punhos e só consegue ficar vesga. Garanto que vai ouvir minhas gargalhadas.

Estavam muito próximos, falando em voz baixa numa atitude quase cúmplice.

A atenção de Bella concentrou-se na boca de contorno firme.

— Isto é um convite? — Edward perguntou.

— Acho que sim.

— A que horas Rennesme costuma tomar banho?

— Depois do café da manhã.

Ambos sabiam que àquela hora ele costumava sair para a fundição. Mesmo assim, Edward respondeu:

— Eu irei.

Apressados, dirigiram-se à sala de jantar para sentarem-se à mesa antes que a sra. Pratt le vasse o pudim.

O lado desconhecido da complexa personalidade de Edward Cullen a surpreendera mais uma vez. A faceta suave que exibia flexibilidade com os cria dos e preocupação com os empregados. Seria essa a porção que falava ao seu coração com tanta fre qüência? Ou a verdadeira essência de sua persona lidade era composta pela porção cínica, severa e des confiada? Não acreditava nisso. Ou não queria crer.

Qual porção reagiria quando ele finalmente sou besse a verdade a seu respeito? Seria tratada com a mesma indulgência que ele dedicava aos em pregados? Com a mesma tolerância que testemu nhara momentos antes? Ou tudo não passava de uma encenação pelo bem dos negócios? Trate os empregados bem, e eles renderão mais e melhor.

Não confiava na generosidade masculina. Era mais provável que ele reagisse com a mesma in tolerância com que fora tratada até então.

Esme continuava brincando com Nessie como se Jasper nem existisse. A sra. Pratt serviu o pudim e Bella pegou a colher.

— Tem notícias sobre Mike Newton? — Edward perguntou ao assistente.

A pergunta assustou-a. Seu segredo fora descoberto?

Jasper lançou um olhar discreto em sua direção antes de responder:

— Ele vai bem. A esposa adoeceu, mas as mu lheres do Auxílio estão ajudando.

Jasper sabia! A colher de prata escorregou por entre seus dedos e caiu sobre o prato de fina porce lana. Ela ignorou o som estridente. Se ele fora buscar notícias de Mike, devia saber que primeiro Renata e depois Elissa haviam ficado doentes, mas estavam quase recuperadas. E Mike devia ter falado sobre suas visitas. Jasper tinha alguma intenção delatá-la?

Não sabia por que isso era importante. Decidira ajudar a família para ajudar os Cullen, saldar parte da dívida com a memória de Emmet e, sim, aplacar sua consciência. Desejara a aprova ção de Edward.

Mas depois tudo mudara. Sempre vivera cerca da pelo conforto, e seu primeiro teste de realidade acontecera quando o pai a expulsara de casa. No entanto, jamais havia visto como viviam os menos favorecidos, e depois de conhecer o medo de não ter a quem recorrer nem aonde ir, queria sim plesmente ajudar.

Pensando bem, Edward jamais a aprovaria. Era ela quem tinha de aprovar as próprias atitudes. E isso havia sido muito difícil no último ano.

Edward terminou a sobremesa e reclinou-se na cadeira para saborear o vinho. Os olhos verdes encontraram os dela e Bella não conseguiu des viar o rosto.

— Tenho uma surpresa para você — ele disse. Que tipo de surpresa poderia ser?

— Sei que já está ocupada com os preparativos para receber meus convidados, mas teremos outro hóspede.

— Mais uma pessoa não será problema.

— Foi o que pensei. Escrevi enviando um convite em aberto, e acabei de receber uma resposta dizendo que ela está a caminho. E ficará conosco por tempo indeterminado.

Ela? Então havia uma mulher na vida de Edward? Não entendia por que, mas a idéia pro vocava um desapontamento que era como uma lâmina cravada em seu peito. Se ele mantinha um relacionamento com alguém do sexo oposto, o assunto não era de sua conta. Mais alguns meses e estaria fora da vida daquela família.

— Preciso fazer algum arranjo especial? — perguntou.

— Essa é uma resposta que só você possui.

— Não entendo... O que quer dizer?

Ele terminou o vinho, saboreando a última gota com um sorriso satisfeito.

Jasper também parecia esperar com ansiedade a revelação do nome, e menos cauteloso que Bella, perguntou:

— Quem é a mulher misteriosa que está a ca minho daqui?

Edward olhou para Rosalie e respondeu:

— A mãe de Rosalie.


	10. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO VIII

O coração de Bella disparou. O terror dominou seu cérebro. Esme sorriu.

— Que egoísmo — disse. — Tudo em que con segui pensar foi que vou ter de dividir Nessie.

A mãe de Rose estava viva, e Edward e Esme sabiam disso! Bella estivera tão distraída ulti mamente que havia esquecido de devolver as car tas de Emmet à escrivaninha de Edward e des cobrir mais alguma coisa. A informação adicional poderia tê-la ajudado nessa desastrosa situação. Mas... Quem era aquela pessoa mentirosa em quem se transformara?

— Edward enviou algum dinheiro e convidou-a a ficar conosco por quanto tempo quiser — Esme explicou. — Sei que a presença de sua mãe será importante para você.

— Eu... não sabia que estavam pensando nisso.

_Rose tinha uma mãe. Uma mulher que acre ditava que a filha ainda estivesse viva._

As mentiras haviam se multiplicado até torná-la prisioneira.

— Disse a Ed que uma mulher precisa do apoio da mãe em situações difíceis. Não co mentamos nada porque não queríamos despertar esperanças antes de termos certeza de que tudo daria certo.

— Bem, eu... Vocês... são muito gentis. — Não conseguia pensar em mais nada para dizer.

— O jantar estava ótimo, Rose. — Jasper le vantou-se. Edward imitou-o.

— Querem juntar-se a nós para um cálice de licor, senhoras?

— Levaria Nessie para o quarto de forma que você pudesse ficar, Rose, mas sei que está cansada.

— Tem razão. Prefiro me recolher.

— Também vou me deitar, querido. Conversem sobre o que quiserem com a privacidade que os cavalheiros tanto apreciam. — Esme ofereceu o rosto para o beijo do filho e despediu-se do visi tante. — Boa noite.

— Boa noite, mãe.

Dominada por pensamentos sombrios, Bella acompanhou a sra. Cullen.

— Por que não disse nada sobre as visitas que tem feito aos Newton? — Esme perguntou enquanto subiam a escada. Ela carregava Nessie de forma que Bella pudesse apoiar-se no corrimão e em uma das muletas.

O que faria? Só conseguia pensar em fazer as malas e fugir protegida pela escuridão da noite. Mas então olhou para a filha e soube que teria de planejar algo mais sensato.

— Não queria que Edward pensasse que estava tentando conquistar seus favores — disse, tentando comportar-se com um mínimo de normali dade. — Creio que foi por orgulho.

— Ele não tem demonstrado muita aceitação, não é?

— Entendo as preocupações de Edward.

— É o único comportamento que ele conhece. Meu filho assumiu a responsabilidade pela fundição, por mim e por Emm ainda muito jovem. E sempre encarou seus deveres com absoluta seriedade.

Bella forçou-se a ouvir o que Esme dizia. Pre cisava descobrir algumas coisas.

— Como pôde ter filhos tão diferentes?

— Emm era muito mais jovem que Edward quando meu marido faleceu. Ed estava no segundo ano da universidade, tinha apenas 18 anos e Emm tinha doze anos. Tive uma menina entre os dois, mas ela só viveu algumas semanas.

Bella pensou nos primeiros momentos de consciência no hospital, quando ficara apavora da sem saber sobre o paradeiro da própria filha. Lembrou o amor que sentira ao ver a menina pela primeira vez, um sentimento que se tor nava mais forte a cada minuto de convivência, e sentiu pena de Esme.

Alcançaram o corredor do segundo andar e ca minharam devagar. Os joelhos de Bella tremiam.

— Ed voltou para casa imediatamente e assumiu todas as obrigações. Nunca tive de me preocupar com assuntos legais ou financeiros. Ele se tornou um homem no dia em que perdeu o pai. Cuidou para que Emmet terminasse os estudos, apesar das constantes discussões.

Esme acompanhou Bella até o quarto e deixou a neta sobre a cama.

— Ele abriu mão de tudo, e nunca disse uma única palavra que pudesse sugerir insatisfação ou ressentimento. Sempre negou o próprio sacrifício, comprovando o orgulho que herdou do pai. Mas sei que foi difícil. Ed abandonou os estudos, as ambições, os sonhos... E apesar de ter jurado que era apenas amigo daquela jovem, creio que teria se casado com a moça que conheceu na faculdade.

Bella ouviu com um misto de surpresa e interesse.

— Ele dizia que não havia tempo para se re lacionar com alguém que morava em Boston, tão longe daqui, e suponho que tenha sido verdade. Quando Ed conseguiu dominar todos os as suntos relativos à fundição e evitar a falência, ela já havia conhecido outro rapaz. Por outro lado, Emm só pensava em ir ao teatro, escrever suas peças e viajar. Sei que Ed esperava que o irmão concluísse os estudos e voltasse para dividir as responsabilidades. Meu filho trabalha duro como o pai sempre fez. E encara o mundo com a mesma seriedade. Sei que não teríamos tudo que temos se os dois não houvessem sido tão diligen tes, mas às vezes penso que... Talvez meu marido ainda estivesse vivo se fosse mais... — Calou-se por instantes. — Ia dizer mais parecido com Emm, mas ele também nos deixou.

Lágrimas cintilavam em seus olhos. Bella apoiou a muleta no armário e abraçou-a, com preendendo que a mulher só desejara o melhor para os dois filhos.

— Oh, Rose. Você é uma bênção. Não sei como teria sobrevivido a essas últimas semanas sem você. Saber que está aqui em minha casa é o su ficiente para fazer-me dormir todas as noites.

Como viveria com o peso da culpa oprimindo seu coração?

Esme afastou-se, secou os olhos com um dos len ços de renda que sempre carregava no bolso e aproximou-se da cama.

— Ter Nessie comigo é minha única fonte de alegria. Vocês dois são muito importantes para mim. — Sentou-se e deixou a neta segurar seu dedo. — Sinto-me egoísta. Sei que sua mãe tam bém precisa de você, mas... Bem, se foi capaz de deixá-la para ir viver sozinha... É claro que devem ter sido muito próximas. Não entendo como ela conseguiu viver sem você por tanto tempo.

_A mãe de Rose teria de saber que a filha estava morta._

Esme, Edward e Jasper não seriam os únicos pre judicados pela horrível mentira que perpetuava. A pobre mulher também sofreria por conta de sua co vardia. Quantas outras pessoas seriam afetadas an tes que tivesse coragem de revelar a verdade?

Bella sentou-se na beirada da cama, tomada pela apreensão. A mulher devia estar imaginando porquê a filha não a procurara. Quantos outros parentes de Rose ainda teria de enfrentar?

O que faria? Não poderia fingir que era Rose quando a mãe dela chegasse. Talvez devesse ir embora naquela noite.

— Quando ela chegará?

— Na terça-feira, creio.

— Oh, céus! Na mesma noite em que os convidados de Edward estarão chegando. Fiz tantos planos...

— Só teremos de incluí-la, querida. Não haverá problema algum.

Não? Esme não tinha ideia do que estava di zendo. Sua cabeça doía. E agora?

Talvez devesse ir encontrá-la na estação. Sim, era isso. E então? Diria a ela que a filha estava morta e que devia voltar para casa?

Não sabia nem qual era seu nome. Não a re conheceria.

— Rose, você está pálida! Vou chamar a sra. Clearwater para cuidar de Nessie e depois a ajudarei a mudar de roupa. Está exausta com todo esse tra balho que tem feito. Sua saúde é importante para o bem estar de Nessie, e não deve se esquecer disso.

— É claro que não. — Deixou que Esme a aju dasse sem protestar, dominada pela culpa e pelo arrependimento. A pobrezinha a amava e queria seu bem. Queria sua felicidade, embora temesse perder parte de seu amor e atenção para a des conhecida que hospedaria em sua casa. Era esse o amor incondicional que um ser humano sentia pelo próprio filho?

Quando a última criada partiu e Nessie ador meceu tranquilao no berço, bella ainda lutava con tra os temores e aflições.

Ficou deitada olhando para a escuridão, os olhos ardendo e o estômago oprimido pela angústia. Ti vera consciência do próprio destino desde que pu sera os pés naquela casa. Sempre soubera que a farsa um dia chegaria ao fim, e então teria de enfrentar o futuro sombrio que a aguardava. Mas não estava pronta para a sentença final.

Ainda não conseguia andar sem as muletas. Não podia sequer carregar a filha e as malas e apoiar-se nas muletas ao mesmo tempo, muito menos por tempo suficiente para chegar à estação.

Não conseguia dormir. Apesar da exaustão, sen tiu-se aliviada quando Nessie acordou para ma mar antes do amanhecer, porque assim podia con versar com alguém e aplacar os pensamentos caó ticos. Suas escolhas eram limitadas.

Podia partir imediatamente. Mas que tipo de vida teria a filha se fosse embora sem dinheiro e meios de sobrevivência?

Podia esperar que a mãe de Rose chegasse e revelasse a farsa. O cenário também não era dos mais atraentes.

Ou podia ir encontrá-la na estação e conversar com franqueza. Talvez, se contasse a verdade e explicasse a situação, pudesse contar com sua piedade.

Quando o dia amanheceu, Bella optou pela me nos terrível das escolhas. Correria o risco de abrir o coração para a mãe de Rose. Mas como des cobriria seu nome?

Era domingo. Dispunha de dois dias para des cobri-lo. E a única maneira de obter a informação era lendo as outras cartas mandadas por Emmet. Edward e Esme disseram que ele escrevera con tando sobre Rose, o que significava que devia ter mencionado o sobrenome da mulher que escolhera para esposa. Era a única ideia que tinha no momento.

Na segunda-feira de manhã, Bella deixou Nessie no berço e foi até a suíte de Edward. Cau telosa, devolveu as cartas que havia lido e apanhou o restante da correspondência, levando o pa cote para o quarto. Era assustador constatar como aperfeiçoava as táticas para sustentar a mentira em que se transformara sua vida. Quanto ainda desceria antes da história chegar ao fim?

Naquela tarde, enquanto a filha dormia, pediu a sra. Clearwater para ir à casa dos Newton em seu lugar e aproveitou o tempo para ler as cartas.

O tom de Emmet era sempre alegre e descui dado. A narrativa girava basicamente em torno dos projetos que desenvolvia, dos amigos e dos lugares que visitava.

Depois de ouvir o que Esme dissera sobre as esperanças do filho mais velho no que dizia respeito à volta do irmão, compreendia melhor os sentimentos de Edward. Afinal, ele abrira mão dos estudos, dos desejos e das ambições pessoais para assumir os deveres na fundição.

Do que mais ele havia desistido? Era difícil ima giná-lo com esperanças e sonhos. E mais difícil ainda era pensar que um dia fora um jovem apaixonado. Teria desistido de alguém que amara de verdade?

O estilo de vida livre e espontâneo de Emmet devia ter sido uma dolorosa lembrança de suas pesadas responsabilidades.

As datas das cartas revelavam meses e meses de silêncio, como se Emmet só escrevesse quando tivesse algum intervalo em sua movimentada vida social. No último ano escrevera apenas cinco vezes, e em todas as cartas descrevera... Rosalie Patrick.

Ali estava o nome que procurava.

Emmet a considerava encantadora e cheia de vida, a mais bela mulher que jamais vira. Podia entender porque Edward não conseguira enqua drá-la na descrição.

Na última carta ele anunciara a intenção de se casar. Depois seguiram-se três telegramas, o pri meiro participando o casamento, o segundo falan do sobre a viagem a Europa, e o terceiro infor mando sobre sua chegada à casa da família.

Bella permaneceu sentada com o telegrama entre as mãos. Aquela fora a última vez que Edward recebera notícias do irmão. O irmão que ele havia amado e criado. O irmão que desejara ver feliz, o homem com cuja ajuda havia esperado poder contar.

Saber que Emmet voltava para casa em com panhia de uma esposa alimentara as esperanças de Edward.

O último telegrama provocou um arrepio gelado.

_Lamentamos informar que houve um acidente de trem próximo à estação de Nova York. Solici tamos sua presença para o reconhecimento do cor po de seu irmão o mais depressa possível. A sra. Cullen foi levada a um hospital em Newburgh. Ela responde bem ao tratamento e o bebê está em excelentes condições de saúde._

Bella imaginou Edward segurando o pedaço de papel, vislumbrou o choque e o horror que ele devia ter experimentado. Podia quase sentir as mesmas coisas, sentir o gosto da dor e da revolta. Da preocupação com a mãe e com sua reação à morte do filho caçula.

Com o coração pesado, dobrou as cartas. _Ne nhuma mulher devia ter de enterrar o próprio fi lho. Nunca! _Esme dissera as palavras com senti mento e pesar. Só agora Bella as entendia per feitamente. Esme perdera uma filha ainda na in fância e um filho no auge da vida adulta.

Aproximou-se do berço, ajeitou o cobertor sobre o corpo roliço e certificou-se de que a filha estava bem e saudável. O que quer que acontecesse, ga rantiria seu bem estar.

Ela era tudo que importava. Não fosse por Nessie, teria revelado toda a verdade no primeiro instante. Edward e Esme não mereciam a traição que estavam sofrendo na própria casa, amava-os muito para mentir sem sentir culpa.

Mas, apesar de ter melhorado muito, ainda não era capaz de cuidar de um bebê sozinha. Além do mais...

Amava-os? Havia sido isso que pensara?

Quem não sentiria uma profunda afeição por Esme? A mulher maternal e devotada conquistava o coração de todos que a conheciam.

Naquela tarde, enquanto tomavam chá em seu quarto, Bella tratou de demonstrar todo esse afe to. Seria horrível causar mais uma perda àquela pobre criatura.

— Esme, quero que saiba que dividir Nessie com você tem sido uma bênção. Tornou um momento difícil em algo suportável, agradável até. E várias vezes me disse quanto significamos para você. Quero que saiba que também é muito importante para mim e minha filha. Esteve a meu lado em todos os momentos em que precisei de uma amiga.

— Foi um prazer.

— Sim, eu sei. Por isso quero dizer que... que a amo. O que quer que aconteça no futuro, lem bre-se sempre de que é muito importante para mim e que sou grata por tudo que fez por nós.

— Eu sei disso, meu bem.

Sim, amava-a.

Mas, e Edward? Ele não dissera meia dúzia de palavras de cortesia desde que a conhecera. Era desconfiado e frio, inatingível e inflexível, taciturno e... Se ele era tudo isso, por que conseguia imaginá-lo chorando e lamentando a morte do irmão?

Porque ele era tudo isso... e mais. Muito mais. Julgava-o remoto e insensível, mas testemunhara sua interação com os criados. Seu pai teria demi tido Jacob ao surpreendê-lo embriagado na co zinha, causando tumulto com sua pequena cele bração, e depois o teria substituído por alguém que aceitasse um salário menor.

Vira a surpresa de Edward diante da alegria dos empregados e a tristeza em seu rosto quando ele recordara que o irmão costumava rir daquela maneira. Se nunca tivera oportunidade de diver tir-se, ou se esquecera o som do próprio riso, quem poderia culpá-lo?

E Edward tinha motivos para ser desconfiado, frio e inflexível. Afinal, estava mentindo para ele. Estava absolutamente certo a seu respeito. Não havia se casado, com seu irmão por causa do di nheiro da família, mas aceitara acompanhá-lo em troca de um teto e comida.

Admirava o afeto e o respeito com que ele tra tava a mãe e a consideração com os empregados, mas... amor? Não. Devia ser o mesmo afeto que experimentava por Esme. Devoção, como a que se tem por um irmão. Estava representando o papel de cunhada, só isso.

Esme terminou o chá e partiu, deixando-a sozinha com seus pensamentos. Lembrou o beijo que haviam trocado e as sensações despertadas pelo contato. Não, aquele não fora um beijo entre cunhados.

Não sentira nada parecido por James, e mesmo assim ele a convencera a abrir mão de sua vir gindade! Devia ter se casado com ele.

Mas não. Sabia que havia sido melhor seguir so zinha. James fugira às responsabilidades de pai, e essa fora a melhor solução para ambos. Um dia teria acordado para uma existência miserável e des coberto que jamais amara o marido. O fato de não ter sofrido com sua rejeição, de ter sentido mais a reprovação do pai do que o abandono do homem que julgara amar, devia ter sido um sinal claro.

Bella suspirou, pensando nas cartas que es condera no baú. Teria de devolvê-las na manhã seguinte antes de ir à estação encontrar seu des tino na pessoa da sra. Patrick.

Rose fora uma pessoa adorável e generosa. Esperava que a mãe fosse como ela... e que pudesse ajudá-la a lidar com a notícia da morte da filha. Sempre pensara em si mesma como uma mulher honesta e íntegra. A confusão que criava na vida daquela gente não combinava com sua persona lidade. Por isso não se surpreendeu quando passou mais uma noite de insônia.

Na manhã seguinte, Bella foi ao quarto de Edward confiante no conhecimento que conquistara so bre a rotina da casa, de seus moradores e dos em pregados. As cartas haviam proporcionado novas in formações, mas gostaria de dispor de mais detalhes.

Essa era a última vez que invadia seus apo sentos e sua privacidade. Edward merecia res peito, e no entanto era desonesta e diabólica com ele. Vasculhar seu quarto fora mais uma invasão, e não conseguia suportar a vergonha.

Bella atravessou o espaço, abriu a gaveta da escrivaninha e devolveu as cartas.

— Mas o que é...

Um grito assustado escapou de sua garganta.

O berro também o assustou.

— O que pensa que está fazendo?

Bella levou a mão ao peito e encarou-o, atur dida e apavorada.

Vestindo apenas a calça preta, ele se aproximou com ar ameaçador. Paralisada pelo terror, viu o peito nu, os ombros musculosos e a cintura pro porcional, e teve a impressão de que desfaleceria quando ele a segurou pelo pulso.

— O que está fazendo aqui? Por que mexia em meus objetos pessoais?

A vergonha de ter sido surpreendida e as sensa ções provocadas pela visão do corpo seminu combi naram-se, suplantando todos os outros sentimentos.

— Não há nada valioso em minha mesa, Rosalie. Apenas um abridor de cartas com cabo de madre pérola, mas gravei minhas iniciais nele. Seria di fícil vendê-lo.

— Não sou uma ladra!

— Não? Por que mais invadiria o quarto de alguém que acreditava estar ausente?

— Não estava roubando, mas... devolvendo algo.

— Devolvendo? — Notou as cartas que ela ainda apertava entre os dedos e reconheceu-as. Enca rou-a com um misto de surpresa e fúria, mas ao ver o medo em seus olhos, experimentou uma es tranha sensação.

O que ela esperava que fizesse?

O tremor que sacudiu seu corpo foi tão intenso que pôde senti-lo sob os dedos.

As cartas de Emmet? Ela pegara as cartas e fora devolvê-las? Por quê?

— O que esperava encontrar? — perguntou. O movimento de cabeça revelava incerteza.

— Encontrou o que veio buscar?

Mais uma vez ela balançou a cabeça. Era difícil acreditar que estivesse embaraçada por seu estado de seminudez, mas o rubor em seu rosto apontava nesse sentido.

Ainda se surpreendia com a pele branca e macia, que agora assumia vários tons de vermelhos, deixando-a mais fascinante. O perfume dos cabelos invadiu seus sentidos, cha mando a atenção para a massa de caracóis avermelhados que emoldurava o rosto delicado.

Tudo nela era suave e feminino. O negro do luto realçava os tons claros da pele e dos chocolates dos olhos, atraindo-o como a uma abelha para o pote de mel. Imaginou-a em roupas mais leves e claras, em tecidos que realçassem as curvas e favorecessem a silhueta tentadora.

O pensamento provocou uma reação física tão violenta que Edward assustou-se.

— Por que veio aqui? — perguntou, não conseguindo controlar a rouquidão na voz. Sentiu o deseja através dela. Ficou temeroso que Rosalie também o sentisse.

— Para devolver as cartas — ela respondeu com um fio de voz.

— E por que as pegou?

— Porque queria lê-las.

— E como soube onde encontrá-las?

— Foi... apenas uma dedução lógica.

Teria ido em busca das cartas ou estivera vascu lhando seu quarto? Temia que Emmet houvesse revelado algo que ela preferia manter em segredo?

— O que esperava encontrar nessas cartas?

— Eu não sabia.

— E o que encontrou?

— Entusiasmo — disse com tom incerto. — E uma completa falta de interesse por tudo que não fosse suas peças e as viagens.

— Até que ele a conheceu.

— Sim, é claro. — E abaixou a cabeça.

Obcecado como era pela vida social e pelo tra balho no teatro, Emmet teria também excluído a mulher que dissera amar? Era difícil de acre ditar. O casamento fora assunto das últimas car tas do irmão, assumindo a precedência sobre todos os outros aspectos de sua vida.

Teria Rosalie descoberto a natureza desprendida de Emmet da maneira mais dolorosa? Mais uma vez, Edward imaginou se o irmão decidira levá-la para a casa da família a fim de assumir suas responsabilidades. Teria sido o arranjo apenas uma conveniência temporária, até que o bebê nas cesse, ou ele pretendia deixá-la aos cuidados da mãe e do irmão mais velho indefinidamente?

Rosalie estivera casada com seu irmão por algu mas poucas semanas, mas dormira com ele antes disso. Emmet a considerara bela e sedutora, de sejável como poucas, e Edward compreendia per feitamente seu ponto de vista, porque comparti lhava das mesmas impressões.

Mas Emmet jamais havia se comprometido in teiramente com alguém ou alguma coisa, e por mais que a houvesse desejado, amado até, não teria sido capaz de oferecer a estabilidade e o com promisso que Edward teria proporcionado se...

_Se ela lhe pertencesse..._

Soltou-a e as cartas caíram sobre a superfície da mesa. Ela não levantou a cabeça nem se moveu.

— Quando uma mulher vai ao quarto de um homem, está procurando mais que um punhado de cartas. — Num impulso, inclinou-se e beijou a curva do pescoço delicado.

O arrepio que percorreu seu corpo encontrou resposta no dela, alimentando o fogo que o con sumia. Edward abraçou-a, apertando-a de encon tro ao peito e beijando-a com avidez e urgência. Foi um beijo ardente e descontrolado, exatamente como ele havia se sentido desde que tomara conhecimento de sua existência. Uma demonstração da paixão e do desejo que tentara esconder desde a primeira vez em que a vira.

Tremendo, ela retribuía com um misto de he sitação e ardor. Edward sabia que em breve per deria o pouco controle que ainda restava, e por isso afastou-se devagar para fitá-la nos olhos. Uma das mãos repousava sobre seu peito nu, a outra tocou seu lábio de maneira suave.

O gesto inocente, porém sensual, alimentou o desejo que ele tentava sufocar. Edward inclinou-se, e dessa vez o beijo foi terno, quase reverente.

Jamais beijara uma mulher daquela maneira antes.

Conhecera a paixão, o fogo e até a impossibili dade de conter impulsos físicos.

Mas nunca experimentara afeto tão profundo e envolvente, um sentimento que perturbava e acal mava, esgotava e restaurava ao mesmo tempo.

Aquela mulher o confundia, enfurecia e inquietava. E tudo sem o menor esforço, sem sequer se dar conta do que fazia, sem planejamento ou remorso.

Devia ter feito o mesmo com Emmet.

_Desejava a esposa de seu irmão._

Edward interrompeu o beijo e sentiu um gosto amargo na boca. Ela apoiou-se em seus ombros nus, como se precisasse de ajuda para manter o equilíbrio.

Sim, desejava a esposa do irmão, uma mulher falsa que enganava e mentia para alcançar seus duvidosos propósitos.

O que ela esperava dele? E o que tinha para oferecer?

A resposta veio em seguida. Um lar. Meios para uma sobrevivência tranqüila e recursos para a educação de sua filha.

E ela já conseguira tudo isso. Talvez quisesse con quistá-lo para garantir a posição que alcançara.

— Na próxima vez que quiser alguma coisa, peça. Não invada os cômodos da casa como se fosse uma ladra.

O constrangimento estampou-se em seus olhos.

Edward respirou fundo e assumiu a responsa bilidade pelo que acabara de acontecer. Não podia culpá-la por sua falta de controle.

Mesmo que Rosalie não houvesse resistido, nada teria acontecido se ele não houvesse dado o pri meiro passo.

Por maiores que fossem os defeitos de Emmet, não tinha o direito de envolver-se com a mulher que havia sido sua esposa. Mas era revoltante constatar que a primeira mulher a inflamá-lo em muitos anos era justamente a viúva do irmão. Uma mulher muito diferente do tipo que teria escolhido para apresentar à mãe.

Rosalie não tinha nenhuma semelhança com o per fil de mulher que apreciava e aprovava. Mas, no aspecto físico, ela era tudo que sempre desejara.

A combinação ameaçava sua sanidade mental. E prejudicava seu equilíbrio emocional. Não en tendia por que ela correspondera ao beijo. A menos que temesse não corresponder. Ou... a menos que fosse parte de seus planos.

A tensão carregou o ar. Edward respirou fundo e recuou um passo.

O que aconteceria depois do que haviam aca bado de viver?


	11. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO IX

Bella não sabia qual era o maior temor, se o de Edward, ou o do que sentia por ele. Ambos tinham o poder de destruí-la.

Tremendo, recuou com o coração aos saltos. Se aquilo havia sido uma punição, teria morrido feliz em conseqüência do castigo. A humilhação quei mava tanto quanto o desejo. Ele a atraíra com sua aparência irresistível e o calor do corpo más culo, mas a repelira com desconfiança e cinismo. Pelo menos com James e o pai, conhecera a fi nalidade de seus atos através das ações.

Eadward a confundia com suas palavras vagas e seu comportamento inconstante.

Não havia defesa para o que fizera, nem expli cação para a presença em seu quarto. Ficou pa rada diante dele, imóvel, esperando por um sinal de compaixão ou misericórdia.

— Encontrou o que queria nas cartas de Emmet?

— Parcialmente.

— Já que está aqui, deseja mais alguma coisa?

— Eu... não — respondeu, identificando o sar casmo nas palavras amenas.

— Ah, vamos lá! Deve haver mais alguma coisa. Não pode sair de mãos vazias.

De repente o desejo arrebentou as comportas do controle e emergiu sob a forma de uma raiva surda e destruidora.

— Está bem — disse, encarando-o com ousadia. — Gostaria de saber o que descobriu durante a investigação que fez sobre meu passado.

— O que a faz pensar que mandei investigá-la?

— Tudo que sei a seu respeito.

— Entendo. E por que quer ver o relatório? Você sabe quem é e de onde veio.

— Sim, mas quero saber o que você sabe.

— Muito bem. Tenho um compromisso profissio nal dentro de alguns minutos, e você precisa ir bus car sua mãe. Mas... trarei os papéis mais tarde.

Bella ficou tão surpresa que não soube o que dizer.

— E então? Preciso terminar de vestir-me.

— É claro. Eu... obrigada. —E saiu tão depressa quanto a perna permitia, indo buscar refúgio na privacidade do próprio quarto.

A cozinheira estivera experimentando receitas durante toda a semana. Edward e Jacob em balaram carne assada, vegetais refogados, massas e pães doces, e levaram tudo para a carruagem. Edward decidira levar o excedente à casa dos Newton, em vez de esperar que toda aquela comida se estragasse e fosse jogada fora.

O plano também proporcionava uma oportuni dade de ir visitar o empregado e verificar seu es tado de saúde.

Mike Newton o recebeu na porta. Ainda havia um curativo em torno das costelas, mas o braço fora finalmente libertado da tipóia.

— Sr. Cullen! Entre, por favor.

Edward e Jacob levaram as embalagens para a pequena cozinha e as deixaram sobre a mesa, que havia sido coberta por uma toalha colorida e limpa. O detalhe o surpreendeu e ele olhou em volta, notando as cortinas cor de laranja que pa reciam ser de cetim.

A janela do aposento contíguo fora coberta por outra cortina, essa azul. Eram tecidos novos e cin tilantes, estranhos para o local simples e modesto, mas o efeito dava um toque festivo ao lar antes sombrio dos Newton.

— O médico disse que dentro de uma semana poderei retirar o curativo das costelas, e então es tarei bom como novo — Mike comentou satisfeito.

— Era o que eu queria ouvir — Edward res pondeu sorrindo.

— Não o esperava, senhor. — E chamou a esposa.

Renata Newton apareceu na porta carregando uma menina pequena. Quando Edward notou que a criança usava um vestido de cetim vermelho, olhou para Jacob e tentou esconder o espanto. Um sorriso distendeu os lábios do motorista.

— Vou esperar lá fora, senhor — ele disse antes de desaparecer.

— Sr. Cullen! — Renata pôs a criança no chão e ajeitou os cabelos presos em um coque. — Gos taria de uma xícara de café? Talvez um chá...

— Não, eu...

— Por favor, faço questão de servi-lo. Gosta de chá?

— Sim, obrigado.

— Sente-se. — Ela apontou para a mesa.

Edward aceitou o convite e Mike foi acomo dar-se à frente dele.

— Achei que gostariam de convidar os outros empregados para um pequeno banquete. Nossa cozinheira andou praticando algumas novas re ceitas, e receio que ela tenha exagerado na quan tidade de comida.

Renata arrumou três xícaras sobre a mesa e exa minou o conteúdo das embalagens com exclama ções de prazer.

— Quanta generosidade! Vamos organizar uma festa. Já tenho até um vestido novo!

— A sra. Cullen é uma alma caridosa — Mike comentou. — Um anjo de misericórdia. Renata reza por ela todas as noites. Por favor, mande nossas lembranças a ela.

— Refere-se a minha mãe?

— Oh, não! Ela também é muito bondosa, mas Mike está falando sobre sua cunhada.

— Rosalie?

— Sim, a doce e generosa Rose. Ela esteve aqui todos os dias enquanto sofri com a febre. Cuidou das crianças, e quanto Elissa também adoeceu, ela fez tudo que uma mãe teria feito pelo próprio filho.

Edward olhou para a xícara vazia.

— Também somos gratos pelos mantimentos que mandou, senhor — Mike acrescentou. — E o material que a sra. Cullen deu a Renata resultou em roupas novas para todos os pequenos. Eles estão orgulhosos por poderem ir à escola exibindo cores tão brilhantes. Renata guardou um vestido para usar em uma ocasião especial, e finalmente o momento apresentou-se.

Renata Newton Crane serviu o chá.

Edward estudou os retalhos de tecido que ela transformara em toalha de mesa. Rosalie dera a ela todo aquele material?

Uma lembrança invadiu sua mente. Na época estivera dominado pelo choque e a dor, mas re cordava ter aberto os baús resgatados do acidente com o trem. Vira dezenas de vestidos coloridos e ousados e peças íntimas confeccionadas na mais fina renda. Fora então que fechara os baús e os enviara para casa. Depois pedira às enfermeiras do hospital para comprarem todas as roupas que fossem necessárias para a viagem.

A mãe comentara alguma coisa sobre Rosalie pre cisar de roupas novas logo depois de sua chegada, mas havia considerado o comentário natural. Afinal, ela fizera as malas para uma viagem de lua de mel, não para um período de luto.

Rosalie dera todas as suas roupas para a família de um empregado da fundição?

Aparentemente, também cuidara da esposa e dos filhos de Mike durante o período de enfer midades que assolara a família. Sentia-se um idio ta por não ter tomado conhecimento. Por que ela guardara segredo?

Assim que terminou o chá, despediu-se de todos e partiu.

— Você sabia? — perguntou a Jacob assim que entrou na carruagem.

— Sim, senhor. — Era inútil fingir que não en tendia a pergunta. — Eu mesmo a trouxe aqui di versas vezes, e também fui eu que carreguei os baús.

— Por que ninguém me disse nada?

— Não pensei que fosse meu dever informá-lo, senhor.

— Pois de agora em diante, quero um relatório completo de cada lugar onde a sra. Cullen estiver.

— Qual sra. Cullen, senhor?

— A mais jovem.

— Sim, senhor.

Edward aproveitou a viagem para refletir. Por que Rosalie possuía tantos vestidos ousados, quase grotescos? Se era apenas um caso de preferência pessoal, por que os doara?

O fato de ninguém tê-lo informado sobre suas visitas à casa dos Newton o incomodava. Essa ati tude, combinada ao fato de tê-la encontrado em seu quarto naquela manhã, a tornava mais me recedora de sua desconfiança do que acreditara até então. Rosalie estava tramando alguma coisa?

Mas o quê?

Bella não sabia o que fazer. Enquanto esperava pelo retorno de Jacob, caminhava pelo pátio diante da casa sem dar importância à dor na per na, sem se dar conta das nuvens escuras que en cobriam o céu.

Ter sido surpreendida por Edward em seu quarto havia sido como viver um pesadelo medonho. Cair em seus braços e beijá-lo fora a realização do mais doce sonho. Mas ainda não fazia sentido.

Oh, ele estivera zangado. Até o beijo havia sido furioso. Por que não a repelira? E por que a de monstração de contrariedade não a detivera?

Por que ele a beijara?

Que dia! A preocupação com a chegada da mãe de Rose a impedira de dormir nas duas noites anteriores. Depois de entrar e sair dos aposentos de Edward por duas vezes, sentira-se tão con fiante que havia se descuidado da segurança.

Sentia um certo alívio. Fora descoberta. Edward nunca mais confiaria nela. E jamais teria outra oportunidade de fazer algo parecido.

Mas o beijo... Vira o desejo em seus olhos, e mesmo assim não tivera forças para resistir.

Não. Oferecera-se como um cordeiro ao sacrifício.

E apreciara cada minuto.

Bella parou e levou as mãos ao estômago. Que tipo de mulher era ela para desejar um homem tão intensamente? Já havia sofrido as consequên cias por ter deixado outro homem convencê-la a abrir mão do bom senso. Permitira vergonhosas liberdades com James. Teria o episódio e o rancor do pai servido para transformá-la em uma espécie de libertina?

O rosto corou de vergonha. Seria uma dessas mu lheres tolas que acreditava amar todos os homens que conhecia? Edward nem era digno de amor.

O coração acelerado contradizia o pensamento.

Era uma idiota por permitir-se pensar nele na quele momento. Estava indo à estação ferroviária para encontrar a mulher que selaria seu destino com os Cullen.

E se a mandassem para a prisão por ter se passado por um membro da família?

O som dos cascos dos cavalos e o ranger das rodas a alertaram para a aproximação da elegante carruagem negra puxada pelos belos animais da mesma cor. Jacob desceu e foi abrir a porta, baixando a escada.

— Desculpe o atraso, senhora. O sr. Cullen saiu mais tarde que de costume esta manhã.

Como se não soubesse!

— Não se preocupe, Jacob. Ainda temos tempo. A propósito... Minha perna está doendo muito esta manhã. Por favor, peça a um funcionário da estação para localizar a sra. Patrick. Quando encontrá-la, traga-a à carruagem, onde estarei esperando.

— Sim, senhora.

O trajeto até a estação foi breve, apesar de te rem levado quase uma hora para concluir a via gem. Bella ensaiou as palavras que diria quando a sra. Patrick chegasse procurando pela filha.

Jacob deixou-a sozinha para ir procurar pela visitante. Temendo desmaiar, ela respirou fundo e tentou controlar-se.

O véu negro impediria a mulher de ver seu rosto até estar acomodada. Então Jacob já estaria em seu lugar, conduzindo a carruagem para longe da estação.

Ouviu a voz de um funcionário gritando o nome da sra. Patrick. O som ecoou acima de todos os outros ruídos da estação, penetrando em seu cé rebro como um grito estridente.

Bella olhou para as pessoas reunidas na plata forma, ouviu o sibilar do vapor que escapava de um motor. O barulho de metais retorcidos e todo o horror daquela noite retornaram à memória em uma ava lanche de cenas confusas, e ela teve de fechar os olhos para superar uma súbita vertigem.

Respirando fundo, não abriu os olhos enquanto não apagou da mente a visão aterrorizante. Dois homens vestidos de negro carregando uma forma estranhamente embrulhada destacaram-se da multidão, e ela ergueu os ombros. Os passos do lado de fora anunciaram que estavam bem perto. O estômago ameaçou rebelar-se.

A porta se abriu.

Ela manteve a cabeça baixa.

Alguém gemeu.

Uma voz masculina resmungou um impropério.

O farfalhar de tecidos tornou-se mais alto, a carruagem oscilou e as costas de Jacob surgiram em seu campo de visão.

Bella levantou a cabeça.

O motorista havia entrado no veículo e, com as duas mãos sob os braços da mulher, puxara-a para dentro com dificuldade. O suor ensopava seu rosto enquanto ele tentava ajeitar as pernas imóveis dentro da carruagem.

A mulher estava morta?

Bella olhou para a estranha passageira. O cha péu de Jacob caiu e um funcionário da estação pisou nele ao introduzir a metade superior do cor po no veículo. Depositaram a carga imóvel no ban co à frente de Bella e a deixaram ali, as pernas estendidas sobre o banco e um braço caído, a mão quase tocando o chão.

O funcionário da estação desceu e Jacob o se guiu, recolhendo o chapéu e tentando desamassá-lo com os dedos.

O chapéu da desconhecida caíra para o lado, re velando cabelos loiros com grandes mechas grisa lhas. A boca permanecia aberta e ela roncava. O cheiro de álcool invadiu os sentidos de Bella, que olhou da passageira embriagada para o motorista.

Jacob parecia embaraçado... por ela!

E tinha todo o direito de estar. Pensava que a mulher fosse sua mãe!

O odor de bebida embrulhava seu estômago. Talvez a pobrezinha não suportasse o balanço do trem e bebesse para suportar a viagem. No en tanto, ela não parecia ter ingerido apenas uma ou duas doses para acalmar-se. Mas podia ser pior. Pelo menos, ninguém além de Jacob testemu nhara o estado lamentável em que chegara.

Depois de quase uma hora ouvindo o ronco ir ritante, chegaram em casa.

Jacob desceu e abriu a porta do veículo.

— Lá em cima, senhora?

— Receio que sim. Sinto muito. Pouparia suas costas se houvesse outra solução, mas não quero deixá-la aqui, ou na sala, até Edward chegar.

— Tem razão. Não se preocupe, sra. Cullen. Posso levá-la, e o sr. Cullen jamais saberá.

— Obrigada.

Bella subiu a escada para abrir a porta do quar to enquanto o motorista carregava a mulher embriagada com evidente esforço. Ele deixou a sra. Patrick sobre a cama e respirou fundo, como se precisasse repor as forças que perdera no caminho até ali.

— Creio que vou descansar um pouco antes de trazer a bagagem, senhora.

— Sim, é claro. Vou conversar com Leah e a sra. Pratt para que elas providenciem um jantar especial esta noite. Ou melhor, seu jantar será especial durante o resto da semana.

Ele sorriu e saiu.

Bella olhou para a mãe de Rose com expressão horrorizada. E agora?

No final da tarde, a sra. Patrick ainda dormia, e os outros convidados de Edward começaram a chegar. Os Volturi foram os primeiros: Aro e Jane, um casal de cerca de sessenta anos. Bella havia acabado de acomodá-los quando a sra. Pratt anunciou a chegada dos Alteara. Quil era vá rios anos mais velho que Claire e eles espera vam o primeiro filho.

Aro Volturi e Quil Alteara fecharam-se no escritório de Edward, e as duas mulheres foram descansar da viagem.

Bella estava na cozinha supervisionando os preparativos para o jantar, quando Edward che gou sem anunciar-se.

— Boa noite, sr. Cullen — cumprimentaram em coro a sra. Pratt e Leah. Haviam con tratado ajuda extra para a semana, e as duas mulheres o estudaram com um misto de temor e respeito. Edward devia ter uma reputação óti ma na cidade.

— Boa noite. Os convidados já chegaram? — ele perguntou a Rosalie.

— Os Call ainda não, mas os outros estão instalados. Os cavalheiros passaram boa parte da tarde em seu escritório.

— E sua mãe?

Ela experimentou a sopa e elogiou o trabalho da sra. Pratt antes de responder:

— Receio que a viagem não tenha sido muito fácil para ela.

— Adoeceu? Algo contagioso?

— Não, nada grave ou contagioso. Espero que esteja recuperada amanhã. Ou depois de amanhã.

— Ela costuma sofrer esse tipo de ataque?

— Deus, espero que não.

— O quê?

— Não. Ela vai ficar bem. É que... minha mãe não costuma passar bem em viagens longas. Por que não vai cumprimentar seus convidados? Já cuidei de tudo por aqui.

— Tem certeza?

— Absoluta. O jantar será servido às oito em ponto.

— É melhor que nada saia errado.

— Sua confiança é gratificante.

Edward brindou-a com um de seus olhares ge lados antes de partir.

Bella dirigiu-se a Leah.

— Gostaria de deixar uma bandeja no quarto de minha mãe, caso ela acorde. Talvez alguns bis coitos e geléia, ou outra coisa qualquer que seja leve e de fácil aceitação. E café. Muito café preto. Eu mesma levarei a refeição.

Leah preparou a bandeja.

— Jacob disse alguma coisa sobre minha mãe? — ela perguntou em voz baixa.

— Sim, senhora. Mas não contarei nada ao sr. Cullen.

— Obrigada. Já que está a par da situação, pode ir vê-la de vez em quando, por favor?

— É claro que sim. Tenho um remédio para dor de cabeça que porá sua mãe em pé em pouco tempo.

Bella ofereceu um sorriso de gratidão e saiu.

A sra. Patrick não movera um único músculo desde que deixara o quarto. Bella deixou a ban deja sobre a mesa, jogou mais lenha na lareira e correu aos seus aposentos para vestir-se.

As criadas novas haviam levado água quente e toalhas a todos os quartos ocupados, e por isso ela se banhou, esperando sentir-se melhor. Estivera com Nessie apenas para amamentá-la durante todo o dia, e dedicou alguns minutos a pequena.

— Esme já esteve com a Nessie hoje? — perguntou a sra. Clearwater.

— A sra. Cullen sempre vem vê-la de manhã e à tarde. Nessie será a criança mais mimada de todo o estado de Ohio.

— Ótimo.

Estava farta de usar negro, mas vestiu um dos trajes elegantes e olhou-se no espelho, desejando ter alguma coisa com que pudesse quebrar o tédio do luto. Colocou o bracelete de esmeraldas e pren deu um lenço branco no decote à maneira de leque.

Depois foi ao quarto de Esme.

— Estava com saudade — disse com sinceridade.

Esme estava calçando os sapatos.

— Como foi o encontro com sua mãe?

— Lamentável. Ela está doente.

— Oh, meu Deus! E eu as deixei sozinhas. Devia ter ido procurá-las e oferecido minha ajuda.

— Não se preocupe. Ela estará melhor amanhã.

— O que aconteceu?

— Deve ter sido a viagem de trem. De minha parte, ouvir o apito da máquina tem sido sufi ciente para fazer-me adoecer.

— O medo vai passar com o tempo. Avise-me se precisar de ajuda, querida. Não quero que tra balhe demais. Já conversamos sobre isso. Gostou do vestido? Estou cansada de usar cores apagadas. Passei anos de luto depois da morte de Carlisle, e agora novamente.

— O vestido é lindo.

— Você fica muito bem de negro, mas estou ansiosa para vê-la usando outras cores. Não é sur preendente o que fazemos pelo bem das aparên cias? Creio que ainda tenho alguma rebeldia em mim. Quer ver? — E levantou a ponta da saia para revelar um saiote vermelho. — Está chocada?

Bella riu.

— De jeito nenhum. Só me perguntava por que não encomendamos um desses para mim também. Podemos descer e cumprimentar os convidados?

Quando chegaram ao salão, os drinques e canapés estavam sendo servidos.

Os Alteara estavam sentados no divã, e Quil levantou-se ao vê-las.

— Boa noite, senhoras.

Esme e Claire já haviam sido apresentadas antes e trocaram sorrisos de simpatia.

— Ainda não tivemos uma chance de dizer o quan to sentimos por seu filho — Quil comentou, virando-se para Bella em seguida. — E seu marido.

— Sim, nenhum de nós jamais será o mesmo — Esme respondeu. — É uma parte de mim que se foi. Também sofri muito quando perdi meu ma rido, mas o tempo amenizou a dor. Tenho certeza que desta vez não será diferente.

— Espero poder conhecer sua filha em breve, Rosalie— Claire disse. — Estou ansiosa.

— Pedirei a enfermeira para trazê-la depois do jantar — Esme decidiu. — É uma linda criança. Depois de vê-la, ficará ainda mais ansiosa pela chegada do seu bebê.

— Oh, eu sei que sim. Mal posso esperar. Quil sorriu para a esposa e segurou a mão dela. Bella experimentou uma pontada de inveja, mas o sentimento transformou-se em tristeza quando lembrou a última vez que experimentara a mesma coisa. Havia sido no trem, diante do amor e da felicidade de Emmet e Rosalie. Pensara na sorte de Rose e em como ela seria feliz com o marido e o bebê que esperava.

Mas o destino reservava outro desfecho para aquele conto de fadas.

Esme convidou-a a sentar-se a seu lado em outro divã. Bella pensou no saiote vermelho e sentiu-se menos deprimida.

Jacob apareceu na porta para anunciar a chegada dos Call. Bella ameaçou levantar-se, mas a sra. Cullen a impediu de concluir o movimento.

— Fique. Eu mesma irei providenciar para que sejam acomodados.

— Ela gosta muito de você — Claire confi denciou assim que a dona da casa afastou-se. — Creio que sua presença é tudo que ela precisava.

— O sentimento é mútuo — Bella respondeu.

— Espero que você e minha esposa disponham de algum tempo para conversarem com tranqüili dade. Claire é leal demais para se queixar, mas não tem amigas de sua idade, e estou certo de que ela gostaria de fazer centenas de perguntas.

— Encontraremos tempo para uma longa con versa. — Não que tivesse algo de positivo para dizer à pobre mulher. Estivera sozinha e ame drontada durante toda a gravidez, e inconsciente no momento em que Nessie viera ao mundo. Tal vez as outras integrantes do grupo pudessem ofe recer conselhos mais adequados e úteis.

Edward e Jasper entraram na sala e todos pas saram a falar sobre a tempestade que se aproxi mava e a ausência de chuva nos últimos meses. O Call juntaram-se ao grupo na sala de jantar, e Edward fez as apresentações.

Os empregados mostravam-se empenhados, e nem mesmo Edward foi capaz de esconder a ad miração diante do serviço perfeito.

— Cavalheiros, que tal nos retirarmos para al guns cigarros? — Ele propôs depois da refeição. — Iremos nos reunir às damas no salão dentro de alguns minutos.

As mulheres deixaram a mesa no instante em que os homens seguiam para o escritório de Edward.

Um som no alto da escada alertou-os, e um a um todos foram se virando. Alguém cantava uma versão de "Buffalo Gals" com toda a força dos pulmões.

Bella ergueu a cabeça tomada pelo horror.

_Oh, não! Por favor, não! Não naquele momento. Não desse jeito!_

— ...vamos sair esta noite e beber, beber, beber!

O silêncio entre os convidados soava tão alto quan to a voz feminina. Ela apareceu no alto da escada, descendo com passos incertos e usando um vestido de cetim verde. Um chapéu da mesma tonalidade cobria os cabelos loiros e encaracolados. Levan tando a saia, a mulher ensaiou alguns passos de cancã, revelando pernas finas e cobertas por varizes e sapatos que não formavam um par.

O pânico era como uma onda inundando o peito de Bella. Não só a mulher havia acordado, como ainda estava embriagada... ou embriagara-se nova mente! O que faria quando ela percebesse que Rosalie não estava ali? Pensara em trancá-la no quarto, mas a idéia parecera cruel e perigosa. Mas agora...

A sra. Patrick desceu mais um degrau, parou de cantar e apertou os olhos, tentando focalizar a platéia que a observava atônita.

— Onde está Rose? — gritou com voz aguda. Havia chegado o temido momento.

Bella sentiu que todos os olhos se voltavam em sua direção. Os convidados estavam chocados. Jasper parecia divertir-se. Esme não escondia a piedade, e Edward... parecia pronto para assassiná-la.

O rosto vermelho lembrava um incêndio devas tador, e os olhos cravados em seu rosto exigiam respostas.

Bella sentiu uma forte vertigem.

Olhou para a mãe de Rose mais uma vez e lamentou não tê-la trancado no quarto. O que a sra. Patrick diria a Edward... e diante de toda aquela gente?

Seus dias em Mahoning Valley estavam contados.


	12. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO X

Bella viu o vaso de cerâmica que fazia parte da decoração da escada e teve a impressão de estar participando de um filme de terror. A sra. Patrick continuava descendo os degraus com passos incertos, a mão buscando um ponto de apoio.

Leah entrou na sala carregando uma ban deja com o serviço de chá em prata polida. No tando o grupo de convidados parado no meio da sala, ficou hesitante.

A criada estava levantando a cabeça para des cobrir o que causava tanto interesse, quanto a sra. Patrick tropeçou e agarrou-se na samambaia exuberante plantada no enorme vaso de cerâmica. O vaso balançou e o peso da planta empurrou-o por cima do corrimão.

As mulheres gritaram.

Edward atirou-se para a frente e jogou Leah no chão, alguns metros longe de onde havia parado. O serviço de chá caiu com um estrondo, e logo outro som ensurdecedor ecoou pela sala, resultado do choque entre o vaso de cerâmica e o piso de ladrilhos importados. Estilhaços voaram em todas as direções, e a terra escura cobriu parte do corpo de Edward e da apavorada Leah, alcançando os pés de alguns convidados.

Uma das mulheres gritou novamente.

Bella não conseguia mover-se. O som ensur decedor ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos. Uma gar galhada estridente soou no meio da escada.

A sra. Patrick havia caído e permanecia em uma posição indigna, sentada sobre um degrau com as pernas para cima e os cotovelos no chão, os cabelos em desalinho e o ridículo chapéu torto sobre a cabeça. Um dos sapatos ameaçava cair de seu pé.

Se tivesse direito a um único milagre em sua vida, Bella teria pedido para que o chão se abrisse e a tragasse.

Edward ajudou Leah a levantar-se e os dois limparam a terra das roupas.

Certa de que não poderia suportar nem mais um instante de humilhação, Bella deixou a sala e subiu a escada tão depressa quanto a perna ferida permitia.

Esme assumiu o controle da situação e sugeriu que todos retomassem as atividades que haviam sido propostas. Um dos homens riu.

A mulher caída na escada ergueu a cabeça ao notar que Bella aproximava-se. Temendo que ela dissesse ou fizesse mais alguma tolice, Bella se gurou-a pelo braço e, com firmeza, ajudou-a a le vantar-se, empurrando-a escada acima.

— Mas o que é isso?

— Fique quieta, sra. Patrick. Já promoveu seu espetáculo. Agora vai voltar ao quarto.

Chegaram ao corredor do segundo andar, longe dos olhares e ouvidos das outras pessoas. A mu lher soltou-se com um movimento brusco.

— Onde está minha filha? Vim ver minha filha.

Bella empurrou-a pelo corredor.

— Como pode saber que está no lugar certo? Desde que chegou, não teve um único instante de lucidez.

— Não estou no lugar certo? Esta não é a casa dos Cullen?

— Sim, é a casa dos Cullen. — Bella a fez entrar no quarto e fechou a porta.

A mãe de Rose aproximou-se da garrafa sobre a mesa de cabeceira e despejou o líquido dourado em um copo. A bebida transbordou e molhou a superfície de madeira polida.

Bella usou uma toalha para enxugá-la.

— Então, onde está Rose?

— Há algo que devo lhe dizer sobre Rose, mas não pode ser assim.

— Assim como?

— Nesse... estado em que se encontra.

— E em que estado me encontro, benzinho?

— Embriagada.

— Eu, embriagada? — E esvaziou o copo de uma só vez. — Bobagem. Ainda sei o que estou fazendo. Onde está minha filha?

Bella parou para pensar. O que aconteceria se retirasse todas as bebidas do aposento e voltasse quando ela estivesse sóbria? Poderia ser pior. Ou vira dizer que as pessoas habituadas ao álcool tornavam-se violentas quando eram impedidas de beber. E ela tinha o direito de saber sobre sua filha.

— Sra. Patrick, acho...

— Célia.

— O quê?

— Meu nome é Célia. Ou Cele, se preferir. Mas não me chame de sra. Patrick.

— Está bem, Célia. Receio ter más notícias so bre Rose.

Ela se sentou na cama.

— Eu sabia. O bastardo abandonou-a, não é?

— Quem?

— Emmet Cullen, o grande escritor do teatro. Com quem mais ela se casou?

— Bem... com ninguém, que eu saiba. Não, ele não a abandonou. Emmet está morto, Célia. Não sabia disso?

— Sim, eu sabia. Pensei que pudesse tê-la dei xado quando voltaram aos Estados Unidos, ou algo parecido.

— Por que ele faria isso?

— Porque não somos exatamente do mesmo nível.

Bella ouvira Rose dizer algo parecido quando ela manifestara o temor de não ser aceita pelos Cullen.

— Minha Rosalie é uma linda mulher. Tem per nas tão lindas que poderia conquistar qualquer homem com elas.

Bella abaixou a cabeça para esconder o des gosto provocado pelos comentários vulgares.

— Imaginei que ele continuaria se divertindo até Rose engordar, e então sairia em busca de mulheres mais jovens e atraentes.

— Pois enganou-se. Ele a amava muito.

Célia fez um gesto de desdém.

— Então, qual era a má notícia? Ele ficou pobre? E quem é você, afinal?

— É sobre isso que quero conversar.

— Fale de uma vez.

Bella começou a explicar tudo que acontecera. Contou a Célia que estivera no trem para o oeste porque esperava conseguir um emprego e um lu gar onde pudesse viver com seu bebê. Falou sobre como havia conhecido Emmet e Rose e como acabara sendo confundida com a sra. Cullen.

— O que está dizendo, menina? Quer me con vencer de que... — Ela encheu o copo mais uma vez e bebeu com avidez.

— Receio que sim. Rose morreu no acidente.

— E quanto ao... ao corpo?

— Não sei o que aconteceu. Emmet foi encon trado e Edward teve de ir reconhecê-lo. Depois mandou o corpo para cá para a realização do fu neral. Se ninguém procurou por Rose, o que é bem provável, já que todos acreditam que eu seja ela, não tenho idéia do que pode ter acontecido...

— E quanto ao seu pai? Acha que ele foi avisado sobre sua presença no trem?

Bella assentiu.

— Minha bagagem estava no vagão de carga. Eu possuía papéis e livros que podem ter sido usados para a identificação dos meus pertences, e acho que a companhia devolveu tudo ao meu pai.

— Talvez tenham mandado o corpo de minha filha pensando ser o seu.

Bella não pensara nisso antes. Talvez o pai a jul gasse morta! E talvez considerasse o castigo merecido.

— Como pode ter certeza de que Rose morreu?

— Se estivesse viva, ela já teria ido procurá-la. Ou teria vindo em busca dos Cullen.

Célia fez um movimento afirmativo com a ca beça, os olhos cheios de lágrimas e a mão trêmula em torno do copo.

— Ela era boa para mim. Fui uma péssima mãe, mas ela me amava. E sabe de uma coisa? Não estou surpresa. Tive um horrível pressenti mento sobre aquela viagem, sobre o casamento de Rose e o tal Emmet. Sabia que algo de muito ruim acabaria acontecendo. E minha filha se foi.

— O que aconteceu foi um acidente, sra. Patrick. Ninguém teve culpa, e não havia como prever que aquilo aconteceria.

— _Já_ disse para não me chamar de sra. Patrick. Pattie foi um desastre em minha vida, e prefiro esquecer que um dia ele existiu.

— Desculpe. Célia... E sinto muito por Rose. Ela foi uma das pessoas mais bondosas que conheci.

Depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, Célia respirou fundo e ergueu os ombros.

— Não nasci mesmo para ser avó. Na verdade, também não nasci para ser mãe. Mas Rose teria sido uma boa mãe. Ela cuidou de mim. E agora, quem cuidará de mim?

Bella encarou-a com um misto de piedade e espanto. Não havia mais ninguém no mundo para sustentá-la e ampará-la. Era só isso que pensava da filha?

Célia passou cerca de trinta minutos alternando entre a auto-piedade, o sofrimento e a revolta. Seu comportamento devia ser sempre instável e difícil, Bella deduziu. Era uma alcoólatra, e até se casar com Emmet, Rose devia ter cuidado dela da melhor maneira possível.

As lágrimas que interpretara como sinal de tris teza eram de auto-piedade. Célia só queria saber de onde viria a próxima garrafa. Era exatamente o que Edward pensava de Bella, e ela ajudaria a esconder a verdade dele.

— Bem — disse finalmente —, posso cuidar de você, desde que eu continue aqui. Enquanto todos pensarem que sou Rose, não terão motivos para estranhar minha... generosidade, digamos.

— Sim?

Odiava-se por acrescentar mais uma mentira à farsa, mas precisava de mais algumas semanas.

— Quer dizer que posso ficar aqui? — Célia olhou em volta.

Devia ser o lugar mais confortável em que ela já estivera. Sem mencionar a comida de boa qua lidade e a bebida gratuita.

— Por algum tempo. Enquanto todos pensarem que sou Rose.

— Não vai ser muito fácil — Célia respondeu, olhando-a da cabeça aos pés. — Mas também não será impossível.

— Muito bem. Sempre que estiver bebendo, vai ter de permanecer aqui, no quarto — disse, colo cando as condições. — O que, pelo que percebi, deve representar noventa por cento do seu tempo.

— Detesto sermões, mocinha.

— Quase matou uma das empregadas, humilhou os Cullen diante de importantes clientes e fez papel de tola. Vai ficar neste quarto, a menos que eu a autorize a sair. No entanto, se desistir da bebida, a história será diferente.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Acho que não vai ser muito difícil fingir que você é Rose, afinal. Aque la menina me adorava!

— Posso imaginar. Temos um acordo, então?

— Você é Rose. E eu fico aqui até você dizer que posso sair, querida.

— Se sair daqui ou deixar escapar alguma coisa sobre a verdade, nós duas seremos postas para fora a pontapés. Talvez possa voltar para o lugar de onde veio, mas eu não. Como é evidente que não encontraria emprego em lugar nenhum, é me lhor manter a boca fechada e tomar muito cuidado.

— Sou alcoólatra, meu bem, não idiota. Vou ficar aqui e fazer uma festa particular. Gosto de ler os jornais. Acha que posso conseguir alguns?

— Farei com que sejam trazidos para cá todos os dias, assim que o sr. Cullen terminar a leitura. Assim ficará ocupada.

— E quanto a... bem... _eles?_

— Os Cullen? Vou conversar com eles e pedir desculpas.

— Faça-os perceber que morre de vergonha de mim. Isso é sempre muito convincente. E como vente também.

Bella virou-se. Como se Rose houvesse tido de fingir!

— Deixei biscoitos e geléia na bandeja. Coma-os e beba todo o café. Mandarei chá fresco mais tarde.

— Veja que tipo de bebida os milionários têm em casa, sim? Quero beber com estilo.

Bella deixou o quarto tomada pelo desgosto.

Jacob limpava o chão da sala quando ela des ceu. Já havia recolhido os pedaços do vaso que brado, e encarou-a com compaixão e solidariedade.

Bella olhou para os ladrilhos partidos no chão e sentiu-se deprimida.

— Quantos foram arruinados?

— Cinco. A sra. Pratt disse que o piso foi im portado da Itália quando o sr. Cullen construiu esta casa.

— Acha que podem ser substituídos?

— Não sei.

— E quanto ao vaso?

— A sra. Cullen o trouxe de uma viagem pela índia.

— Que maravilha! — Suspirou desanimada. — Jacob?

— Sim, senhora?

— Vou precisar de sua ajuda.

— Quando quiser, senhora.

— Célia... A sra. Patrick, não deve sair do quar to a menos que eu esteja com ela. Não posso per mitir que esse tipo de incidente se repita... ou que aconteça algo pior.

— Vou avisar a criadagem. Tomaremos cuidado para que ela seja mantida em seus aposentos.

— Obrigado. Já serviram o chá aos convidados?

— Sim, senhora.

— Muito bem. Cuide para que as novas criadas sejam instruídas quanto ao procedimento relativo ao preparo dos quartos para a noite, e trate para que deixem todas as suítes prontas antes de se recolherem.

— Sim, senhora. Senhora?

— O que é, Jacob?

— Ele não é tão mau quanto parece. Não es queça que o sr. Cullen é um homem honrado que sempre age da maneira correta.

Nesse caso, o correto seria jogá-la para fora com filha e bagagem. A mulher embriagada e desagradável que ocupava um dos quartos de hóspedes tinha mais direito a estar naquela casa que ela; afinal, ela era a verdadeira mãe de Rose.

— Vou me lembrar disso. Obrigada.

De alguma forma, tinha de salvar a reputação de Edward com seus amigos e clientes. Resigna da, Bella ergueu os ombros, ignorou a dor na cabeça e na perna, e seguiu para o salão.

Edward terminava de servir novas doses de licor para os homens e fazia um sinal para que a sra. Pratt oferecesse mais chá às senhoras. Rachel Marie Call aceitara um cálice de licor, mas recusou uma nova dose.

A conversa era difícil desde o fiasco na sala de jantar. Queimava de ódio por conta da cena que a mãe de Rosalie provocara, e não fizera muito para melhorar a atmosfera. Felizmente a mãe pe dira desculpas pelo episódio e os convidara a pas sar ao salão.

Claire e Rachel discutiam uma peça a que haviam assistido em Londres na temporada anterior. Edward observava os convidados com ar reservado, desejando subir a escada e despejar toda sua ira sobre as duas mulheres.

Não devia ter esperado nada melhor de alguém proveniente de Slay Strett. Mas Rose devia ter mantido seu vergonhoso passado e aquele arre medo de mãe bem longe de seus convidados. Ela sabia o que podia acontecer, e devia ter se pre parado. Se o houvesse alertado, ou a um dos cria dos, a calamidade teria sido evitada.

Notou um movimento na porta e virou-se.

Rosalie estava entrando no salão com a dignidade de uma rainha, apesar de mancar mais acentuadamente com o passar das horas. As faces exibiam um tom rosado e ela respirava profundamente, como se houvesse acabado de dançar uma valsa, não de lidar com uma mãe embriagada.

A coragem de aparecer diante dos convidados e dos donos da casa era algo que ele não esperava, e Edward lutou contra a centelha de admiração que brotou em seu peito.

— Gostaria de assumir a responsabilidade pelo que aconteceu há pouco — ela disse com tom sua ve, porém firme. — Estou muito embaraçada. Não quero que o comportamento de minha mãe tenha qualquer tipo de influência sobre Edward. Ele não sabia sobre os hábitos da sra. Patrick. Não vou me desculpar por ela, porque mamãe tem tido esse comportamento por muito tempo. Desde que meu pai faleceu. Mas espero que perdoem minha falta de responsabilidade e o fato de não ter cui dado melhor dela. Sei que a sra. Black podia ter sido ferida, talvez até morta. Posso afirmar que o restante de suas estadias não será perturbado por nenhum outro incidente desagradável. — Olhou para Esme. — Edward e a sra. Cullen têm sido generosos comigo e com minha filha. Devo muito a eles, e lamento tê-los envolvido em uma situação tão delicada e constrangedora. Espero que possam me perdoar.

Nada o teria deixado mais espantado. Detestava ser pego de surpresa. Odiava não estar no coman do da situação. E naquele momento, Rosalie deti nha o controle. Acabara de conquistar a simpatia e a compreensão de todas as pessoas na sala com sua voz sincera e aqueles grandes olhos chocolates.

Era impossível resistir a um apelo como o que ela fizera.

Se a acusasse, se fizesse qualquer coisa para aumentar sua aflição, seria apontado como o vilão da história. Oh, ela era astuta: confrontá-lo diante de todas aquelas pessoas para impedi-lo de reagir como desejava! A fúria queimava dentro dele como um vulcão em erupção.

Esma levantou-se e foi ao encontro de Bella.

— Vamos esquecer tudo isso, está bem? — su geriu, olhando para todos os presentes enquanto levava a jovem ao divã onde estivera sentada.

Todos assentiram. Ela olhou para o filho e Edward soube que havia sido vencido. E respondeu com um breve movimento de cabeça.

Esme e Bella sentaram-se lado a lado no divã.

— Sra. Pratt, por favor, peça a sra. Clearwater para trazer Nessie até aqui — Esme ordenou. Depois virou-se para Claire. — Espere só para ver nos so tesouro. Ela e Rose iluminaram nossa casa. Não sei o que teria feito sem eles.

Assim que a sra. Clearwater entrou com a menina nos braços, as mulheres se reuniram em torno dela e sorriram, fizeram ruídos tolos e riram das rea ções da criança. Os homens iniciaram um debate sobre os preços do transporte marítimo.

- Jane Volturi derrubou algumas gotas de chá na saia, e Bella correu a buscar um pano úmido. Edward encurralou-a quando ela ia devolver o pano à bandeja deixada no corredor.

— Ainda não terminamos de discutir o que acon teceu — ele disse, segurando-a pelo pulso.

Os olhos chocolates encontraram os dele e o rosto perdeu a cor. A atenção concentrou-se em sua boca, e ele podia ter jurado que a pulsação sob seus dedos se tornou mais acelerada.

— Está bem — ela concordou. — Quer que eu vá ao seu escritório mais tarde?

— Não sei quando os outros irão para seus apo sentos. E meu escritório está aberto aos homens a qualquer momento. Eu irei ao seu quarto. Es pere por mim.

Ela assentiu e abaixou a cabeça.

Edward soltou-a e a viu voltar ao salão.

Teria de tomar cuidado para não tocá-la. Não podia aproximar-se a ponto de ver o fogo em seus olhos ou sentir o aroma excitante da pele e dos cabelos.

Mesmo quando estava zangado, mesmo depois de Rosalie ter permitido que a mãe o humilhasse, apesar de ser capaz de identificar suas táticas de manipulação, ela o incendiava. Permitir esse tipo de fraqueza seria um terrível engano.

Sim. Teria de ser cuidadoso.


	13. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO XI

Depois de um dia de trabalho e uma noite tão agitada, Edward sentiu-se exausto muito antes dos convidados manifestarem o desejo de ir dormir. Finalmente eles o deixaram e recolheram-se, e ele abriu as cortinas e as ja nelas do escritório para arejar o ambiente abafado.

Os homens o acompanhariam a Youngstown na manhã seguinte, e teria de se levantar muito cedo. Subiu a escada, disposto a resolver a questão com Rosalie sem prolongar a discussão.

Levando um grande envelope, bateu na porta e foi recebido imediatamente.

Edward entrou no quarto, sentiu seu perfume no ar e censurou-se por ter ido procurá-la em seu território.

Não! Não havia nenhum território dela ali. Es tavam em sua casa, e cada centímetro daquele chão pertencia a ele. Rosalie teria apenas o que ele quisesse dar.

Culpado, deu um passo à frente. Ela era esposa de Emmet. Tinha tanto direito à casa quanto ele. Afirmar o contrário era apenas uma maneira tola de alimentar sua confiança.

— Importa-se se eu me sentar? — ela perguntou.

O rosto pálido revelava cansaço.

— Não.

Ela se acomodou em uma poltrona e apoiou as pernas no banco.

Edward abaixou a cabeça e, ao fazê-lo, notou que ela usava os dois sapatos. Não havia percebido nada antes.

— Tirou o gesso — comentou.

— Sim, há alguns dias.

Era possível ver as meias sob a saia e os saiotes e constatar que um tornozelo estava muito maior que o outro.

— Seu pé está inchado.

— Isso sempre acontece quando passo o dia todo em pé.

— Devia ter tirado os sapatos.

— Sabia que viria.

Prevenira-a para que o esperasse, e ela não se despira. Sentia-se o pior dos homens. Deixando o envelope de lado, inclinou-se para desamarrar os sapatos de solas macias e segurou um de seus pés. Ela deixou escapar um gemido.

— Sente dor? Eu a machuquei?

Bella negou com a cabeça, os lábios apertados numa linha fina. Edward concluiu a operação.

— Devia ter posto gelo sobre a área inchada.

— Mandei os criados para a cama. Eles terão de se levantar muito cedo amanhã.

Deixara gelo no balde do estúdio, e estava certo de que ainda encontraria algumas pedras.

— Voltarei em um minuto.

Pouco depois ele entrava com o balde, colocava o gelo em uma toalha e envolvia o tornozelo in chado com ela.

— Melhor?

Ela fechou os olhos e reclinou a cabeça.

— Vamos falar sobre o assunto que o trouxe aqui.

— Podemos deixar para amanhã, se estiver mui to cansada.

Ela o encarou.

— Primeiro me faz esperar até esta hora, e então diz que o assunto pode esperar?

— Estamos cansados, Rosalie. Talvez seja melhor deixarmos essa conversa para outra ocasião. A propósito, cumpri minha palavra. — E entregou o envelope. — Os papéis que me pediu.

— Oh, eu... Obrigada.

Mal podia manter os olhos abertos. Devia ter cuidado da mãe, amamentado Rennesme e mandado os criados para a cama desde a última vez em que a vira. E depois ficara acordada esperando que ele fosse insultá-la.

Determinado, tomou-a nos braços para levá-la até a cama, e o perfume que tanto apreciava as saltou seus sentidos. O aroma misturava uma fragrância floral a um toque de morango, compondo uma mistura feminina... e perigosa.

Deixou-a sobre a cama e recuou, sentindo que o corpo começava a reagir.

— Vá dormir. — E saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás.

Bella removeu o gelo do tornozelo, abriu o envelope e espalhou os papéis sobre a cama. Todos os fatos da vida de Roslaie estavam ali, alguns manuscritos, outros impressos em letras unifor mes e claras. Ele contratara a Agência Pinkerton, a melhor de todas, e as informações foram regis tradas com detalhes e uma lista de fontes para confirmação.

De acordo com o que lia, Célia já bebia antes do marido morrer. O casamento fora um desastre desde o início, e Rosalie tivera um irmão que havia sido assassinado em uma briga de rua.

Esforçando-se para manter os olhos abertos, Bella leu sobre os três homens com quem Rose se rela cionara antes de conhecer Emmet. Ela vivera em um bairro muito pobre e trabalhara em uma fábrica cujo dono explorava os empregados. Depois conhecera um homem envolvido com o teatro e transformara-se em figurinista e costureira dos atores.

Cansada demais para se preocupar com trajes e acessórios, Bella tirou o vestido, soltou os ca belos e foi para baixo do cobertor vestindo apenas as roupas íntimas.

Desafiada a pedir aquilo que desejava, solicitara o relatório. E Edward concordara em cedê-lo. Mesmo depois de tudo que acontecera com Célia, mantivera a palavra. Por quê? Não conseguia ima ginar a resposta.

Fechando os olhos, rezou para que Nessie não acordasse muito cedo. Mas, apesar da exaustão, não conseguia dormir. A culpa e a autorrecriminação a perturbavam mais que a dor na perna.

Naquele dia havia revelado a verdade a uma pessoa. Célia conhecia sua identidade, e por isso teria de redobrar os esforços para impedir que Edward descobrisse a farsa.

Em pouco tempo, poderia partir com a filha. Afastar-se de Edward e suas suspeitas e escapar da teia de mentiras que tecera em torno de si mesma seria um alívio. Mas não sabia como pro cederia. Iria embora, deixando uma carta onde explicaria tudo?

Esme amava Nessie e fora boa e compreensiva com ela. Como poderia deixá-la sozinha para lidar com a dolorosa verdade? Saber que a esposa e o filho de Emmet também estavam mortos, e que Bella não fizera nada para ajudá-los!

Célia também devia considerá-la monstruosa por ter permitido que o corpo de Rose se perdesse.

Deitada de costas, olhou para o teto. Como uma Cullen, dispunha de todos os recursos. Os Cullen moveriam céu e terra para encontrar o corpo de Rosálie, o que significava que nada a impedia de agir em nome deles.

O sono era para aquelas com a consciência limpa.

Sentada na cama, acendeu a lamparina sobre o criado mudo. Examinou os papéis e encontrou o nome do investigador contratado por Edward. Sabia que o gesto não compensaria as mentiras, mas serviria para amenizar o sofrimento de todos os envolvidos quando a verdade fosse descoberta.

Carregando a lamparina, seguiu pelo corredor até o quarto onde estivera horas antes.

A cabeça de Célia podia ser vista acima do en costo de uma das cadeiras.

— Está acordada?

— Sim.

Bella foi sentar-se no banco diante da cadeira.

— Tomei uma decisão — anunciou.

— Qual?

— Amanhã cedo enviarei um telegrama a Agência Pinkerton e tomarei todas as providências para que descubram o que aconteceu com o corpo de Rose.

— Acha que vai sentir-se melhor por isso?

— Esperava poder fazer com que você se sen tisse melhor. É o mínimo que posso fazer. Na ver dade, é só o que posso fazer.

A mulher encolheu os ombros, um gesto que, Bella esperava, devia servir para encobrir seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

— Só queria que soubesse.

— Agora já sei.

— Por que não vai dormir?

— Irei dentro de alguns minutos.

— Boa noite. — Bella deixou o quarto e voltou ao dela. Tudo que fazia afetava muitas outras pes soas. Ir até ali tivera conseqüências incalculáveis, e partir provocaria resultados ainda mais vastos e desastrosos.

Esme seria a maior prejudicada. Nessie era a grande alegria de sua vida, a menina que ela julgava ser sua neta e descendente direta do filho e do marido que perdera. Quanto mais cedo pusesse um fim na mentira, melhor. A cada dia seu amor por Esme se tornava maior.

E a cada dia o amor por Edward assumia pro porções mais intensas e assustadoras. A inabilidade para resistir, mesmo sabendo que ele a des prezava, era vergonhosa. Afastar-se seria a res posta para mais de um dilema.

Assim que as autoridades soubessem o que de veriam procurar, não levariam muito tempo para encontrar os restos de Rose. Os convidados de Edward passariam mais alguns dias em Mahoning Valley, e Bella tinha o dever de cuidar de tudo para que a estadia fosse um sucesso.

Talvez em uma ou duas semanas tivesse as in formações sobre Rosee. Até lá, seria capaz de per manecer mais tempo em pé e caminhar sem di ficuldade, e o prazo teria terminado. Até lá, teria de manter Célia calada.

Voltou para a cama e apagou a lamparina. Fi caria feliz quando se afastasse de Edward. Nunca conhecera um homem capaz de enfurecê-la, exci tá-la e confundi-la como ele fazia. De todas as coisas que podiam ter acontecido, acabara por en trar em um trem que a levara ao encontro de Emm, Rose, Edward e Esme.

O destino entrelaçara seus caminhos.

E o desespero ainda a levava a tomar medidas espantosas e extremas.

Esperava que os recursos de que dispunha fos sem suficientes para as primeiras semanas, e re zou para encontrar um emprego, um lugar para viver e um meio de cuidar da filha.

Bella cobriu-se e se esforçou para dormir.

O jantar da noite seguinte foi mais elegante que o primeiro, com candelabros e cristais, pratos escolhidos de maneira a complementarem-se e um serviço impecável. Bella era a anfitriã perfeita.

Depois da sobremesa, convidou todos a passa rem ao salão de música, onde um quarteto de cordas e um pianista executariam um concerto de câmara para entretê-los. Até a música fora es colhida de forma a agradar a todos os gostos.

Edward a observava do outro lado da sala. Nin guém ficava tão bem de preto quanto Rosalie. Na quela noite ela fizera algo diferente com os cabelos, afastando-os do rosto com pentes e deixando-os sol tos sobre a nuca em cachos sedosos e cintilantes.

Ocasionalmente, Jane, à direita, ou Jasper, à esquerda, diziam alguma coisa, e ela in clinava-se para ouvir os sussurros. A certa altura Jasper sorriu e ela retribuiu o sorriso.

A cena provocou uma reação tão intensa que Edward ficou perturbado. Ela o convidara para assistir ao banho de Nessie se quisesse vê-la sor rir, mas não mencionara que poderia vê-la sor rindo para seu amigo a qualquer momento.

Edward cruzou os braços. Não se importava se ela queria sorrir como uma menina tola para Jasper.

De repente ela olhou em volta e encontrou os olhos dele.

Sabia que era tolice, mas desejou que ela tivesse um daqueles sorrisos para ele, um sorriso que falasse de intimidade, amizade ou até tolerância. Mas por que ela sorriria, se até então não fizera nada além de criticá-la e acusá-la?

A atenção com que cuidara do jantar e do en tretenimento dos convidados demonstrava mais conhecimento do que a própria Esme possuía. Rosalie exibia uma segurança polida quando se tratava de maneiras e atividades sociais. Era impossível identificar um único erro ou deslize em seu com portamento, nos trajes ou nos preparativos.

Como ela havia adquirido a postura elegante, quase aristocrata, e onde aprendera a receber com tanto requinte? Não fazia sentido. Rosalie demons trava a reserva de uma verdadeira dama e lidava com os criados como se não houvesse feito outra coisa em toda sua vida.

Os músicos terminaram a apresentação e ela guiou os convidados ao salão para café e licores. Edward seguiu o grupo e notou que ela cami nhava apoiada no braço de Jasper.

Fora paciente. Havia esperado e dado a ela toda as oportunidades necessárias para cometesse des lizes que trairiam suas verdadeiras origens.

Não esperava nada daquilo. Tivera certeza de que a mãe faria todo o trabalho, e Rosalie assumiria os créditos pelos resultados. Mas a verdade era que Esme nunca estivera tão descansada, relaxada e feliz. E se ela se esforçara tanto para conquistar a simpatia e o respeito de Esme, podia imaginar o que fizera para conquistar Emmet.

Chegaram ao salão e todos os convidados sen taram-se. Enquanto a conversa seguia animada, Rosalie aproximou-se de Edward.

— Vai servir o licor, ou devo chamar uma das criadas?

— Eu sirvo.

Ela assentiu. O vestido revelava a curva generosa dos seios pálidos. Outra mulher teria usado uma pedra preciosa no pescoço para exibir sua riqueza e chamar atenção para os dotes naturais, mas Rosalie já era uma jóia, e não precisava de outros adornos.

Em silêncio, ela voltou para junto dos convidados.

Rosalie fora aprovada no teste da comida e do entretenimento. Mas e se decidisse testar sua leal dade, em vez das habilidades?

Qualquer um podia aprender certas tarefas ou fingir conhecimento.

Mas ninguém podia fingir amor e lealdade.

Se ela amara e respeitara Emmetn como a mãe acreditava, como fingia ter amado, não cairia nos braços de outro homem.

Já permitira que ele a beijasse. Por que acre ditava que beijá-lo seria suficiente para assegurar seu lugar entre os Cullen?

O pensamento o enojava.

A ideia o intrigava.

A imagem o provocava.

Seria o verdadeiro teste de seu amor por Emmet. Depois disso não haveria mais dúvidas.

Edward mal podia esperar pela partida dos convidados.


	14. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO XII

Apesar de todo o trabalho com os con vidados, os criados e Célia, Bella conseguiu viajar a Youngstown e enviar mensa gens e uma parcela do pagamento a Agência Pinkerton. Deixou ordens no serviço de telégrafos para que toda e qualquer correspondência em seu nome fosse retida no posto e retirada somente por ela.

Depois de cinco dias, os convidados partiram. Bella sentiu-se tão sozinha ao ver Claire ir embora, que subiu para o quarto e chorou pela ausência da nova amiga.

Esme a seguiu e a surpreendeu sentada ao lado da janela.

— Qual é o problema, minha doce menina?

Envergonhada, ela enxugou as lágrimas e pis cou para a luz do sol que penetrava pelas vidraças.

— Nenhum.

— Entendo. Não quer contar.

— Não é isso. Apenas... temo que me con sidere tola.

— Jamais pensarei algo semelhante de você.

— E que... me apeguei tanto à sra. Alteara, que fiquei triste ao vê-la partir.

— Bem, isso é muito natural. As mulheres preci sam de companhia, gente da mesma idade com quem possam conversar. E você só tem contado comigo.

— Por favor, não pense que não aprecio sua amizade.

— É claro que não. Compreendo a solidão. Mas você poderá ver Claire novamente. Costumamos encontrar os Alteara pelo menos uma vez por ano.

Bella assentiu, tomada por uma tristeza ainda maior ao perceber que, na próxima reunião entre as famílias, a amiga saberia sobre sua traição e desonestidade.

— Por que não vai descansar um pouco? — Esme sugeriu. — Virei acordá-la para o jantar.

Bella aceitou a idéia de bom grado. Estava tão cansada, que só precisou tirar o vestido e deitar-se sobre a colcha para adormecer imediatamente.

No dia seguinte, Bella foi levar o jantar ao quarto de Célia.

— Soube que não tem comido bem. Os criados estão preocupados.

— Por que se importam comigo? — Célia não tomava banho há dias. Passava o tempo todo sen tada na mesma cadeira, vestida com uma velha e amarrotada capa. — Tudo que têm de fazer é trazer os jornais.

— Estou preocupada, Célia.

— Por quê?

— Porque não gosto de ver um ser humano se destruindo. Trate de tomar banho e vestir-se ime diatamente, ou trarei as criadas aqui e faremos isso por você.

— Você não se atreveria.

— Não me desafie, Célia.

A sra. Patrick a encarou, mas encolheu os om bros e abaixou a cabeça.

— Amanhã cedo mandarei trazerem água.

— Sim, faça isso.

Bella sentou-se e esperou até que a mulher houvesse comido quase todo o jantar.

— Como é seu bebê?

A pergunta a pegou desprevenida.

— Nessie? Bem, acho que é parecida comigo. Gostaria de conhecê-la?

Ela encolheu os ombros mais uma vez.

— Comece a banhar-se e usar roupas limpas, e prometo trazê-la para que a conheça.

Célia fez um movimento afirmativo com a ca beça, como se nada daquilo tivesse importância.

— Mandou o telegrama?

— Mandei. Creio que a resposta vai demorar algum tempo. Pedi ao serviço de telégrafo para reter toda a correspondência em meu nome no posto, o que significa que terei de ir até lá cons tantemente. Se estivesse em condições de viajar e assumir algumas responsabilidades, poderia fa zer isso por mim.

— Não conte comigo. Vai acabar desapontada.

Bella olhou para o relógio sobre a lareira. O jantar seria servido em alguns minutos.

— Já desapontou muita gente?

— Algumas pessoas.

— Entendo. Ninguém gosta de provocar decep ções. — E partiu levando a bandeja.

Apressada, passou pelo quarto e pegou Nessie para levá-la à sala de jantar, onde a deixava em um cesto próximo da mesa. Esme fazia questão da presença da criança.

— Fiquei muito satisfeito com a visita de meus associados — Edward comentou depois da refei ção, surpreendendo Bella. — Reconheço que con seguiram superar-se com as refeições.

— Não posso aceitar elogios — Esme protestou. — Rose cuidou da cozinha e dos criados. Eu só me preocupei em supervisionar a lavanderia e a arrumação dos quartos.

— Fez um bom trabalho, Rosalie.

O calor que invadiu seu coração tingiu o rosto de vermelho. Edward não tinha ideia de como aquelas palavras eram importantes para alguém que não esperava ouvi-las. Fizera o melhor porque estava habituada a agir assim, mas há muito aprendera a não contar com o reconhecimento de seus esforços.

Durante todos os anos de convivência com o pai, ele jamais a encorajara ou elogiara. Mesmo quando fora além dos próprios limites para agradá-lo, ele sempre encontrara um defeito para apontar.

— Obrigada — disse.

— Eu é que agradeço. Emmet teria ficado or gulhoso de você.

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

— Rose é uma bênção para nós — Esme apontou com alegria. — Mesmo que ela não soubesse identificar um talher de peixe ou servir à fran cesa, eu ainda a amaria. Emm fez uma es colha maravilhosa.

Bella ofereceu um sorriso apagado.

— Esta noite irei jogar cartas com alguns ami gos — Esme avisou, levantando-se em seguida. — A menos que precise de Jacob para alguma coisa, pretendo dispensá-lo depois que ele me levar à casa dos Stwart, pois o motorista deles me trará de volta. Assim Jacob passará mais tempo com Leah.

— Pode dispensá-lo, mamãe. A menos que Rosalie tenha planos.

Ela balançou a cabeça, surpresa por ter sido incluída na discussão.

— Não esqueça o piquenique no próximo sábado — ele lembrou.

Esme demonstrou espanto.

— Já? Rose foi informada?

— Estamos falando sobre o piquenique da Fun dição Cullen — ele explicou.

— Edward oferece comida e fogos de artifício para todos os empregados. É divertido assistir aos jogos.

— Posso imaginar. É claro que estarei presente. Esme partiu satisfeita e Edward esperou que estivessem sozinhos para voltar a falar.

— Rosalie, importa-se de levar Rennesme ao meu escritório esta noite? Creio que já é hora de apro ximar-me dela.

— Será um prazer.

Depois de amamentá-la e vesti-la com roupas limpas, Bella instruiu a sra. Clearwater para ir buscá-la no horário de dormir. Levou-a ao andar de baixo e aproximou-se do escritório com alguma incerteza.

Quando entrou, descobriu um berço que não estivera ali em sua última visita.

— Encontrei-o no sótão e eu mesmo o limpei — Edward contou ao ver a surpresa em seus olhos. — Leah ajudou com o colchão e os len çóis. Achei que ela gostaria de mudar de cenário de vez em quando. É claro que não acenderei um único cigarro enquanto ela estiver aqui.

O gesto era tão surpreendente que Bella não soube o que dizer.

— Pedi chá para você. — E apontou a bandeja sobre a mesa, levantando-se para ir examinar a menina em seus braços. — Nunca estive perto de um bebê antes.

— Nem eu.

— Bem, então acho que não vou feri-la com minha ignorância, não é?

Ela balançou a cabeça e entregou a filha. Edward aceitou a criança com hesitação, aninhando-a junto ao peito.

— Sirva-se — disse, apontando para o chá. Bella obedeceu, acrescentando limão e creme à bebida.

— Quer uma xícara?

— Não, obrigado. — E sentou-se sobre o braço de uma poltrona. — Bem, Nessie, é assim que te chamam, certo? – Um par de olhos claros o fitavam com curiosidade. — Como é a vida com todas aquelas mulheres lá em cima? Vai pre cisar descer de vez em quando para variar um pouco de ambiente, ouvir um pouco assuntos de homens.

Contendo um sorriso, Bella foi sentar-se no sofá com a xícara de chá.

— Não sei como vocês mulheres conseguem atri buir características familiares a um bebê. Ela tem nariz pequeno, boca pequena, orelhas pequenas... de que cor são os olhos?

— Azuis. Sua mãe diz que ainda podem mudar de tonalidade, mas não acredito nisso.

— Emmet tinha olhos verdes, em sua família há algum com olhos azuis?

— Meu pai! — Lembrou-se dos olhos de James, mas sentiu um calafrio ao perceber que não sabia se o pai de Rose tinha olhos azuis.

— Os cabelos são mais claros que os seus. Tirando a cor dos olhos, eu vejo o formato dos seus olhos em Nessie. E acho que a boca também é parecida com a sua.

Então conhecia o formato de seus lábios?

— E as sobrancelhas... Ei, ela sorriu!

Cativado, Edwards passou cerca de uma hora com o bebê, falando com ela, afagando seu rosto e sorrindo.

O comportamento afetuoso levou-a a imaginar como seria ter um marido... uma família de verdade. Um dia Edward teria seus próprios filhos. A esposa poderia ficar sentada exatamente onde ela estava, observando-os, talvez tricotando ou cantando.

Talvez subissem juntos ao quarto e pusessem o bebê para dormir.

A sra. Clearwater chegou na hora marcada, inter rompendo o devaneio.

Edward olhou para Rosalie.

— Ela tem de ir agora? Não podem trocá-la, ou fazer o que for necessário, e deixá-la aqui?

Bella assentiu para a enfermeira, que partiu e voltou com roupas limpas. Bella dispensou-a e trocou Nessie, ruborizando enquanto era observada.

— E só isso?

— Por enquanto.

Ele a pegou novamente e segurou-a por alguns minutos, até que a menina adormeceu.

— Acho que a aborreci.

Bella colocou-a no berço e cobriu-a.

— É hora de Nessie dormir — respondeu rindo. Não podia virar-se, porque ficariam frente a frente.

Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos e ela piscou para contê-las. Havia sido diferente com Esme, Claire e todos os outros. Ouvir Edward dizer que sua filha era uma bela criança soava como um elogio. Ele não era uma mulher tomada pela emoção, não era a mãe de Emmet, cujo julgamento sofria a in terferência do amor materno, mas um homem duro que não a aprovava nem gostava dela.

A proximidade fez com que seu coração batesse mais depressa. Era uma tola por sentir algo por aquele homem. Até aquele instante, ele jamais de monstrara um único instante de afeição. Ou estava enganada? Fora terno à sua maneira, tentando con fortá-la, preocupando-se com o inchaço de seu tor nozelo e carregando-a para preservar a perna ferida. Seria fácil apoiar-se em seu peito e deixar-se envol ver pelo calor do corpo másculo. A reação era hu milhante, e rezou para que ele se afastasse antes de perceber os sentimentos que provocava.

— Fiquei realmente orgulhoso com a maneira como recebeu meus convidados, Rosalie.

Os joelhos tremeram.

— Mas...

— Vai mencionar sua mãe? Ela assentiu.

— Esqueça.

Esperava que ele a censurasse pelo comporta mento de Célia. O silêncio criava a impressão de que Edward esperava por outro incidente a qual quer momento, e não gostava disso.

— Mas o piso da sala...

— Jacob encontrou algumas peças sobressalentes na garagem.

— Oh. E quanto ao vaso de sua mãe?

— Nunca gostei muito dele.

— Mas ela...

— Esqueça. Vamos enterrar esse assunto. Definitivamente.

— Está bem.

— Talvez possa convencê-la a jantar conosco numa noite dessas.

Não queria Edward e Célia no mesmo ambien te, mas como poderia ser cruel com a mulher?

— Seus cabelos me enlouquecem desde a primeira vez em que a vi — ele confessou em tom íntimo.

As palavras afetaram sua capacidade de raciocí nio. Se ele a tocasse, não seria capaz de controlar-se.

— Há muito desejo tocá-los e descobrir se são tão macios quanto parecem. Quando me aproximo de você, sinto o perfume de seus cabelos e desejo acariciá-los.

Estava tão perturbada que não conseguia pensar.

— Sente tudo isso por causa dos meus cabelos?

— Não só pelos cabelos.

_Oh, Deus! _Os olhos se fecharam contra sua von tade, como se assim pudesse proteger-se contra o efeito daquela voz profunda. O sangue corria de pressa por suas veias.

— Talvez seja a maneira como os cachos re pousam sobre sua nuca, ou a tonalidade da pele. Ela parece ser tão macia quanto a de Nessie.

Sentia arrepios. A ideia de ser tocada por ele pro vocava um calor tão intenso que temia derreter.

— Posso ver o pulsar da veia em seu pescoço. Tenho certeza de que poderia senti-la se a tocasse com os lábios. Por que seu coração está batendo tão depressa, Rosalie?

Bella pensou que poderia desmaiar. Procurou algum lugar onde pudesse apoiar-se, e sentiu a mão dele se fechando sobre a sua.

Com a outra mão, Edward tocou seus cabelos e aproximou-se para sentir seu perfume. Os dedos ágeis removeram os grampos e ele afastou as mechas onduladas, aproximando o rosto de sua nuca.

O calor se tornou mais intenso e envolvente.

Os lábios roçaram seu pescoço e viajaram até a orelha, de onde passaram ao queixo.

Bella inclinou a cabeça para trás numa oferta silenciosa; as mãos ergueram-se lentamente. Ele a segurou pelos cabelos e beijou-a.

Bella agarrou-se aos ombros fortes para não cair. O beijo a inflamou como as palavras, os lábios quen tes e sedentos despertando sensações desconhecidas. Correspondeu com avidez, com uma ânsia que dei xava a modéstia e o pudor em frangalhos.

Bella perdeu a noção do tempo, de lugar e de propriedade.

— Quero você — ele sussurrou, pressionando a prova do desejo contra seu corpo.

A intimidade era chocante e excitante. Devia empurrá-lo. Devia pôr um ponto final naquilo. Mas ele a pressionou contra o corpo, e tudo que Bella conseguiu pensar foi em como seria se es tivesse despida.

Edward devia estar imaginando a mesma coi sa, porque começou a desabotoar seu vestido. De maneira desavergonhada, ela o ajudou a remover a parte superior do traje, livrando-se também do corpete e saiote.

Ele fitou seus seios com um misto de admiração e paixão.

Bella estremeceu. Jamais fora fitada por um homem daquela maneira.

— Linda! — Edward tocou um seio com gentileza e acariciou a pele sensível. Beijou-a novamente, dessa vez com mais ternura, porém com a mesma paixão.

James a engravidara, mas nunca a in cendiara com seu desejo. O que conhecera com ele não podia ser comparado ao que sentia nesse momento.

Ele tomou novamente seus lábios com um sôfrego gemido e a levou para o divã, onde a acomodou sobre as almofadas e acariciou seus ombros nus, sem romper o beijo.

Bella suspirou de prazer, passou um braço em torno de seu pescoço e ergueu o corpo em sinal de rendição. As mãos viajavam por seu corpo, ali mentando o fogo que a queimava. Quando abriu os olhos para fitá-lo, não pôde conter-se e tocou o rosto belo e sério.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e beijou um seio, sugando-o, enquanto o outro era acariciado com a mão. Edward nunca se sentiu tão pleno ao tocar uma mulher. O gosto de Rosalie era simplesmente divino, deixando-o locou de desejo. Passou a beijar o outro seio, alternando a carícia. Ora beijava com delicadeza, ora com paixão, depois sugava-o sentindo as reações de Rosalie com satisfação.

O prazer prolongou-se até que Bella sentiu o leite brotando abundante. Embaraçada, empur rou-o e constatou que Edward atendia ao seu pedido silencioso, embora se mostrasse intrigado com a interrupção. Sem dizer nada, beijou-a no vamente nos lábios, abraçando-a e acariciando suas costas.

Depois deslizou as mãos por seu ventre até en contrar o ponto mais íntimo de seu corpo, despertando-a para um prazer que até então desconhecia.

— Meu Deus, Rose! — Sussurrou Edward em êxtase. Estava confuso com as respostas sin ceras e intensas.

Encerrou o beijo no lábios para explorar o corpo de sua cunhada. Beijou o pescoço, clavícula, colo, passou rapidamente pelos seios e logo chegou na delicada barriga.

Bella nada falava, não conseguia exteriorizar as sensações que Edward provocavam nela. Ele estava perdendo o controle e sua mente não raciocinava de forma coerente com o corpo de Rosalie tão perto de sua boca.

— Está tão entregue, Rose, estou ficando louco! — E estava mesmo. Aproximou sua boca da feminilidade de Rosalie, sentindo seu cheiro. Bella não conseguia enxergar nada a sua frente, só sentia os toques de Edward sua respiração perto de seu centro. "Oh, céus! Preciso pará-lo imediamtamente", pensava direto, mas não conseguia outra coisa senão meigos lamúrios que deixavam Edward mais excitado.

Edward beijou, delicamente, seu íntimo e sentiu a reação imediata de Rosalie. De repente percebeu não demoraria muito para o ápice de Rosalie, sua cunhada. A mulher de seu irmão. Seria capaz de sufocar a vergo nha de tê-la seduzido conferindo um prazer que negaria a si mesmo?

Em algum momento o plano fracassara. Como saberia se ela estava cedendo para conquistar as graças de um homem rico, ou se a abordara num momento de vulnerabilidade e dissera todas as coisas que ela precisava ouvir?

As respostas não eram fingidas. Saberia reconhecê-las.

Mas, pior que tudo, era a dúvida que não con seguia ignorar. Talvez a levasse a pensar em Emmet. Rosalie estava solitária. Se houvesse real mente amado seu irmão, podia sentir-se atraída por ele por conta das semelhanças físicas.

Edward ficou quieto. Esperando.

Queria possuí-la, odiava a idéia de encerrar o encontro de maneira tão precipitada.

— Edward?

— Sim?

— Não vai...

— Não — respondeu, tomando a difícil decisão.

— Mas... mas...

— Você teve um bebê há pouco tempo, Rosalie.

— Há meses.

— Mas não precisa ter outro. Não agora.

Ela ergueu o corpo devagar, fitando-o com aque les olhos cheios de dúvidas. Um rubor intenso tin gia seu rosto, mas não saberia dizer se fora pro vocado pela vergonha ou pela excitação.

— Está tudo bem, Rosalie.

— Não é o que sinto.

Tentou beijá-la, mas ela virou o rosto. Queria beijá-la. Precisava mais daquele beijo do que da satisfação física que teria sido conferida pela con sumação do ato sexual. Por que estava tão preo cupado com o que ela sentia ou pensava? Podia tê-la naquele momento, e seria a melhor expe riência de sua vida, estava certo disso.

Se a tranqüilizasse, se a afagasse novamente e reacendesse a paixão, ainda poderia possuí-la.

Mas não o faria. Estava envergonhado do pró prio comportamento. Plantar sua semente no ven tre de Rosalie apenas para provar que era capaz de conquistá-la não teria o sabor de vitória que havia esperado sentir.

Não provara nada.

Exceto que era incorrigível.

E que ela estava vulnerável.

E que a queria como não desejara qualquer ou tra coisa em sua vida.

Merecia passar a noite acordado. Merecia aquele sentimento incômodo e doloroso que o devastava.

Mesmo que aquela criança não fosse filha de Emmet, a mulher que tivera nos braços fora sua esposa, e só um canalha teria pensado em seduzi-la. Desejá-la era terrível. Agir de acordo com esse desejo era ainda pior.

Tinha de preservar o que restava da honra.

Soltou-a e Bella virou-se de costas, colocando as roupas com movimentos apressados que traíam seu constrangimento.

— Rosalie?

Ela levantou a cabeça e fitou-o nos olhos, sem sequer tentar esconder as lágrimas.

— Por favor, não diga nada — pediu. — Só quero ir para o meu quarto.

Não sabia o que teria dito. Que estava arre pendido? Seria mentira. Não devia ter planejado o jogo de sedução, mas teria agido de forma di ferente, se pudesse voltar atrás? Preferia não ter conhecido a maciez de sua pele ou o sabor de seu corpo? Seria melhor se não a tivesse tocado?

A humilhação estava estampada em seus olhos. Não estava arrependido por tê-la seduzido e ex citado. Só lamentava que ela houvesse pertencido a Emmet primeiro, e que assim o privasse do direito de conhecer as delícias de seu corpo.

Silencioso, afastou-se enquanto Bella pegava Nessie do berço e deixava o escritório como se demônios a perseguissem.

Edward olhou para os grampos espalhados no chão perto do divã. Recolheu-os e apertou-os entre os dedos. Não, não estava arrependido pelo que acontecera.

Só lamentava um dia ter conhecido uma mulher chamada Rosalie Patrick Cullen.


	15. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO XIII

Bella havia esquecido como era ador mecer sem preocupações, arrependi mentos ou temores. Um ano havia se passado des de que deixara de dormir o sono tranqüilo de uma jovem sem inquietações.

E tudo por causa de sua natureza rebelde, de seu caráter duvidoso. Teria sido melhor se hou vesse se casado com um dos rapazes que o pai sugerira. Aceitar os convites secretos de James fora apenas uma forma de vingar-se de um pai ausente que nunca tinha tempo para ela, mas dava ordens e comandava sua vida como se ma nejasse os cordões de uma marionete.

Pensando bem, talvez houvesse escolhido James por saber que ele não se importava com ela, como o pai nunca se importara, como Edward Cullen jamais se importaria. Por que buscava sempre o afeto de homens que não podiam cor responder, gente que nem gostava dela?

Deixara Nessie na cama a seu lado, porque sabia que precisaria dela para encontrar algum conforto.

Tinha Nessie. Ninguém jamais poderia tirá-la dela ou afastá-las. Poderia sempre contar com a presença da filha.

Lágrimas corriam por seu rosto e a dor crescia em seu peito. Não era a melhor mãe que uma criança podia ter. Mas amava-a, e faria tudo por ela. Naquela noite cometera outro engano: pusera em risco o bem-estar da própria filha.

Se Edward não houvesse parado antes de con cluir o ato, poderia estar grávida de outra criança! Jamais aprenderia? Se não era capaz de garantir o sustento de um filho, como cuidaria de dois?

Não tinha ilusões sobre Edward Cullen. Sabia que ele a desejava como James a desejara, mas tam bém a abandonaria depois de saciar o apetite físico. Qualquer coisa entre eles era impossível. As mentiras impediriam um relacionamento verdadeiro.

O som de vidro quebrado no corredor assustou-a. Secou os olhos com a ponta do lençol e foi até a porta. A luz do luar penetrando por uma janela muito alta revelou uma forma sentada no degrau da escada, e ela correu até lá.

A dor no pé obrigou-a a diminuir a velocidade. Contendo um grito, mancou até aproximar-se de Célia.

— O que está fazendo? Sabe que horas são? Célia não tinha noção do tempo. Quando acor dava, bebia. Quando se embriagava, dormia.

— Estava com fome — ela respondeu com voz pastosa, apesar de soar coerente.

— Num minuto tenho de ameaçá-la para con vencê-la a comer, e de repente age como se esti vesse faminta.

Uma luz amarelada invadiu o corredor e Edward apareceu subindo a escada com uma lam parina na mão, vestindo apenas a calça, A lumi nosidade revelou uma poça no chão de madeira e cacos de vidro espalhados pelo corredor.

— Quem se machucou? — ele perguntou.

A questão confundiu Bella, mas em seguida ela notou o sangue no tapete e levou a mão à boca.

— Seu tapete!

— O tapete não importa. Qual das duas está ferida? Bella fechou os olhos.

— Creio que seja eu.

Sentada ao lado de Célia, segurou a camisola na altura dos tornozelos e ofereceu o pé para que ele o examinasse.

Sem camisa, com os cabelos desalinhados, Edward deixou a lamparina no chão e abaixou-se diante dela. Célia acompanhava a cena com in teresse, e um brilho de compreensão iluminou seus olhos vermelhos.

Bella fechou os olhos, tentando não lembrar o que havia vivido no escritório pouco antes.

— Ai! — gritou, os pensamentos interrompidos pela pontada de dor.

— Há um caco de vidro bem aqui — ele disse. — Felizmente é pequeno.

— Célia estava com fome. Ela ia descer para comer alguma coisa.

— É verdade. Não jantei...

— Leah levou o jantar ao seu quarto. Como você não acordou, ela levou a bandeja de volta à cozinha.

— Não queria acordar a casa toda — ela res mungou enquanto se levantava. — Só queria co mer alguma coisa.

Edward agarrou uma toalha de linho de uma mesa próxima e colocou-a sobre o ferimento.

— Por que fez isso? A mancha jamais será re movida — Bella protestou.

— Fique quieta. Não se mova até eu voltar, ouviu bem? E isso vale para você também, Célia.

As duas moveram as cabeças em sentido afirmativo.

Ele desceu a escada sem fazer barulho, cercado pela escuridão.

— Existe alguma coisa entre vocês? — Célia disparou assim que ficaram sozinhas.

— Não. Pensa que sou alguma estúpida?

— Não creio que seja estupidez. Pelo contrário. Se souber usar as armas que tem, poderá criar uma situação bastante favorável.

— Não quero uma situação favorável. Não como está insinuando. E não posso ficar aqui por mais tempo que o necessário.

— Podia estar em algum lugar pior. Nunca tive criados para me servir, sabe?

— E daí? Vai fingir que é minha mãe pelo resto de sua vida?

— E você quem está fingindo, meu bem. Eu sou a mãe de Rose.

— Tem razão — Bella suspirou. — Eu mesma criei toda essa confusão, e não tenho o direito de zangar-me com você. Desculpe-me.

— Por quê?

— Por tê-la envolvido nessa farsa.

— Francamente, teria feito a mesma coisa se estivesse em seu lugar. E Rose também.

A afirmação a surpreendeu.

— Bem, começamos muito mal, nós duas. Não sei como posso reparar tudo agora, porque ainda não tenho ideia do que vou fazer, mas saiba que sinto muito por Rose. Quando encontrar o corpo de sua filha, tomarei todas as providências para que ela seja enterrada aqui, junto de Emmet. Então poderá visitá-la em sua última morada.

— Também fiz muitas coisas das quais não me orgulho.

Bella interpretou o comentário como uma acei tação para o pedido de desculpas e sentiu-se aliviada.

Edward aproximou-se com outra lamparina e uma bandeja.

— Não se movam. Em que quarto Célia está instalada?

— No terceiro à esquerda da escada — Bella respondeu.

Desviando dos cacos de vidro, ele desapareceu com a bandeja e voltou em seguida.

— Venha, Célia. Estava tomando um lanche quando ouvi o barulho, e por isso sabia que ainda havia um pouco de frango do jantar. Rosalie, espere aqui enquanto acompanho sua mãe ao quarto. — Segundos depois ele retornou. — Pegue a lampa rina e segure-a firme — ordenou, esperando que ela obedecesse para tomá-la nos braços. — O pé ferido é o mesmo da perna que foi fraturada, não?

— Sim.

— Como ainda não apóia todo o peso do corpo sobre essa perna, o vidro não se alojou muito profundamente.

No quarto de Célia, Edward colocou-a sobre uma poltrona e providenciou mais uma lamparina.

Como uma rainha, Célia saboreava o frango e lambia os dedos como um gato satisfeito.

Edward começou a limpar o ferimento com o material que reunira pouco antes, e Bella teve de esforçar-se para conter a resposta automática do corpo ao toque daquelas mãos. Devagar, ele conseguiu extrair um pequeno fragmento de vidro. O álcool usado para desinfetar o ferimento pro vocou um ardor tão intenso, que ela não pôde con ter as lágrimas.

— Sinto muito — ele disse.

Os olhos encontraram-se, e as palavras adquiri ram um novo significado. Bella desejou ser outra pessoa, alguém com a consciência limpa e um pas sado inatacável. Alguém que não houvesse cometido tantos enganos e mentido sobre cada um deles.

Alguém que um homem como Edward pudes se amar.

Piscando, livrou-se das lágrimas e dos pensa mentos tolos.

— Vou proteger o ferimento e em dois dias ele deve estar cicatrizado.

— Preciso beber alguma coisa depois de toda essa comida — Célia anunciou.

— Trouxe um copo de leite — Edward lembrou, apontando para a bandeja.

— Não suporto leite. — Levantou-se e foi buscar a garrafa que deixara sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

Edward olhou para Bella como se pedisse uma orientação, mas não obteve ajuda e decidiu agir por conta própria.

— Não vou admitir que continue quebrando os copos desta casa, sra. Pa...

— Não a chame assim — Bella avisou. — Cha me-a de Célia.

— Não preciso de copos — a mulher respondeu, sentando-se na cama e levando a garrafa à boca.

Furioso, ele saiu do quarto com passos silenciosos.

— Edward me pediu para convidá-la para jantar conosco — Bella contou. — Vai ter de se esforçar para estar em condições de sentar-se à mesa.

— Por que ele quer minha companhia para o jantar?

— Porque as pessoas costumam aproveitar o ho rário das refeições para se reunirem e conversarem.

— Não tenho nada de interessante para dizer.

— Como pode saber? Talvez possa se interessar pelo que ele tem dizer. E Esme é adorável. Não é saudável passar o tempo todo trancada no quar to. Virei ajudá-la a vestir-se para o jantar. Esteja preparada. — Ou melhor, não beba, pensou.

Edward retornou com um cálice de prata.

— É bonito — Célia reconheceu, examinando o objeto à luz da lamparina e encontrando as ini ciais gravadas.

Ele apanhou a garrafa e serviu uma doce ge nerosa no recipiente metálico.

— Emmet mandou esta lembrança de uma de suas viagens — contou. — Vou ficar mais tran qüilo se não cobrir a casa de vidros quebrados. Falando nisso — disse, guardando a gar rafa no bolso e recolhendo o material utilizado para o curativo —, é melhor limpar aquela con fusão antes que mais alguém se machuque.

— Eu cuido disso — Bella ofereceu.

— Não. — Diga boa noite à sua mãe.

Ela olhou para Célia com ar preocupada. A mu lher caíra deitada sobre a cama e roncava alto.

— Bons sonhos, mamãe — disse.

Edward a cobriu antes de aproximar-se de Bella.

— Posso ir andando — ela protestou.

— E melhor poupar esse pé. — Ergueu-a nos braços como se carregasse uma criança.

Pouco tempo se passara desde que ele a beijara e acariciara, desde que despertara nela o desejo de en tregar-se e conhecer o mais intenso e completo prazer.

Silencioso, ele a levou para o quarto e aproxi mou-se da cama.

— Cuidado — Bella avisou. — Nessie está dormindo aí.

Identificou a forma do bebê na escuridão e aco modou-a ao lado dele.

— Obrigada, Edward. E desculpe-me... pelo copo e pela mancha no tapete.

— Tome cuidado com o ferimento. Se notar algum sinal de inflamação, mande chamar um médico.

— Está bem.

Mas ele permanecia imóvel.

Sentia a necessidade de desculpar-se também por Célia. Ela não era sua mãe de fato, mas Edward acreditava que fosse. E isso a tornava res ponsável por seus atos.

— Rosalie, quero que saiba que é bem vinda nesta casa por todo o tempo que desejar ficar conosco. Para sempre, se quiser. E sua mãe também pode ficar.

Atônita, ela permaneceu em silêncio.

— Não posso culpá-la pelo comportamento de Célia. Tenho certeza de que passou boa parte da vida reparando seus erros e pedindo desculpas por ela. Não precisa continuar se desculpando. Tomaremos todas as providências necessárias e lidaremos com ela juntos.

_Juntos. _A palavra teve o dom de confundir seus pensamentos. Não esperava que Edward fosse capaz de dizer palavras tão reconfortantes. Mas sabia que aquele era um sonho impossível. Ela e Edward nunca estariam juntos.

A bondade era mais difícil de aceitar que o des prezo ou as demonstrações de raiva... porque não a merecia.

— Por quê? — perguntou finalmente.

— Ela é sua mãe. E avó de Nessie.

Bella fechou os olhos para resistir à onda de culpa que a invadia. Quando começava a acreditar que o conhecia, quando terminava de preparar todas as defesas, ele fazia ou dizia alguma coisa que realçava sua falta de caráter, sua natureza pequena e mesquinha.

Era a única culpada por aquela situação. Desper diçara tempo e energia culpando o pai, e a lembrança de James fora como uma tábua de salvação a que se agarrara por muitos meses, mas a verdade era que só ela causara o próprio sofrimento.

Resignada, abriu os olhos.

Edward havia saído.

Deprimida, encolheu-se na cama, tocou a filha em busca de conforto e ignorou o ardor no pé e a dor que tomava conta de seu coração.

Não havia escolha. Jamais haveria.

Teria de ir embora em breve.


	16. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO XIV

Na manhã seguinte Edward foi ao quarto de Rosalie. Ela usava um avental branco sobre um vestido verde e era a primeira vez que a via em outra cor além do negro.

— Bom dia — ele cumprimentou. — Cheguei a tempo para o banho de Nessie?

— Estamos terminando de prepará-la.

— Esqueceu que havia me convidado?

— Não, eu...

— Não pensou que eu viesse.

— Sei que é um homem ocupado.

— Não quero atrapalhar. — De repente ques tionava se havia sido uma boa ideia ir até lá.

— Não vai atrapalhar. — Levou-o ao quarto de vestir, onde despejou água quente em uma bacia e temperou-a com água fria, verificando a tempe ratura. — Tudo pronto, sra. Cleawater.

A mulher segurou o bebê com firmeza e Bella começou a lavar seus cabelos.

Aquela era uma rotina com a qual as mulheres e a criança pareciam estar familiarizadas, mas Edward assistia a tudo fascinado. Assim que Rosalie começou a passar a esponja pela barriga de Nessie, ela moveu braços e pernas espalhando água em todas as direções.

Rosalie riu.

Edward riu.

— Vamos ter de ficar atentos a essa garota du rante o piquenique de amanhã — ele comentou. — Nessie vai roubar o coração de todas os garotos.

Ela prometera que poderia vê-la sorrir se fosse assistir ao banho do bebê. Por isso aceitara o con vite. E não estava arrependido.

A visão era tão bela que se sentia sem ar.

A alegria radiante da maternidade a tornava especial, iluminada, como a excitação exultante da paixão. E tivera oportunidade de vê-la nas duas ocasiões.

Nessie chutou com força e jogou água longe, respingando as roupas de Edward. Ele gargalhou alto.

A surpresa nos olhos de Rosalie o empurrou de volta à realidade. Ela nunca ouvira o som de seu riso.

Bella colocou a filha sobre a cama e enxugou-a. Em poucos minutos a criança estava vestida e a rotina chegava ao fim. Agora teria de sair e dei xá-la vestir roupas secas.

— Sairemos amanhã por volta das dez — ele avisou.

— Estaremos prontas.

— E sua mãe?

— Não se preocupe com ela. A sra. Clearwater vai permanecer vigilante enquanto estivermos fora.

— Não estava preocupado com ela. Pensei que pudesse desejar levá-la para um passeio.

— Oh, eu... vou convidá-la.

No dia anterior levara Célia para um passeio de carruagem e tivera de passar todo o tempo ouvindo reclamações. Bella não permitira que ela levasse a garrafa de bebida, e por causa disso Célia resmungara, queixara-se e finalmente se tornara beligerante, obrigando-a a levá-la de volta para casa.

O comportamento instável e hostil a preocupava.

No entanto, a preocupação de Edward a comovia, aumentando o peso da culpa que a atormentava. Todos os dias aprendia um pouco mais sobre ele, o suficiente para elevá-lo em sua estima e diminuí-la ainda mais em sua escala de valores. Não queria nem imaginar como seria o dia seguinte.

Bella ajudou Célia a vestir-se e certificou-se de que ela não carregava nenhuma garrafa escondida no corpo. Passara horas tentando convencê-la a exi bir um bom comportamento à mesa do jantar, e rezava para que tudo corresse bem. Edward e Esme esperavam por elas na sala de jantar.

— Não trouxe Nessie? — Esme perguntou.

— Não. Ela está dormindo, e não quis pertur bá-la. — Na verdade, o que queria era evitar com plicações extras.

— Boa noite, Célia — Edward cumprimentou-a.

— Boa noite — ela respondeu, sentando-se ao lado de Bella.

— Soube que é muito habilidosa com as agulhas — Esme apontou, tentando amenizar a tensão.

— Fiz alguns trabalhos de costura.

— E ensinou o ofício a Rose.

Célia pegou o copo de vinho. Bella e Edward trocaram um olhar preocupado.

— Na verdade, Rose sempre quis fazer algo diferente — ela contou.

— Viu todas as peças para as quais sua filha costurou? — Edward perguntou.

— Algumas.

A tensão enrijecia os ombros de Bella. Sobre o que conversariam sem correr o risco de entrarem em assuntos perigosos? Lembrou todos os jornais que Célia costumava ler e tentou pensar em algo digno de comentários.

Aro Volturi e Edward haviam falado so bre uma emenda que tramitava no senado e, com um mínimo de estímulo e inteligência surpreen dente, Célia debateu o assunto com Edward até que a sobremesa fosse servida.

— Iremos a um piquenique amanhã. Edward me disse que gostaria de contar com sua presença.

Célia esvaziou o segundo copo de vinho e recu sou o café.

— Prefiro ficar aqui.

— Seria uma boa oportunidade para respirar ar puro — Bella insistiu.

— Sabe como reajo a ambientes abertos.

— Se não quer ir... — Edward encolheu os om bros. — Só queria que soubesse que é bem vinda entre nós.

— Obrigada, mas não sei lidar muito bem com as pessoas. Creia-me, não ia gostar de me ter por perto.

— A decisão é sua. E agora, se as senhoras me dão licença...

— Tem alguma opinião sobre os modelos que estão sendo usados ultimamente? — Esme perguntou.

Célia ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Preciso escolher um vestido para uma de terminada ocasião, e não consigo encontrar nada que me agrade. Talvez possa olhar os modelos e me ajudar.

— É claro — Célia concordou com indiferença. Bella acompanhou-as ao quarto de Esme e mais tarde levou Célia aos seus aposentos.

— Ela me trata como se eu fosse alguém — a mulher comentou, aceitando ajuda para mudar de roupa.

— Esme é uma pessoa especial. Também tra balhou duro na vida, e por isso não se considera melhor que os outros.

— E os filhos também são muito agradáveis.

Os filhos? Sim, Emmet era bastante parecido com a mãe. Mas Edward? Tratava os empregados com respeito, tinha de admitir, mas não conside rava Rosalie boa o bastante para fazer parte da família. Mas não podia dizer isso a Célia.

— Sim, os filhos também.

— Pode me servir uma bebida?

— Não acha que já bebeu bastante durante o jantar?

— Eu mesma avisarei quando estiver satisfeita. Bella providenciou uma garrafa e deixou-a sozinha.

O sábado foi um dia perfeito para o piquenique. O sol brilhava forte, mas a temperatura era agradável. Bella surpreendeu-se com o número de me sas cobertas por toalhas e cestas cheias de comida. Jamais estivera em uma festividade tão informal, pois todos os conhecidos de seu pai eram ban queiros e investidores de idade avançada e hábitos rígidos. Até as atividades escolares haviam sido formais, uma cavalgada por um parque de Boston fora o mais perto que estivera da natureza.

— Venha ver o troféu que fizemos para a com petição deste ano! — Vários homens reuniram-se em torno de Edward, todos falando ao mesmo tempo.

— Rose?

— Não se preocupe comigo.

Esme conversava com algumas mulheres, espo sas dos empregados, e Bella decidiu explorar a área sozinha.

Crianças corriam e brincavam, suas risadas ale gres pairando no ar. Barracas abrigavam brinca deiras e jogos, e ela assistiu fascinada enquanto pessoas de todas as idades testavam a sorte ati rando argolas sobre garrafas e arremessando bo las contra caixas empilhadas.

— Sra. Cullen! Rosalie! Bella olhou em volta.

Renata Newton, carregando o pequeno Seth no colo e puxando Elissa pela mão, corria em sua direção. Bella admirou o vestido vermelho e azul que ela criara a partir de dois dos antigos trajes de Rose, usando o tecido extra para desenhar um modelo discreto e alegre.

— Olá — cumprimentou-os com um sorriso.

— Já bebeu alguma coisa? — Renata perguntou. — Deve estar com sede depois da viagem.

— Adoraria algo fresco — Bella respondeu.

— Venha comigo. — Renata levou-a a uma som bra sob um enorme carvalho onde dois barris ha viam sido acomodados sobre outros dois a fim de estarem acessíveis. — Este contém limonada, e o outro, chá. Se quiser, há um tonel de cerveja logo ali. Perto dos homens.

— Prefiro limonada. — Encheram dois recipien tes de metal e beberam.

— Venha, quero que conheça outras pessoas. Bella acompanhou-a e foi apresentada às esposas de outros empregados da fundição. Várias delas usa vam vestidos feitos a partir das roupas de Rose. Até as crianças exibiam camisas e aventais coloridos. Bella sorriu, esperando que Rose ficasse feliz por ter feito tantas outras pessoas felizes também.

Uma jovem chamada Brenda brincou com Nessie e conversou com Bella e Renata.

— Seu cunhado é um homem encantador — ela exclamou. — Esperamos por este piquenique todos os anos. O marido de minha irmã trabalha na Fundição Dwyer, e as festas de lá não são tão boas quanto as que temos na Cullen.

— Seu marido trabalha para a fundição?

— Ainda não sou casada. Meu pai é um dos responsáveis pela fornalha.

Nessie agitou-se, e Renata encontrou um lugar à sombra para Bella e o bebê. Lá ela a amamentou cercada pelas jovens mulheres e protegida por uma flanela estendida entre duas delas.

A menina adormeceu em seguida.

— Deixe-a aqui. Eu cuidarei dela — Renata su geriu. Seth também havia dormido, e Elissa e outra menina da mesma idade brincavam com bo necas de pano. — Por favor. É o mínimo que posso fazer por você. Assim terá uma oportunidade de divertir-se enquanto ela dorme.

— Bem... se tem certeza de que não se incomoda...

— Cuidar de um bebê adormecido não é nada comparado a tratar de uma família doente. Sei que não espera retribuição pelo que fez, mas agora a considero uma amiga, e os amigos sempre tro cam favores.

— Obrigada, Renata. Pela oferta e por sua ami zade. Acho que vou andar um pouco pelo parque, talvez jogar nas barracas.

— Vá e divirta-se.

Bella caminhou por entre as famílias dos tra balhadores. Era como se todos a conhecessem. Era evidente que nunca a viram, mas o vestido negro que usava sobressaía entre as roupas das outras mulheres. De tempos em tempos, alguém parava para oferecer condolências ou agradecer pelas rou pas, ou para comentar que sabiam que ela havia ajudado os Newton.

Edward se mantinha entre os empregados, be bendo cerveja, rindo e conversando como se fosse um deles. Esme passou boa parte da manhã entre as mulheres mais velhas, costurando e trocando im pressões sobre receitas e outros assuntos domésticos.

Apesar de serem os patrões, interagiam com os empregados de igual para igual. A sobrevivência daquelas pessoas dependia dos Cullen, mas era evidente que eles tinham conhecimento de que também dependiam do trabalho daquelas pessoas.

A admiração e o respeito que sentia por Edward cresceram.

De repente a multidão foi tomada por um di ferente nível de excitação, e os homens reuniram-se sobre uma pequena encosta às margens de um riacho. As mulheres também se dirigiam para lá, e Bella aproximou-se de Nessie para que Renata pudesse juntar-se aos outros. Ela estava acordada, apreciando as folhas da árvore com ar fascinado.

— Achei que gostaria de ir ver o que eles estão fazendo.

— Devia ir também. É um cabo de guerra. Bella trocou Nessie, abriu a sombrinha para protegê-la do sol e juntou-se ao grupo.

Os homens estavam divididos em dois grupos. Um deles, o que Edward participava, atravessou o riacho por uma ponte estreita e foi posicionar-se na margem oposta. Uma corda foi jogada por sobre o rio. Edward apanhou a ponta e os homens enfileiraram-se atrás dele, assumindo suas posições ao longo da corda.

A mesma formação repetiu-se do outro lado do rio, e um grito anunciou o momento em que todos deviam começar a puxar a corda.

As mulheres aplaudiam, e algumas correram até a ponte de onde podiam ter uma visão privilegiada.

Bella nunca vira nada parecido. Se um dos la dos não puxasse com força suficiente, todos seriam arrastados para dentro do riacho.

— Essa é a ideia — Renata confirmou rindo. — Os vencedores serão aqueles que permanecerem secos.

— Que divertido!

Era estranho ver Edward e Jasper participando dos jogos dos empregados da fundição.

A brincadeira estendeu-se por vários minutos, até que o time de Edward foi arrastado para den tro do riacho. Rindo, todos se reuniram novamente para trocar congratulações.

Bella seguiu Renata e Brenda e sentou-se com as crianças enquanto as mulheres serviam a refeição. A tarefa foi cumprida em pouco tempo, e depois Bella foi procurar por Esme. Encontrou Edward com ela, a camisa branca molhada e amarrotada e a calça ensopada, como os sapatos. Mas ele não parecia incomodado.

— Gostou do cabo de guerra, Nessie? — Edward perguntou com tom divertido, olhando para o bebê nos braços de Rosalie. — Assim que ganhar mais alguns quilos, poderá me ajudar.

Esme pegou a menina e pediu a Bella para es tender um cobertor.

— Vai ter deixá-la comigo durante o resto da tarde — disse. — Nós, mulheres idosas, também precisamos de um pouco de diversão.

Encheram os pratos com a impressionante va riedade de comida espalhada sobre as mesas e foram sentar-se no cobertor aberto sobre a relva. Bella comeu até não poder mais, surpresa com o sabor especial de cada prato.

Os Newton acenaram de um cobertor a alguns metros de distância.

Bella retribuiu e observou a família por alguns segundos.

— Onde está Jasper? — perguntou.

Edward olhou em volta com ar despreocupado.

— Deve ter encontrado alguém com quem co mer. Trouxe um pedaço de torta para você.

— Obrigada, mas... creio que não consigo comer mais nada.

— Pelo menos experimente.

Ele estendeu o garfo onde havia um suculento pedaço de massa crocante com recheio cremoso. Bella não teve outra escolha senão aceitar a ofer ta. Abriu a boca e deixou que ele a alimentasse.

— Hum. Deliciosa — disse com sinceridade. Os olhos dele se tornaram escuros e bus caram seus lábios.

Bella sentiu o coração bater mais depressa.

O calor invadiu seu rosto.

Encarou-o e soube que ele estava pensando nos beijos ardentes que haviam trocado. Lembrou-se de como reagira às carícias e foi tomada de assalto pelo constrangimento. Olhou para Esme, mas ela havia terminado de comer e brincava com Nessie.

— Quer mais um pedaço? — Edward ofereceu.

Bella balançou a cabeça e manteve os olhos baixos.

Ele terminou de comer e permaneceu sentado sobre o cobertor, relaxado e satisfeito. Depois de alguns instantes Bella também relaxou e esque ceu o momento de estranheza.

— Estão se divertindo? — uma voz feminina perguntou.

Bella ergueu a cabeça e viu-se diante de um par de olhos verdes em um rosto vagamente familiar protegido por uma sombrinha. Sentia que devia lem brar onde a vira antes. A jovem segurava o braço de um homem musculoso com cabelos e olhos castanhos.

— Sim. É um lindo dia — respondeu.

— Como vai? — A mulher estendeu a mão para Esme. — Ainda não fomos apresentadas. Sou Victorie Marcelino.

— Não seguiu com a equipe do teatro? — Edward perguntou com tom vagamente contrariado.

Era isso! Vira a mulher no restaurante em Youngstown na noite em que fora ao teatro.

— Decidi passar mais algum tempo na cidade. — E bateu no braço do rapaz que a acompanhava.

— Eric — Edward o reconheceu.

— Sr. Cullen — o jovem respondeu com um sorriso educado.

A atriz decidira ficar por ter conhecido um em pregado da fundição?

— É um prazer conhecê-la, Victorie. — Esme res pondeu. — Já conhece Rose?

— Oh, sim. Nós nos conhecemos há muito tem po. Não é verdade, Rose?

Bella piscou.

— Conheci Rose em Nova York, antes de Emmet. Ela fez as roupas para _Sonhos de Uma Noite de Verão. _Fui a protagonista.

— Oh — Esme respondeu interessada.

— Rose criou um lindo vestido azul bordado com centenas de pérolas. — Os olhos verdes de Victorie enviavam uma mensagem silenciosa. — Lembra-se, Rose?

O tom de voz a deixou em estado de alerta. A comida que acabara de saborear transformou-se em uma pedra em seu estômago. O pânico amea çou sufocá-la e o coração perdeu a força, como se pudesse parar de bater.

O que aquela mulher estava dizendo? Qual seria seu objetivo? Se conhecera Rose e pretendia des mascará-la, por que não agira na primeira vez em que a vira? Era evidente que esperava uma resposta para a pergunta que acabara de fazer.

— Eu... eu...

— O vestido era azul cobalto — Victorie acrescentou.

— Eu... sim, é claro que me lembro daquele figurino.

Edward a encarava com curiosidade.

— E quem é essa? — Ela se ajoelhou ao lado de Esme, que segurava Rennesme.

— Esta é minha neta, Rennesme Carlie Cullen.

— Oh! Rennesme Carlie Cullen. É claro. Acha que ela se parece com Emmet, sra. Cullen?

O coração de Bella disparou.

— Ela tem alguns traços de meu filho, mas é uma pequena réplica de Rose. Está vendo o quei xo? E os cabelos claros, a boca...

— Oh, sim.

Edward e o rapaz que ele chamara de Eric tocaram um olhar.

— Quer me acompanhar numa bebida?

O rapaz sorriu como se houvesse acabado de receber uma grande honra.

— Certamente.

Os dois dirigiram-se à área onde barris de cer veja haviam sido postos sob árvores frondosas.

— Vá se divertir — Esme disse a Rose. — Nessie e eu temos algumas damas a impressionar.

Bella ajudou-a a pôr-se em pé e a viu afastar-se para retornar ao círculo de que havia participado antes do almoço.

Nervosa, encarou a jovem que havia se acomo dado com desenvoltura no cobertor. Victorie apon tou para o espaço vazio a seu lado.

— Agora que estamos sozinhas, que tal recor darmos os velhos tempos... Rose?

— O que está fazendo?

— Eu? — E levou a mão ao peito num gesto dramático. — Ora, estou apenas sendo uma velha amiga!

O sorriso provocou um arrepio.

— E atestando sua história, é claro.

— Sabe tão bem quanto eu que nunca nos vimos antes daquela noite no restaurante.

— Nós duas sabemos disso. Mas os Cullen não sabem. Ainda...

Bella tinha a impressão de que o ar não che gava aos pulmões.

— E presumo que queira preservar nosso pe queno segredo.

— O que quer?

— As mesmas coisas que você, é claro. Um ma rido rico, roupas novas e muitas jóias.

— Perguntei o que quer de mim.

— Oh, muito pouco, comparado ao que já con quistou na casa dos Cullen. Apenas uma pequena doação para as coisas refinadas que nós duas tanto apreciamos. Estou certa de que patro cinar a arte a deixaria muito feliz.

— Não tenho dinheiro.

— E claro que não. Se tivesse, não estaria aqui. Mas tem um bom relacionamento com os Cullen. Se desempenhar seu papel com eficiência, terá uma aliança no dedo antes de tirar essa fantasia de viúva.

— Já disse que não tenho dinheiro para lhe dar. Por que não nos deixa em paz?

— Acha que sou estúpida? Aquelas pessoas pen sam que você é uma Cullen! Sei que vai conseguir convencê-los. E enquanto não obtiver algum dinhei ro, pode dispor daquele lindo bracelete...

— Aquela jóia era de minha mãe!

— Ela certamente apoiaria a doação. Afinal, é por uma boa causa. Poderá ter muitos outros como aquele.

— Será que não entende?

— Entendo mais do que imagina. E se não quer que seu adorado Edward passe a entender tam bém, fará exatamente o que eu disser. — Ela se levantou.

Bella fitou-a horrorizada, incapaz de mover-se.

— Irei procurá-la dentro de dois dias. E partirei mais rica do que cheguei. Compreendeu?

Bella assentiu aturdida.

— Caso contrário... o sr. Cullen terá seus olhos abertos. Bem abertos. Fui clara, querida?

Bella repetiu o movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Bem, agora devo ir me juntar ao meu divertido e encantador acompanhante. Ele não tem di nheiro, mas possui... talentos bem interessantes.

Victorie abriu a sombrinha e afastou-se.

Bella não sabia se chorava ou desmaiava.

Os sons das crianças brincando e de adultos conversando chegou aos seus ouvidos. Estava sen do vítima de uma chantagem. Só os assassinos e ladrões eram chantageados.

Não. Qualquer pessoa que tivesse horríveis se gredos podia sofrer o mesmo tormento. E ela tinha um segredo. Um terrível e enorme segredo.

Cada dia a empurrava para mais perto do mo mento decisivo. Estivera vivendo um tempo que não lhe pertencia desde o instante em que chegara àquela casa. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, Célia aca baria deixando escapar alguma coisa, ou ela mes ma se trairia.

Mas não roubaria os Cullen para comprar o silêncio de Victorie. E o bracelete era a única fonte de renda com que poderia contar quando tivesse de prover o sustento da filha, não abriria mão dele.

Tinha de partir.

Esperava que seu último dia em Mahoning Valley fosse inesquecível, uma recordação que aque cesse seu coração nos dias mais solitários e difí ceis. Determinada, juntou-se às festividades como se fosse a mais feliz das mulheres.

Assistiu às competições, riu e esqueceu por al gumas horas que era Isabella Swan, e que no dia seguinte estaria completamente sozinha, e que todas aquelas pessoas se lembrariam dela apenas como a mulher que os enganara.


	17. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO XV

Não conseguiria partir no domingo. Seria descoberta. Jacob sempre os levava à igreja e depois era liberado para passar a tarde com a família. Bella passou o domingo traçando planos para escapar na manhã seguinte, antes de Edward sair para a fundição. Assim te ria o dia todo para viajar e estaria bem longe quando ele voltasse para casa.

Deixaria um bilhete para Esme explicando que fora passar o dia na casa dos Newton com Nessie.

Na noite de domingo, Esme foi procurá-la em seu quarto e a sra. Clearwater serviu o chá.

— Obrigada, sra. Clearwater — Bella agradeceu. — Pode descansar agora. Eu mesma levarei a ban deja e cuidarei de Nessie, se ela acordar.

— Obrigada, senhora.

— Sua perna está bem melhor — Esme comen tou. — Notei que quase não mancou durante o piquenique.

— Sim, estou bem melhor. Só sinto um pouco de dor à noite.

— Porque ainda não está totalmente curada.

— Deve ser isso.

— Espero que saiba como é importante para mim, Rose. Amo-a como se fosse minha filha. Não quero ofendê-la. Sei que tem uma mãe de verdade.

— Não estou ofendida. Entendo o que quer di zer. — Deixá-la era quase tão difícil quanto deixar Edward.

— Se sabe o quanto gosto de você, não vai in terpretar mal minhas palavras.

— Do que se trata?

— Amei meu Emm como uma mãe _é _capaz de amar o próprio filho. Como você ama Nessie.

— É claro que sim.

— Tolerei muitas de suas tolices. A princípio o perdoava porque ele ainda era muito jovem. E depois disso porque Ed o tratava como se fosse uma criança. Depois continuei perdoando simplesmente porque ele era Emm. Como per doo Ed por ser dominador e agressivo. Por que são meus filhos. Uma mãe é sempre capaz de ignorar as coisas que não quer ver.

— Creio que entendo, mas não sei o que está querendo dizer.

— É que... Você não parece adequada a Emm. Sei que os opostos se atraem e não estou dizendo que Emmet não tenha tido centenas de razões para amá-la e admirá-la. Você é adorável... Emm também era uma pessoa fácil de amar, mas podia ser alguém de difícil convivência. Ele era... Inquieto. Para estar perto dele, era preciso pre parar-se para tudo e manter-se sempre atenta. Era impossível relaxar estando no mesmo ambien te que meu filho.

Bella não sabia o que dizer. Emmet fora um homem generoso e morrera justamente por causa dessa bondade. Organizando os pensamentos caó ticos, respondeu:

— Certa vez eu disse que Emm foi o homem mais bondoso que conheci. Por favor, não se es queça disso. Ele era generoso e tinha muito amor no coração. Tenho certeza de que a amava profundamente.

Lágrimas transbordavam dos olhos de Esme.

— Estou certa de que ele também a amou muito, querida.

— Não esqueça que sou muito grata por tudo que você e seus filhos fizeram por mim. E lem bre-se sempre de que estou aqui graças ao bom coração de Emmet.

— Vou me lembrar. — Esme enxugou os olhos e levantou-se. — Agora precisamos descansar. Até amanhã.

Lutando contra o pranto, Bella abraçou a ami ga. Jamais esqueceria sua bondade. Aprendera muito sobre o amor durante o tempo que passara naquela casa. E sobre ser mãe e mulher.

Sozinha, sentou-se na cama e cobriu a boca com uma das mãos. Seria inútil perder o controle agora.

Nessie acordou e ela a amamentou e trocou suas roupas. Não teria outra oportunidade, por isso levou-a ao quarto de Célia quando foi ver se ela precisava de alguma coisa.

A mulher estava sentada na cadeira ao lado da lareira e havia uma pilha de jornais a seus pés e uma garrafa na mesa mais próxima.

— Essa é a menina? — perguntou ao vê-la entrar.

— Sim. Nessie, minha filha.

Célia inclinou-se para frente e inspecionou-a. Não parecia estar embriagada como nas outras noites, mas, mesmo assim, Bella segurou a filha com mais força.

— Não faça essa cara de pavor. Não vou ar rancá-la de seus braços e derrubá-la de cabeça no chão.

Bella ignorou o comentário e sentou-se diante dela.

— Agora entendo por que todos são malucos por ela. É realmente uma bela garota.

— Obrigada.

— Sabe, eu tive dois filhos.

O relatório elaborado pelos detetives da Pinkerton mencionava um irmão de Rose morto em uma briga de rua.

— O nome dele era Caius.

Bella esperou em silêncio.

— Escolhi o nome dele para homenagear uma antiga paixão. Acho que isso o marcou de alguma maneira. O primeiro Caius também foi assassinado.

As palavras de Esme ecoaram em sua mente. _Nenhuma mulher devia ter de enterrar o próprio filho. Nunca! _Célia perdera um filho. Não podia deixar de imaginar se a perda tinha alguma relação com sua incapacidade de enfrentar a vida sóbria. E como se não bastasse, ela perdera outra filha.

— Nova York não é um bom lugar para quem quer criar os filhos em paz. — Ela bebeu parte do líquido de um copo.

— Imagino que não.

— Mas aqui... Será um bom lugar para a menina crescer.

— É verdade. — Infelizmente, não poderia ficar em Mahoning Valley eternamente. — Você pode ria ficar aqui, trabalhar e viver com alguma tran quilidade. Se quisesse, encontraria um emprego de costureira em algum lugar. Assim ocuparia o tempo e ganharia algum dinheiro.

— Estou velha demais para recomeçar.

— Bobagem. Ninguém é velho demais para vi ver. Covarde, talvez...

— Não tenho nada a temer.

— Tem certeza?

Célia a encarou em silêncio.

— Perdeu seus dois filhos — Bella continuou. — Tem todo o direito de sentir certas coisas. Mas ainda está viva. E para viver, vai ter de se le vantar e seguir em frente.

— Quem pensa que é para dar-me conselhos? O que acha que está fazendo com sua vida?

— Não tive a intenção de condená-la. Só quero o melhor para você, Célia.

— Sei o que é melhor para mim.

— Está bem. Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

— Não. Você sempre cuida de tudo.

Não podia se preocupar com o que aconteceria depois de sua partida. Edward e Esme cuidariam de Célia. Afinal, aquela mulher era realmente mãe de Rosalie.

— Nesse caso, boa noite.

— Boa noite. E obrigada por tê-la trazido.

— Por nada.

Depois de pôr Nessie no berço, Bella separou todas as roupas da filha e fez uma lista do que poderia levar em duas sacolas.

Sentada diante da escrivaninha, o peito opri mido pela tristeza, mergulhou a pena na tinta e escreveu o bilhete que planejava há semanas.

Bella dobrou a carta e a lista e colocou-as em um envelope, selando-o. Do lado de fora, escreveu os nomes de Esme e Edward e escondeu-o sob o travesseiro.

Assim que Edward partisse e Jacob retornasse, deixaria a carta em lugar bem visível e sairia de suas vidas para sempre.

Edward chegou cedo em casa, de bom humor e faminto.

— Sr. Cullen, sua mãe me pediu para con duzi-lo ao salão assim que chegasse — Leah anunciou. — Ela tem uma visita.

Foi com surpresa que ele encontrou Victorie Marcelino. Esme parecia bastante incomodada com a presença da jovem atriz.

Ela usava um vestido verde, um tecido muito parecido com aqueles que Rosalie havia dado às famílias dos empregados da fundição. O decote era amplo, mas ele procurou manter os olhos bem afastados da área exposta pelo modelo ousado.

— Sr. Cullen. — Victorie estendeu a mão pro tegida por uma luva. — Passei o dia todo espe rando por Rose. Havíamos marcado um encontro.

— E ela não está?

— Ela deixou um bilhete dizendo que ia passar o dia na casa dos Newton — Esme explicou. — Mas já devia ter voltado. E ela levou Nessie, o que não é usual.

— Mamãe, Nessie é filha dela.

— Sim, eu sei. E como os Newton já se recupe raram, creio que ela julgou seguro levá-la para um passeio.

— Por que diz que ela já devia ter voltado, mamãe?

— Porque Rose sempre supervisiona os pre parativos para o jantar. E é estranho que tenha esquecido um compromisso com a srta. Marcelino.

Preocupado com a inquietação da mãe, Edward chamou Jacob.

— A sra. Cullen estabeleceu um horário para que fosse buscá-la na casa dos Newton?

— Eu não a levei à casa dos Newton — o em pregado respondeu. — A sra. Cullen foi à Youngstown.

— Youngstown! E quando irá buscá-la?

— Ela disse que voltaria por conta própria, senhor.

— Onde, exatamente, deixou a sra. Cullen, Jacob?

— Exatamente, numa joalheria. Ela me per guntou se eu conhecia algum estabelecimento que comprasse peças valiosas por um bom preço.

Edward estava confuso. Que jóia ela teria ido vender? E por quê? Não precisava de dinheiro. Tudo parecia tão bizarro... Como se estivesse fu gindo. Mas por que fugiria?

Se ela era tudo que suspeitara a princípio, podia ter conhecido alguém e fugido com esse homem. Mas por que manteria suas intenções em segredo?

Esme o encarava com a incredulidade estampa da no rosto.

— Pobrezinhos! — Victorie exclamou. — Era o que eu temia. Vim para preveni-los, mas parece que cheguei tarde demais.

— O que está dizendo? — Edward colocou-se diante dela.

A atriz levantou-se e deu um passo na direção dele, assumindo um ar provocante.

— Conheci Rose em Nova York e ela sempre seguia aquele que tinha mais a oferecer.

Victorie aproximou-se ainda mais e roçou um seio em seu braço. Enojado, Edward afastou-se.

— Em seu lugar, iria verificar se ela não levou as jóias e a prata da casa.

— Rose não seria capaz... — Esme começou.

— Não? — Vistorie a interrompeu. — Esperava que ela partisse sem ao menos dizer adeus? — E foi sentar-se ao lado da sra. Cullen para segurar sua mão. — Pobrezinha. Deve estar de solada. E com boas razões. Não suporto pensar naquele adorável bebê sob a guarda de uma mu lher tão irresponsável.

Esme arregalou os olhos e virou-se para o filho.

— Não posso crer... Oh, céus...

Edward sentou-se ao lado da mãe, abraçou-a e lançou um olhar ameaçador para A atriz por cima de sua cabeça.

— Você a viu com Nessie, mamãe. Sabe que ela sempre cuidará bem dela.

— Oh, sim. Estou certa de que ela cuidará da herdeira dos Cullen — Victorie apressou-se em concordar. — Afinal, ela vale uma fortuna.

— Que assunto veio tratar com Rose? — Edward perguntou irritado, tentando impedi-la de dizer mais alguma coisa que pudesse perturbar Esme.

— Ela me devia dinheiro, mas vejo que jamais conseguirei recuperá-lo.

— Que dinheiro era esse?

— Uma quantia que Rose tomou emprestada em Nova York. Ela estava metida em encrencas e eu achei melhor ajudá-la. Ela vivia dizendo que um dia me reembolsaria.

— Quanto?

— Não vamos pensar nisso agora. Já tem pro blemas demais com que ocupar-se, especialmente com o desaparecimento do bebê. Vou deixá-los em paz para... Verificarem seus valores.

Edward tentou não deixar a mãe perceber sua inquietação.

— Jacob, acompanhe a srta. Marcelino até a porta.

— Com prazer — o empregado respondeu, fitando-a de maneira bastante significativa.

— Se precisarem de alguma coisa, contem co migo — ela ofereceu com tom meloso. — Estarei rezando pela segurança da pequena Nessie.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos, Esme ergueu a ca beça para fitar o filho.

— Não acredito que Rose tenha feito isso, Ed. Acha que podemos ter certeza de que ela não sofreu algo terrível? Um acidente, talvez?

— Ouviu o que Jacob disse, mãe. Ela partiu por vontade própria.

— Talvez tenha havido algum engano. Talvez ela volte.

Mas Edward não tinha esperanças.

— Venha comigo — disse.

— Aonde?

— Vamos examinar suas jóias.

— Não!

— Então eu irei sozinho.

Ela se levantou e segurou-o pelo braço.

— Está bem.

Pouco depois entravam no quarto de Esme. Ela abriu uma gaveta e desenrolou um porta-jóias de cetim. Incapaz de conter-se, a sra. Cullen co meçou a soluçar.

— O que foi? Sente falta de alguma peça?

— Meus anéis. O colar de esmeralda que seu pai me deu. O bracelete de diamantes que trouxe para mim em meu último aniversário.

— Eu sabia! Tinha certeza de que aquela mu lher nos traria problemas!

Esme sentou-se na beirada da cama e enterrou o rosto entre as mãos, chorando convulsivamente.

— Como ela pôde fazer isso conosco? E Nessie! — soluçou. — Temos de encontrá-la. Não podemos permitir que nada aconteça a ela!

Edward identificou o pânico na voz da mãe e conteve-se. Sentado ao lado dela, abraçou-a e apoiou sua cabeça contra o peito.

— Acalme-se. Ela percebeu que é uma pessoa muito generosa e tirou proveito disso.

Não havia palavras para confortá-la. Esme cho raria pela neta como havia chorado a perda do filho e do marido.

— Vai atrás dela? Minhas jóias...

— Comprarei outras.

— Não me importo com as jóias. Estou preocu pada com Nessie!

— Eu sei, mãe...

— Por favor, encontre-a. Quero minha neta. — Preferia não ter de pôr os olhos em Rosalie nunca mais, mas não suportava testemunhar o sofrimen to da mãe.

— Está bem, irei atrás dela — prometeu.

— Obrigada, meu filho. Não entendo... Por que ela nos roubou e fugiu?

— Uma mente pervertida nunca age de acordo com o bom senso.

— Mas o dinheiro que ela pode ter obtido com a venda das jóias não é nada comparado ao que teria aqui. Ela só precisava pedir.

Esme tinha razão. O quadro não fazia nenhum sentido.

— A menos que ela tenha ficado conosco apenas para ganhar tempo e precisasse de algum dinhei ro para lançar-se numa aventura mais lucrativa.

— Não — a sra. Cullen protestou. — Não acredito nisso.

Mais tarde, depois de chamar um médico que receitou um sedativo para que Esme pudesse des cansar, Edward foi ao quarto de Célia. Rosalie havia abandonado a própria mãe, mas talvez ela soubesse de alguma coisa.

Edward bateu várias vezes na porta e, como não obtivesse resposta, entrou.

Célia estava desacordada na cadeira ao lado da lareira. Havia uma garrafa vazia a seus pés e outra, pela metade, na mesa mais próxima. O quarto cheirava mal.

— Célia!

Ela não respondeu.

Edward abriu uma janela, levou-a para a cama e encheu um cesto de lixo com todas as garrafas, cheias e vazias, antes de sair carregando a estra nha carga.

Instruiu os empregados para não levar bebida ao quarto de Célia sem sua autorização, passou pelos aposentos da mãe e finalmente foi trancar-se em seu quarto. Havia sido o responsável pela casa desde a juventude, mas nesse momento daria qualquer coisa para deixar as decisões a cargo de outro alguém.

Não queria encontrar Rosalie.

Mas sua mãe queria a neta.

Mesmo depois de verificar os objetos pessoais e descobrir que também perdera um relógio e um prendedor de gravata de diamante, teve de ad mitir que a fuga da cunhada não fazia sentido.

Acendeu a lamparina e deitou-se na cama. A traição o consumia. Estivera certo ao desconfiar dela. Rosalie se casara com Emmet por causa do dinheiro dos Cullen.

E enquanto ele não se casasse e tivesse um filho, ela seria a mãe do único herdeiro da família.

Podia ter obtido muito mais permanecendo em Mahoning Valley.

Dava valor ao dinheiro. Estava furioso pelas jóias.

Edward pôs um braço sobre os olhos. A chama se extinguiu e a escuridão o envolveu.

Era horrível, mas uma suspeita penetrava em sua mente como um animal venenoso e letal. Jasper_._

Não. O amigo jamais o trairia. Era sensato e equilibrado demais para se deixar envolver por uma mulher.

Mas... Não tinha opinião idêntica a respeito dele mesmo? E fora envolvido com facilidade espanto sa. Rosalie era capaz de enganar o mais astuto dos homens.

Não. Tinha de controlar os pensamentos. Jasper era um homem de boa aparência, mas não possuía a fortuna necessária para atrair gente da espécie de Rosalie. Além do mais, era decente e leal e não fugiria com a cunhada de seu patrão e amigo.

Amaldiçou-se pelo sentimento de traição que o invadia de maneira arrebatadora. Fora traído por Rosalie.

— Afinal, o que está acontecendo com você, Edward! — Desabafou em voz alta. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Por que ain da a desejava tanto, depois de tudo que aconte cera? Sentira-se atraído por Rosalie desde o pri meiro encontro, mas o sentimento de deslealdade para com a memória do irmão e o medo das con sequências o levaram a sufocar a paixão.

Rosalie podia ter tido toda a fortuna dos Cullen a seus pés. Não entendia por que ela fugira, se sua tática de sedução surtira os efeitos desejados. Ela devia ter percebido como o incendiava com aquele ar inocente e os grandes olhos castanhos. Tudo referente a essa mulher era uma enorme contradição. Estava confuso, com raiva e, principalmente, decepcionado consigo mesmo. Rosalie mentira e o manipulara para seu próprio benefício, mas isso só foi possível, pois seu coração o traiu de maneira muito pior.

Mas Rosalie havia partido. E isso era tudo que tinha nesse momento.

Não queria vê-la nunca mais em sua vida, mas teria de hon rar o desejo da mãe.

Na manhã seguinte, Edward esperou por Felix Gramb na porta da Gramb and Sons, a mais importante joalheria de Youngstown. Cavalheiro, Gramb convidou-o a entrar e sentar-se.

— Veio em busca de um presente? — perguntou.

— Não. Vim pedir informações sobre as jóias que uma jovem senhora vendeu ontem.

— Ah, sim. — Ele abriu um cofre preso à mesa e apanhou uma caixa forrada de cetim. — E uma peça encantadora.

Edward olhou para o bracelete de esmeraldas. Vira a jóia no pulso de Rosalie pelo menos duas vezes.

— E quanto ao restante? Um colar de esmeral das, vários anéis, um bracelete de diamantes...

Felix Gramb balançou a cabeça careca.

— Um prendedor de gravatas, um relógio?

— Não. Esta foi a única peça que comprei ontem.

— Mas ela ofereceu outras?

— Não. Esta foi a única.

— Muito bem. Quanto pagou por ela?

— Um empresário discreto jamais revela o valor de uma transação, senhor. Além do mais, eu não ganharia um único centavo se revelasse o preço pago por cada peça. Os compradores pechincha riam até chegarem ao preço de compra.

— Não estou interessado em sua margem de lucro. Quero saber quanto pagou pelo bracelete.

— Cento e vinte e cinco dólares — ele admitiu.

— Mas... Ele vale pelo menos quatro vezes mais!

— Não para mim. Terei sorte se conseguir du zentos e cinqüenta.

— Eu pago. — Edward abriu a carteira e jogou o dinheiro sobre a mesa. Em seguida, arrancou a jóia da mãodosurpreso sr. Gramb. — Se ela voltar, avise-me imediatamente. — E deixou um cartão ao lado das notas.

— Sim, sr... Cullen!

Edward guardou o bracelete no bolso da casaca.

— Quantos outros joalheiros existem em Youngstown?

— Sete.

Duas horas mais tarde, Edward concluiu que Rosalie levara as jóias com ela ou ainda não saíra da cidade. Deixara um cartão em cada joalheria que havia visitado, avisando que queria ser notifi cado caso alguém tentasse vender os itens descritos.

Naquela noite, durante o jantar, tirou o bracelete do bolso.

Esme, que nem tocara na comida, olhou para as pedras brilhantes.

— Oh, é a pulseira de Rose!

— Ou algo que ela roubou de outra pessoa qual quer. Gramb comprou a jóia da própria Rosalie.

— E o restante?

— Ninguém viu. Estive em todas as joalherias da cidade e enviei telegramas para todos os co merciantes do Estado. Juro que vamos recuperar todas as peças, mãe.

Ela encolheu os ombros. Não estava interessada nas jóias.

O jantar foi silencioso. Esme olhou para o berço vazio até que Edward chamou a sra. Pratt e man dou-a removê-lo da sala. Finalmente, ela pediu licença e foi para o quarto.

— Boa noite, mãe. — Esperou até que ela dei xasse a sala para empurrar o prato, apoiar os cotovelos e enterrar o rosto entre as mãos.

Maldita mulher! Já não causara confusão sufi ciente em sua família se casando com Emmet? Tinha também de ferir sua mãe? Não conseguia entender o que ela tinha a ganhar com isso.

E ele? _Eles. _E os beijos e carícias que haviam trocado?

Deixara-se enganar. Apesar de todas as suspei tas, deixara-se fascinar e cativar como um perfeito estúpido.

E ela havia sido uma grande atriz. E bela. Apai xonada, apesar do ar inocente. E sentira-se atraído por ela como uma abelha por um pote de mel.

— Já terminou, senhor?

Edward levantou a cabeça e viu a sra. Pratt limpando a mesa.

— Sim, obrigado.

A voz não soava como a dele. Edward levan tou-se. A casa já não parecia a mesma. Nada era como devia ser.

E ainda tinha de enfrentar a mãe dela.


	18. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO XVI

— O que sabe sobre a partida de Rosalie? — Edward pergun tou a Célia na manhã seguinte.

Ela andava devagar, como se sentisse dores no corpo. Abriu uma gaveta, depois um armário, olhou em volta examinando o quarto.

— Partida para onde?

— É o que estou perguntando.

— Onde está a garrafa que deixei aqui ontem à noite?

— Responda à minha pergunta e eu responde rei à sua.

Célia encarou-o com desgosto e deixou-se cair numa poltrona.

— Pergunte de uma vez. Estou com sede.

— Quero saber aonde Rosalie pode ter ido e por que partiu.

— Partiu?

— Exatamente.

— Quer dizer... Foi embora?

— Isso mesmo. E vendeu o bracelete que dizia ter sido seu.

— Que bracelete?

— O de esmeraldas. Rosalie afirmava ter ganhado a jóia da mãe. É verdade?

— O que acha? Pareço o tipo de mulher que possui esmeraldas?

— Sua filha nunca mencionou a ideia de partir?

— Ela não disse que ia embora. Se quiser saber minha opinião, acho que foi muita falta de consideração.

— E não sabe nada sobre o bracelete. — Não era exatamente uma pergunta, Edward cada vez entendia menos o que acontecia com sua cunhada.

— Outra vez esse assunto?

— Alguma coisa do que ela me disse é verdade?

— Ela alguma vez disse que o amava? — a pergunta feita com tanta segurança, balançou Edward. Pela primeira vez, desde que conheceu Rosalie, ele sentiu esperança. Uma sensação que durou bem pouco.

— O quê?

— Bem, isso teria sido verdade.

— Você é uma mulher velha e maluca!

— Talvez, mas ainda posso ver e ouvir. E quero saber onde está minha garrafa.

— Está dizendo que Rosalie apaixonou-se por mim? Ela disse isso a você?

— Sim, estou dizendo e, não, ela não disse.

Edward riu com sarcasmo.

— Ora, tenho de admitir que ela é uma exce lente atriz.

— Ela é uma péssima atriz. Não conseguiu me enganar nem por um minuto.

— Porque você é mãe dela.

Ela virou os olhos.

— Está bem, que seja.

— Vejo que está chocada com a partida de sua filha e por isso vou deixá-la com sua infelicidade.

— Faça isso. E diga à criada para trazer uma garrafa e os jornais.

Edward a encarou por um minuto. Rosalie havia sido muito branda com o mau humor e os maus hábitos da mãe.

— Dei ordem aos empregados para não traze rem bebida ao seu quarto. Poderá tomar vinho durante o jantar. Espero vê-la vestida e penteada as oito em ponto.

Célia arregalou os olhos.

— Mas que diabo...

— E modere seu vocabulário quando estiver diante de minha mãe.

Ela abriu a boca como se pretendesse protestar, mas Edward a interrompeu com um gesto.

— Se quiser comer, estará lá. Não pago empre gados para servirem alguém perfeitamente capaz de locomover-se até a sala de jantar.

Balançando a cabeça, saiu e fechou a porta, deixando-a sozinha com seus impropérios. _Muito obrigado, meu caro Emmet, _pensou. Tudo que precisava era passar o resto da vida cuidando de uma alcoólatra mal-humorada e hostil. Mas se esse era seu destino, faria algumas mudan ças. Cuidaria pessoalmente para que novos há bitos fossem implantados.

Passou o resto do dia com pensamentos contraditórios. Imagens e palavras sem sentidos conseguiam confundi-lo cada vez mais. "Se não conseguir resolver isso, vou acabar mais alcoólatra do que essa velha maluca", Edward pensou com desgosto. Precisava da sensatez de Jasper, mas ainda tinha sentimentos conflitantes em relação ao amigo. Riu com certo desgosto, entrando em seu quarto. "Será que uma velha história se repetiria agora?" Não acreditou que pudessem disputar novamente o amor e a atenção de uma mulher.

— Estou ficando maluco! — Desabafou sozinho em seu quarto. Não estavam disputando nenhuma mulher, pois ela era proibida aos dois, afinal, era a viúva de seu irmão.

_Fort Wayne, Indiana_

Bella olhou para a escuridão. Não imaginava que tivesse coragem de entrar novamente em um trem, mas embarcara em Youngstown. E mantivera a bagagem e a filha com ela durante os cinco dias de viagem.

Abraçada a Nessie, agradeceu à sorte pela hospedaria não estar tão lotada, porque se deitaria para dormir pela primeira vez em dias e porque não teria mais de ouvir o som das rodas sobre os trilhos e sentir o balanço monótono do vagão de passageiros.

A conversa em torno dela concentrava-se em empregos em fábricas e trabalho em restaurantes e ela ouvia sem interferir. Recebera caretas de desaprovação de diversas mulheres. A proprietá ria a prevenira de que, caso Nessie chorasse mui to à noite, ela teria de partir.

Apressara-se a garantir que a filha nunca cho rasse. E passaria a noite toda com o bebê ao seio, se fosse preciso. Precisava dormir. A perna doía por não ter conseguido esticá-la nos últimos dias, por ter andado demais, por ter corrido para re cuperar o lugar depois de cada parada para as refeições. As costas doíam de carregar o peso das malas e do bebê.

Mas a dor na alma era a que mais a incomodava. As mentiras e o sofrimento que causara aos Cullen a atormentavam mais que tudo. Ela esperava que, com a carta, ao menos sua culpa fosse amenizada, mas não era o que acontecia.

A solidão e a fadiga criavam uma sensação pior que a da fome ou de ossos fraturados.

— Essa menina tem um pai? — perguntou uma voz suave ao lado dela.

— Não — Bella respondeu.

— Que pena. Todas as crianças precisam de um pai.

A escuridão escondia as lágrimas que corriam de seu rosto.

— Ele morreu.

— Que pena.

— Sim, é uma pena. — Em que se transformara. Seria capaz de voltar a falar sem mentir ou tentar defender-se?

— Precisa de um emprego?

— Sim.

— Não vai poder levar a menina à fábrica.

— Eu sei.

— O dinheiro não é muito, mas conheço alguém que precisa de ajuda.

— Conhece?

— Silêncio! — O grito assustou-a e acordou Nessie, que abriu os olhos sobressaltada. Bella acal mou-a com carinhos suaves.

— Conversaremos ao amanhecer. — A voz mis teriosa não passava de um sussurro.

— Obrigada. — Era bom saber que ainda exis tiam pessoas bondosas no mundo.

A manhã chegou depressa. As outras mulheres ves tiram-se e saíram para seus variados trabalhos. A mulher que falara com ela na escuridão mantinha-se em pé perto da cama estreita, esperando enquanto Bella trocava as roupas de Nessie e pensava onde lavaria as flanelas usadas ao longo da noite.

— Sobre o trabalho que mencionei...

Ela levantou a cabeça. A dona da voz era pouco mais que uma menina com grandes olhos cor de violeta e cabelos negros presos numa trança.

— Sim?

— E para a sra. Denali no Hotel Gold. Alguém atrás dela riu.

— E acha que ela vai permitir uma empregada com um bebê?

— Uma das garotas também tem um filho.

— O que terei de fazer? — Bella perguntou.

— Criadas de hotel fazem um pouco de tudo. Arrumam camas, aquecem água e coisas desse tipo. O problema é que ninguém aceita trabalhar para Tânia Denali, porque a fábrica paga melhor.

— Pois bem, eu aceitarei o emprego. Aceitarei o que for preciso. — Não tinha escolha. — Hotel Gold, você disse?

— Fica longe daqui, na parte mais bela da ci dade. Eu mostrarei o caminho.

— Obrigada pela ajuda.

As sete, Bella esperava pela sra. Denali na cozinha do hotel. As cozinheiras e outras empre gadas moviam-se apressadas como se nem notas sem sua presença.

Meia hora depois, a mulher apareceu e Bella cons tatou que ela não era nada parecida com a tirana que imaginara. Tinha cabelos loiros com algumas mechas avermelhadas e um corpo alto e esguio. Tudo em sua aparência sugeria sobriedade, da expressão branda ao vestido preto com gola branca.

— Quer um emprego? — ela perguntou com tom seco diante das outras.

— Sim.

— O que sabe fazer?

— Tudo que for necessário.

— Esse bebê é seu?

— Sim. O nome dela é...

— O que pretende fazer com ela?

— Preciso de um emprego onde possa mantê-la comigo. Ela nunca chora. Não causa incômodo algum.

— Qual é seu nome?

— Isabella Swan.

— É viúva?

— Sim, senhora — mentiu.

— Há quanto tempo?

— Há quatro meses.

— Nesse caso, creio que não vou precisar me preocupar com a possibilidade de envolver-se com os hóspedes.

Bella sentiu o rosto queimar.

— Não, senhora.

— Vamos fazer uma experiência até o final do dia. Se não atender às expectativas, não vai re ceber e terá de ir embora. Se trabalhar bem, re ceberá dois uniformes que terá de lavar e passar, uma refeição por dia e o salário inicial. Aceita?

Não tinha escolha.

— Sim.

— Há uma planilha sobre a mesa. A partir dela, saberá quais quartos estão ocupados e à que horas os hóspedes desejam que seus aposen tos sejam limpos.

— Sim, senhora.

— Vou inspecionar os quartos que arrumar. Não quero encontrar pregas nas roupas de cama nem poeira nos móveis. Os penicos devem ser esvazia dos e lavados, as lamparinas devem ser limpas e as toalhas, trocadas.

— Sim, senhora.

— Venha comigo. Se não souber ler a planilha, terá de...

— Eu sei ler.

A mulher levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Nesse caso, pode vir comigo.

Ao virar-se para segui-la, Bella viu que uma das garotas sorria para ela com ar encorajador.

A sra. Denali explicou a planilha rapidamen te e deixou-a sozinha.

Bella improvisou uma tipóia com um cobertor de Nessie e prendeu-a junto ao peito. A uma da tarde já havia limpado dezessete quartos. O Gold era um estabelecimento renomado e de grande prestígio. Hospedara-se em excelentes hotéis nas poucas oportunidades em que o pai permitira que o acompanhasse em suas viagens de negócios e estivera em locais tão amplos e elegantes quanto aquele onde agora trabalhava.

Emily, a jovem criada que sorrira para ela na cozinha, demonstrou como a sra. Denali gosta va das camas e Bella não precisou de uma se gunda explicação.

Jamais havia varrido, limpado ou executado qual quer uma das tarefas cumpridas naquele dia, mas o trabalho conferia um sentimento de satisfação. Estava lutando pela sobrevivência com honestidade e era bom sentir-se verdadeira outra vez.

Na hora do jantar, quando a sra. Denali apa receu na cozinha, dirigiu-se a Emily, em vez de falar com Bella.

— A moça fez um bom trabalho, Emily. Pro videncie uniformes para ela.

E deixou o aposento tão repentinamente quanto chegara.

— Você passou no teste — outra criada comentou. O nome dela era Alice. — Como pode ver os uniformes são pretos. Uso roupas escuras há tanto tempo que já nem me lembro das outras cores. Meu marido morreu em um acidente numa mina antes do nosso bebê nascer. — Bella notou que Alice era uma pessoa elétrica e, apesar da história, feliz com o que tinha. Mas a achou tão jovem, que era difícil acre ditar que já fosse viúva.

— Sinto muito — Bella falou, imaginando onde estaria a criança.

— É difícil. Meus pais morreram e só tenho uma irmã. Às vezes sinto vontade de pegar meu bebê e desaparecer deste lugar, mas não sei para onde ir e não conheço nenhum outro lugar onde possa trabalhar e ganhar um pouco mais.

— Os primeiros dias são os mais difíceis — Emily opinou. — Depois disso vai se acostumar.

— Tenho certeza que sim — Bella respondeu. Qualquer coisa era melhor que passar dias e noi tes sentada em um trem, sem poder se deitar nem mesmo para dormir.

— Onde trabalhava antes? — Emily perguntou.

— Bem, eu... — Pensou em dizer a verdade, mas sabia que não seria aceita se confessasse ja mais ter trabalhado. — Trabalhei para uma fa mília em Ohio. Cuidava da casa. — Pelo menos não era uma completa mentira. Administrara a casa dos Cullen nos últimos meses. A idéia le vou-a a imaginar como Esme estaria se saindo sem sua ajuda. Edward havia dito que a mãe preci sava de auxílio para descansar mais e encontrar os amigos.

Talvez tivessem de receber com menos freqüência. Ou Edward encontraria uma governanta... Ou uma esposa...

— Se carregar o bebê amarrado às costas, o cansaço será menor — Alice explicou.

Bella sentiu-se grata pela distração.

— É mesmo?

— Sim. É o que faço com minha menina.

— E onde ela está?

— Deixei-a com minha irmã. Odeio deixá-la, mas ela está ficando grande demais para ser car regada o tempo todo. Minha irmã mora numa fa zenda e vou visitá-la nos dias de folga.

Bella sentiu vontade de chorar. O que faria quando Nessie ficasse grande demais para ser carregada? Não queria pensar nisso. Recusava-se a pensar.

— A sra. Denali está sempre precisando de empregadas — Alice explicou. — As garotas desistem do trabalho para se casarem, ou trocam o hotel pela fábrica. E as da fábrica também abandonam seus empregos sem a menor hesita ção. Eu, por exemplo, abandonaria este hotel sem olhar para trás se um fazendeiro ou rancheiro me pedisse em casamento.

— Eu também — Emily concordou rindo.

— Também vai acabar se casando outra vez, Bella. É a moça mais bonita que vi desde que vim trabalhar aqui.

— Oh, eu não sei — Bella protestou. Mas não abriria mão de Nessie. Se tivesse de aceitar um casamento a fim de cuidar dela, aceitaria sem hesitar.

A mente invocou a imagem de Edward. Seria capaz de casar-se com um homem que não amasse pelo bem da filha? Baniu a lembrança da mente e terminou de jantar. Ainda precisava aquecer muitos litros de água e levar aos quartos dos hós pedes que se preparavam para deitar.

— Podemos deixar o trabalho as nove e qua renta e cinco. E temos a noite de sábado ou do mingo de folga — Emily explicou. — Nós nos revezamos para que todas possam passar algum tempo com seus namorados e maridos.

— Meu tempo livre é todo dedicado à minha filha — Alice suspirou.

— Para mim não importa. Tirarei folga aos do mingos para que as outras possam ter a noite de sábado livre.

Emily e Alice agradeceram sorridentes.

Quando Bella deitou Nessie a seu lado na cama estreita, o corpo doía mais que na noite an terior. Mas fora até ali e encontrara um trabalho. Mais uma vez imaginou por quanto tempo poderia manter a filha com ela enquanto trabalhava.

E mais uma vez a imagem de Edward invadiu sua mente.

A lembrança dos beijos ardentes e das carícias excitantes estaria sempre com ela. Jamais esque ceria o rosto sorridente e relaxado que conhecera no dia do piquenique. Se já não o amasse, teria se apaixonado naquele dia. Edward era incomparável.

Sabia que o mundo estava repleto de homens bonitos e atraentes. Alguns eram bondosos e tal vez até encontrasse um capaz de amá-la e prote gê-la. Mas não haveria outro Edward. E por isso não poderia se casar. Não poderia passar o resto de seus dias vivendo com outro homem, dormindo em sua cama e tendo seus filhos, enquanto o coração sangrava por Edward. Era ele quem amava. Era ele quem desejava. E era ele quem jamais poderia ter.

Se fosse preciso, voltaria ao trem e iria procurar trabalho ainda mais longe, a oeste dali.

Bella mergulhou num sono pesado. Sonhou com um homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes. E acor dou uma hora mais tarde com o som dos gritos estridentes e o cheiro sufocante de fumaça.


	19. Chapter 17

Bella estava do lado de fora com os outros hóspedes, o corpo envolto por um cobertor a bem da modéstia. A noite de verão era quente e a camisola de algodão aderia à pele úmida. Apoiada em seu ombro, a cabeça de Nessie estava molhada de suor.

Segurava-a com um misto de temor e proteção, observando enquanto voluntários encontravam a origem do fogo atrás de uma fileira de prédios. Tremia de cansaço e pavor.

— Esta vai ser uma noite curta — uma das mulheres comentou.

A dona da pousada apareceu vestindo um hobbie de tecido muito fino, uma peça estranhamente ina dequada para uma mulher tão simples e discreta.

— Muito bem, garotas, voltem para cima. O incêndio aconteceu nos apartamentos sobre a loja de sapatos vizinha. A situação está sob controle.

Bella seguiu as outras hóspedes pela escada externa e voltou ao quarto abafado no segundo andar. O lugar apertado e sem ventilação cheirava a fumaça.

O fogo podia ter atingido a hospedaria. Ou a fumaça podia tê-las sufocado. Ela e Nessie po diam ter morrido ali. Sozinhas. Sem que ninguém soubesse quem eram ou de onde vinham.

Criando um travesseiro com o cobertor, acomo dou-se na cama estreita e tentou dar mais espaço ao bebê. Não pensaria em Mahoning Valley, na casa dos Cullen e no conforto e na segurança que conhecera lá. Por pior que fosse, essa era sua vida agora.

Se houvesse morrido, seu corpo seria enterrado ao lado de estranhos. O pai jamais seria informado sobre sua morte. Ou ele já acreditava que a filha estivesse morta? Teria chorado sua ausência? Pen sando nisso, imaginou se o detetive que contratara havia conseguido descobrir o paradeiro do corpo de Rose. Lamentara não poder dar essa infor mação aos Cullen. Pensando bem, talvez não merecesse condições melhores do que aquelas em que estava vivendo.

A solidão e a culpa seriam suas companheiras até o fim de seus dias. Era melhor se acostumar com elas.

A primeira folga de Bella foi junto com Alice, que a convidou para ir com ela visitar sua irmã. Bella aceitou, pois não gostaria de ficar trancada na pensão. Desde o incêndio, não conseguia dormir direito.

Alice parecia, se isso fosse possível, ainda mais elétrica do que durante o trabalho. Foram conversando e brincando com Nessie, durante todo percurso até a pequena casa, onde a irmã morava.

Alice sabia que Bella guardava para si algo muito ruim, mas respeitou a nova amiga. Quando ela sentisse necessidade, poderia contar com sua compreensão.

Assim a que linda menina viu à mãe, saiu em disparada, gritando feliz, para o colo de Alice. Bella sorriu com a cena e viu Nessie se agitar com a bagunça.

A irmã de Alice era bem mais velha que ela e uma simpatia. Conversaram por um bom tempo e, após o almoço, insistiu que Nessie fosse junto com a sobrinha para um pequeno descanso da tarde.

Alice insistiu que a irmã também fosse repousar, garantindo a arrumação da cozinha. Enquanto as duas se ocupavam com as tarefas da tarde, Alice aproveitou para iniciar uma conversa delicada com a amiga.

— Andei observando, Bella. Você não parece o tipo de pessoa que sempre precisou providenciar seu sustento. Oh! Veja bem, não estou tentando ultrapassar qualquer limite, entenda, por favor. Peço desculpas, se a ofendo de alguma forma. Apenas sinto que seja mais educada do que qualquer uma de nós, entende?

Bella não sabia se ria da forma com que Alice atropelou as palavras ou se temia pelo rumo da conversa. Não poderia mentir novamente. Não sabendo que a primeira mentira ainda estava tão viva em sua consciência.

Olhando para a pequena casa, mas muito aconchegante da irmã da amiga, depois observando seu rosto tão sincero e preocupado, decidiu que não mentiria para ela.

— Alice, não sei como começar...

— Bella, primeiro comece se quiser, depois saiba que nada do que me falar, nada mesmo, vai mudar meu julgamento sobre sua pessoa ou seu caráter.

— Não tenho tanto certeza disso, Alice. — Respondeu Bella com tristeza.

— Por que não tenta?

E Bella contou todos os detalhes de sua vergonhosa história, sendo apenas interrompida por exclamações e poucas perguntas vindas de Alice.

Quando toda a história, até o dia do incêndio, foi revelada, Bella sentiu um pequeno alívio pelo desabafo. Alice, por sua vez, terminando de fazer um chá para as duas, servia as xícaras e sentava em frente à amiga.

— Não acredito que você se sinta culpada por algo que tenha me contado, Bella! Sinceramente, acho que teria feito o mesmo, em semelhante situação. Não vê o que por essa família? Trouxe alegria para uma mãe desolada com a morte de um filho. Tranquilidade à ela quando assumiu as responsabilidades da casa. Até mesmo para o filho, por que se pune tanto?

— Oh Deus, Alice! Eu menti, usei aquelas pessoas, me tornei o pior tipo de pessoa.

— Não usou não! — Para a surpresa das duas mulheres, a frase foi dita pela irmã de Alice que entrava à cozinha. — Desculpe-me, mas foi impossível escutar a história. Agora escute, menina. Você errou, claro! Não vou negar que deveria ter contado ao rapaz assim que ele entrou no quarto do hospital. E se, como você relatou, foi tão difícil uma conversação com ele, deveria ter contado para a mãe, tão logo tivesse chegado á casa deles. Mas, se eles são pessoas tão boas quanto diz ser, não é possível que alguém não entenda seus motivos. Por Deus, você estava machucada, ferida na alma, com uma criança recém-nascida e deserdada por um monstro, desculpe-me.

Alice sorriu para a irmã. Sabia que ela teria um discurso direto, mas convincente.

— Não sei, senhora, eu lamento todos os dias por ter tirado aquele jovem casal de sua cabine e os levado para a morte.

— Não diga sandices, Bella. Deus sempre sabe o que faz. Mesmo que sejam atitudes não compreendidas por nós. Quem pode dizer que eles viveriam mesmo dentro da cabine? Talvez eles já tivessem vivido o que lhes era destinado. Quanto à você, ainda tinha que passar por muitas coisas. Ora, menina. Uma desilusão com o pai, com um amor, um acidente de trem, um parto em condições graves, um incêndio. — A irmã riu e sentou ao lado de Alice. — Você parece que tem muito para viver ainda, criança.

— O que eu quero mesmo saber... — Disse uma Alice totalmente frenética — é se o jovem "cunhado" era tão encantador assim. — Dizendo a palavra cunhado de modo estranho, provocou risadas nas outras mulheres.

Quando chegaram à cidade já era noite e Bella conseguiu dormir, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, um pouco mais aliviada. Mas não totalmente convencida de sua suposta "inocência" a todos os males causados a duas pessoas tão maravilhosas.

_Mahoning Valley_

O secretário de Edward bateu na porta do es critório antes de entrar.

— A srta. Marcelino está aqui novamente, sr. Cullen. Ela deseja vê-lo.

— Disse a ela que estou ocupado?

— Sim, senhor, mas a mulher é persistente.

— Como se eu não soubesse! Esta é a terceira visita em um mês. Diga a ela que...

— Por que não diz pessoalmente? — Victorie per guntou da porta.

O rapaz olhou para o chefe com expressão apavorada.

— Tudo bem, eu cuido disso — Edward tranqüilizou-o.

Assim que o jovem saiu, Victorie entrou na sala e, sem esperar por um convite, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras diante da mesa.

— Se não fosse tão segura, pensaria que está me evitando.

— Tenho uma fundição para administrar, srta. Marcelino.

— Mas deve parar para o almoço.

— Não realmente.

Graciosa, ela se levantou e apoiou o quadril num canto da mesa, inclinando-se sobre o móvel para chegar mais perto de Edward.

Ele permaneceu onde estava. O perfume floral e adocicado invadia suas narinas, provocando uma desagradável reação.

— Você parece ser o tipo de homem capaz de apreciar um pouco de diversão durante o dia. — Deslizou um dedo pela lapela da casaca e pres sionou os seios contra o peito musculoso. — Não precisamos almoçar de verdade.

Edward recuou e ela teve de se esforçar para não cair. Um rubor intenso tingiu seu rosto.

— Se o problema é a dívida contraída pela sra. Cullen, por que não me deixa saldá-la de uma vez?

Ofendida com a rejeição, ergueu o queixo para encará-lo.

— Você é um homem denso. Sabe disso?

— Não tanto quanto acredita. Desde sua pri meira visita percebi que estava disposta a sedu zir-me. Não sei mais como lidar com essa desa gradável situação sem ser grosseiro e por isso continuo recusando suas ofertas. Não estou inte ressado em um relacionamento, srta. Marcelino.

O rosto e o pescoço da atriz queimavam de ver gonha. Ou seria humilhação? Raiva, Edward de duziu ao vê-la levantar-se de um salto.

— Canalha arrogante! Está pensando que é bom demais para alguém como eu? Só porque sou uma atriz, não me considera digna de suas atenções? Pois saiba que a esposa de Emmet também pertencia ao mesmo grupo. Ela não era melhor que eu!

— Não era?

— Olhe só para você! O desprezo está estam pado em seu rosto!

— O sentimento não é provocado por sua for mação ou ocupação.

Ela se adiantou e ergueu a mão para esbofeteá-lo, mas Edward segurou seu pulso.

— Sentiu orgulho quando levou sua preciosa Rosalie para jantar e assistir à produção teatral? — Foi com desdém que pronunciou o nome. — Acredita que ela é melhor que eu? Pensa que tem mais classe do que a verdadeira Rose?

— Verdadeira Rose? O que está querendo dizer?

— Sua querida cunhada não passa de uma farsa! — Riu. — Conheci Rosalie Patrick em Nova York. E a mulher que hospedou em sua casa não era ela.

— Do que está falando?

— Rosalie tinha cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, pernas longas e corpo exuberante. Aquela garota delicada e esguia não é ela. Vê como estava certa ao dizer que é um homem denso, sr. Cullen? — E virou-se para partir. Edward segurou-a pelo braço mais uma vez.

— Espere um minuto. Não pode dizer todas es sas coisas e ir embora.

— Quer que eu seja mais clara? Pois bem. A mulher por quem ardia na noite em que os en contrei no restaurante não é Rosalie Patrick. Não sei quem ela é, mas conheci Rose. E conheci Emmet também. Ele não era arrogante como você. Sabia como apreciar as coisas boas da vida.

Edward encarou-a e notou as linhas em torno dos olhos e da boca, marcas do tempo que ela tentava encobrir com maquiagem.

— Por que acreditaria em você?

— Não precisa acreditar em mim. Não faz di ferença. — Soltou-se e deu alguns passos antes de parar. — Por outro lado, de quantas provas precisa para enxergar a verdade?

— Que tipo de provas?

— Provas concretas. Positivas.

Era evidente que ela não diria mais nada.

— Estou disposto a saldar a dívida de minha cunhada.

— Realmente? Ela me devia mil dólares. Edward abriu a gaveta da escrivaninha, pegou uma caneta e assinou um cheque.

Victorie estendeu a mão para o pedaço de papel, mas ele tirou o documento de seu alcance. Encarando-a, esperou que a tinta secasse, sentindo pra zer em provocá-la.

— Primeiro a prova. Depois o dinheiro.

Victorie abriu a bolsa, pegou um envelope e jo gou-o do outro lado da sala. O volume bateu contra a parede e caiu no chão.

— O que é isso?

— Uma carta de despedida.

Edward caminhou até o local onde o envelope havia caído e pegou-o. Seu nome e o de Esme es tavam escritos sobre o papel pardo. O lacre fora removido. Sem pressa, removeu as folhas contidas dentro dele e desdobrou-a.

_Edward e Esme,_

_Sei que o que fiz é imperdoável, por isso não vou pedir perdão. Tudo que peço é que não me odeiem. Pretendia contar a verdade desde o minuto em que acordei naquele hospital._

O coração pesava no peito. Ele entregou o che que, feliz por se ver livre daquela mulher odiosa. Victorie aceitou-o com um sorriso gelado.

As pernas pareciam incapazes de suportar o peso do corpo e ele foi se sentar atrás da mesa para continuar lendo a carta.

_Mas quando vi sua dor, Edward e, quando me ofereceu proteção e abrigo para minha filha, não tive coragem de dizer as palavras. Acreditei que seria mais fácil conver sar com sua mãe._

Qualquer um poderia ter escrito aquelas pala vras, pensou furioso, negando a emoção que sen tia. A própria mulher à sua frente poderia ter redigido a men sagem para feri-lo, ou para extorquir dinheiro.

_E então, querida Esme, quando vi suas lágrimas e o amor com que olhou para minha Nessie, também não pude falar. Continuo sendo covarde demais para dizer a verdade frente a frente, por isso deixo esta carta._

_Não sou Rosalie Cullen. Nunca fui casada com Emmet. Só o conheci na noite em que sofremos o acidente com o trem. Ele me resgatou da chuva e, juntamente com Rose, alimentou-me e me deu roupas secas e uma cama para dormir._

_Se estivessem na cabine naquela noite, talvez ainda fossem vivos. Como já devem ter percebido, sou responsável pela morte dos dois. Essa é uma culpa que carregarei até o último de meus dias._

Victorie não teria inventado tudo aquilo. Ou teria? As palavras soavam como se... Ela se culpava pela morte de Emmet e Rosalie. Mas se a mulher que levara para casa não era sua cunhada, então quem era?

A apreensão crescia a cada segundo. Levantou a cabeça e viu que Victorie o observava com um sorriso satisfeito.

— Onde conseguiu esta carta? O sorriso desapareceu.

— Isso não importa.

Não suportava a idéia de continuar lendo a men sagem diante daquela mulher, pois sabia que a con fusão e a raiva estavam estampadas em seu rosto.

— Saia daqui — ordenou.

O olho esquerdo da atriz tremeu. Ela ergueu o queixo e deixou o escritório.

Edward retomou a leitura.

_E as mentiras também. Menti para vocês e fingi ser Rose para tirar proveito dos Cullen até mi nha perna estar curada. Então seria capaz de cui dar de mim mesma._

_Em anexo encontrarão uma relação de todos os itens que levei comigo. Assim que estiver instalada e tiver um emprego, mandarei o dinheiro corres pondente às roupas, à comida e ao tempo que pas sei em sua casa._

Edward leu a lista de roupas e artigos para o bebê. Coisas sem importâncias, bens materiais que não chegavam a somar cem dólares. Exata mente as coisas de que a sra. Clearwater sentira falta. Ninguém mais poderia saber disso.

Mas e as jóias que ela levara?

Os dedos tremiam sobre o papel.

_Jamais poderei recompensá-los pela bondade, nem pelas mentiras e pela perda de um filho e irmão. Só posso dizer que lamento profundamente e estou muito envergonhada._

_Não sei se serão capazes de sufocar o ódio que minha atitude despertará em seus corações, porque eu mesma me odeio pelas coisas que fiz._

_Não têm motivos para acreditarem em mim, mas devem ter compreendido que não tenho mais nada a perder e por isso quero que saibam disso: Emmet era um bom homem. Ele sabia amar. Era um filho e um irmão digno de orgulho._

Lágrimas queimavam seus olhos.

_Eu não pas sava de uma estranha, mas ele e Rose me tra taram com bondade e afeto. Sei que teriam gos tado de Rosalie. Guardem para sempre em seus corações a memória de um casal que conheceu o amor._

_Sinceramente, Isabella Swan._

Isabella Swan.

O suor escorria pelas costas, molhando a cami sa. Edward passou a mão pela testa com impa ciência. Quem era Isabella Swan?

A maior parte das explicações fazia sentido. Quando pensava em como ela evitava falar sobre Emmet, quando lembrava o desespero para ler o relatório sobre a investigação...

Mas muitas coisas ainda eram confusas.

Como poderia ter certeza?

A resposta foi imediata.

— Estarei fora durante o resto da tarde — avi sou ao secretário a caminho da rua.

Alugou um cavalo no estábulo público e voltou para casa num galope apressado.

Célia e Esme estavam sentadas na varanda quando ele chegou.

— Edward! Você nunca chega tão cedo! — A mãe estranhou.

— Perdoe minha aparência, mãe — pediu, re ferindo-se aos cabelos desalinhados e à poeira nas roupas. Em seguida, virou-se para Célia. — O que sabe sobre isto?

— O que é isso?

— Uma carta. Escrita por Isabella Swan.

Ela empalideceu e agarrou o copo, mas empur rou-o ao lembrar que era apenas limonada.

— Se sabe alguma coisa, é melhor dizer-me agora.

— Edward, o que está acontecendo? — Esme perguntou apreensiva.

Ele entregou a carta à mãe.

— Ainda não sei ao certo, mas vou descobrir. Reconhece a caligrafia?

— Sim, é a letra de Rose.

Edward olhou para Célia.

— Comece a falar.

— Eu... Não sei...

— É claro que sabe. Quando percebeu que sua filha não estava aqui?

— Na noite... Em que caí da escada. Ela foi ao meu quarto e me contou tudo.

— Quem foi ao seu quarto?

— Isabella.

_Isabella._

— E o que ela disse?

— Apenas que Rose havia morrido no acidente de trem e que todos acreditavam que ela fosse minha filha.

— E o que você fez?

— Ora, chorei, é claro!

— E depois disso?

— Depois ela prometeu cuidar de mim, desde que eu colaborasse e não a delatasse.

Edward sentou-se e passou a mão na cabeça, frustrado e incrédulo.

— Como acha que ela teria conseguido perpetuar a farsa? Por quanto tempo pretendia seguir fingindo?

Célia balançou a cabeça.

Esme parecia tão atônita quanto o filho.

— Então... O bebê... Nessie...

— Não é sua neta, mãe. Aquela mulher nunca foi casada com Emmet. Eles se conheceram na noite do acidente.

— E quem é o pai da criança?

— Um rapaz que a abandonou — Célia respon deu. — Bella esperou até não poder mais escon der a gravidez e foi expulsa de casa pelo pai quan do contou a verdade. Ela estava a caminho do oeste quando conheceu Rose e Emmet.

— Isso é absurdo — Esme gemeu. — Não acre dito que ela tenha mentido para nós durante todo esse tempo.

— E você — Edward acusou a mãe de Rosalie. — O que pretendia ganhar colaborando com essa mentira? É mãe de Rosalie. Teríamos cuidado de você de qualquer maneira.

— Ela implorou... E parecia tão... Oh, eu não sei. Apenas concordei.

Edward sabia que era impossível resistir àque les enormes olhos meigos e puros. Sentira-se envolvido des de o primeiro instante e ela não hesitara em usá-lo para tirar proveito de sua família e roubá-los.

Esme chorava e suas lágrimas o endureceram ainda mais.

Era verdade. Aquela mulher que estivera sob seu teto não era Rosalie. Por isso nunca corres pondera ao perfil esperado. Supervisionara os criados, planejara jantares e recebera convidados e tudo com habilidade e graça. Sempre soubera que seu comportamento não refletia a formação da mulher que mandara investigar.

— Acha que ela voltou para a casa do pai? — Esme perguntou.

Célia balançou a cabeça.

— Ele a deserdou. E tornou sua vida impossível em Boston, porque tomou providências para que ninguém a empregasse ou hospedasse.

O sotaque de Boston não era falso. Fora bem criada, vivera em sociedade.

— Que tipo de pai expulsa a própria filha de casa? — Esme suspirou.

— Está tentando defendê-la, mãe?

— Estou apenas tentando compreendê-la. A po brezinha não tinha escolha. Principalmente de pois que fraturou a perna naquele acidente. Para onde poderia ter ido? Como teria cuidado da... da... — Lágrimas encheram seus olhos. — Acha que ela vai continuar chamando a menina de Rennesme?

— Não interessa. Se está com tanta pena dela, pense em como Isabella estaria pobre sem seus anéis, o colar e o bracelete, sem meu relógio e prendedor de gravata.

Célia encarou-o com expressão chocada.

— O quê?

— É isso mesmo. A coitadinha roubou nossas jóias antes de fugir.

— Tem certeza de que foi ela?

— Foi você?

— Edward! — Esme o censurou.

— Pode revistar meu quarto, se quiser.

— Talvez o faça.

— Se alguém houvesse me contado, eu não acre ditaria — Esme comentou enquanto dobrava a car ta. — Mas a mensagem é clara. — Ela se levantou e olhou para Edward com ar triste. — Sabe de uma coisa? Mesmo que pudesse voltar no tempo sabendo quem ela é, não teria agido diferente.

Mas Edward sabia que seu comportamento te ria sido outro. Não se importaria com honra e consciência, por exemplo.

— Vou descansar — Esme avisou.

— Nunca imaginei que ela fosse capaz de roubá-los — Célia disse com um movimento de cabeça.

Edward não respondeu. Estava furioso por não ter percebido, apesar de todos os sinais, por ter se deixado enganar com tanta facilidade. A tris teza da mãe, a amargura que vira em seus olhos, não ficaria impune. Encontraria Rennesme para que ela tivesse certeza de que a menina estava bem.

Encontraria Isabella Swan.

Na manhã seguinte, Edwards voltou à joalheira de Felix Gramb. Interrogou-o sobre a jovem que havia ido vender o bracelete, mas não desco briu nada de novo.

Esteve na estação ferroviária e não encontrou ne nhum registro de Isabella Swan ou Rosalie Cullen. O funcionário dizia lembrar-se vagamente de uma mulher como a que ele descrevera carregando um bebê, mas vendia muitas passagens todos os dias e não conseguiria dizer para onde uma pessoa em especial viajara. Talvez para o oeste.

Determinado, Edward repetiu as visitas às joalherias. Dessa vez encontrou uma mulher em uma delas com quem não havia falado antes.

— Sou Edward Cullen — apresentou-se.

— Como vai? Em que posso ajudá-lo, senhor?

— Estive aqui antes e conversei com um homem...

— Meu marido. Eu cuido da loja quando ele tem de sair para resolver algum negócio.

— Entendo. Deixei meu cartão com seu marido e pedi para ser notificado caso alguém aparecesse tentando vender algumas peças. — E mostrou a lista que havia elaborado.

— Não sabia sobre sua solicitação. As peças que descreve foram trazidas à loja há dois dias.

Finalmente uma pista!

— E vocês as compraram?

— Sim.

— Quem as vendeu?

— Uma mulher.

— Pode descrevê-la, por favor?

— Bem, ela estava de luto. Não pude ver seu rosto por causa do véu.

— Mais alguma coisa?

— Ela carregava um bebê num carrinho. A criança estava dormindo.

— Entendo. — A última esperança caíra por terra. Ela roubara as jóias e fugira. — Gostaria de comprar as peças, por favor.

— Todas?

— A menos que queira simplesmente devolvê-las, já que me pertencem.

As palavras a surpreenderam.

— Oh... Não. Vou buscar as jóias no cofre. Edward efetuou a compra. A única peça que faltava no lote era um anel.

— Já vendeu alguma jóia? Um anel?

— Não. Tudo que compramos está aí.

Ele fechou a bolsa de cetim e guardou-a no bolso da casaca.

Esme aceitou as jóias sem nenhuma demons tração de emoção. A falta de ânimo assustava Edward. A mãe havia lidado com a morte do marido e de um filho, mas de repente se comportava como se não pudesse mais suportar a dor e o sofrimento.

Isabella vendera as peças dois dias antes. Isso significava que só saíra de Youngstown depois disso. Edward investigou todos os hotéis sem sucesso. Talvez ela houvesse voltado para a casa do pai.

Era impossível concentrar-se no trabalho. Es tava sentado atrás da mesa, o queixo apoiado so bre as mãos e o olhar perdido, quando Jasper bateu na porta e entrou.

— Algum problema? — o amigo perguntou ao vê-lo tão abatido.

— Não.

— Sente-se bem?

— Sim. — Fingiu estudar os papéis espalhados sobre a mesa, mas soube que não obtinha muito sucesso.

Jasper jogou um envelope sobre a mesa.

— Achei que devia dar uma olhada nisso.

— De que se trata?

— Acabei de passar pelo telégrafo. Sam Pierce estava guardando essa correspondência para... Para Rosalie. Ou Isabella. Ela o instruiu para não entregar a mensagem a mais ninguém, mas quan do revelei que ela havia deixado a cidade, Sam decidiu me fazer assinar o recibo.

Edward abriu o envelope e leu o telegrama.

— E da Agência Pinkerton. Contratei os serviços de um detetive de lá para investigar a vida de Rosalie. Eles localizaram um corpo que acreditam ser de minha cunhada. A jovem está enterrada em um ce mitério em Boston. Como... Isabella Swan!

— Edward, por que não usa a mesma agência para descobrir o paradeiro da verdadeira autora dos crimes? Perguntou Jasper tentando mais uma vez sondar o chefe e amigo.

— É exatamente isso que vou fazer, Jazz. Vou descobrir onde Isabella está.

— Isabella... — sussurrou Jasper, desistindo – por hora – da conversa com o perturbado Edward.


	20. Chapter 18

Jasper percebeu que o amigo continuava tão perturbado, que não teve como seguir uma conversa racional em nenhuma das três tentativas. A reação de Esme era um agravante ao desespero de Edward, pois agora não só a entendia como queria mãe e filha de volta custe o que custasse. Edward não passava uma refeição sem ouvir a mãe perguntar, para si mesma, se elas teriam comido também.

Jasper passou a fazer as refeições junto com Edward em casa. Foi um pedido silencioso do amigo, pois não suportava mais o clima pesado em que se transformara seu lar. Saía apenas depois de se certificar que Edward estava sozinho em seu escritório e com algumas doses na cabeça.

Um dia antes da partida de Edward para Boston, tentou conversar mais uma vez com o amigo.

— Avisou o Sr. Swan de sua ida?

— Sim, apesar de não saber o motivo, até se mostrou curioso com minha visita.

— O que vai falar com ele?

— Vou informar ao Sr. Swan que enterrou minha cunhada no lugar de sua filha.

— Direto.

— Alguma vez deixei de o ser?

— Para o seu próprio mal, nunca, amigo.

— O que quer dizer, exatamente, Jasper?

— O que você está cansado de saber, mas se recusa a admitir, Edward.

— O que deveria falar com o pai de Isabella, em sua opinião? — Irritou-se Edward. — Que sua bela filha mentiu para mim, envolveu a todos de minha casa, aproveitando-se de fragilidade de uma mãe que acabara de perder seu filho, dizendo que era sua esposa e que a filha que tivera após o acidente era sua neta, roubou essa mesma família e fugiu?

— Sinceramente é isso que pensa, Edward?

Edward apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e deixou cair sua cabeça entre as mãos.

— Não sei mais o que pensar, meu amigo. — Sussurrou em desespero. — Não faço ideia do que pensar. Não quero pensar, na verdade, quero dormir.

E mais uma tentativa se frustrava para Jasper.

_Boston, Massachusetts_

Edward parou diante do edifício de três andares e bateu com a argola de bron ze pendurada na porta dupla de madeira laqueada. Um criado o atendeu.

— Sr. Cullen?

— Sim.

— O sr. Swan o espera. Por aqui. Edward seguiu o empregado pelo hall até uma biblioteca mobiliada com sobriedade. Um homem alto e forte, com cabelos pretos levantou-se para apertar sua mão. Os olhos eram azuis como os de Nessie, porém frios. Seu rosto poderia ser lembrado ao de Isabella e Nessie, se não fosse pela dureza do olhar e a falta de emoção.

— Não anunciou o assunto que o traria até aqui em sua mensagem — ele comentou sem preâmbulos.

— Não. Trata-se de uma questão delicada e pensei que seria melhor falar pessoalmente.

— E veio de Ohio para falar comigo?

— Sim.

— Deve ser importante. Algo relacionado à sua fundição?

Edward não se surpreendeu ao descobrir que havia sido investigado. Teria feito o mesmo.

— Não. O assunto refere-se a sua filha.

— Não tenho nenhuma filha.

— Eu sei que tem.

A expressão de Charlie Swan se tornou ainda mais dura.

— Se não veio falar sobre investimentos, não tenho mais nada a dizer.

— Estou aqui para falar sobre Isabella.

— Se veio assumir a responsabilidade por sua indiscrição, receio que seja tarde demais.

As palavras o pegaram de surpresa. Estava sen do acusado de seduzir e abandonar uma mulher?

— Estou aqui, Sr. Swan, em consequência de minha responsabilidade, mas creio que não a que se refere, exatamente. — Disse com desgosto e certa indignação por ter sido confundido com alguém capaz de abandonar uma mulher que carrega seu filho no ventre.

— Se não é o pai do bastardo que minha filha carregava, não sei que assunto referente a ela poderia vir tratar comigo, Sr. Cullen.

— Vim trazer notícias chocantes — respondeu exasperado.

— Que notícias? Não foi o primeiro?

— Isabella ainda está viva.

O homem sentou-se e acendeu um cigarro.

— Isabella e seu bastardo estão mortos.

A crueldade de Swan era revoltante.

— Está enganado. Enterrou minha cunhada e meu sobrinho naquele túmulo. Não reconheceu o corpo, não é? — Resolveu ignorar os comentários do homem.

— Não.

— Alguém identificou o cadáver?

— Tudo aconteceu semanas depois do acidente. Fui notificado e depois recebi o corpo e a bagagem. Sabia que era aquela menina estúpida. Enterrei-a ao lado da mãe dela.

— Entendo que não tenha sido capaz de reco nhecê-la. E sei que os baús serviram para assegurar que o corpo era de sua filha, mas aquela jovem não era Isabella.

Edward explicou a situação com todos os de talhes, sem mencionar o que sentia por ela.

— Como vê, Sr. Swan, sua filha ainda está viva.

— Está enganado, sr. Cullen. — Ele se le vantou. — Minha filha morreu. Morta, não poderá destruir minha reputação nesta comunidade fi nanceira. Tenho clientes importantes, gente que investe comigo desde que comecei no ramo, há mais de trinta anos. Não permitirei que as opções infelizes de uma menina inconsequente destruam tudo que construí com muito trabalho e esforço. Minha filha morreu no dia em que me desafiou e desonrou o bom nome da família.

Edward não conseguia assimilar as palavras. Revoltado com o rumo que a conversa tomava, tentou mais uma vez trazer o homem à realidade.

— Quer dizer que dá mais importância às apa rências e ao dinheiro do que a sua filha?

— Não tenho filha. Pelo que sei, aos olhos desta cidade, Isabella Swan está morta.

Naquele momento, Edward viu no rosto de Charlie Swan toda a ambição, a frieza e a obstinação que guiavam a vida de um homem cuja única preo cupação era o sucesso financeiro e profissional.

Uma sensação de desconforto invadiu seu ser, quando reconheceu nele o ser em que estava se transformando._ Não!_ Pensou Edward. Quase se transformara.

Analisou o local onde estavam. A casa era luxuosa. Por mais inconseqüente que Isabella tivesse sido, não precisaria passar por nenhum tipo de necessidade. Então, viu algo mais. Compreendeu o que levara uma jovem expulsa de casa a embarcar em um trem cujo destino era a catástrofe. Enten deu por que ela se agarrara à bondade de Emmet, como se ali residisse sua última esperança. Para alguém que havia recebido tanta crueldade do pró prio pai, a benevolência de um estranho devia ter assumido a aparência de uma bênção.

E talvez houvesse sido.

— Tem razão — disse, contendo o tom de voz e lutando para manter a calma. — Não tem mesmo uma filha. Um homem como você não merece essa alegria. Especialmente se essa filha for alguém como Isabella. Fique sabendo também, Sr. Swan, que sua neta é a criatura mais linda e perfeita que já existiu, com seus olhos, mas, ainda bem, com a diferença de que eles possuem calor humano.

— Leve o cadáver que veio buscar, mas seja rápido.

— Cuidarei disso antes de deixar a cidade e também tomarei providências para que todos os pertences de Isabella sejam removidos de sua casa.

— Não há mais nada dela aqui.

— Está enganado, sr. Swan, o espírito dela está aqui. As recordações. E vai ter de aprender a viver com elas.

Algumas noites mais tarde, Jasper foi encontrar Edward no escritório depois do jantar.

— Falei com Charlie Swan — ele contou de pois de acender um cigarro.

— E o que descobriu?

— Agora sei por que Isabella partiu. Aquele ho mem tem os olhos mais frios que já vi. Ele não é humano.

— E agora vai sentir pena dela como sua mãe?

— Apenas entendo-a um pouco melhor.

— Entende o quê?

— Ela se sentia culpada. Por isso contratou a Pinkerton para localizar o corpo de Rosalie.

— Trouxe o corpo para cá? Edward assentiu.

— Durante todos esses meses, o homem acreditou que a filha havia morrido em um acidente de trem. Fui procurá-lo, revelei que ela estava viva, e... Foi como se a verdade não o convencesse. Ele preferia continuar acreditando na morte de Isabella. Queria acreditar que a segurança de seus negócios dependia de Isabella estar morta.

— Mas Isabella encontrou a verdadeira Rosalie para você e sua mãe.

— E para Emmet.

— Ela não é a mulher que queria acreditar que fosse, é?

— O que quer dizer? Perguntou Edward, apesar de já saber a resposta.

— Era mais fácil aceitar a fuga de Isabella en quanto acreditava que ela só queria seu dinheiro. Agora que sabe que estava enganado, tudo se tor nou mais difícil.

— Mas ela nos roubou.

— Ela disse que devolveria tudo que pegou, não?

— As jóias não faziam parte da lista de coisas que ela disse pretender devolver.

— É verdade. Isabella mencionou a conta do hos pital, as roupas, até as fraldas de Nessie, prometendo devolver cada item, mas não disse nada sobre uma fortuna em jóias. Não acha isso estranho? — Jasper estava, afinal, conseguindo desenvolver a conversa que tanto quis ter com ele.

— Diga o que tem em mente, Jazz. — Edward estava cansado, confuso e, de certa forma, preocupado. Agora tinha certeza da sinceridade dos gestos frágeis de Isabella. Temia por sua subsistência. Onde estaria?

— Não se isole Edward. Diga o que está pensando. — Suspirou, derrotado e olho para a lareira.

— Acho. Isabella não era a pessoa que havia acre ditado. Cuidou da família Newton sem que nin guém houvesse pedido sua ajuda, sem esperar nada em troca, sem sequer deixar que eu sou besse. Transformou as roupas de Rosalie em ob jetos de utilidade para dezenas de pessoas.

— Sim, não pediu um único vestido para si. Na verdade, se entendi bem, sua mãe quem insistiu para que ela aceitasse todas as rou pas que considerava adequadas a uma mulher em sua posição.

— Sabia servir, organizar uma casa, pois viveu isso em Boston. — Sussurou Edward.

— E é ainda mais estranho que tenha vendido primeiro o bracelete que foi da mãe dela, antes de qualquer outro item que tenha roubado, certo?

Edward refletiu sobre as palavras de Jasper.

— A peça era importante para ela, mas vendeu-a antes de negociar as outras jóias. Sim, Jazz, tem razão, muito estranho.

— Não parece lógico. Tem certeza de que Célia não foi a autora do roubo?

— Tenho. Além do mais, a esposa do joalheiro descreveu Isabella.

— Como ela a descreveu?

— Usava luto e véu, não podendo ver seu rosto. E que uma criança dormia em um carrinho.

— Quando a viu usando um véu, exceto no dia do serviço em memória de Emmet? Questionou Jasper.

— Nunca, Jazz.

Os dois fumaram. E pensaram.

— E o carrinho? Sentiu falta de algo parecido? Voltou a inquerir Jasper.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

— Ela nunca teve um carrinho de bebê. Mas pode tê-lo comprado com o dinheiro da venda do bracelete.

— Não acha que seria estranho, Ed, comprar um objeto tão grande antes de embarcar em uma via gem de trem?

— Tem razão. Mas pode ter sido um disfarce. Concluiu Edward.

— É verdade. Alguém pegou as jóias e quis dar a impressão de que Isabella as roubou. Provavelmente, alguém que sabia que não se tratava de Rosalie.

— Quem? — e de repente Edward inclinou o corpo para frente.

— O que foi? Perguntou Jasper ansioso.

— Marcelino!—E levantou-se de um salto. — Aquela...

— A atriz? Quando ela teria tido uma oportu nidade para roubar as jóias?

— Sim, a atriz, Victorie Marcelino. No dia em que esteve em casa esperando por Isabella. Talvez uma das criadas tenha servido chá e depois disso, ela teve tempo para visitar os quar tos antes que alguém voltasse à sala.

— O que explicaria o fato dela estar em posse da carta de Isabella.

— Claro! — Exclamou Edward com certa revolta. Como não tinha visto o óbvio? Sua indignação aumento ao perceber que não poderia enxergar nada antes, pois estava inclinado a culpá-la por tudo. Pela dor da mãe, pelas mentiras, por eles...

— Isso significa que não acredita que Isabella tenha roubado as peças? — Perguntou Jasper com uma expressão maliciosa no rosto, tirando Edward de seus devaneios.

— Significa que não quero acreditar nisso. — Respondeu Edward de maneira enfática.

Realmente não queria acreditar que a mulher capaz de despertar tais reações nele, fosse capaz de atitudes tão vis. Ele não teria um julgamento de valores tão frágil assim. Ainda mais depois de descobrir que sendo Isabella e não Rosalie, ele estaria livre de culpas e receios para desfrutar de seus sentimentos. Por um momento, achou-se tolo por ter esses pensamentos. Imediatamente, seus olhos percorreram o divã e sua mente vagou em lembranças de outra noite. Um momento em que a culpa o fez recuar e inibir suas reações diante a mulher que o atraía após anos. Foi tirado de seus devaneios novamente por Jasper.

— O que vai fazer?

Edward olhou o amigo intensamente.

— Duas coisas, Jazz. E você vai me ajudar com uma delas.

— Em qual?

— Quero achar essa atriz. Quero toda polícia de Ohio atrás dela. Contate a agência de detetives novamente. Se ela não estiver mais aqui, eles saberão como encontrá-la.

— Com prazer. — Jasper o encarou por alguns momentos, percebendo que o amigo vagava, mais uma vez, por suas lembranças e culpas. — E a outra coisa?

— Vou encontrá-la. E a Nessie. Por minha mãe.

— É claro. — Jasper sorriu. — Por sua mãe.

_Fort Wayne, Indiana_

— Alguém procurou por mim enquanto estive fora? — O recepcionista do Hotel Gold encarou-o.

— Não, senhor.

— Se houver algum telegrama para mim, acorde-me, seja quando for.

— Sim, senhor.

Edward atravessou o saguão e subiu a escada sem notar a decoração elegante.

Passara o dia andando pelas ruas de Fort Wayde, procurando por uma mulher com um bebê, impaciente demais para esperar no quarto e an sioso por descobrir o paradeiro de Isabella.

Seu contato na Pinkerton seguira as pistas até ali e prometera que, caso ela não houvesse se guido viagem, conseguiriam localizá-la em no má ximo dois dias.

No quarto, tirou a casaca e a gravata e abriu as janelas. A cama já fora preparada para a noite e havia toalhas limpas no lavatório.

Terminou de despir-se e lavou-se com a água morna deixada na bacia, sentindo-se imediata mente mais refrescado e confortável.

Depois retirou da carteira a carta que já havia decorado. A imagem de Isabella o acompanhava aonde quer que fosse. Podia imaginá-la tão niti damente quanto se estivessem juntos. Qualquer homem seria atraído por ela. E pelo menos um não fora capaz de resistir à atração.

Como ela conseguiria cuidar de si mesma e da filha? Pensar que algo de ruim podia acontecer a uma delas era o suficiente para deixá-lo desespe rado. Não fizera uma única refeição sem pensar nela, sem imaginar se havia comido naquele dia.

E não conseguia mais dormir sem tentar adi vinhar onde ela passava as noites. — Minha mãe me contagiou. — Praguejou em voz alta, mas a verdade é que quando ouvia da boca de sua mãe, seus pensamentos íntimos, tentava ignorá-los. Imaginava como sendo apenas preocupação de Dona Esme, não as deles também.

Voltou a imaginar a figura frágil e delicada de Isabella. Seria forçada a fazer de tudo para sobreviver? Sim, ele sabia que faria de tudo ao seu alcance, pois se havia algo que aprendera sobre Isabella, era que ela era uma sobrevivente.

Dobrou a carta e deixou-a sobre o criado mudo. Depois apagou a lamparina e deitou-se. _Isabella_. Pensou. _Bella_.

Onde ela estaria? Que pensamentos a afligiam? Arrependimento. Vergonha. Medo.

Na carta, ela dissera que tudo não passara de um mal-entendido e que tivera a intenção de es clarecer a confusão. Então, por que não contara a verdade?

Refletiu sobre os acontecimentos. Por que ele não havia dado uma oportunidade?

Lembrava o dia em que fora buscá-la no hos pital. Ela o esperava, sentada na cadeira de rodas, tensa e apreensiva e ele assegurara que teria um lugar para viver e contara que já havia pagado a conta do hospital e do médico.

Bella perguntara o valor da dívida.

Acabara de conhecê-lo e já se descobrira endividada por conta de uma cadeira, roupas e um tratamento médico. E ele se mostrara impaciente, desinteressado e ansioso para partir e voltar aos negócios.

Não, não oferecera uma chance à verdade. E sabia que não era exatamente um homem aberto e compreensivo, alguém com quem se pudesse con versar de maneira relaxada e franca. Fora crítico e desconfiado ao tratar com a suposta Rosalie e, sem dúvida, ela havia temido o que aconteceria quando descobrissem que não era a esposa do irmão. Pensar nessa possibilidade o deixou em dúvida e angustiado. Teria ele exigido o pagamento das dívidas contraídas e abandonado mulher e filha ao relento?

Então ela decidira contar tudo a Esme assim que chegassem. E o que a mãe fizera ao vê-las? Chorara e manifestara a necessidade de tê-las ali. Nessie fora seu consolo, um bálsamo para o so frimento e a solidão. E Bella reconhecera as circunstâncias e fora incapaz de ferir uma mu lher que já havia suportado todo o tipo de dor.

Quando pensava no tempo em que ela estivera hospedada em Mahoning Valley, entendia sua confusão e reticência. Não dizer a verdade tam bém fora uma forma de demonstrar generosidade.

Não sabia o que teria feito se ela houvesse con tado tudo naquele primeiro dia... Ou na primeira semana... Ou no primeiro mês. Cada novo dia que amanhecia envolvida com o segredo a afastava ainda mais da verdade, tornando mais difícil a tarefa de explicar os fatos. Não queria pensar que teria sido capaz de expulsar de sua casa ou de largar em um hospital uma jo vem assustada com uma perna fraturada e um recém-nascido nos braços. Odiava pensar que era do mesmo calibre que Charlie Swan.

Não era.

Mas opusera-se ao casamento de Emmet com alguém com o passado de Rosalie, não? Nunca apro vara as amizades do irmão ou seu envolvimento com o teatro. Interpretara as escolhas de Emmet como um desperdício de energia e passara anos tentando convencê-lo a voltar ao lugar a que pertencia.

Edward levantou-se, enrolou o lençol na cin tura e foi até a janela, deixando a brisa úmida refrescar a pele. Fora duro demais com Emmet. Jamais o elogiara pelas conquistas que não apro vara, nem fora capaz de deixá-lo desfrutar dos períodos que passava em casa sem criticá-lo e fazê-lo partir novamente.

Se houvesse sido mais compreensivo, menos crí tico, a rebeldia de Emmet não teria sido tão intensa.

Havia sido importante para o pai que a Fundição Cullen prosperasse e que os filhos passassem os negócios para seus filhos. Edward sempre se esfor çara para corresponder às expectativas, honrando a memória do pai e conquistando o orgulho da mãe e por isso assumira as responsabilidades e o trabalho que teriam cabido a dois homens.

E ressentira-se contra Emmet.

Entendia o peso da culpa.

Lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos. Várias mu lheres usando os uniformes do hotel atravessaram o pátio sob a luz amarela de uma lamparina. Dis traído, notou que eram quase dez horas, tarde demais para alguém estar deixando o trabalho e voltou para a cama.

Esperava receber notícias no dia seguinte.

Por que encontrar Isabella se tornara uma obsessão?

Porque estava preocupado com o bem estar de uma jovem mãe e sua filha.

Porque não era como o pai dela.

Precisava esclarecer tudo entre _eles _edizer que não a odiava, um temor que ela expressara na carta.

Por quê? Porque a culpa e a vergonha pesavam em seu coração.

Precisava encontrá-la novamente. Tinha de mostrar a ela que seu lugar era ao lado dos Cullen... Dele.

Por quê? Por que... Edward fechou os olhos e examinou o recanto mais secreto da alma.

Porque a amava.

_Mahoning Valley, Ohio_

Jasper conseguiu uma pista da atriz, mas não com a polícia de Ohio e sim com o funcionário da fundição que a havia levado para o piquenique, poucos meses atrás. Pelo que o jovem dissera, Victorie Marcelino ainda estava na cidade.

Ele estranhou um pouco o fato, chegando a colocar suas certezas à prova. Será que a mulher seria tão inocente ao ponto de achar que não cairia em suspeitas? Talvez, em sua mente, a gravidade do erro de Isabella seria algum tipo de álibi perfeito. A atriz só não contava com certos sentimentos intensos de Edward, que o tornaria mais engajado em descobrir toda a verdade por trás dessa história.

Decidiu vigiá-la antes de contatar a polícia local, para manter firme suas intuições em relação a bela jovem que conquistou a todos em Mahoning Valley. Acertou com um dos agentes da Pinkerton para não perdê-la de vista. Até terem alguma prova de seu envolvimento com o roubo das jóias.

Contava assim, que Edward chegaria a tempo de acompanhar a prisão de Victorie Marcelino. E, se tudo desse certo, com Isabella e Nessie seguras em seu lugar de direito. Ao lado do amigo temperamental.


	21. Chapter 19

_Fort Wayne, Indiana_

Bella vestiu e amamentou a filha, no tando que os seios não estavam tão cheios quanto haviam estado. Nessie estivera in quieta nos últimos dois dias, o que a preocupava. Talvez estivesse doente.

Não queria gastar o dinheiro da consulta com um médico, porque depois de pagar a estadia e comprar comida para a semana, não restava muito a ser economizado. Mas Nessie era mais impor tante que tudo e por isso saiu cedo, esperando ser atendida por um médico antes do horário de apresentar-se no hotel.

Felizmente a sorte estava ao seu lado.

— Qual é o problema? — perguntou o homem de meia-idade e aparência serena.

— Minha filha está agitada há dois dias — disse, colocando-a sobre a mesa de exames. — Ela ra ramente chora, mesmo quando sente calor ou al gum outro desconforto, mas na última noite quase não dormiu.

— Todos os bebês choram. — Mesmo assim, o médico examinou-a. — Ela parece muito saudável. Não vejo nada de errado com sua filha. Talvez seja um dente.

— Ela já tem dois dentinhos e nunca se comportou dessa maneira.

— Todos nós ficamos agitados com esse calor.

— Não sei doutor, não posso ignorar a mudança de comportamento de minha filha.

— Ela está com fome?

— Fome? Ela mama regularmente.

— E acha que a quantidade de leite é suficiente?

— Bem, eu... Notei que meus seios não são mais tão cheios quanto antes — respondeu embaraçada. — Há algo de errado comigo?

— Vamos dar uma olhada.

Bella superou o constrangimento e permitiu que o médico a examinasse.

— Não há febre nem sinal de infecção. Sente dores nos seios?

— Não.

— E quanto à dieta? Tem se alimentado bem? Toma leite? Bebe bastante água?

— Eu... Janto todos os dias. Mas é só.

— Então encontramos o problema. Se a senhora quer continuar produzindo leite para o bebê, precisa comer em intervalos regulares e ingerir muito líquido. Não é hora de pensar em recuperar a silhueta.

Lágrimas brotaram nos olhos de Bella e ela fechou os olhos. Estava deixando a própria filha faminta!

— Se quer emagrecer, vai ter de dar a ela leite em pó ou encontrar uma ama-de-leite.

Bella pegou Nessie.

— Eu não sabia — disse envergonhada. — Vou me alimentar melhor.

O aroma de café fresco invadiu o consultório e ela ouviu o ronco do próprio estômago.

— Quanto lhe devo?

O médico respondeu e ela depositou a moeda em sua mão, sentindo-se mais tola e incompetente que nunca.

— Sirva-se de uma xícara de café — ofereceu o doutor.

— Obrigada, mas vi um pequeno restaurante a caminho daqui e acho que vou comer alguma coisa.

— Boa ideia. Sua filha vai se acalmar em um ou dois dias.

Bella beijou a cabeça de Nessie e murmurou dezenas de pedidos de desculpas enquanto cami nhava pela rua. Como não tinha muito tempo, pediu uma tigela de mingau de aveia e um copo de leite. Tentando não lamentar a despesa ex traordinária, comprou um sanduíche para a hora do almoço e correu para o hotel.

Alice, Emily e algumas outras estavam na lavanderia.

— Está com a aparência de quem já enfrentou um dia de trabalho.

— É como me sinto. — Bella acomodou Nessie no aparato que Alice a ajudara a costurar e prendeu-a em suas costas.

— Bella, por favor, sabe que me afeiçoei a você e que pode contar comigo. Há algo errado? — Disse Alice assim que se encontraram afastadas das outras mulheres.

Bella olhou para aqueles olhos brilhantes e sentiu, mais uma vez, que poderia confiar em Alice.

— Tive que passar em um médico hoje de manhã. Nessie está estranha faz dois dias. Agitada, chora sem motivos aparentes e dorme intranquila. Quando o médico me examinou, disse que é por minha alimentação precária. Não estou produzindo leite o suficiente para Nessie. Estou tão cansada, Alice.

— Entendo. Se alimentar a quantidade de leite e líquido já perceberá melhora na produção.

— Foi o que o médico disse. Sorriu agradecida à amiga.

— Mas sabe que não é só Nessie que a atormenta, certo? Você está triste, Bella, posso sentir isso.

— Oh, Alice! Você realmente é uma grande amiga. Eu somente queria rever a senhora Cullen. Saber se está tudo bem. Saber se ela conseguiu, ao menos, perdoar o que fiz a ela. Tirar esse peso de cima de mim. Ou pelo menos tentar.

— Bella, qualquer uma que passasse por tudo o que passou agiria de forma parecida. Não tinha como ser de forma diferente, quando nos vemos com a responsabilidade sobre um ser humano, gastos extras com comida ou indecisões sobre valores éticos, esses sentimentos são comuns. Só quem passa por isso sabe realmente como é doloroso.

— Obrigada, Alice, mas por favor, não comente com a sra. Denali. Não posso perder o emprego. Se alguém sabe que...

Alice não deixou-a terminar a frase. Simplesmente sorriu de forma cativante e mudou o assunto doloroso.

— Tenho uma ideia — Alice anunciou. — Por que não deixa Nessie comigo esta manhã?

— Oh, eu não poderia.

— Só por algumas horas. Seria um prazer ter uma criança por perto. Carreguei minha filha até ela ter um ano de idade e o peso de Nessie ainda é bem menor que o dela. Por favor...

Estava precisando de algumas horas sem os qui los extras nas costas.

— Está bem — concordou.

Transferiram o aparato das costas de Bella para as de Alice.

— Quem está encarregada do quarto quatorze? Preciso daquele quarto — Alice suspirou.

— Qual é o problema? O hóspede éinteressante? — Emily brincou.

— Lindo como o pecado.

— E deve ser muito rico ou não estaria hos pedado aqui.

Todas concordaram e riram.

— Talvez vá dar uma olhada no tal hóspede — Emily decidiu. — Acha que é casado?

— Quase todos são — Alice respondeu. — Pelo menos os melhores...

A sra. Denali entrou com a divisão de tarefas para aquele dia.

— Parece nervosa, Bella — ela comentou quando as outras se dividiram. — Algum problema?

— Não, senhora. Nenhum.

— A menina está ficando pesada demais?

— Não. Ela não me incomoda. Alice me pediu para carregá-la por algumas horas.

— Sinto falta da minha filha — ela confirmou.

A mulher se deu por satisfeita e dispensou-as e, aliviada, Bella foi trabalhar.

_Mahoning Valley, Ohio_

Jasper já havia enviado uma carta ao amigo com as novidades da investigação. Feito isso, rumou para a casa dos Cullen, pois precisava informar as senhoras o que se passava com a atriz. Sabia que seria um grande alívio para a sra. Cullen saber da inocência de Isabella. Ele se sentia aliviado pelas descobertas da polícia.

Chegando à mansão, foi recebido por Jacob, que logo perguntou se havia novas informações sobre o caso. Nenhum criado da casa ou da fundição acreditava ser possível uma alma tão doce como a da sra. Cullen roubar os familiares do marido.

— Jacob, eu acho que você gostaria de saber as informações que trago para as senhoras. Também acho que a sra. Cullen não se importaria de você ouvir a conversa. Entre comigo, assim falo somente uma vez. — Sorriu Jasper.

— Sinto que ficaremos todos aliviados então, senhor.

Na sala, as duas mulheres conversavam sobre Nessie, assunto principal das conversas da sra. Cullen.

— Oh, Jasper! Que alegria você aqui. — Respondeu sinceramente a sra. Cullen.

O assistente de Edward cumprimentou as duas mulheres e aceitou a xícara de chá oferecido.

— Creio que o que tenho para falar lhe deixara mais feliz ainda, sra. Cullen. Trago novidades da investigação. Passamos duas semanas seguindo Victorie por Mahoning Valley, já que ela achou que estaria segura por aqui. Gastou bem o dinheiro que arrecadou com a venda das jóias.

Os olhares de Célia e Esme se tornaram espantados com a confirmação.

— Então...

— Sim, sra. Patrick — Respondeu Jasper diante da impossibilidade de Célia continuar a fala. — Quem roubou as jóias daqui foi a atriz. Não agimos antes, pois queríamos as provas concretas. Que ela, tão gentilmente, nos deu quando foi vender o anel que havia ficado com ela. Resolvemos que era hora de agir. A polícia prendeu Victorie dentro da joalheria que ela havia vendido as outras jóias. Estava de luto, com véu e um carrinho com um menino dentro. Ela alugou a criança de uma mulher para poder compor seu disfarce.

— Que mulher! — Disse Célia, intrigada. — Quem poderia suspeitar dela com todas as evidências plantadas contra Bella?

— Meu Edward! — Disse Esme emocionada. — Meu Edward sempre suspeitou dessa mulher.

— Seu Edward, sra. Cullen, nunca quis acreditar que Isabella fosse capaz de algo assim. — Observou Jasper.

Esme olhou para Jasper e sorriu confiante, entendendo que poderia reaver Nessie e Bella para sempre.

— Oh! Minhas meninas vão voltar, Jasper?

— Se tudo correr bem, sra. Cullen, acredito que suas meninas voltem para Mahoning Valley para sempre e como verdadeiras Cullen. — sorriu Jasper.

— Que Deus o ouça, Jasper.

— Quase ia esquecendo. Seu anel, sra. Cullen.

— Esse eu recebo de bom grado. — Sorriu, pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

_Fort Wayne, Indiana_

O calor e a espera não contribuíam para me lhorar o humor de Edward. Pediu água, para um banho e atendeu à porta ao ouvir as batidas suaves.

— Sua água, senhor.

— Obrigado.

A jovem esguia despejou a água no lavatório. Ela carregava um bebê preso às costas.

— Mais alguma coisa, senhor?

— Não, obrigado. — Ofereceu uma moeda e ela aceitou o dinheiro com evidente constrangimento. Depois agradeceu e sorriu. — Tenha uma boa es tadia, senhor.

— Obrigado.

A jovem virou-se para partir e o bebê tornou-se completamente visível. A menina tinha cabelos castanhos avermelhados e os olhos azuis que lembravam alguém... Pai de Isabella... Nessie! A criança era um pouco maior do que se lembrava, mas não a via há semanas.

Sim, tinha certeza de que eram os mesmos olhos azuis. O mesmo queixo. Os mesmos cabelos, em bora um pouco mais longos.

Edward respirou fundo. O que sabia sobre bebês? Todos haviam sido idênticos até conhecer Nessie. Não pensara em outra coisa nas últi mas semanas, teria começado a ver aquilo que desejava?

A criada chegou ao corredor.

— Senhora — disse, detendo-a com a palavra.

— Sim, senhor?

— Seu bebê... Ele tem lindos olhos azuis.

— Sim, ela tem lindos olhos... Mas não é minha.

O coração de Edward parou de bater.

— Não?

— Não. A menina é filha de outra empregada do hotel.

— É uma linda criança. Qual é o nome dela?

— Rennesme.

Na hora do almoço, Bella reuniu-se às colegas na entrada dos fundos, onde costumavam sentar-se para comer. Tinha trinta minutos para des cansar, alimentar-se e amamentar a filha.

— Eu o vi novamente — Alice contou.

— O hóspede do quarto quatorze? — Emily perguntou.

— Ele mesmo. Nessie me ajudou muito.

— Como?

— Parece que ele gosta de crianças.

Emily havia levado recipientes com água fresca para o lado de fora da cozinha e Bella bebeu tanto quanto pôde suportar.

Alice brincou com Nessie e, quando o in tervalo chegou ao fim, ajudou Bella a acomodar a criança nas costas.

A tarde foi muito quente e antes do jantar todos os hóspedes pediram água para banho. Bella ajei tou Nessie. Ela cochilava e, por isso, parecia pesar muito mais.

Não conseguira encontrar Alice depois de receber as instruções para levar água ao quarto quatorze. Sabia que ela ficaria furiosa se não a encarregasse da tarefa, mas não podia deixar um hóspede esperando. Levando os baldes cheios, subiu a escada e bateu na porta do quar to indicado.

— Entre — ordenou uma voz abafada.

— Sua água, senhor. — Levou os baldes para dentro do quarto e despejou-a em uma banheira de cobre protegida por um biombo. Depois vol tou ao corredor, onde havia um armário, e re tornou com toalhas limpas. Tentando manter Nessie equilibrada, abaixou-se para pegar os baldes vazios.

— Ela está ficando com cabelos encaracolados. Como os seus.

A voz profunda provocou um tremor que a percorreu dos pés à cabeça. Bella levantou-se e o viu.

Os baldes escorregaram de seus dedos.

Edward!

O coração disparou e o ar ficou preso nos pul mões. Tentou escapar, mas ele era mais rápido e mais forte.

A mão em seu braço era como uma garra de ferro.

Os olhos encontraram-se, mas ela abaixou a ca beça sob o peso da vergonha.

— Bella, por favor. Não sei como expressar tudo que tenho para lhe dizer. — A voz era gentil para alguém que havia sido traído. _Bella_?

— Odeia-me por ter mentido. E tem toda a ra zão. Não precisa segurar-me. Não vou fugir — prometeu, recuperando a compostura.

Ele a soltou.

— Como conseguiu encontrar-me?

— Um detetive da Pinkerton seguiu suas pis tas até aqui. Vim assim que ele mencionou Fort Wayne. E então, esta manhã, vi Nessie e tive certeza de que estava no lugar certo. Vamos nos sentar.

Hesitante, ela o seguiu ao outro aposento da suíte. A ideia de descansar por alguns minutos era tentadora, mas não podia dar-se ao luxo de usufruir desses minutos.

— Tenho de voltar à lavanderia.

— Não.

— Não... O quê? O que quer dizer?

— Falei com a sra. Denali. Pedi a ela que a mandasse até aqui e avisei que você não voltaria ao trabalho. Nunca mais.

O pânico dominou-a. Zelara tanto por aquela posição! Não cometera um único engano que pu desse pôr em risco o emprego, e agora... Em poucos minutos, Edward arruinara sua vida.

— Por que fez isso? Não vou conseguir outro emprego onde possa levar Nessie comigo.

— Bella, essa vida não serve para Nessie. Nem para você.

— Mas é a vida que temos e ninguém tem o direito de destruí-la. Nem você.

— Eu tenho todos os direitos.

Podia fazer o que quisesse para tornar sua vida miserável. Derrotada, sentou-se na ca deira mais próxima tentando imaginar o que faria.

— Sim, você tem — respondeu, cansada de tanta vulnerabilidade.

— Deite-a na cama e descanse as costas. — Delicado, ajudou-a a remover a tipóia e acomo dou Nessie sobre a colcha estampada. Depois afagou os cabelos finos e molhados de suor. — Ela cresceu.

Edward tinha uma afeição verdadeira por sua filha. E vê-los juntos provocou uma nova onda de pânico.

— O que veio fazer aqui? Não vou deixar nin guém tirá-la de mim. Já sabe que ela não é filha de Emmet. Não tem direito algum sobre Nessie e...

— Bella, pare com isso! Não vim para separá-la de sua filha.

Ela respirou fundo e tentou acalmar-se.

— Jure.

— Eu juro. Pensei que gostaria de saber que Rosalie foi sepultada ao lado de Emmet.

— Você encontrou o corpo? — O alívio inundou seu coração.

— O detetive que você contratou localizou-a. Ela havia sido identificada como Isabella Swan.

Havia pensado nessa possibilidade. Alguém de via ter entrado em contato com seu pai.

— O que aconteceu?

— Seu pai havia enterrado o corpo ao lado do de sua mãe.

Ela assentiu, lutando contra as lágrimas.

— Pensou que eu estivesse morta.

Edward fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.

— E agora?

— Charlie Swan permitiu que eu transferis se o corpo.

— Escreveu para ele?

— Fui procurá-lo pessoalmente.

Bella fechou os olhos. Edward conhecera seu pai. Agora sabia como fora pouco importante jus tamente para o homem que mais deveria tê-la amado.

— Tenho certeza de que o encontro foi bastante esclarecedor.

— Mais do que pode imaginar. Compreendi algo importante enquanto estive com ele.

— O quê?

— Vi o homem em que me estava transformando.

— O que quer dizer? Perguntou incrédula.

— Seu pai. Estava ficando exatamente como ele. Tenho rezado muito para que não seja tarde demais para tentar mudar.

A comparação era ridícula.

— Você não é como meu pai. Ele éduro, egoísta e amargo.

— E eu não?

— Não, você não é assim.

— Só me importava com a Fundição Cullen. Ela ocupou todos os espaços de minha vida, até que eu não tivesse mais nada, mais ninguém.

— Você tinha responsabilidades com seu pai. E com sua mãe. E encarou-as com seriedade.

— Tem razão. Levei minhas obrigações tão a sério que não fui capaz de enxergar o que estava fazendo com Emmet. Queria que ele fosse como eu. E acabei por afastá-lo de nós.

— Você era jovem, Edward. Jovem demais para ocupar a posição de um pai. Fez o que pensou ser melhor para todos.

— Mas não foi o melhor. Se houvesse agido de maneira diferente...

— Todos nós acabamos percebendo em um ou outro momento da vida que estávamos enganados a res peito de alguma coisa. Mesmo que seu comporta mento fosse outro, Emmet teria seguido um ca minho próprio, buscando objetivos que ele mesmo teria escolhido. Ele era Emmet. E você não é responsável pelo destino de outra pessoa, mesmo que seja seu irmão. Mesmo que esse destino tenha sido a morte. Do que se culpa?

— De ter acusado Emm, de ter me revoltado quando ele se recusou a me ajudar, a dividir a carga que a fundição representava. Assumi todas as obrigações sozinho durante anos seguidos, só para que ele pudesse concluir os estudos e espe rava um mínimo de reconhecimento. Esperava que ele agradecesse e retribuísse o sacrifício. Quando minhas expectativas foram frustradas, fi quei furioso com ele. E a raiva só cresceu com o passar do tempo.

— Perdoe-o. É só isso que tem de fazer.

— Perdoar... — Edward sussurrou. — Eu já o perdoei.

Em todos os meses que passara em sua casa, jamais o vira tão vulnerável. Ele nunca havia per mitido. E amava-o ainda mais por ter se mostrado sem reservas.

— Agora perdoe-se por ser humano — disse. — Edward, você não é como meu pai. Estamos aqui há vários minutos e ainda não mencionou minhas falhas de caráter. Não me acusou por tudo que fiz.

— Isso não tem importância. Não agora.

— Como pode dizer tal coisa? Não está zangado comigo? Desapontado?

— Não. Tive tempo para pensar em tudo o que aconteceu, lembrar cada detalhe e compreendi porque não conseguiu dizer a verdade.

— Eu queria dizer. Planejava contar tudo desde o início, mas... Não pude. E quanto mais esperava, mais difícil ficava.

"Mas fui covarde, Edward, fiquei com medo de não conseguir manter Nessie com a perna quebrada, não era assim que eu planejei. Queria já estar empregada antes dela nascer. Na verdade, eu não imaginava o acidente".

Edward encarava Bella enquanto ela explicava a situação. Por alguns momentos, ele se perdeu na conversa e a fitou com mais atenção.

— Lembro-me do dia em que a vi na carruagem e quis tocar seus cabelos. Mas você era Rosalie, a esposa de meu irmão, e o desejo me fazia sentir culpado. Naquele dia você usava um brinco de pérolas. Onde estão?

— Eu... Vendi.

Uma sombra de tristeza escureceu seus olhos antes que ele se levantasse e fosse até o quarto de vestir, de onde retornou segundos depois.

O objeto que depositou na mão dela era frio e pesado. Bella abriu os dedos e viu o bracelete de esmeraldas que fora da mãe.

— Por que fez isso? — perguntou com um fio de voz.

— Sabia que era importante para você.

— Mas... Não posso pagar pela jóia.

— A única coisa que quero é a verdade. Sobre sua partida? Por que naquele dia? Por que da quele jeito?

— Stra. Marcelino...

A ira iluminou os olhos de Edward.

— Ela queria dinheiro ou o bracelete em troca de seu silêncio. Por isso partiu?

— Não. Parti porque aquele não era meu lugar. Não devia ter ido para Mahoning Valley. Prometo que devolverei cada centavo gasto com comida e roupas, inclusive com as de Nessie.

— Não ouviu o que eu disse? Não quero nada.

— Mas eu devo...

— Bella, estamos recomeçando do zero. Você não me deve nada.

— Mas o bracelete...

— É um presente. Quero que fique com ele e esqueça essa história de dívida. Foi você quem me ensinou o valor do perdão, lembra? — Apro ximou-se, segurando suas mãos e levando-as aos lábios. — Volte, Bella. Por favor, volte para casa comigo.

O tom da pergunta a levou a pensar que ainda podia haver uma esperança. Se fosse uma sonha dora, encontraria todos os significados naquelas palavras. Mas era realista e dezenas de questões invadiam sua mente. Talvez Edward sentisse pena dela. Talvez fosse apenas um desejo físico. Talvez quisesse puni-la da pior maneira possível.

— Você falou em recomeço — disse. — Em voltar para casa. — Levantou-se e colocou uma distância prudente entre eles. E então fez as perguntas cu jas respostas talvez não quisesse ouvir.

— Por quê? Por que eu voltaria? E por que está me pedindo para voltar?


	22. Chapter 20

— Porque minha mãe precisa de você. Bella não conseguiu esconder a decepção pro vocada pela resposta.

— Entendo.

Edward queria tomá-la nos braços. Ela havia mudado fisicamente e a mudança partia seu co ração. Emagrecera muito e sombras escuras mar cavam o contorno dos olhos. A mão que segurara minutos antes tinha bolhas nas palmas, antes tão macias.

E as diferenças não eram apenas físicas. Sentia a resignação e a tristeza, o cansaço e o sofrimento. E queria confortá-la, recuperar seu otimismo.

Mas como poderia? Ela jamais pudera con tar com um homem antes, nunca havia tido motivos para confiar neles. Não sabia o que ele sentia.

Talvez fosse essa a resposta. Devia expressar seus sentimentos.

— Bela... Quero que volte comigo por que... Pre ciso de você.

Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto pálido. Ele a secou com um dedo. A pele era tão macia e delicada quanto lembrava.

Outra lágrima seguiu pelo caminho deixado pela primeira.

— Por que está chorando?

— Porque não pensei que voltaria a vê-lo. Por que não me odeia, nem vai me acusar por todas as coisas horríveis que fiz. Porque pensa que é parecido com meu pai, mas é o homem mais ge neroso que já conheci.

— Disse a mesma coisa de Emmet.

— Ele também era bom e generoso. Como você. Mas você também é sólido, confiável e diligente. Fez todas as coisas que devia fazer quando seu pai morreu. E continua fazendo. Abriu mão de seus sonhos para realizar os dele.

— Nunca consegui entender por que Emmet não agia como eu, mas hoje sei que ele foi mais sensato. Sempre pensei que ele fizesse as piores escolhas, mas pensando bem... Emmet deixou a fundição sob minha administração e nós conquis tamos uma fortuna. E ele produziu as peças que escrevia e casou-se com a mulher que amava.

— Só porque você tornou esse caminho possível para ele. Não tem sonhos que queira realizar?

Edward olhou-a nos olhos e sentiu novamente a louca vontade de tomá-la nos braços, beijá-la e fazê-la entender que era sua, somente sua. Sem mais conseguir se controlar, disse com a voz rouca.

— Talvez tenha. — E beijou-a.

Bella jamais amara Emmet. Não fora sua es posa. Não se casara com nenhum outro homem. Devagar, afastou-se para fitá-la.

— Você ama alguém? — perguntou, expressan do seu maior temor. Talvez ainda estivesse apai xonada pelo pai de Nessie.

— Não. Não há ninguém em minha vida. Isto é, ninguém além de Nessie. — Ela sorriu com tristeza e a visão partiu seu coração. — Tem cer teza de que não vou mais precisar trabalhar neste hotel?

— Nunca mais. Volte comigo, por favor.

— Por que quer me levar para sua casa?

— Já expus todas as razões.

— Já?

— Creio que sim.

— E quais são elas?

— Quero tê-la comigo. Preciso de você. — Ela pousou as mãos em seu peito.

— Como sabe que não estarei fingindo só para que cuide de mim?

— Eu sei.

— Como?

— Precisa fingir que aprecia meus beijos?

— Não.

— Estava fingindo na noite em que estivemos juntos em meu escritório?

— Não.

— Algumas coisas não podem ser falsificadas.

— Estou cansada de fingir. Não suporto mais mentir.

— Chega de mentiras e farsas entre nós.

— Então... Qual é a verdade?

— Sobre o quê?

— Sobre o motivo pelo qual quer me levar para sua casa.

— O que você acha?

— Já disse que me quer. E foi honesto. Mas a verdade é que... Bem, para mim, desejar e precisar não são o bastante. Fui tola uma vez, Edward. Amo Nessie como nunca imaginei que fosse pos sível amar alguém, mas não pretendo cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

Edward fitou-a e soube que havia chegado o momento de encarar a realidade.

— Preciso de você, Bella... Porque a amo.

As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto pálido como uma torrente.

— Você nem me conhece. Não sabe quem é a verdadeira Bella.

— É claro que sei. Conheço a Bella que ama a filha acima de tudo e todos. A que se dedicou às necessidades de gente que mal conhecia e ajudou pessoas que nunca vira antes. A Bella que é capaz de lidar com todas as situações e administrar uma casa sem o menor esforço. E conheço a Bella que se arrependeu de seus er ros e esforçou-se para enterrar o corpo de Rosalie junto do marido. Conheço a Bella apaixonada que tem muito amor para oferecer, que pode fazer feliz um homem que não seja tolo a ponto de tratá-la com menos respeito e admiração do que ela merece.

— Edward... Tem certeza?

— Certeza absoluta. E quando tomo uma deci são, ninguém consegue me fazer mudar de idéia. Case-se comigo e prometo passar o resto da vida fazendo você feliz.

— Não vai ser difícil. Ter seu amor é uma fe licidade maior do que jamais sonhei conhecer.

— Oh, não. Há muito mais felicidade esperando por você. Por nós. Amo você, Bella.

— Também amo você.

Edward voltou a beijá-la com fervor. Não conseguia conter o desejo que invadia seu coração. Não estava desejando a mulher de seu irmão, mas a sua mulher. Uma criatura linda, por dentro e por fora, que o deixara sem chão desde o primeiro olhar. Suas mãos deslizavam pelas costas de Bella provocando suspiros da mulher já entregue em seus braços. Quando o ar faltou aos dois, Edward passou os lábios por seu rosto e sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

— Deus, Bella, quero você.

— Edward... Não acho que... — E não conseguiu terminar o que achava, pois sua boca foi invadida pela do homem a sua frente. Quando a língua de Edward pediu passagem novamente, Bella se esqueceu de tudo, apenas sentiu seu corpo estremecer ao permitir o acesso ao beijo.

— Não ache, amor... Esperamos demais por isso. Sou seu, só seu. Para sempre. E quero você. Agora.

— Estou suja. — Disse Bella envergonhada por estar suada de um dia de trabalho, vendo o rosto de Edward se iluminar com o comentário.

— Está perfeita! Linda, como sempre. Vem... — Puxou-a para o aposento ao lado, onde jazia a banheira com água para seu banho. — Vamos nos refrescar.

— Edward, não! — Novamente seu rosto queimou e Bella se lembrou do dia em que o viu nu na banheiro de seu aposento em Mahoning Valley.

Ele sorriu e passou a mão pelo rosto corado.

— Adoro quando cora, Bella. Fica extremamente sensual, sabia? — Disse rouco, revelando todo o desejo na voz.

— Edward, por favor.

— Não quero segredos, nem pudores, sra. Cullen. — Disse brincalhão.

— Não sou sra. Cullen, sabe disso.

— Não é ainda, mas será assim que chegarmos em casa. E não vou esperar para ter você nem mais um dia, Bella.

— Edward, você precisa entender que...

— Não preciso entender nada, Bella. Só preciso ter você. Estar em você o mais rápido possível, senão vou explodir. O que temos vai além de convenções, Bella. Cumprirei a todas com responsabilidade. Prometo. Serei seu marido, pai de Nessie e de todos os que vierem com orgulho e dedicação. Mas quero que tenhamos intimidade. Sem pudores, sem preconceitos, sem duvidas. — Disse as palavras tirando devagar as roupas de Bella, que nada conseguia pensar. Quando seu vestido caiu junto a seus pés, ela estava outra vez nua na frente do homem que amava. Diferente do que esperava, não sentiu vergonha, mas uma urgente vontade de beijá-lo. Passou os pequenos braços em volta do pescoço de Edward e o beijou. Ele, por sua vez, correspondeu ao beijo de forma intensa e a pegou no colo, colocando-a dentro da banheira.

— Vamos deixá-la perfumada e bela. Mais do que é possível. — Disse com a esponja nas mãos e passando pelos braços de Bella.

— Eu preciso lhe contar uma coisa.

— Diga.

— Já o vi nu uma vez.

Ele riu e olhou em seus olhos.

— Onde?

— No dia do acidente com o sr. Newton. Eu estava em seus aposentos, procurando algo que pudesse ter sobre Rosalie. Sabia que você deveria tê-la investigado, então eu tinha certeza que cometia todos os deslizes possíveis sobre ser sua cunhada. — Disse totalmente envergonhada.

Edward sorriu e beijou-lhe a face.

— Sim, na verdade você dava todos os sinais de que não era a esposa de Emmet. E, mesmo eu querendo muito que isso fosse verdade, não conseguia enxergar seus sinais. — Voltou a sorrir e a encarou de forma maliciosa. — Então, sra. Cullen, já me viu sem roupas?

Bella abaixou o olhar e sinalizou, confirmando a pergunta.

— Então não ficará surpresa se eu tirar a roupa agora e compartilhar a banheira com você?

— Edward! Não o vi assim... Digo, eu... — Edward gargalhou e Bella não conseguiu evitar observar o jeito descontraído do homem que amava.

— Como você me viu, amor?

— De costas.

— Bella, como você pode ser tão inocente, mesmo com uma filha, e ao mesmo tempo tão sensual? — Perguntou se levantando e despindo suas roupas devagar, sem desviar os olhos da mulher.

Bella não conseguiu desviar seus olhos do corpo de Edward. Na medida em que ele tirava uma peça de roupa, Bella sentia a respiração falhar.

— Vou me mostrar de frente agora para você, amor.

— Edward, eu...

— Não fale mais nada, Bella. Só me deixe amá-la. — Disse isso quando a última peça de roupa foi deixada ao lado da banheira. Bella ficou sem fala e não tirava os olhos do corpo de Edward. Era a primeira vez que via um homem nu, de frente, e com o desejo a mostra.

Edward se aproximou de Bella e a levantou, entrando na banheira. Abraçou a mulher e a beijou com desejo. Bella não sabia como agir, mas seu corpo parecia saber bem como reagir ao de Edward. As mãos firmes dele passavam por todo corpo esbelto. Quando tocou os seios de Bella, não conseguiu conter um gemido.

— Lindos!

— Edward, eu te amo.

— Também amo você, amor. E hoje vou provar isso.

Edward a pegou no colo e a levou para um divã no mesmo aposento. Deitou-a delicadamente e cobriu o pequeno corpo com o seu. Não esperou mais um momento sequer para unir-se a Bella e gemeu alto com a penetração. Bella sentiu um pequeno desconforto, logo percebido por Edward que parou o movimento e beijou-lhe os lábios ofegante.

— Relaxe, amor. — Sussurrou ainda com os lábios colados. — Faça amor comigo.

Bella relaxou e se entregou a Edward. Experimentando sensações nunca vividas antes. Edward se movimentava devagar, deixando todo o amor e desejo tomarem conta dos dois. Bella gemia a cada investida dele, fazendo com que os dois chegassem ao clímax juntos. Ele anestesiado pelo ato feito com amor, ela pela primeira vez ter sentido o ápice.

— Meu Deus, Edward. Isso foi... — Bella disse rouca, com a respiração falha.

— Maravilhoso! — Completou Edward, do mesmo modo. — Eu te amo.

— Ainda vai se casar comigo, certo? Céus, eu nunca aprendo... Eu...

— Bella, olhe para mim. — Disse sério. Assim que ela o obedeceu, continuou — você já é minha mulher. Agora, só minha. Acabei de ter a experiência mais maravilhosa da minha vida. Ainda estou dentro de você. Ainda quero você. Ainda estou com desejo do seu corpo, do seu cheiro, de você. Não posso me imaginar sem você, nem por um minuto. Assim que chegarmos a Mahoning Valley, vamos providenciar o casamento. A mudança de registro da Nessie, pois ela vai ser minha filha. E vamos fazer amor todos os dias. Ou melhor, todas as noites. — Disse aliviando o rosto com um sorriso torto que Bella amou ver em Edward. — Agora, por favor, deixe seus medos de lado. Pare de pensar que todos os homens vão enganá-la ou desapontá-la. Eu vou passar a minha vida inteira provando que nem todos os homens são como o pai de Nessie ou o seu. Pare de achar que isso foi mais um erro seu. Porque foi a coisa mais certa que já fizemos. Volte a fazer amor comigo. Agora e sempre.

_Mahoning Valley, Ohio_

Esme abraçou Bella com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Você ficou linda nesse vestido — disse, re ferindo-se ao modelo verde claro que ela usara para a cerimônia de casamento com Edward. — Sabia que seria perfeito para você.

— Obrigada por tê-lo encomendado. E por ter me emprestado o colar. Fico feliz por ter recupe rado todas as suas jóias.

— Felizmente aquela mulher não conseguiu in criminá-la como pretendia. Ela é tão ousada que estava usando meu anel quando o detetive da Pinkerton a encontrou e entregou à polícia!

— Agora ela terá o castigo que merece.

— Certamente. Quanto ao colar de esmeraldas... Quero que fique com ele.

— Oh, eu não posso...

— Combina com o bracelete que foi de sua mãe. Assim terá algo que pertenceu às suas duas mães.

— Vou guardá-lo com muito amor.

Edward aproximou-se e passou um braço em torno da cintura da esposa.

— As mulheres de minha vida estão felizes?

— Muito — Bella respondeu sorridente.

— Todos os convidados já foram embora. Alguns se mostraram surpresos por eu estar me casando com a viúva de meu irmão tão depressa, mas nin guém comentou o fato de preferir ser chamada de Bella.

— Célia comportou-se muito bem — Bella comentou.

— Nem uma gota de champanhe — ele concordou.

— Mas estou preocupada com ela. Célia não é como você, Esme. Não tem amigos, não se interessa por nada...

Jacob interrompeu a conversa.

— A sra. Brandon está aqui, senhor.

— Ótimo. Mande-a entrar. — E virou-se para a esposa. — Célia também me preocupa, mas creio ter encontrado uma solução.

— Qual?

— Contratei uma dama de companhia. Alguém que vai mantê-la longe de encrencas. E Nessie também terá companhia.

— Nessie? Mas ela já tem a sra. Clearwater.

— Refiro-me a uma companhia de brincadeiras, não a uma enfermeira.

— Afinal, quem é essa sra. Brandon?

— Já vai conhecê-la.

Um minuto depois a visitante entrou na sala.

— Esperava que chegasse a tempo para o ca samento — Edward indicou. Os ombros largos bloqueavam a visão da porta, onde a mulher havia parado.

— Eu tentei, sr. Cullen, mas o trem fez uma parada extra e chegou depois do horário previsto. — A voz soava familiar.

Edward afastou-se e deixou entrar a jovem que levava uma criança pela mão. Bella reconheceu imediatamente.

— Alice!

— Bella! — Ela correu a abraçá-la.

— Olá, Amanda. — Bella sorriu para a menina corada e rechonchuda. — Edward, você contratou Alice para ser dama de companhia de Célia?

— Isso mesmo.

Havia contado a ele sobre como a jovem perdera o marido e tivera de deixar a filha aos cuidados da irmã para trabalhar. Bella conhecera o de sespero de ser a única responsável por uma crian ça e rezara muito para que Alice não tivesse de se casar com alguém horrível só para garantir o sustento da filha. O fato de Edward ter agido de acordo com suas preocupações tornava o amor que sentia por ele ainda maior.

— Oh, Edward! — E abraçou-o. — Você é maravilhoso.

— Mamãe, pode acomodar a sra. Brandon? Quero que ela seja instalada em um quarto no segundo andar.

— Por favor, podem me chamar de Alice.

— Venha comigo, querida — Esme convidou.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos, Edward beijou a esposa e tomou-a nos braços para levá-la ao quarto.

— Já amamentou Nessie? — ele perguntou.

— Sim e já a coloquei no berço. Ela deve dormir até o amanhecer.

— Ótimo. Então podemos começar nossa noite de núpcias.

Os receios de Bella haviam desaparecido, então conseguiu en tregar-se e sentir todo o prazer que Edward proporcionou. Mais tarde, saciada e exausta, ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro do marido e suspirou.

— Não pensei que fosse assim. Não comentei no hotel, mas com o pai de Nessie... — Calou-se embaraçada.

— Pode dizer tudo que quiser, meu amor. Não existem mais segredos entre nós.

— Creio que me senti atraída por ele por saber que era proibido. Meu pai havia me dado algumas escolhas e James não estava entre elas. Descobri por que da pior maneira possível. Mas eu não senti nada com ele, além de dor. Eu nem sei explicar o porquê ter-me entragado a ele, Edward.

— Mas essa ligação deu um fruto maravilhoso e por isso não deve lamentá-la. Hoje jurei amá-la, honrá-la e respeitá-la, mas também juro amar e respeitar Nessie. Ela é minha filha, Bella. De hoje em diante, sou o pai dela.

As lágrimas a impediram de responder.

— Você me ensinou a amar. Mostrou-me que todos têm direito a fazer suas escolhas na vida. Prometo a você que Nessie e todos os outros filhos que tivermos, terão o direito de escolher seus caminhos e realizar seus sonhos. Não ten tarei transformá-los de acordo com minha opinião. Cometi esse erro com Emmet, mas aprendi mi nha lição.

— Todos cometem erros. Você foi generoso o bastante para perdoar os meus. Nunca me acusou pela morte de seu irmão.

— Porque você não é culpada por isso. Emm teria seguido seu caminho, mesmo que eu me com portasse de maneira diferente com ele. O fato de não ter estado em seu compartimento naquela noi te não significa que teria sobrevivido ao acidente.

Ninguém jamais poderá saber. Não posso me culpar pelo destino de meu irmão e você também não deve assumir responsabilidades que não são suas.

— Disse que eu o ensinei a amar, mas está enganado. Você amou Emmet e vejo o amor em seus olhos sempre que está com sua mãe.

— Sei que cometerei mais enganos antes de estarmos velhos e cansados, mas você vai me aju dar a manter os pés no chão e os olhos no mundo. Não é verdade, sra. Cullen?

— Certamente, sr. Cullen. Certamente.

_Mahoning Valley, Ohio – nove meses depois_

— Não vou ficar aqui fora enquanto minha mulher está dentro do quarto com pessoas estranhas. — Urrou Edward, não se controlando ao ouvir outro grito de Bella.

Subiu correndo as escadas e, quando chegou à porta do seu quarto, se deparou com Renata Newton saindo do mesmo.

— Oh! Sr. Cullen, não pode entrar agora.

— Aos infernos com não posso. — E, após proferir as palavras, adentrou o quarto. Viu Bella deitada na cama com o rosto suado e olhos cheios de lágrimas pelas dores do parto.

— Edward... O que vo... Ah! — Não conseguiu completar a frase após outra contração.

— Céus, amor, fique calma. — Disse correndo ao seu encontro e sentando de forma a poder segurar suas mãos. — Estou aqui, não vou deixá-los sozinhos nunca.

— Você não pode ficar aqui, Edward, não é decente. — Tentou advertir Esme.

— Não vou deixar meu filho vir ao mundo sozinho.

— Oh, meu Deus, você quer um menino! E se eu não der um menino à você.

— Bella, olhe para mim!

— Esse olhar outra vez. Ficou bravo comigo.

— Eu amo você. Amo a Nessie e amo essa criança em seu ventre. Não quero saber se é menino ou menina... Bom, mentira. Eu quero saber sim, mas não me importo. Se vier menino, eu vou amá-lo incondicionalmente. Se vier outra menina, eu já sei como tratá-la e também vou amá-la incondicionalmente. Apenas quero que você saia viva e com saúde desse parto, entendeu?

— Ela já passou por um parto sr. Cullen. — Tentou mais uma vez, agora a sra. Clearwater.

— Mas não estava acordada. Não soube como aconteceu, estava inconsciente e sozinha. Não vai ficar agora. Nunca mais. Vou ficar e passar por isso com minha esposa, se não se incomodarem. Terminem o que tiverem que fazer, não prestem atenção em mim. Estou aqui por Bella e não pretendo sair até escutar meu filho chorando. — Olhou mais uma vez a esposa que se contorcia novamente em dor e completou — ou filha.

Quando chegou ao quarto, horas mais tarde, Edward contemplou a cena mais linda já vista. Bella adormecida, linda entre os lençóis e no berço ao lado – o mesmo usado por ele quando pequeno – seu filho, também adormecido.

— Como estão meus amores?

— Dormindo o sono dos justos. — Respondeu Esme orgulhosa. — Oh, Ed, é como se eu tivesse revivendo seu nascimento. Ele é simplesmente você quando nasceu.

— Mamãe, eu vejo a Bella nele. — Disse maravilhado, notando pela primeira vez semelhanças entre bebês e adultos.

— Você está apaixonado, sr. Cullen. — Disse em um sussurro Bella. — Ele é inteiro você.

Edward olhou para a esposa sorrindo, aproximou-se da cama e beijou-lhe a testa.

— Você está apaixonada, sra. Cullen. Pois eu não vejo outra coisa senão você em nosso filho. Como você está?

— Cansada. Feliz. E muito apaixonada, por vocês três.

— Eu acho que concordamos com isso. Também estou plenamente feliz e apaixonado por vocês três. Meus maiores tesouros.

— Edward, não quero mais ter filhos. — Disse com uma careta e riram após o comentário.

— Sério? Uma pena, pois eu a achei linda grávida.

— Gorda e feia.

— Linda e apetitosa.

— Edward! Sua mãe. — Disse envergonhada, causando risos em Edward e Esme.

— Vocês dois vão me dar muitos netos, do jeito que não se largam. Nem no parto seu marido ficou longe ou seguiu o protocolo dos homens.

— Não quero seguir protocolo, quero estar com minha mulher em todos os momentos. Fizemos juntos nosso filho, como não estar junto quando ela mais precisa de mim.

— Ela poderia odiar você na hora do parto, Ed.

— Você me odiou?

— Sim! Com todas as minhas forças.

— Você é absurda Bella. Como quer que eu acredite em suas palavras, quando ditas com esse sorriso lindo?

— Eu amo você.

— Não mais que eu, sra. Cullen, não mais que eu. Agora uma reunião se faz necessária para escolhermos o nome do mais novo Cullen. E dessa vez, eu faço questão de participar.


	23. Epílogo

_Mahoning Valley, Ohio, Julho de 1870_

Bella pôs o bebê de dois meses no carrinho, à sombra de uma árvore e virou-se a tempo de ver Nessie andando com passos trôpegos pelo parque onde acontecia o piquenique.

Edward pegou-a e, colocando-a sobre os ombros, levou-a de volta ao local onde Bella estendera um cobertor.

— Sua mãe quer que você descanse um pouco — disse, fazendo cócegas na menina até ouvir suas gargalhadas.

— Ela não vai conseguir dormir se não parar de sacudi-la depois do almoço. — Alice riu de onde estava, no cobertor ao lado, onde fizera a filha deitar-se.

— Deite-se ali com Amanda — Edward sugeriu com firmeza, entregando-a a Alice.

— Um beijo, papai!

Edward beijou o rosto corado e redondo.

— Você também precisa descansar — disse à esposa, abraçando-a e olhando para o carrinho onde Emmet Antony Cullen, seu filho, dormia.

— Estou ótima — ela respondeu sorridente.

— Eu sei que sim, mas é melhor descansar assim mesmo.

Bella obedeceu e recebeu um copo de limonada gelada.

— No ano passado não passou tanto tempo comigo no piquenique da fundição — disse.

— No ano passado você não era minha esposa.

— Não está sentindo falta de toda aquela diversão?

— Não sinto falta de nada quanto estou com você.

Renata e a filha se aproximaram com fatias de torta e admiraram a beleza de Emmet. A menina quis segurá-lo e Renata só conseguiu afastá-la do carrinho depois de prometer que a levaria para participar de um dos jogos.

Pouco depois, Jasper juntou-se a eles, as mangas da camisa arregaçadas e o rosto corado pelo sol vespertino.

— Como vai o pequeno? — perguntou.

— Oh, ele é doce e calmo como o pai — Bella respondeu com uma careta debochada.

— E é parecido com ele, também.

— Sim, ele é muito bonito.

— Amanda está dormindo? — ele quis saber. Nessie e Amanda haviam adormecido. Alice olhou para Jasper e um rubor tingiu seu rosto.

— Vamos ficar aqui enquanto eles dormem — Edward garantiu. — Vá se divertir um pouco.

Sorrindo, Alice agradeceu e levantou-se.

— Espero você para o cabo-de-guerra — Jasper avisou.

— Este ano eu serei o vencedor — Edward prometeu.

Jasper riu e levou Alice para onde aconteciam as brincadeiras.

Bella lembrou como havia sido divertido acompanhar a festividade no ano anterior, quando tudo era novidade. Alice aprendia coisas novas sobre a comunidade, sobre o patrão e sobre Jasper.

— Viu minha mãe? — Edward perguntou.

— Oh, sim! Ela e o grupo de costureiras encontraram uma conselheira.

— Uma... Conselheira? De quem está falando? Não me diga que...

— Exatamente. Célia decidiu compartilhar seus conhecimentos com as outras. Ela conquistou as mulheres da comunidade com aquele vestido de noiva que fez para a filha de um dos empregados da fundição no ano passado.

Edward reclinou-se sobre o cobertor.

— Jasper está apaixonado por Alice. — Disse divertido. — Não consegue disfarçar mais. Quando não pode jantar em casa, fica quase desesperado.

— Alice não está diferente. Acho que está um pouco relutante pelo luto, mas está encantada com ele.

— Sabe que cheguei a ter ciúme do Jass com você? — confessou encabulado.

— Ciúmes, Sr. Cullen? De mim com Jasper?

— Oras... — Resmungou. — Ele não tirava os olhos de você e a senhora ria para ele, esposa, mas não ria para mim. — Confessou por fim.

— Ele era receptivo comigo, sr. Meu esposo, o senhor não era.

— Eu precisava controlar meu louco desejo por você, sra. Cullen. Se fosse mais receptivo, Emmet teria nascido bem antes do tempo. — Riu beijando os lábios da esposa.

— Claro, sr. Cullen. Entendo perfeitamente seus motivos.

— Não entende, você me deixa louco, Bella. — Disse com a voz já rouca.

— Prometemos cuidar das crianças para eles, Edward. Pare com isso.

— Céus! O Jasper vai ter que pedir logo a mão de Alice em casamento. Essa demora está me atrapalhando. — Disse um pouco irritado.

Bella gargalhou e beijou o rosto do marido.

— Meu amor, não sabia que você era tão insaciável assim — brincou.

— Não era. Você que me deixa assim, meu amor. E se lembra bem, passamos pelo tempo de resguardo. Portanto, muitas noites sem ter você.

— Edward!

Foi a vez dele gargalhar.

— Depois de tudo que fizemos, você corar dessa maneira me deixa mais louco, sabia?

— Pare já com essa conversa, Edward.

— Quero você! — Sussurrou em seu ouvido. — Estou louco de vontade de estar dentro de você.

— Edward, comporte-se!

— Certo, certo. Mas hoje a noite, sra. Cullen, você não me escapa. — brincou Edward, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha. Com um suspiro, Bella fechou os olhos.

— Acabei de ter um filho, Edward.

— Há meses...

— Sim, mas não preciso ter outro agora...

Quando os olhares se encontraram, os dois começaram a rir, lembrando-se da conversa que tiveram no escritório, meses atrás.

— Não concordo com isso, sra. Cullen. Não podemos perder a prática.

— Edward! — Corou mais uma vez.

Edward beijou a esposa carinhosamente e parou com as brincadeiras. Não estava muito certo de que conseguiria esperar até a noite se continuasse.

— Tenho uma surpresa para você.

— Você sempre me surpreende. O que trouxe desta vez?

— Nada.

— Nada? Então...?

— Hmm. Acho que preciso de um beijo para lembrar.

Ela se inclinou e beijou-o nos lábios.

— Isso foi o bastante?

— Talvez precise de outro. — Ela o beijou novamente.

— E então?

— Iremos visitar os Ateara na Virgínia no próximo outono.

— Está falando sério? Oh, Edward, que notícia maravilhosa! Será uma viagem de negócios?

— Confesso que tratarei de alguns assuntos comerciais, mas a maior parte do tempo será dedicada ao descanso e aos passeios com você e os meninos. Levaremos a sra. Clearwater e assim terá tempo para conversar com Claire e conhecer a cidade.

— Mal posso esperar.

— Agora que faz parte de minha vida, todos os dias são tão perfeitos que mal posso esperar por cada amanhecer. Claro que com o anoitecer no meio — riu malicioso com o rubor no rosto de Bella. Não sabe como sou grato a Emmet por ter nos aproximado.

— E Rosalie.

— Sim, e Rosalie.

Algo em seu coração desabrochou e o encheu de alegria... Como acontecia sempre que Bella sorria.

FIM


End file.
